


A Bond of Souls LokixReader

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Andunnecessarytags, Angels, Angry Loki, AngryLoki, Angst fluff and smut, Asgard, Bonding, ConflictedReader, DarkPowers, Demons, Everyone Needs Hugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Healing from rape, Heaven, Hell, HotMoments, Hurt, JealousVladimir, Kane needs a hug and a punch in the face, Loki Needs a Hug, LokiHotness, Lokilove, Love, Odin's A+ Parenting, PastAbuse, Prophecy, ProtectiveLoki, Rape, Rape elements, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Needs a Hug, ReaderGetsLost, ReaderNeedsLoki, Readertriestomakefire, RoughLove, Running Away, Sex, SexyKane, SorryLoki, Soulmates, Steamyness, Stockholm Syndrome, SweetLoki, War, andfailsbadly, domesticviolence, dreamsex, longfic, lotsofchapters, mindcontrol, powers, slowbuild, soulbond, truelove, youngerreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 93,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bond of souls can be powerful, but with power, comes danger and danger, death.Reader is a normal mortal girl who finds herself on the run with Loki, as certain events unfold love blossoms between the two. But with love, comes hate. As their love strengthens something dark starts to grow leading them down a path of danger that could either strengthen them, or destroy them.P.s This is probably going to be about 60 chapters, I KNOW IT'S LONG but it's something you can read over a long time.Any way, hope you enjoy!!!Xx





	1. Memories in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers the first time she met Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-during this fic there are mentions and semi graphic descriptions of violence and abuse. I'm sorry if I cause any distress if so, please don't read then I do not want to cause any harm.  
> This is my very first fic ever.  
> Any feedback you can give will be great!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You were sitting in the stairwell of the apartment where you lived. (e/c) eyes scanning the bricks, your legs crossed in the most ladylike position you could manage. You scooched over to the wall hoping not to block anyone's path. Your shirt stuck to the wall and made tiny ripping noises when you took it off. Slowly you looked up the stair well, admiring the hypnotising patterns it made. You could hear your cat scratching for you from the inside of your apartment door which was only a foot away.

"There, there (c/n), I'll be there soon". You rested your head against the wall, your (h/c) hair sticking to it slightly. And thought of him. Your mind working hand in hand with your heart to recreate the first time you met him.

*Flashback* It was late at night, although you couldn't quite tell what time it was, your head was spinning, mind racing and heart beating. You took each step with caution, but there was a steady uneasiness in the air. Like a stink that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard you pinched your nose. You were wishing for the sun, there was a slight eeriness in the air. You walked down your street, footsteps echoing slightly. You didn't exactly know where you were going, you just needed air.

You had, had one of those dreams that night. The ones that shake you to your core and throw you out of bed in a cold sweat. You had thrown on a pair of black skinny jeans, your favourite (f/c) shirt and your favourite ratty old sweater. Your combat boots made heavy stomps as you tried to tread lightly down the street. The air was cold and harsh on your skin and as you walked more the heavy feeling in your stomach grew more and more, it happened in a flash but something grabbed you pinning you to the floor, it had big yellow eyes like the sun, that stared at you, no, into you.

The thing growled so loudly that you felt your ears about to burst, but no one heard. No lights were turned on, no people awake. It was just you and this monster. Your heart throbbing in your chest, there was dread and shock pulsing through your veins It raised a hideous hand with claws like hooks ready to tear your thin flesh. Your limbs were flailing in all directions in a desperate attempt to escape. You tried shoving the thing off but it was just too heavy and your arms gave way from the weight.

There seemed to be dead skin hanging off from under its nails with dried blood embedded in. But you were too afraid to scream. You used the last of your energy and kicked the thing off of you, it was stunned for about a half a second but regained its balance almost immediately. It leapt for you but you were lucky and dodged it. It raised its hand again and you felt a sharp pain in your side, it stung but you remained standing. Then you heard a voice, it sounded strange and unfamiliar.

"Get in!" The voice shouted, as a white car sped past with the passenger door open. You didn't think, fear took over you and you half jumped half stumbled into the car slamming the door behind you. You didn't wait to see the driver, you just stared ahead at the road, your breathing almost out of control. You drove for about half an hour before you could finally speak.

"What, what just happened?" You said between heavy breaths. You had so many more questions, but that was all that came to mind at that moment. You just stared ahead.

"I just saved your life." Said the voice, it sounded less strained than before, smoother, like silk almost. That's when you turned and looked at him. You recognised him instantly. Loki. The very God from the New York attacks. The one that had killed all of those people and had given the Avengers a run for their money. There he was in the flesh. Even better looking in real life, ouch. You mentally slapped yourself. Wait, this guy was meant to be the 'bad guy' and he just saved you?

This was little weird. Little? You hadn't realised you were staring until he cleared his throat. "

Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare?" He asked, playing you. 

"Sorry" you replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. He chuckled at that, smiled but kept his eyes on the road. This had to be some crazy dream, Loki could not be here. He's not real. This can't be happening. He just saved you. This had to be a joke. You were dreaming, you were definitely dreaming, you had to be. There was no other way, it was impossible.

“What was that thing?” You asked, thinking back to the large yellow eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. But he didn’t answer.

"Who are you?" You asked him. His smile faded at this and he slightly squinted his eyes, like he was trying to remember something important. He left no reply.

"Why did you save me?" You asked hoping that this answer would be slightly better.

"Would you rather I had not saved you, I think our friend would be very happy to have you back." He asked, playing you again. You gave him a look like, 'really'. Even though he had his eyes on the road it was like he knew what that face meant.

He sighed. "I saw a young girl in need and assumed she would need help. That's all." He said redeeming himself.

"It's (Y/N)." You said. He nodded, like he already knew your name. You had nothing more to say or ask after that, well you did, but the pain in your side mixed with the fatigue in your head and heart was killing you so you gave the questionnaire thing a rest. You figured that if you went to sleep you would just wake up and it would all be a stupid dream.

“I’m Loki, my name’s Loki” In that moment, you saw something in him, something small and distant but it was there. Something innocent. Almost peaceful. You would have sworn it was vulnerability. But it was gone in almost an instant. And was replaced with a cold stare like a mask to hide something, the last pieces of emotion that lay beyond the surface. That's when the lights went black.


	2. Dreams and Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a nightmare that brings back some horrible memories.

You woke up to the feeling of something cold on your skin. Prickly and cold. It was wet grass. You were lying in a field. A place you did not recognize. You couldn't distinguish if it was night or day. Your body was hurting all over, eyelids felt heavy and there was dirt engraved into your skin, invading every inch of your body. There was a voice. Calling out to you. It was almost frustrating, like the voice was there but every time you tried to catch just who it was, they would disappear and leave you wanting to know.

 

"(Y/N)" It muttered. It kept repeating your name. It sounded like a lost child. Calling for its mother. Calling for help.  
The darkness just kept swirling around like waves, each spiral like a ship sailing on the winds of sadness. The ground under your feet collapsed and you were there, you were back in _that house_. Where _he_  was. Cigarette buts littered the ground. Ash trays overtook the room. The stink of alcohol was so overwhelmingly strong, no matter how hard you pinched your nose it just wouldn’t leave. It was a scene that would have shattered your heart if you looked too long. The sounds of days of violence filled the lonely halls, echoing screams and pleas for help which were answered by no one. Not even god.

  
The cuts and bruises were hidden by clothes that were torn. Over the months he had gotten smarter, only hitting you in places where no one would see, where no one would ask questions about how you got that bruise. You had counted the nights that you were forced to take the pieces of shattered glass out of your skin, the painful wait for the sting of the cuts to go away. But the pain on the outside, was far less than the pain on the inside. Anxiety filled your every breath, weighing down on her thoughts. You heart felt heavy in your chest.  
You almost screamed in agony at the sight of being there.

  
“(y/n), where are you! Come here you miserable whore!” Your father shouted from downstairs. You almost choked a sob at his voice. You covered your mouth in fear of him hearing you and hid under the bed. Your heart was shaking in your chest, you tried not to breathe in fear that he would hear you. You heard his heavy footsteps heaving their way up the stairs, and walking over to the bed. You saw his feet from under the bed, hoping that he wouldn’t see you. He was about to walk off and you exhaled slightly as the stench of alcohol lifted from the room. Your body jerked as you felt a hand on your shin. You screamed aloud.

*First Person*  
This time I woke up screaming to the sound of crackling fire dancing in ribbons in an almost hypnotizing manner rising and falling as waves to in the night there was also the feeling of warmth on my skin, glowing fire, a tingling sensation but it wasn't enough to distract me from the pain in my side that was still pulsating at a furious rate or the fear in my heart from the memory.. But I chose to ignore both of those things. Which failed.

My eyes felt glazed over, like the tears were made of acid they stung. I saw we were no longer in the city. I tried to gather my surroundings, it looked like we were in a small clearing among dark trees. It was night so I could barely make out the shapes of the trees, they looked more like monsters than trees anyway. I looked up at the stars, they were shining more brightly than any stars you had seen before. They seemed to take the use out of having a fire.

"You’re finally awake." I heard him say, I jumped up dusting myself off. He went back to sitting on a log next to me and poking a stick into the fire. Looking like he was in a state of deep concentration his green eyes had the reflection of the fire in them making them shine with beauty. It was only then that you had realized just how beautiful he was. His defined features jade green eyes. Raven black hair...argh.

‘Stop it.’ I thought to myself, I was doing it again. That's when I remembered who he was, the flashes of news footage spun around in my mind. The situation in Stuttgart Germany,not to mention the giant freaking wormhole. Loki was in such a deep state of concentration than I hoped he didn’t see me as I ran into the darkness of the forest. Trees and hopefully something other than spider webs brushed passed me on the way, smacking me in the face.

I just kept running into the darkness, hoping not to come across anyone or anything.  
‘What was the freaking God of Mischief doing on Earth? This cannot be happening. This isn’t happening, it’s all just a stupid dream.’ I tried to tell myself that, but some part of me knew that this was surely not a dream. This was reality. I was suddenly struck by something hard, it pushed me over and I flat on my back.

Too shocked to move I just stared up at the sky. Loki moved above you once again and I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I screamed. He seemed slightly surprised and a little confused at first but just covered my mouth with his hand and waited for me to stop trying to scream. Eventually my screams faded away into muffled sobs. Loki moved closer to my face.

“Look, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but there is a hunting demon out there looking for you. I don’t think you know what that means. Those things are bred to kill, they will stop at nothing until they find you. They will search the nine realms into hell if they must, they don’t get tired, they don’t stop and they never rest. The only thing they hunger for is your blood on their tongues to know their job is done.” He spoke softly, but the words he was saying still terrified me.

“Running will only kill you. So I suggest you stay here with me and you might just make it through till morning.” He said, I didn’t know what I would rather, spend the night by the fire, hoping that the raven haired god wouldn’t kill me in my sleep, or spend the night wandering in the woods, being attacked by bugs and God knows what else and risk not making it.  
I made my choice.


	3. Of Wonder and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of wonder brings the reader and Loki closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a little longer but I decided to cut it down a bit.  
> Hope you like it my lovelies!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“You will not scream.” He said, ordering me to be quiet or else. I nodded slowly, realising the heaviness of the situation. Loki was my best option. As long as he didn’t try to kill me. Loki slowly took his hand off and stepped away. I went to stand up but fell down almost immediately after. My body collapsed out from under me.

*Third Person*  
In that moment fatigue fell over you and your body slumped ever so gracefully to the floor. Loki was by your side in an instant, but you didn’t know what he was saying to you. His voice eventually faded into the background as the ringing in your ears took over leaving you in silence.

*Loki POV*  
(y/n)'s injury was bad, she had bled quite a lot, scarlet blotches had seeped onto her shirt and stained it quite badly. I cursed myself for not realizing her condition earlier. Losing that amount of blood could have killed her. In the past two days I had been racking my brain for an answer to her question. ‘Why did you save me?’ Sure I had given her an answer. But there had to be more behind it.

Maybe this is what Odin wanted in sending me here. For me to turn good again. But, really? Like that was ever going to happen. I was too far gone. A monster. But I continued to help her. I lifted her shirt slightly and saw that (y/n)’s (s/c) skin was open and leaking a large amount of blood. I was never one for treating injuries, but I had, had a fair amount of practice in treating Thor’s injuries when the fool injured himself. Of course, not that I cared in fact I almost gagged at the thought of it. I tried not to look back onto the past much Something about the memories, just seemed to, cause me...pain. I cast a simple healing spell and watched as the tissue reworked itself and began to self heal.

I then looked on to (y/n)'s face. She looked peaceful and almost calm, she had a sort of thoughtful serenity to her. It was only then that I noticed the light scars on her neck and collarbone. As well as the ones on (y/n)'s wrists...I looked down in shame as if I had just looked too far, or just found out a horrible secret. I felt slightly ashamed, like I had invaded her privacy.

*Third Person*  
You woke up to the feeling of being in someone's arms.They were carrying you through the trees. It was quite a bumpy ride and you could tell that your ‘carrier’ was trying to avoid branches and fallen trees. After Loki had realized you were awake he gently put you down, asking if you were okay to walk. You only nodded.

‘Why was he being so, gentle? This wasn’t the Loki you had seen in New York. The one that had killed all those people. Had he changed?’ You thought, trying to figure out why he was being so kind to you. ‘Perhaps he’s just being genuine?’ A small voice said in your head trying to push through the many possibilities rushing through you at once.  
You tried to believe it. But you had been hurt by ‘genuine’ before and that wasn’t a risk you were willing to take.

You and Loki walked for some time in what seemed to be an endless amount of woods. You were almost about to fall asleep again when Loki suddenly threw his hand over your mouth and ducked down, you didn’t like the feeling of being pulled to the floor but you were too tired to care. You grabbed Loki’s hand from yours and pried it away from your mouth giving him a look that said ‘No, I’m not going to scream.’ He nodded and went back to looking at what had caused him to pull you down. The air was suddenly overly quiet, filled with fear and Loki’s anticipation of what was going to happen next. You heard a slight rustle in the bush next to you. Loki looked up and his expression changed from one of stress to one of, well for lack of a better word, wonder.

  
You wanted to see what could bedazzle the God so you stood up slowly the sound of a twig snapping made you flinch and Loki looked at you and made the ‘shush’ gesture. You ignored him and looked on, and to your amazement there was the most beautiful animal you had ever seen. A spotted, slender, majestic looking stag. The animal had the most beautiful coat, with fur that looked softer than feathers. Its antlers looked more like a crown than antlers at all. Ascending in a magical formation, like two cherry blossom trees they were beautiful. Although he was trying to focus on the animal, you could feel Loki’s eyes on you.  
Observing you.

  
You almost completely forgot about the god from the wonder of this beautiful creature, you walked over to the animal. I looked at you and licked its nose. It's eyes were black but something about them was kind and soft. It was welcoming. You hesitantly reached a hand up to its snout. It moved away slightly but. You held your hand up and waited.  
Loki looked on at you with curiosity.

*Loki’s POV*  
She was getting dangerously close to the stag. The horns could kill her in almost an instant. But there was something about her that was so hypnotizing she wasn't afraid, I was watching her grace, her beauty. She was gentle and kind.

I trusted her judgement, but that didn't stop me from worrying for her. (Y/n) reached out a slender hand to the stags snout. My worry increased as it moved away. It looked as if it was contemplating its own safety. It let out a huff of air that made (y/n)’s hand wet. She curled it slightly and smiled, it was a real, genuine smile. Something I had not seen in some time. It warmed something in me, it made me feel. Something.

The stag then pushed its snout gently into her hand. It rested there for a moment (y/n) looked to me and smiled wider, she waved a hand beckoning me to come closer, I walked slowly trying not to scare the animal. It looked at me warily but then looked back at (y/n), I stood there just watching the almost magical exchange between human and animal and for a moment, everything was calm.

  
But I should have known that the calm wouldn't last long. Not with a hunting demon on our backs.  
The stag went berserk. It started kicking up a storm. It jumped up onto its hind legs and shot its front legs forward, they almost hit (y/n). She fell onto her back with the stags legs almost coming down on her.

  
I leaped in a heartbeat. Shielding her with my own body. The stag reared and changed direction so it's hooves landed inches away from our faces. The stag ran away in a fury and left us in a mess. I was panting so hard that I could feel my body weighing down on hers. (Y/n)’s body was pressed tightly against mine. It was only then that I noticed that she was hugging me tightly with her arms wrapped around my waist.

I could feel her hot breath on my neck. For a moment I felt lighter. The way you feel when you forget something terrible that happened. A weight lifted of my shoulders. A few moments passed of us just lying there, I was looking into her eyes. And her into mine. I cleared my throat and moved off her.

“Thank you.” (Y/n) said trying to ignore the awkwardness.

“My pleasure.” I said, smiling just as awkwardly.

  
“I wonder what startled it.” She said, hugging herself tightly. While looking around. She was scared. And, something about that made me want to protect her.

“Probably nothing.” I said trying to calm her.

  
“So you think it's out here?” She asked, (y/n)’s eyes racked with fear. I wanted to tell her the truth. But, I didn't want to terrify her.

  
“No, it's definitely not out there.” I said not a drip of sarcasm in my voice. I wanted to help her. She needed me.  
“Come on. Let's go.” I said I grabbed her hand. She hesitated but took it. Her hand felt delicately small and beautiful in mine. It was soft. It sent a warmth through my body. It sent tingles down my spine.

  
We walked through the forest. She stayed quite close to me. But remained behind me.


	4. A Man to a Monster

*Third Person*  
You stayed close to Loki. You felt safe around him. He had protected you. Kept you safe. Your heart fluttered slightly every time you were around him. You, were embarrassed to say it. But you were developing a slight crush on him. You liked him. He was. Different. There was something about him that made you feel safe. You got goosebumps every time he touched you.  
You walked through the forest trying to find your way.

“Loki.” You said with something on your mind.

“Yes?” He asked you smiling.

“N-nothing m, it was stupid anyway.” You said looking down.  
He looked you smiling, he placed two fingers underneath your chin and lifted it up he was looking you right in the eye.

“Tell me.” He said smirking slightly.

“You'll get mad.” You said, you sounded like a child wanting to ask their parent for something they couldn't afford.

“Now I'm curious.” He said, his smirk growing wider.

  
“Why-why did you try and rule us?” You asked, you hoped that he wouldn't get mad. But you didn't entirely expect an answer. He looked at you puzzled, like he wanted to know why you were asking.

“I simply wanted to teach your race that freedom is a lie. You were made to be ruled.” He said, like he was stating obvious fact.

  
“And that gave you the right?” You asked quietly, you regretted the words as soon as they came out. He looked at you like he was conflicted. Lips pulled into a tight thin line. He didn't answer you.

  
“Thanos gave me the right.” He said stiffly back at you.

“Thanos?” You asked. You wondered who Thanos was was he a mentor? A friend?

“Thanos is no friend of mine.” He said with poison spitting from his voice. There was a layer of hate down his throat that made you shudder slightly. You looked down. Like you had hurt him, a pang of guilt went through you.

Loki looked pained, he had suffered a great deal. He looked like he almost wanted to explode.

  
“And what of you? Was it a friend of yours who gave you those scars?” Your eyes shot up at him. Nobody had ever seen the scars. You had never planned on showing anyone.

“Oh, that's right, I've see them.” Loki said, he was shaking slightly. His breathing was rapid and ragged. You didn't know what to say. Your words were caught in your throat.

You opened and closed your mouth like you were speaking but they never came, the words. They hid under your skin. The cowards.

“Who did that to you? Someone you loved? Someone you trusted?” He was sneering at you, like you were pathetic. You turned away from him,’why was he doing this?!? I thought he, he cared.’ You scorned yourself for believing that he cared for you.

  
“Did I say you could turn away? Answer me!” Loki was yelling now, but there were tears in his eyes threatening to spill. But they sat there, frozen in time.

“Yes.” You said, tears were almost streaming down your own face as you looked on.

“What?!?” He snapped at you.

“Yes.” You said louder you inhaled a shaky breath afterwards. “My father gave me those scars.” You said almost choking at the thought of what he did to you.

Loki grabbed your wrist so tightly that the tears threatened to fall. He flipped them around and pulled your sleeve up. Revealing the canvas that was your skin. It was covered in spiralling patterns of white marks. The tears definitely fell.

“And who I gave you these? Your father?” Loki yelled at you squeezing your wrist even tighter.

  
“No!” You said. Bending to his will.  
He looked at you for a moment and let go of your wrist. He stood up and looking down on you. In that moment, you saw him how you had seen him in the news footage. Strong, alien and terrifying. Loki had put on this demeanour, like he was above you.

“Who then?” He asked. “Who!?!” He was screaming and crying at the same time.

“I did! I gave myself those scars! I hurt myself!” You said panting. “Is that what you wanted to hear?!?” You yelled at him with all your might, but your voice was distorted by the tears.

He looked shocked, he stared at you. You couldn't stand being around him anymore, you needed air. You needed escape.

  
“Who are you?!?” Your heart rate was skyrocketing. With each step your body jolted. Sticks and branches broke under your heavy footsteps. You hoped that Loki wasn't following you. You had ran for about ten minutes, winding your way through the trees. You looked at your wrist, there were red blotches all over the skin. You were so focused on the injury that you didn't see the branch jutting out in front of your path.

You hit your head on it and landed flat on your back. Your muscles ached but you were too tired and upset to care. You lay there on the ground, tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. You rested your hands on your stomach. You felt utterly and completely numb.

"(C/N) I'm coming soon just calm down." You told the stubborn cat behind the door to your apartment. You were just thinking about this part of the memory. About the pain you felt, the way he left you. Then you thought about the fact, the fact that nothing could prepare you for what was about to happen next.  And that the

injury on your wrist hurt less than the way you had felt on the inside.


	5. Fire and Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up and is on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you are touching in on your cave man history and trying to make fire.  
> FIRE BIG, BIG FIRE, FIRE BAD!  
> hehe, sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You sat up gasping for air. You looked around, light was shining joyfully through the trees. Birds were singing their songs happily and the worms on your body were laughing and smiling.  
Wait, worms on your body?!?  
"Aargh" you exclaimed as you frantically tried to brush them off. You stood up and shook out your whole body in hope that any unwanted visitors would come off. Well that's what you get from waking up on a forest floor I guess. That's when you remembered what had happened, you sighed and considered for a moment to just stay there and sulk. But you weighed up your options and being killed by a hunting demon didn't seem the best of your options. So you just walked. In truth you didn't know where you were going, but you just needed to get out of there.  
You stepped through the mud, the mud sticking to your shoes. Getting on your jeans. Twigs snapping under your feet, there were spider webs getting stuck in your hair. You ruthlessly tried to get the webs out of your hair, reaching out for trees to guide you as you focused on the tingling sensation on your neck. Branches and twigs grabbed at your clothes threatening to tear them.  
Suddenly you felt something crawl on your neck. It crawled down your back. You froze and tried to move but your body just wouldn't move. You started to squirm around and wriggle. Hoping that your little friend would leave you alone. You started taking your jacket off. Then your shirt. The spider dropped to the ground and started to scuttle away. You stopped panting and exhaled loudly. Thanking the spider gods that it had decided not to bite you. You picked up your shirt and jacket which were now covered in mud. You assessed them for a minute, but decided to leave them on the ground. You were standing there in your bra and a pair of black skinny jeans in combat boots.

Yay.  
You wrapped your hands around your waist and kept walking. The sky was getting darker and the air cold and more crisp. Goosebumps formed on your skin and shivers ran down your spine.  
You started to feel more and more hopeless as the steps went on.  
You needed rest and fire. So you sat down and tried to get to work.  
*Time skip*  
Your hands ached. You had been rubbing the same stick on the same other stupid stick for about two hours. But nothing happened. You did everything the same way Loki had done. Like he showed you.  
"Loki." You said softly. Like you were pleading him. To come back to you. A tear fell down your face as you thought about what he had said to you.  
'Why did it hurt so much?' You thought, hating yourself for hurting.  
"Aargh." You picked up the stick again and got back to work, you hoped and hoped that the smoke would start to rise. But it didn't happen. That's when the thunder struck...and the rain started to fall. Even though it was raining and the sticks were now so wet that fire would never ever be born from them. You were wet, cold and exhausted but your will power and sadness was keeping you going. You just needed something to distract you from the sadness and if trying to make fire when it's raining works, then it works.  
Eventually your hands were so sore and red that you had to stop. The stick snapped and you fell forward because you were leaning most of your weight on it. There was mud all over your front. Your blood was at the point of boiling over. You grabbed the stick and threw it away as hard as you can hoping that it would hit something and die.  
You sat down and threw your head into your hands. And sobbed, you had never cried so much in your life before. Your eyes were like waterfalls streaming with emotion. When you woke up there was dirt engraved into your skin, you eyelids were heavy and your head was groggy. You wiped your eyes, there was dirt under your nails and you felt gross, but that was the least of your concerns. The main concern right now was the flesh hungry demon out there that only had a nose for you. You walked around the bush until your feet ached, your head spun when you tried to think about where you were. You walked and walked until finally you reached an open field. The grass was a dull green and there were patches of dirt showing through. You tried to take in every detail that would possibly show you where you were. You felt so beat down, continuously losing. You lost Loki, you lost fire and now you had lost your way. You were so lonely, the feeling of being lost was destroying your soul. There was no way to know where you were, no signs, no people to ask directions from and no Loki. You walked into the field, it was the first time you had been into an open space in two or more days. The even ground felt strange under your feet, your knees almost buckled under the sudden change. You recognised this place instantly. It was the place from your dreams, it had an eerie resemblance. Like if Déjà vu was a person and it was screaming at you. The sun was bright in your eyes which was a stark difference from the filtered light from the trees. It almost seemed insulting, taunting you, laughing at you.


	6. The Dirt Ran Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saves reader, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little upsetting, I racked my brain for ages trying to think up a way for this to happen.  
> Voila, I ave don it.  
> hehe, sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You were just about to stumble further into the field when you heard it. The sickening cackle of the hunting demon came from behind you in the trees. The monsters screams became louder and louder as it advanced on you. It’s figure was highly discernible in and amongst the shadowy trees. Its fur was rancid and almost toxic to the touch. Under the fur the skin was gnarled and crumpled like old leather. Through the trees the large pair of yellow eyes gleamed at you, ready to attack, to tear you apart.

*Loki’s POV*  
I walked through the maze of endless trees, each step was like a plea for forgiveness. To say I wasn't looking for her would be a lie. In truth I was. Those things I said to (y/n), the way she looked at me. She didn't look at me with pity or disgrace much like many would. She looked at me with her (e/c) eyes red and puffy. Her lips quivering and her hands shaking. How could the sounds of her pain that gave me such a rush, now send me on such a low. The stabbing pains of guilt set in as I thought about her words. My feet sunk into the mud as I walked.  
That's when I heard it. The sickening cry of a predator. Ringing throughout the air. I knew what that cry meant.  
It has found its prey.

*Your POV*  
You took steps back, staggering away. Its eyes were still locked on you, keeping you almost frozen in place you whipped around, turning to run. Distance was all that mattered, you weren’t stopping for anything and sure as hell weren't going to fight that thing. Your eyes stayed glued to the other part of the forest ahead. You don’t look back, you just need to get away, and you can hear the demon running after you. Its feet pounding on the ground. You’re not a slow runner but compared to it you’re slow enough and it catches up to you. It grabs your shoulder and you shove it away, no you throw it away. It stops for a second and you can see the surprise in its eyes, but it shakes it off and pounces back onto you, pinning you to the ground.  
You half scream half cry. Tears streaming down your face, stinging your cheeks.  
It raised its paw, this time it was not going to pause. Its talons shot out, yellow and haunting ready to tear into your flesh and kill you. You closed your eyes and readied yourself for the pain. But the pain never came, instead there was a sudden blow of force and the demon was pushed off. You were in a total shock but got up and looked around. The demon was on the ground, not moving. It was scarily still. You looked around more and that was when your eyes fell on him. Loki.  
“Loki...?” You said in surprise and desperation, leaving the hopefully dead demon behind you half walked half ran into him, stumbling into his arms. He caught you and you looked into his eyes. He looked into yours and you noticed he had tears budding in his eyes. He ran his thumb across your cheek and smiled at you.  
“(Y/N) I-“ Loki couldn’t finish his sentence as he pushed you out of the way. You were on the ground, your ears were ringing from the contact your head made with the ground. You were in a daze and your vision was blurred. When your eyes finally adjusted you saw the demon hovering over Loki. It seemed to be chomping on his neck. He kept kicking around trying to shove it off, eventually his struggles became weaker and weaker when he finally stopped. In that moment you lost it. You had gone through too much in those three, or was it four days? You didn’t care, all you needed was that demon to stop living. You staggered over to it and looked around for something to kill it with. Your eyes landed on a heavy looking stone, with jagged edges. You reached down picking it up, hauling it over your head.  
“Hey!” You yelled, the demon looked up surprised and angry. You brought the rock down on the demon’s head over and over again. You just kept hitting it again and again, letting out all of the ‘bad energy’, you thought of all the times when you were hopeless against your father, how there was nothing you were able to do apart from hide and try to run. This time you weren’t holding back. It was long dead after you were done with its cold corpse. You then turned your attention to Loki. You bent down, leaning over him. Your mouth went dry, there was blood all over his neck from the wound, there was flesh poking out from the torn skin. You touched his chest and he opened his eyes slightly.  
“(Y/N)…I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said between breaths. Trying to look you in the eyes. You were gripping his shirt and leaning on his stomach. “It’s okay Loki. I know.” You said back trying to hold in the tears, but they fell. They stung more than the other tears you had shed before. He smiled at you, teeth coated in blood, you tried to smile but it ended in a sob.  
“I know who I am…I remem-remem-remembered.” He said in between coughs and splutters. His voice was strained and tired.  
“I know Loki, I know.” You said, your head buried in his chest, gripping his shirt so tightly you’re your knuckles turned white. He grabbed your arms and held you closer to him, you heard his heart beating, it was slow and his breathing was shallow but he was still alive.  
“Who?” He asked, blood dripping out of his mouth. You wiped some away with your hands, it smeared on your hands and his face but it helped.  
“You’re a prince.” You said, leaning over him and you kissed his forehead. Then rested your own on his.  
“I would have said a God, but that works too.” He said in between coughs and splutters, sincerity dripping from his tone. You smiled and put your head back on his chest. He was going cold and fast. His heartbeat was wary and unsteady, like it was scared. Your own heart skipped a beat every time his pumped. Hoping that this one would not be the last one. But it seemed that even the hearts of Gods could give out. With nothing left to pump the beating of his heart eventually softened and melted away. Sinking into Loki’s chest. Leaving him a cold body. You looked up and saw his face. Expressionless and still, he looked peaceful. Your hand went to his Cheek, it was cold, like a glass table, you held it but wanted to pull away. You choked a sob and began trying to wipe the tears away. The blood that once flowed thick and scarlet through his veins had seeped into the ground you had some clasped in your hands and the rest was embedded into his shirt. The memory of this almost caused you to collapse in agony from the strength. The smell, like a slaughter house, his eyes once soft and caring were now sightless and dead.  
To you death was something you had never experienced. You had heard about it, seen what it does to a person and their family, but you had never experienced the loss of someone you loved. A dead body was like something you had never seen. It was cold and lonely, lifeless. His raven black hair was scattered in several places; stained with dried blood; crimson. His eyes, were shocked with a sudden sadness, like he had watched his own world cave in and in that moment, your world did-where there was light, shadows crept in. The pain kept coming, frigid, like waves pounding onto the cruel sand. You yelled out his name, trying to find the connection again…but it was gone…he was gone. Death was cruel, it taunted you with the sight of him, but he wasn’t really there. You could scream his name, slap his face or even hurt him. But there would never be a reaction. Not a word, nor blink nor touch. Every breath you took felt hollow and untrue. Painful and weak. There was nothing you could do, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World, shattered.


	7. Tear Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shattered reader is overwhelmed by sadness, and something stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to end the chapter, I hope I chose well.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“Come on…Loki….Please.” You said, shaking him slightly. “Get up now, it’s time to go.” You wiped the tears from your face once more. “You’re not supposed to die. You’re meant to live, remember? You’re the strong one.” You couldn’t look in his eyes, they were truly lifeless. They would only hurt you more.  
“Come on…come on…come…come….” Your voice eventually faded away. Into the loneliness. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down your face. You felt the muscles in your chin tremble like that of a small child. There was a numbness in your head, trying to accept that he was gone. Salty drops of pain just fall down your chin. You cried until there were no more tears or sadness left in your body. Just pain and anger. You kept shaking him, the shakes becoming more and more violent. You tried to do the respectful thing and closed his eyes, but even that was hard, his skin was colder than ice, you tried not to flinch away.  
“Please, bring him back. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. Please, please, please.” You took one of his hands and pressed it against your forehead. “Please, somebody, just bring him back.” You weren’t the religious type, but you prayed to any god you could think of, pleading them, begging them to bring him back, somehow. The pain in your chest had transferred to your head. “Please, I’ll do anything, give anything.” The air around you seemed to grow colder, the sky growing darker, clouds blocking out the sun killing off the hope. The wind picking up pace, blowing your hair around, there were specks of dirt and blood scattered in it but you didn’t care. There was a certain realness to the air. In that moment, something changed. Something dark grew inside of you. Your lungs felt like they would give in, you grasped at your neck for air. Suffering to breathe. Your hands burning as you did. You were forced onto your back and several meters away from Loki by something insanely strong. You tried to fight, but that was a struggle, hurting your every muscle. You didn’t have the will, nor the energy to fight. So you let the thing take you over. Your eyelids felt heavy and your hands weak. You gripped several tufts of grass but it was like trying to make your hand a fist when you just woke up. You just released the grass and focused on not blacking out. Your body started convulsing, it was like having a seizure or at least what you thought having a seizure felt like. You lost all control of your limbs and brain, random thoughts and memories plagued your mind. You flipped through feelings, memories, thoughts that you had never told anyone ever. It was like something was flipping through your mind like a magazine, or the pages of a book. All the painful memories combined into one, you almost sobbed so hard that you couldn’t breathe. Then as if it was the final hara, it went over that memory, those thoughts the ones you had buried deep down, in hope that no pirate would ever be able to dig them up, you left no ‘X’ marks the spot, but somehow this thing found it, the memories of the pain your father caused you, the months of abuse that seemed to never end.. It held your mind there for quite some time it felt like you were reliving the memory, like something had transported you back there as if to see your reaction. Then, it stopped. It just stopped.  
You sat up gasping for air, gripping your throat checking if you were still able to breathe. There was a burning sensation in your throat, tried to massage it to get the air flowing back through. Your eyes were dead for about five seconds until they finally adjusted and you were able to see again. You looked around and nothing had changed. Loki’s body was still a few metres away, and still motionless from what you could see. But the sky wasn’t dark anymore. It was as nothing had happened. You got up and stumbled over to Loki. You lay next to him, exhausted, emotionally and physically. You just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again you grabbed Loki’s hand and held it. You had never had your heart broken, but right now it seemed pretty close. You felt empty inside, like there was something missing. He was missing. His smile, his sarcasm, his overprotective actions, his arms around you...the way you felt butterflies in your stomach. Your face had contorted into painting of grief and sorrow. Your eyes could hardly stay open with the amount of pain you were going through. You needed some sort of comfort you needed him. Before you could drift off into a dreamless sleep, you felt something move. It was his hand, you would have sworn that you felt it move. You sat up even when every fibre in your body said don’t. You studied his face looking for any sign of life. It looked like life was seeping back into his body, like ink seeped into water. You bit your gum in hope the pain didn’t bother you. There seemed to be colour seeping onto his skin. You rested your head on his chest to see if his heart was beating. But you heard nothing. No sound.  
“Come on.” You said, putting your ear closer to his heart in a desperate hope. That’s when you heard it. The faintest beat. Like someone had clicked their fingers in a storm, faint, but still there. Wait, there it was again. This click amongst the thunder, trying to break through. Needing to be heard. And you heard it. There it was again, a steady rhythm began to play. Loki’s heart was beating again. Like a drum set, healthy. You took your head off of his chest and looked to his face, it was still and seemed immovable like stone. Loki sighed and your eyes widened. Lips separating in surprise. You shook him lightly. And he grumbled something under his breath.  
He was alive.  
His eyes fluttered open. Like he had just taken a light nap. He wiped his eyes and looked at your tear stained face.  
"I was, I was." He said, slightly tripping over his words.  
"You were gone." You said a small smile pulling at your lips. You large tears fell from your eyes and you sobbed, you tried to cover your mouth. But your hands were shaking from the shock. You pressed your hands together and put your fingers to your lips You couldn't believe what just happened. Wait, what did just happen? You brought Loki back to life. Or something did. You took his hand in yours. It was warm. You could feel the life flowing through his veins. You smiled fully still in slight disbelief. He looked at you, scanning over your eyes. Like it was the last time he was going to see them. He wrapped his hand around your neck and brought your face closer. Until your lips were practically touching. You felt a warm glow through you radiating from your lips. You then closed the kiss softly, as you did you felt something inside you. Glowing and warm, it was happiness. The world fell away. The kiss was slightly salty from your tears Loki's lips felt soft but harsh against your own. The kiss was soft but there was something behind it. Like a need, a need to feel alive. A slight desperation. It was slow and soft, comforting and close more so than any words could be. Loki’s hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as your breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling Loki closer until there was no space left between the two of you and you could feel the beating of his heart against your own chest. You almost got lost in that kiss. In his embrace. It was only when you gasped for air when you found yourself once more. The kiss was soft and sweet. But there was something behind it. A desperation, like it was the last kiss you would ever have.


	8. When Struggle's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki share something that brings them closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm trying to post lots of chapters as regularly as I can! This is NOT the end of the story so don't worry.  
> It shall continue....  
> Soon.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

"I love you." He said pressing his forehead against your own. You looked at him and smiled, in that moment everything was perfect. It felt right. Like you belonged there. You just reached for his embrace, he hugged you like he was going to lose you.  
"I love you too." You said, burying your head in his shoulder. “I almost lost you.” You said, not wanting to think about the cold feeling of his body in your hands. The blood stains on the ground, on his shirt and on your hands.  
“But how?” He asked looking around and at his hands. You had no idea really how he was alive, but you didn’t care. He was okay, you were okay everything was okay. He looked at you, obviously expecting an answer.  
“I don’t know, I had this feeling, like a rushing sensation. There were these…” You paused, hesitating. The memory. You remembered how your body jarred with each blow, how the pain seared through your body and took away every feeling of safety you ever had. How he had put his all into each strike. His arm snapping back onto you skin each time. This was the man you loved most in the world, the man you brought you ice-cream and told you stories about princess and princesses in castles. You remembered the nights you had to pull each tiny piece of glass out of your soft dirty skin.  
“Memories.” He said, finishing your sentence. You looked at him wide-eyed and confused. “When I was…dead, I had these memories, more like dreams or visions, of you. I felt every emotion, every thought. Every cut and bruise, that, that man gave you.” He said, glaring at the ground like it was your father’s face. “I think, you gave me part of you. Part of you, which saved me. You gave me part of your soul.”  
You jaw fell slightly open, ‘I did what?’ You felt like there was an ultimate invasion of privacy. Part of you was relieved and thankful for what had happened, and the other part of you felt slightly uncomfortable. Those memories were meant to be private, you had never shared them with anyone sure you had told Loki prior to this, but telling and showing. Were two completely different things. To be honest you felt sick to your stomach. But you trusted Loki, you loved him. And your privacy wasn’t the biggest priority. Loki was your biggest priority and he was alive. He was looking at you like he had just killed your puppy, his eyes down and hands becoming rigid. Upon trying to decide how you felt, damn it you loved him! You practically jumped him, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands ghosted over your sides causing goose bumps to form on your skin.  
“I’m sorry, for what he did to you. I’m sorry-“You sat up.  
“It’s okay, Loki it wasn’t you who did those things.” You said looking into his eyes. He smiled, but it faded into a scowl. “Hey, that part of my life is over now, it’s gone. Done.” He looked back at you and kissed your forehead. He went to try and stand up but his legs slightly gave way you got up to help him and slipped his arm over your shoulder to support some of his weight. You slowly staggered out of the field and into the trees, using each and every one as a life line. Each step was filled with pain and tire. Until your legs gave out from underneath you. You and Loki both fell onto the floor, sticks poked into your skin leaving tiny scratches on you. You and Loki lay there for god knows how long. Loki turned and looked at you, brushing the hair out of your face. He gently turned you around so you were on your side and spooned you. Wrapping his arms around your waist. He held you close in a protective manner. You fell asleep with a small smile on your face and let the whole world just melt away.  
All your worries and strife, just falling away into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not the end of the story)


	9. Necklaces and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sulking about for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally beginning the meaty part of the plot! Introducing a complicated prophecy, a love square? Angels and Demons!

*Real Time*  
Since then you hadn’t seen Loki, you tried to search for him in your dreams but you couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. You searched for him in your thoughts and memories, but there was nothing. After you had woken up you and Loki walked for miles until you finally found a road, which led you to a car, which led you to your house. Loki had left you promising to return to you. He had kissed you, his lips practically burning with passion. The kiss in itself was a promise to return to you. You watched as he had walked away in the rain. You had begged him to stay but he wouldn't, he had told you he had to sort some things out with Odin.  
Reluctantly you let him go.  
You hadn’t realised that you had your eyes closed until you heard someone clear their throat. Your eyes opened slightly. And saw your mum, smirking with her eyebrow raised. She signalled for you to get up, you followed her as she opened the door. You threw your bag onto the floor and jumped onto your bed. You reached for your phone and as you were doing that your eyes fell on something. It was on your desk, a small bundle. It looked like a parcel. Wrapped in brown paper. You reached for it and your fingers wrapped around the parcel. You pulled it to you and started unwrapping. Inside there was a small box with a card attached. You pulled out the card and opened it.  
‘Dear (y/n),  
I am struggling to find the words to explain to you how I feel. I have spent many nights thinking about what to say to you when I find you. Our soul bond has kept us close and I can feel when you think of me, I wonder if it is the same for you. I have missed you more and more with each passing day. I try and think of a way to get out of this prison and make my way to you. I wait every day for freedom, for you. I search for you in my dreams but I can’t find you no matter how hard I try. You seem distant. I hope this token will bring you closer to me. I miss you so much it hurts. I now know when I see you again what I will tell you.’  
“I’ll tell you that, you are not my weakness but you are my strength and you make me stronger than any sword, magic or power.” You heard Loki say, the voice sounded warm and comforting. Your head whipped around and your eyes fell on a particular Norse god your Norse god. You ran over to the door and closed it with your back. You had doe eyes, filled with love but also shock. You were about to say something when he covered your mouth. And pulled you into a hug, with his hand on the back of your head. He rubbed you back in a comforting manner. Loki’s head buried in your neck. You almost melted into the loving embrace, you wanted to stay there for all of eternity just there in his arms. Your stomach fluttered and she sunk into the warmth of his chest.  
“Loki” You were about to ask him but you were cut off by the feeling of Loki placing his lips to yours, taking the air from your lungs. You hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion you saw there made you gasp. Lust, desire and love. However before you could react or ponder it further Loki grabbed you and yanked you to him and covered your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Your lips crashed together, you felt like you were walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with yours. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than you could have imagined and you opened your mouth with a low moan. You moved closer together, a fierce heat radiating of your bodies. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip, demanding entrance. You let him in and your pink muscles fought for dominance, you lost, but that wasn't a bad thing. His hot tongue explored your mouth making you moan.   
He broke the kiss off and just hugged you again.  
“Come away with me” He half whispered half moaned while planting small kisses down your neck and on your collar bone.  
“How did you get here? How did you get out of prison?” You asked him in a low moan. He looked at you and smiled. He reached for the small box that came with the parcel. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace you had seen. There was a silver chain, bright and glistening. There was a gemstone pendant on the end of the chain in a diamond shape. It was white and had blotches of grey and cream, like a cloud that couldn’t decide if it was storming or not. He grabbed your shoulders and spun you around. Loki gently put the necklace around your neck, he then hugged you again from behind and kissed the back of your neck, you could feel him smiling on the back of your neck near your shoulder. You held the pendant in your hand, admiring it.  
“You gave me a tracking device?” You said with a slight smirk on your face. You turned around and Loki had a sheepish look.  
“As long as it’s with you, so am I.” He said smiling.  
“(y/n)” You hear your mum’s voice as she moves closer to the door. You look to Loki to tell him to hide but he was already gone. The door opened and your mum’s head popped in, she looked around but saw no one.  
“Yes?” You asked her, not looking at her.  
“Sorry I thought you were talking to someone. But you’re alone.” She smiled as she closed the door and walked away.  
“Yes. It would seem I am.” You spoke softly, your tone fading as you spoke. You sat on your bed and fiddled with the necklace. You lay in bed just thinking of Loki while you drifted off into the dark abyss.  
Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream to begin with. When you woke up that morning you felt the same thing. You thought of Loki, how he held you. You dreamed of him.


	10. It was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has something dark inside of her and Loki is determined to help her, even if it means digging up old graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be explained soon lovelies!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Since that day Loki had made several visits. Some lasting longer than others. You would just lounge around together and do almost nothing. Sometimes he would read to you and other times you would just lay there in his arms you would laugh and smile, forgetting about the troubles in the world if only for a short while everything was perfect.

But something was off. You really couldn't shake the feeling that Loki wasn't telling you something. Like you were his escape from something terrible. You wanted to see past it, but it was just continuously just playing on your mind.  
You were wrapped up in a tangle of Loki. You practically sunk into him, you seemed to fit there perfectly. But the thoughts of doubts were just clouding your mind.  
"What's wrong dove?" He asked you smiling while tracing swirling patterns on your skin, giving you shivers of pleasure and goosebumps.   
"Hhm?" You said with your eyes closed. Loki moved and held your face.  
"Do-ove" He said, you opened your eyes and your expression changed to one of worry. He smiled at you, but behind the smile there was worry.  
"Is something wrong? Not between us, but I feel like. Something just isn't right." You said hoping that your suspicions were only suspicions. There was a flash of something in Loki's eyes, he sat up and placed his hands awkwardly in his lap.  
Something was definitely off.  
He stood up and walked a few steps away. Running his hand through his hair. He turned around and looked at you, with worry struck eyes. He breathed in a rickety breath.  
"So there is something wrong?" You said, brows furrowing in fear.  
"Do you remember when you gave me part of your soul? And I saw those memories?" He said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked at you and you nodded slowly. How could you forget that day. The day you saw Loki almost dead, the dirt ran red. The day when your souls bonded. You felt something dark inside you. Perhaps that was what was bothering you.  
"I saw, I saw, something else." Your heart skipped several beats then. "Something dark. Inside of you. It looked like it was taking you over, consuming you." Your throat went dry as you heard those words 'consume you'. "Of course, I took it for a grain of salt at the time. But lately there seems to be something dark in you." You swallowed in fear. Loki moved closer to you and leaned down, he held your hand and looked at you for permission.  
You nodded and felt something strong within you. It burned slightly and felt something at your finger tips. Like when the blood rushes to your finger tips, only it wasn't blood, but raw power.  
Your skin developed something, but it wasn't on your skin but under your skin. Like your blood was turning black. Loki hovered his hand over your skin so that you could see. It looked like ink was flowing through your veins. He raised his hand up to your neck, then to your face. Your eyes went ebony black, like a shark and you felt a sharp pain in your head like a knife in your skull.

*Loki's POV*  
(Y/n)'s eyes were so black that I could see my reflection, I had used an illuminating spell to see her blood. My suspicions were right, this was the work of a demon. A very particular demon. Tar was running through her veins. This was the work of him. (Y/n) had so much power in her small body. With all that power she could wipe out millions of lives. But with the look on her face. Fear, a primal emotion. She was shaking her hands and lips. As she watched the illumination spell show what was inside her. She didn't want the power, she didn't want any of that. She was kind and gentle. I needed to protect her. I needed to help her. My heart ached as I saw the pain in her eyes. She was terrified. But my inkling was right. This was the work of demons. I was first suspicious one night when I had visited her.

*Memory*  
(Y/n) was sleeping peacefully, her body curled up in a ball. I had sat there just watching her. I tried to sleep, curling myself up next to her, I wrapped my arms around her. Pulling her close, I could feel her smiling. We slept there together in the darkness for some time, our limbs entangled. I had roused from my sleep when I heard her crying well I thought they were cries of pain, it wasn't until the moaning began that I realised they were cries of pleasure. She was on the floor on her back in a heated mess. A thin layer of sweat covering her skin. Each moan (y/n) let escape from her lips ringing a sweet tone out, they were real genuine moans of pure pleasure. She was squirming about, her body convulsing. She was biting her lip so hard that blood started to seep. She was gripping her shirt so tightly that her knuckles shine a white hue. I had assumed it was only a nightmare and considered waking her, but then she started to speak.

(Y/n) spoke of darkness. And a man, Kane. I almost gagged at the thought of him. Looking for her. She started whispering louder. Like she was begging Kane for something. Yelling his name out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~_Begging for him to touch her_. "Kane! Please!" She yelled out the was almost at her climax. Her panting was loud and her hands were roaming over her stomach, and her chest. Her hips were bucking wildly. Her hands sliding down her hips and sides. My face at the time was one of shock, her wanton screams were sending me into a panic. There was a heat rising in my body. Her screams were making me want her madly, but at the same time. I knew it was him who was doing that to her. Pleasuring her.

I knew what this was, I knew exactly what this was.  
She screamed one last time when she had reached her height of pleasure, its sheer force overwhelming her. (Y/n) started whining, her squirms becoming weaker and weaker. She exhaled deeply and just lay still. I was shocked. My eyes were wide. To think that someone touched her in that way, let alone _him._ The way she screamed his name made me want to throttle something.  
I went over to her and lifted her up. I set her gently on the bed and looked at her with sad eyes. They were glazed over. I had never touched her in that way. I had thought about it. Wanted it. Almost needed it at times, but I didn't want to hurt her, or make her feel uncomfortable.  
But there was something about this. That made my blood boil.  
I inhaled a shaky breath.

*Real Time*

(Y/n) looked at me scared and confused. Like she didn't know what to say.  
"What the hell? What is that?" (Y/n) said referring to her skin.  
"Power." I said pausing afterward. (Y/n) hugged herself tightly.  
"I know who's done this to you. I wasn't sure until a few nights ago when..." My voice faded off into a quiver. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"I need to arrange some things." I said suddenly standing up. I walked over to the door ready to leave. (Y/n) was too shocked to move. She just sat there staring into oblivion. She hugged herself tightly. I was about to walk out the door, when she got up.  
"Please, just don't leave. I don't know what I'd do..." (y/n) said reaching for my hand. I turned before I could walk out the door. And took her hand I held it tightly not wanting to go. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. I leaned down and kissed (y/n)'s lips. But the kiss was softer than any other. It was filled with something else. A deep love, something true. I promised to return to her.   
"I promise you, I will return to you. I have to save you." I pulled her close not wanting to let her go, one last time. Before walking out the door. I was determined to save her.

*Third Person*  
You slumped over in a heap on the floor. This could not be happening. Loki left you. You were a heap of tears. There was nothing you could do but wait. He wanted to save you but you wanted him here. You wiped the tears away sniffling. You exhaled and breathed a long shaky breath. You got up, and tried to continue on your way.  
The days flew by. You lived each minute, of each second. It was so slow. The days without him. He had left books behind. You tried to read them, but you just heard his voice in your head. You dreamed of him, you longed for him.  
You racked your brain for days, trying to think of what happened to you. What happened to you? The tar in your veins. The black of your eyes. The power inside of you. You wanted to know what had happened to you. Loki had said something about someone. He had said it with an amount of hate in his voice that would have scared the strongest man away. He resented this person. But something else scared you more. What did Loki mean, save you?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kane will be explained soon...


	11. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Kane for the first time and things start to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little steamy, and by steamy I mean sauna type steamy.   
> Hope you enjoy!!! ;)  
> Xx  
> Angel

You tried for days on end not to think about what Loki had showed you, nor what he had said. You tried to spend more time with your friends to laugh the worry away. But everything seemed too fake. Each laugh, smile and joke seemed untrue, without Loki there seemed to be no you. Then there were the dreams. The dreams of him. They were getting worse as the days went on, as soon as Loki left you were continuously getting the nightmares, the dreams. These dreams were different from any other. You could remember every detail, every touch, every sound. The feeling of his skin on yours, his lips pressing forcefully onto your own. His touch, sending waves of pure pleasure through you. Something about the dreams made you feel increasingly guilty, you loved Loki but there was something inside you, that wanted him whoever he was. Like a primal need, a need for him.

A need for Kane.

The way his dark brown eyes stared into your soul. His ivory skin against his dark brown hair. His toned muscles. Just him. You shook your head in disgust of your own dirty thoughts. Your mum was out for the evening so you were home alone. You were busy trying to sketch a drawing of Loki (who evidently was shirtless) to take your mind off things. You looked at the drawing carefully and noticed that it didn't really look like Loki at all...it looked more like. Him. Damn it! You hated yourself for thinking those thoughts. You grabbed the sketch and scrunched it up into a small ball. You threw you head into your hands and sobbed silently. You missed Loki more than anything and this Kane was messing with your head. You needed some release from the conflict. You walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, hoping that the water would clear your mind. You stepped into the shower and marvelled in relaxation from the feeling of the water brushing your skin. Images of Loki flashed in your mind, his smile. You wondered where he was, you needed him there with you. You let the water wash away all of the bad energy. After you had let all of the thoughts drain away you stepped out of the shower.

The cold tiles sent shivers and goosebumps down your spine. You wrapped yourself tightly in the towel. You grabbed your brush and pushed it through your wet hair. You were almost done brushing your hair, when you heard it. Something coming from the kitchen. Your eyes widened. And your breathing became shallow. Something wasn't right. You slowly opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. You peered carefully around the corner. Needless to say it, but you were terrified. With all that was going on, this could be something bad. You stepped around the corner and saw something in the corner of your eye.

A flash of something black. You slapped your hand on your mouth to silent the gasp that almost slipped out. You tried to peer further around the corner, but you went to far and tripped, the sound of your body hitting the floor. You heard footsteps walking over to you and saw two thick black boots they walked slowly taking long ominous steps. You were still lying on the floor on your stomach, not wanting to see who was there you were too afraid and shocked, Loki hadn't seen you in weeks, and he didn't have boots like that. They moved closer to you, until they were inches away from your face, you swallowed. You were still wrapped up in the towel and you suddenly felt extremely exposed. You then saw the person lean down. One hand placed under your chin lifting your face up to meet his.

_His._  

His brown eyes stared into your soul, his lips which were in a tight thin line had developed a full smirk, he looked a little older than you maybe two years?,Eighteen. His lips parted slightly and his pupils dilated. Part of you wanted to run and hide away from his stare. But there was another part of you, part of you that just wouldn't move, or rather, couldn't move. You just stared into his eyes, looking terrified. He lifted your chin higher and higher until your face was level with his own. You lips practically inches away from touching each other. Your skin was burning all over with desire. You knew this face, you knew those eyes. Kane's eyes. God he was attractive. His hickory brown eyes as dark as the earths soil. His strong jaw, defined features his brown hair dark and lustrous, strong shoulders...Damn it he was getting to you. He was better than he was in the dreams, which was hard to beat, but he topped it. 

"Hello pet." He said, his voice almost sending you into overdrive. You needed some sort of stimulation. You lips brushed lightly against his, a stab of guilt ran through your body, but the stimulation you got from it sent shock waves down it.

"Mm mm now, now pet, don't be hasty." Kane said, teasing you. He licked his lips seductively, slowly, making sure you watched as his pink muscle traced the line of his lips. You let out something that seemed like a whine, and he raised an eyebrow at you with a large smirk. He slid his hand down to your neck and lifted you up by your shoulder, he ran his hands down your neck and pulled you close.

Kane ran his lips over your neck sending shock waves down your body, your could feel yourself getting more and more turned on, god you wanted it badly. You threw your head back and moaned when he found your total sweet spot, he licked up your neck until his lips found your own, he crashed them onto yours. Practically attacking you, it was rougher than any other kiss you had, had with Loki. His lips were rough but tender, there was a primal need behind them. Kane pulled you closer your bodies seemed to radiate an incredible heat from each other. You moaned into the kiss, you were almost totally submersed in the kiss until Loki's face flashed in your mind, you opened your eyes and tried to pull away. But Kane just held you there, that's when you realised how insanely strong he was. He started to force his tongue down your throat, you tried to pull away but he growled. And almost choked you with his warm tongue. You were feeling so conflicted, part of you saw Loki's face looking at you, and the other part of you, the primal need. Just pulling at you making you want him. He was insanely good-looking. Your stomach had butterflies twitching around. Kane finally broke the kiss before you suffocated.

 

"Mm pet, come. It's time to go." He said while planting small kisses on your neck, sending you wild. Each one was different from the last, it was rough, but something about it just turned you on so much.

"Where?" You said moaning so much, that the words almost failed to come out of your mouth.

"Where you belong..." Kane said grabbing your ass, your moaned again open mouthed. He slipped a finger into your mouth. You were genuinely surprised and closed your lips around his finger. He looked you in the eye and smiled, that bastard smile of his, like he had won you over. He started pumping his fingers in and out of your mouth. You started to moan louder and louder, you had no idea what you were doing Kane was just too, _amazing_. There was something about him, you needed him, you _wanted_  him. Oh god, you were in trouble. He stopped pumping his fingers into your mouth. He looked in your eyes. Then down at the necklace that fell around your neck.

"What's this?" He said slightly squinting his eyes. Holding the charmed pendant in his hand. You were about to say something when he ripped it off, breaking the chain. You felt something break with in you. Like a constant ringing in your ears that just disappeared. A connection gone.

"Come on. Before I lose my patience." He said raising one eyebrow. He grabbed your hand, there was a black hole that opened up. Darkness swirling round in circles. There seemed to be a breeze blowing through the room. You were thinking about how crazy this was until Kane yanked you into the portal. You fell in after him, you felt cold and alone, but the heat from Kane's body was driving you mad. Fatigue and tire fell over your mind and you started to drift off into a heavy sleep. You drifted off into oblivion. 

You were cold, like when you wake up on a winters night and all of the blankets are gone, something that had been warming you, had disappeared. "(y/n), (y/n) what have you done?" You heard Loki's voice, he sounded heartbroken. What had you done?!? "Why have you done this?" He asked, sounded like tears falling. You wanted to break down and cry, you remembered how Kane's hot breath was on your neck, how he gave you so much pleasure. But then you remembered the times with Loki, you loved him, not Kane, you didn't even know Kane apart from the dreams you had.

_What had you done?!?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (eternal ;) face)


	12. With Anger Comes Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is pissed after he finds the reader gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to show you guys how Loki was feeling, and trust me.  
> He be pissed.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Loki's POV*

I had been searching through the archives for days on end. Frigga visited me frequently checking on me. The archives were dangerous, there were things in there that had been thrown in there for a reason. Dangerous relics, holding power beyond that of imagination. I had immersed myself in the thousands of ancient scrolls. Looking for answers. I had my suspicions at first, Kane. I had heard stories, the prophecy. Odin had told it to Thor and I when we were younger.

I was still amazed that the fool had let me into the archives in the first place upon her visits mothe-Frigga constantly reminded me that it was by the help of my oaf of a brother. He had stationed guards around each exit I was flattered that he thought me dangerous, but they didn't worry me. What worried me was Kane. I knew who he was, the younger son of Lucifer. He was a demon, a killer. I remembered back to that night when he had _touched_ her. I would never let another man touch her ever. But unless I found a way to stop him, I wouldn't have a choice. The tar in her blood was one sign that the possession had already started. I had seen this all before, when Sigyn...I sighed greatly at the thought of her, I would not let the mistakes of the past interfere with the problems of the present. 

I had remembered what Odin had told me. 'One born of tri-blood, would unite the three realms of Midgard. Heaven, Hell and Middle Earth. Or destroy them.' I wasn't sure what Kane was doing to (y/n), but I knew it had something to do with the prophecy. From that night, when she spoke of him. When she spoke of something darker. I had become far more frantic after. I had lost the connection, I had woken up early in the morning and something was wrong. Something was off. Then I realized, I couldn't feel her anymore her thoughts were blocked from me. 

I decided I needed to check in on her. Something wasn't right. 

It was significantly harder for me to teleport to her, when I arrived in the apartment that I had been many times. I could smell him almost immediately, demons are very particular with smell. They smell of spices and pumpkins. Each breath was like an insult to the face. I knew he was here, I looked around the small apartment, but I could't find her anywhere. She was gone. I went into her room, it smelled of her. I felt a tightness in my chest as I looked around. I had missed her everyday and every night. I tried to find her in my dreams, but she had seemed cold and distant.

I saw a leather bound journal on her desk. I picked it up and rubbed my hands over the leather bound book. I opened it and skimmed over the pages. Everything looked normal, all until I reached some of the final pages. There were these words, it looked like they had been written in a rage or fury.

'One born of tri-blood, would unite the three realms of Midgard. Heaven, Hell and Middle Earth. Or destroy them. I am the one, the celestial.' The words were practically engraved in each page. They were all the same, until I came across one that read something that confirmed my fears.

'I BELONG TO KANE'. This was written on every page, over and over again. My hand went over to my mouth to cover the sob that formed. I cleared my throat, tears were forming in my eyes. I sat down on the bed that we had shared. Holding the leather book in my hands. My eyes fell upon something on the floor. It was a crumpled piece of paper. I reached down and picked it up. I slowly unfolded it, my eye widened as my eyes scanned over the sketch. My anger boiled, it was  _him_ that bastard. He was shirtless and smirking at me like crazy. I crunched the piece of paper so hard that my fist hurt.

I stormed out of the room my footsteps stomping on the ground. My blood was boiling, and I almost exploded until I stepped on something. It almost crunched under my boot, I lifted it up and my jaw almost hit the floor. It was the necklace I had given her, the chain was broken and pendant almost broken. I picked it up, I reached my absolute _boiling_ point. I was done with Kane! 

I squeezed the chain so hard that it hurt my hand. I needed to find (y/n) and fast, otherwise something terrible could happen. I stood up and yelled out. Punching the wall so hard that a dent appeared. My hand bled, but I didn't care! I yelled so much until my lungs hurt. I shoved things off the table. My hands were tight fists. My breathing ragged. Sure Thor was known for being the brute, but I had a poison within me, I only let it out every so often, but when I did...

Lets just say, Kane. You can't run, nor hide. Because I will find you, and I swear to the Norns that when I do, I will make you bleed.


	13. Never Trust a Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane takes the reader to a meeting, on the way she gets eyes by someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce a character that is going to really stir things up...  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You woke up to the feeling of being buried under thick blankets, almost suffocating you. The air was hot and humid, so much that you almost found it hard to breathe. You tried to sit up, but the weight of the blankets was just holding you down. You sat your head up and noticed that you were in an extremely lavish looking room. Expensive antique looking furniture was scattered around, there were six or seven archs in the right wall that acted as windows.

You desperately wanted to sit up. You twisted and turned trying to wriggle your way out of the straight jacket of blankets you were in. You finally managed to escape but in doing so you landed on a heap on the cold wooden floor. You realised you were wearing a jet black robe that looked and felt as if it were made of pure silk. There were gold spirals cascading down and around the robe. Underneath that you were wearing what looked like some lacy black underwear and bra. There were more swirling patterns on the underwear.

The floor was a welcome change from the heat of the blankets and you seriously considered staying there for a while. But that was when you remembered what happened. You remembered Kane, his dark eyes staring at you as he sent waves of pleasure through your body. You shuddered just thinking about it. You couldn't tell if they were shivers of happiness or terror. You remembered the guilt you felt when Kane kissed you. Then you remembered how he pulled you through the portal. Your eyes widened at the thought. Where the hell were you?!?

You got up and started to inspect the place. The archs displayed the most amazing sight you had seen. You stepped over to one of them and peered out. You were several sky scrapers high, you felt dizzy just looking down. Beneath you it looked like there was a bustling city, people running around. Thousands of small houses. It looked like a sight that you would see in Ancient Rome or Greece. A wild smell of spices and tea filled your nose as you inhaled the sight.

That's when you noticed the _things_  flying around. They seemed to be flying around in incredible armour. Carrying weapons that looked very much like spears, covered in gold. The things themselves looked like dragons, with large lizard like tails. Their heads resembled that of a Komodo dragon and they had large teeth that stuck out from their mouths. Their scales were dark and reminded you of leather. You were definitely not in any normal city. Upon seeing the creatures, you noticed the sky itself wasn't blue. It was more a dark black, even though the sun, wait suns were up. You kept looking out the window just hypnotised and slightly shocked at what you saw. Your mouth slightly opened. 

You ran to the door which was on the other side of the room. It looked heavy and had gold spiralling patterns on the brown oak. You gripped the door handle and pulled at it with all of your might. You kept pulling and pulling until you had no energy left in your body. You slumped to the floor, your back against the door. You were trapped here. You started to sob violently. You missed Loki so badly. You hadn't seen him in so long. You had lost the connection. You tried to find him in the memories, but he wasn't there. You decided that you couldn't stay there and cry. You sat up and wiped your tears away. You tried to inspect the room further and found that there were books strewn across the floor. Their were ancient looking scrolls on the floor and table. You picked one up and tried to read it, but it was all in a language you couldn't understand. 

But there were drawings. Sketches. There were sketches of a person, no three people. They looked like they were forming as one person. There were these symbols scrawled all over the pages. It looked like three lines put together to form a triangle. Inside the triangle was a smaller one in the same design. You racked your brain to think where you had seen that symbol before. But nothing came to mind. You dropped the scroll as your eyes fell upon something. It was a silver dish that had a small scroll on it. Wrapped in red ribbon. You went to pick it up, wrapping your delicate fingers around the paper. You opened it slowly. 

_'Pet,_

_I had to go out and deal with several people. I will return soon and when I do I have more things to deal with, I want you with me._

_Be ready.'_

You shuddered at his words. Not because they felt dangerous, but because you could hear his voice when you read them. It sent shivers down your spine and gave you small goosebumps.  What did he mean? Knowing Kane, or rather. Not knowing Kane you didn't like the sound of that. What did he want? 

You slumped down on the bed. You lay down and closed your eyes. You were about to drift off into oblivion when you heard the door open, you heard heavy footsteps coming over to the bed. Your heart was beating several miles per hour. You opened your eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed slowly. You froze as your eyes connected with Kane's. He moved closer to you until he was so close that he was in between your legs, his chest up against your own.

Kane pushed you down slowly so you were on your back, your breathing was shallow. The heat between you two was unbelievable. You needed more friction. Considering that he was right in between your legs. You bucked your hips slightly, wanting more friction. You almost had no control over what you were doing. It was just instinct. You wanted it badly. Kane smirked at you and leaned more of his body weight on you giving you the friction you wanted. You moaned quietly and sent your head back into the soft bed exposing your neck. Kane put his hands on your neck and started to caress the sensitive skin. He then leaned further down until his lips were almost on your ear. 

" _Pet_ , I told you to be ready." He said placing his lips on your neck. You moaned as he sucked on the sweet spot on your neck he had found earlier. Your breath was continuously hitched in your throat. He took his lips off of your neck and looked you in the eyes again. He smirked that annoying smirk again and pressed his lips onto yours. They were warm and inviting, but at the same time cold and harsh. His lips were wrestling yours, in a fight for dominance. You failed horribly, he forced his tongue into your warm mouth. Your pink muscles dancing with each other, he tasted amazing. You moaned louder while he slid his hand up the robe and trailed his fingers up and down your waist sending waves of pure pleasure down your body. 

"I should punish you..." He said his voice low, it was turning you on so much. But what he said sent shock through your body. You didn't like what he said, but something about it just made you want him. Your eyes widened as he looked at you. "But, I have something to do...And I don't want to see you screaming and covered in blood." He said smirking, he went back to kissing your neck, you wrapped your hands around his waist pulling him closer, forcing more friction.

He chuckled lightly planting butterfly kisses on your collar bone and neck. You moaned slightly, whining. You still had no idea what you were doing, you didn't know why you needed Kane so badly. You loved Loki with your whole heart. But some part of you needed Kane, he had this pull, like a gravity.

"Come on  _pet."_ He kissed your neck one more time and slowly got off you. He grabbed your hand and helped you get up. You were to turned on to think, you wanted Kane badly but there was something he had in store for you. You walked with Kane down a large hallway, almost having to run to keep up with him. You were still in the short black robe and felt very exposed when several scary looking men eyed you with hungry looking eyes. You swallowed as you walked by one man in particular who turned his head fully as you walked by. You felt like you wanted to shy away from his penetrating stare. 

He was leaning on the wall, outside of a door that looked the same as Kane's. The man had dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he had large arms and looked quite muscular. He was wearing the same thing as Kane only he was wearing a dark leather vest instead of one with sleeves and leather pants. He had a black cape and heavy black boots. Because he was wearing a vest, his arms were exposed, showing scars, they looked like scratches. The man with icy blue eyes smirked at you, his smirk turning into a wide smile. His eyes were hungry and pupils dilated.

"Brother." Kane said nodding at the man when you walked past. The man looked at Kane and smiled wider.

"Brother." He said while smirking, he stared at you while saying this. He licked his lips. You felt extremely vulnerable under the mans stare. Kane looked at his brother and squinted his eyes, like he was annoyed at him. He grabbed your hand and pulled you along, making sure you were well away from his brother. You almost stumbled down the hallway. Kane had a tight grip on your hand. You walked until you reached a large double door. 

Kane pulled the door open with incredible force, sending a gush of wind through the air. There was a large table in the middle of a very large room. There were almost dozens of men at the table, all having a heated discussion. They were almost throttling each other. There was an old looking man at the head of the table, he was sitting in a lavish chair, next to him were three more chairs. One was filled with a beautiful looking lady. She had dark ebony hair and green eyes. Her skin was perfect and you felt slightly uncomfortable being in the same room as her. The older man had dark hair and was sitting there looking quite bored he was wrapping his fingers on the arm rest. He glanced at you and Kane but then went back to looking bored.

"Father!" Kane said smiling that bastard smile of his.


	14. Lust or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs Loki, but wants Kane. You get confused about Love and Lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Loki is coming back. Reader will be de-confused soon enough and everything will be ALRIGHT!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

All of the men in the room turned their eyes to you and Kane. The man in the largest chair glanced at you and Kane, he raised one eyebrow slowly, looking even more bored. You shifted uncomfortably under their stares all the men were giving you. The man at the table gestured for you two to come and sit in the throne furthest away from his own. Kane nodded and walked over, pulling you along with him. You could feel the eyes of every single man in the room on you as you walked. He sat down on the throne and pulled you onto his lap, the sudden jolt caused your breath to hitch and your eyes to close. You opened them when you heard Kane's father speak.

"The dark prince emerged from his room!" His father joked, all of the men at the table laughed hysterically. They seemed to forget all of the troubles they had said and done. Kane just stared ahead not answering. You could feel him shifting under you, his breath becoming deeper and deeper. Kane's father rolled his eyes and turned to you.

"And what is your name?" He said leaning over to you speaking slowly like you were stupid, you froze as the men stared at you.

"(y/n)" You said, looking at Kane, like you were unsure. The man noticed this and smiled a wild sadistic smile.

"Well, it looks like my son has found another toy to keep him busy!" He said, sneering taking a sip from his wine while laughing. The men started laughing again, like they had heard the most wonderful joke ever made. You almost choked at his words, a what? Your mind seemed to snap out of the bliss you were in and it set you into a panic. Kane exhaled deeply.

"At least I don't pay her to be in my company." Kane said with a blunt look on his face. Looking right at the woman sitting on the chair next to his father. His father spat out his drink and started wiping it off of his chin. But the wine he was drinking had spilled into his beard. Everyone was sent into a tense silence, you almost started laughing but had to choke it down. One of the men started chuckling, then two, then three, then eventually the whole room was sent into a laughing fit. Even Kane's father was laughing, but the woman next to him did not look impressed.

"That's my son!" Kane's father said while smiling. He threw his glass onto the floor and shouted in something that sounded like Greek but it wasn't, it was complete and utter gibberish to you. All of the men grabbed their own glasses and threw them onto the floor. There was a large smash and you jumped slightly. You could feel Kane chuckling. Throughout the meeting they spoke in their language the whole time, Kane's brother joined you some time after the meeting had started, Kane's father seemed totally fine with him being late, with struck you as slightly unfair. You could feel his brother's ice blue eyes on you almost the whole time. His name which you found out a short time after was Vladimir, or Vlad for short. You didn't understand what they were saying, but you slightly understood what was going on. One of the men was mad at another for doing something without his permission, or something. Apart from that you genuinely had no idea. It was like Kane was able to sense your confusion as he started whispering what was going on in your ear, among whispering  _other_   things in your ear. Some of which made heat rise from you. He also started to rub his hands all over your body, sending waves of primal pleasure through you. He also started kissing your neck, sucking at it and even biting it at times. It was so hard for you _not_ to make noises that indicated your immense pleasure. Vlad seemed to notice this and whispered to his brother;

"Please, Kane, pleasure your pet in the bedroom, not here." He said leaning over, his words slightly annoyed you. They were treating you like you were an object. Which you knew you were, but it was still hurtful. What was going on? Through all of this, you still had no idea why you were here. Why did Kane bring you here and why did he have this control over you? Your doubtful thoughts stopped as soon as Kane touched you. He wrapped his arm around your neck and started kissing right up it until he reached your cheek, you moaned slightly, but nobody seemed to care or notice. Vladimir watched as Kane's tongue went all the way up your neck he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. But Kane wasn't looking at you, he had his eyes locked on his brother, like he was proving a point.

"You're just jealous." Kane said after he stopped kissing your neck. You wanted to whine slightly but kept it in. The meeting finished a few minutes after that, eventually Kane's father whose name happened to be Lucifer just yelled at the men. You didn't know exactly what he was saying, but you guessed that it was full of threats. Vladimir had no more comments after Kane made his point and didn't look twice when he kept sucking on your neck.

After the meeting you and Kane were walking back down the hallway to his room. You were about to walk into his room when Kane turned to you and picked you up. He carried you bridal style to the bed and practically threw you onto it. You were slightly surprised and tried to sit up. But Kane just pushed you down. As soon as he touched you, you stopped trying to resist him and the primal need took you over again. Kane stopped suddenly and just looked you in the eye. He brushed the hair out of your face and kissed your forehead. He got off you. You whined and gave him a confused look. You thought he wanted you.

"Kane?" You asked him, unsure of what he was doing.

"Not tonight pet." He said picking up one of the books and opening it.

"But, Kane?" What was he doing? You had no idea what he was doing. He always wanted sex, but now it was like he was avoiding it. You couldn't have this, the primal need was taking you over to much. You jumped up so you were on top of him, you were straddling his waist. He put the book down and placed his hands on your thighs. You leaned down and rubbed your nose against his. He smiled and chuckled. You ground your hips against him sending waves of pleasure through your bodies. He smirked and groaned slightly. Kane liked this, but he wanted to be in control. He flipped you over so you were on your back and started grinding his own hips into you. He then slipped his hand up your robe and started to rub his fingers firmly against your womanhood. Your underwear was now substantially soaking wet.

"You're so wet for me." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You whined louder. Kane started kissing your neck again the added pressure on your woman hood sent you mad. He then slipped a finger into your aching woman hood. Sending pleasure through you. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of you sending you absolutely wild. He started to slow down, then speed up again, the change of pace gave you even more pleasure. He kept doing it until his fingers were slamming in and out of you over and over again. You were being constantly bombarded with so much pleasure that made you run wild. Wave after wave of pleasure struck you again and again. You gripped the bed sheets so hard that your hands hurt. You were moaning like crazy now. He had done things like this to you in your dreams but never like this, dreams were just dreams, this was reality.

He was doing that bastard smirk again, but instead of annoying you it turned you on completely. You were about to reach your climax when you moaned a sweet moan ringing out loudly. Kane put his hand over your mouth and looked you in the eyes. "You will not  _scream._ " He said, showing dominance, he had done this before, a show of power. But something about his words sounded familiar, like someone had said them to you before.

It was in that moment, that something clicked. Loki had said those exact words to you. When you were in the forest together. When he was trying to protect you. Tears almost sprung in your eyes when you thought about him, but the pleasure that Kane was giving you prevented them from falling. But before you were able to feel guilty pleasure overwhelmed you. Sending you through the roof. It had taken all of the energy out of you. You closed your eyes, they were heavy. Kane kissed your forehead and tied up your robe. He placed you next to him and and wrapped you up in his arms. You lay there for quite a while, Kane was asleep, but it was the constant thoughts of Loki, that just kept you awake. The stabbing pain of guilt overwhelmed you and the tears finally fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY LOKI IS COMING BACK!


	15. No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Loki, he goes to Odin with a request. But will it be answered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back! And has a plan! Kind of.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Loki's POV*

I woke up to the sound of screaming. But they weren't screams of pain, they were screams of pleasure. My eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to sleep, but her screams were keeping me awake. I tried to move, I tried to break free, but it seemed like I was chained to the wall. I was surrounded in darkness until I felt someones hand around my throat. The hand squeezed my throat so hard that no more air was being let through. Kane stepped into the light, he had that smirk on his face. The one that meant he was up to no good. I started choking and coughing as he lifted me up, he then threw me to the floor. The screams were getting louder, moans filling the room. Kane kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me again. He then inhaled and exhaled deeply, like he was claiming victory.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He said, referring to her moaning. They were getting louder and louder as the moments went by. Kane kicked me again and again. I tried to stand, but it was like the life force was being drained out of me.

I coughed, blood covering the floor. "Do you want to see her?" He asked me with a sadistic smile on his face. I turned away from him but he grabbed my jaw and pulled my face in the direction of the sounds. I could then see them in bed. He was on top of her and it looked like he was continuously slamming into her. She jolted with every movement. Her head rolling back with pleasure. Her moaning grew louder and louder as he moved faster and faster. I felt like gagging, looking at this. But something about it, I just couldn't look away. They both reached their climax in a mess of pleasure. Kane lowered himself onto (y/n)'s body. He turned her onto her side and spooned her. Something about that set me off. That was what (y/n) and I had done, that was special, I was the only one who was allowed to touch her like that!

"Stop it Kane! I know you're controlling her!" I yelled at him, my voice slightly strained from the pain.

"Controlling her? No, who do you think I am? She wants this, all on her own" Kane said smirking at me, like he had won the never ending battle.

I yelled at him and stood up, ready to punch him. But my legs gave out from underneath me. And I was knocked out as my head hit the hard ground.

This time I woke up to the feeling of being buried under papers and scrolls. My head resting on the hardwood desk. I lifted my head up and hit it on the lamp above me. I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain. But it wasn't the pain in my head that was bothering me. It was the pain in my heart. Hearing Kane's words, ' _she wants this, all on her own'_. The way Kane spoke about her, like she belonged to him. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. On the night, when I first left (y/n) in the rain I headed back to Asgard, but before I could plead any sort of case to Odin, he just threw me in jail. Frigga visited me frequently, trying to make me more comfortable. But nothing made me feel better or safer than being with (y/n). I had gotten bored of the books that Frigga gave me. The only time I felt alright was when I was with her. She, filled a hole in me, filled the space that had something missing. Everything was alright, until that night, when (y/n) had dreamed of Kane. 

I had practically begged Frigga to let me into the Archives. I told her about everything, about (y/n), the bond we shared, Kane and how much I cherished (y/n). I would never admit it, but I missed confiding in her. Having her as a confidant. She said she would talk to Odin about it. She did and after a large bout, they agreed to let me roam around in the archives. Under the condition that I would be monitored every hour of the day, which is why I couldn't visit (y/n), which is why Kane took her. I had only managed to get away that one time, when I found that she was gone. But even then, it was a close call and I knew that Odin would have my head if I were caught and that no one, not even Frigga could save me.

So instead of sneaking out, I decided to ask.

I picked up the many jumbles of scrolls and books on the table in front of me and started to weave my way through the many shelves to the exit. I ran right past the guards, dropping half of my books and scrolls on the way. I ran all the way to the throne room. Running through the halls unguarded felt different. Strange, it felt like I was free. But I knew it was only so soon until the guards caught up with me. I barged into the throne room not caring that Odin was in court session. He looked at me, surprised. 

"Leave us." He said, sounding bored. The room cleared out very quickly. People scurrying around picking up their papers trying to leave without provoking Odin. He looked at me blankly.

"Have you come to yell at me? Scream at me?" Odin said softly, like he didn't care or want to hear it. I swallowed, I didn't exactly know what to say. I had prepared for this moment, the moment when I would ask him. To let me go, even if it were only for a few days. I needed to save her. 

"No." I said swallowing, I looked down, feeling ashamed. He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed.

"Then what is it?" He asked bluntly, I knew somewhere in my heart that he was going to say no, no matter what I said.

"I need to go away. For a few days." I said, trying to look him in the eyes. Odin's eyebrows were both raised. Like he was curious of what I had to say. "There is someone, who needs me." Odin shifted in his chair.

"Someone?" Odin asked, mocking like he cared.

"Yes." I said stiffly. Gritting my teeth, my emotions were running high. I didn't know what to feel. Angry? Upset? Annoyed? Hopeless? I just didn't know. I was feeling so many things at once.

"Do continue." He said, trying to embarrass me.

"I love her. She has been taken by someone. I need to her back." I said, I was looking him in the eye now. I didn't like having to ask it of him, but I assumed it would be easier than having to sneak out.

"Who has taken her?" He said, fidgeting with a piece of his amour, showing that he didn't care.

"Kane." I said softly, Odin looked up at me, worry flashed into his eyes. Like he was telling me to give up. That there was no way to get her back. My head told me this, but I wanted to believe that I could save her.

"No." He said bluntly, the words seemed to stab my heart. He had just blown to hell all of my hopes of saving her. Tears formed in my eyes, my lip started quivering as I thought about Odin's word. No. No you weren't allowed to save her from the terrible fate. No you weren't allowed to be happy with her. No you weren't allowed to love her.

"No?" I asked him, I was almost shaking with rage. "No?" Odin looked surprised. I was never one for retaliating, but now I was done. I had reached breaking point. "I am in love with her. I need her, and need she needs me. For the first time I feel like I have found some one I truly need and love. You expect me to just let her go. Because you said no." I said, my voice shaking from the complete anger. I was surrounded in. My hands were fists. My jaw was clenched. Odin looked at me like he was intrigued. We were there just staring at each other. Like he was trying to decide if I was lying or not. After the minute of tension passed Odin exhaled.

"I will give you one week. One week, off realm. Then you must come back, or I will send every soldier I have out looking for you and when they find you...You will be returning to your cell, without a head." Odin said stiffly. 

I looked at him, I didn't expect him to say yes. My heart felt like it had been lifted. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes and practically fell to my knees. I was so shocked, I almost started to sob. But I would NEVER do that in front of Odin, so I held the tears back. I stood up, said my thanks and left. There was nothing more to say after that. Nothing more to say. The god of lies was officially speechless. I packed a bag and headed for the bifrost. I knew where I had to go, and I knew who I had to see.

The Oracle.

 


	16. The Runaway Hat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds his way to the Oracle, but could he be shown more than he want's to see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S BACK! Loki is getting warmer!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Loki's POV*

My boots echoed slightly as I walked down the rainbow bridge. Something I had done thousands of times. But something about this one walk seemed different. I felt a sense of purpose heavily outweighed by, a sense of urgency. I barely stood to take in the sight of actually being  _outside_ , I hadn't seen a sunrise in weeks, nor a sunset. The four walls that encased me were colored a pure white. I didn't stop to take in the sight, or the way the stars looked on that night. The sounds of rushing water sped past me, but I didn't stop to marvel at the sight. Being there reminded me of the day, when Thor and I had fought. When he had destroyed the bridge. It looked relatively fixed, but there were still faint cracks, showing the sheer force that Thor had hit it with. It reminded me of when I was hanging on the end of Odin's staff, I had looked into his eyes. Only seeing the resentment. Part of me had wished for something else. Perhaps I wanted his sympathy. Perhaps I wanted him to pull me up that day. But I had let go, I closed my eyes and sighed slightly at the thought. Why had I let go?

"Loki." Heimdall said from his perch. He was sitting on the golden steps, he was tossing his sword between his hands. Covered in his normal gold armor, with that, thing on his head that he calls a helmet. Covered in his usual golden armor. He didn't look exactly impressed to see me. He stood slowly like he was warning me not to do anything. I put my hands up in a mock surrender dropping my bag. He walked slowly over to my gripping his sword tightly. He leaned down and grabbed my bag, I didn't try to stop him. He went through the bag, like he was just expecting to find something bad. When he handed the bag back to me I could feel his disappointment. I threw the bag back over my shoulder. Heimdall glanced at me one more time, just to be sure. Before He dropped his sword into the slot.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, obviously trying to sound bored, but there was a hint of curiosity behind it.

"Midgard." I said, focusing on the mission. Heimdall raised an eyebrow at me. As if needing more information. I sighed. "New Orleans." I said sighing again in slight annoyance. Heimdall looked at me with suspicion, with blue-green eyes un-trusting and cold. But he pushed the sword in further causing the bifrost to light up and spark. The cannon started spinning, faster and faster. He had to yell over the loud noise. He told me that I had to call for him to open the bifrost, otherwise he would send Odin's army after him. That didn't scare me, it was only when he said he'd send my brother after me if that didn't work. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, gripping the bag tightly. The birfrost lit up in an electric blue hue and I was pulled forward at an immense amount of strength. I had almost forgotten what this felt like, the feeling of my insides being twisted around. The shortness of breath, the feeling of being pulled through the realms at a tremendous speed. I was overwhelmed with a dizzy-ness in my head. I felt almost weightless. The floating feeling send a numbness through me. So when my feet hit a semi hard ground I almost collapsed from the difference. The ground was made soft from the mud, the thick brown sludge coated the ground where I walked, leaving tracks. The rain pelted down on me, breaking as it touched my skin and hair. It seemed like I was in the very outskirts of town. Which incidentally was  _exactly_  where I needed to be, like Heimdall had known where I needed to go, or rather who I needed to see.

The sky was grey and everything seemed to be in a dark or brown shade, no color around these parts. I had landed in the voodoo capital of Midgard, New Orleans. Sea shells hung from the verandas of houses made of wood, a symbol to ward off bad spirits. Brick dust layered the entrances to most houses, to keep out any unwanted company. I knew I would not be welcomed here. So finding her and getting out as soon as I could seemed a good option. I searched for her house, I knew which one it was from the many times I had visited with Odin and Thor. The great all father was constantly wanting to know what lay in store for Asgard and the nine realms. He would pay the Oracle in something that she couldn't resist.

Secrets. See the 'oracle' knew almost everything she was wise and had experienced the life of many a being, from the smallest ant, to the loudest lion. But there was something that she did not know. A persons deep and darkest secret, I remembered when Odin demanded us to leave the room and not to touch anything while he filed us into the room of exotic looking ornate ornaments and statues. There were jars of pickled things in there, some of which I knew where not of earth. Some of them were still  _moving_. I remembered when Thor had pushed one of the jars over. He had blamed it on me, Odin was convinced, but the oracle was wise and managed to convince him not to punish me. I remembered the look she had given me. That look of trust. I came for that look today. Back then the place was only a small town, horse drawn carriages dawned the streets and men in suits walked shamelessly around fretting and squirming about as they walked through the streets at night. I remembered one prank Thor and I had played on one man in particular, we kept knocking his hat off. And as he went to get it I would use magic to move it away. We had laughed so hard, the man eventually was so fed up that he just started yelling at the hat. Thor and I had laughed so hard that our stomachs hurt. A small smile pulled at my lips as I thought of the memory, but that was replaced with a bitter scowl as I thought of what happened only a few thousand years after.

I looked for her house, trying to remember the way. I remembered that there was a large porch out the front. There were usually three old chairs out the front, in front of an older looking table. The chairs were continuously rocking, even though there was never anything there, no wind. There was also always three glasses of water out there and three cubed of ice in each glass. That always remained cold. It was like someone had taken a scene out of time. I found my way to the house eventually to see that everything was the exact same. The three glasses, chairs and porch. I walked slowly up the three steps, they creaked under my weight but I kept moving. I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock but there was the sound of bustling and I hesitated. I watched as an old woman with silvery grey hair hobbled up to the door. She had hark ebony skin that reminded me of an old leather couch as it looked weathered and broken. Her eyes were white, the pupils looked glazed over, and they looked milky and infected. Any other person would have flinched just looking at her, but I was used to it.

“Well. You just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna come in?” She asked, her hand reaching for the wired door handle. It was shaking and I considered helping her, but she was almost there. She gripped it and pulled the door open weakly, I watched as it drifted open slowly. She walked away, leaning on her cane for support. I looked on, hesitating, I had never been in by myself, it was like I was waiting for Thor to push past me and proclaim himself the winner of the ‘I got in first’ while looking at fath- Odin for approval, but that didn’t happen, none of it happened. I just stood there, looking lost in the doorway.

“Do I have to ask twice?” She asked, looking and sounding slightly annoyed.

I shook my head slowly and stepped into the house. We walked into her living room, a place I had been many a time. It smelled of heavy spices and dust. It was hard for me to breath at first but my throat got used to it eventually. She gestured for me to sit down, I sat down on the couch, sitting up quite awkwardly.

“I’ll make us some tea, then.” She said, walking off into the kitchen. I was about to say no thankyou but she disappeared from my sight. I sighed and wondered how a blind woman would even make tea. After not burning down the place she came back and with shaking hands brought the tea. I outstretched my hand to assist her.

“Please, allow me.” I said, taking the cups and placing them gently on the table. She smiled and sat down folding her fingers together.

“Well, you’ve grown up.” She said looking at me like she was remembering the small boy she had first met. “You know, I’ve heard em’ stories, ‘bout you. ‘Bout what you done.” She said, folding her arms like she was reprimanding me. But I had heard it all before. I rolled my eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me. I told Odin to tell you the truth. But he didn’t listen.” She went from folding her arms at me to pointing and an accusing finger.

“You knew? About my true heritage?” I said, looking shocked. How had she known, something about that made me feel even more in the dark than I was before.

“Baby, I knew as soon as you walked in the door.” I swallowed at this, not wanting to accept that someone could know so early on. I looked down, in shame.

“You may not have seen it. But he loved you. Your father-“

“He’s not my father.” I said, sounding bitter.

“He may not have shown it. But he told me.”  She said, ignoring my earlier comment. I looked at her warily, emotion wasn’t something that Odin showed much. “It was in his eyes, I saw it just as clearly as you see the day.” She said, sipping from her cup. She was looking at me straight in the eyes, like she could see. It was strange, with any other blind person, they would look just past you, but she had a way of looking right at you, or rather into you. Like she was looking at your soul.

“But that ‘aint what you here for, is it?” She asked, she saw through me, knowing what I really wanted.

“I need information on the prophecy.” I said bluntly. She laughed, like I had just said something ridiculous.

“There are many prophecies boy.” She said, but she knew which one I was referring to.

“The one concerning the fate of the three realms of Midgard.” I said quietly. She got up slowly, no, dreadfully slowly. And gestured for me to follow her, I knew where we were going. We went into the back room where there was a lever. She pulled a lever and a staircase in the floor opened. Revealing a dusty room. We walked down the stairs, dust evading our feet as we stepped. She pulled on a string that turned the light on, illuminating the room. There was an unbelievable amount of books, scrolls and items. It wasn’t as vast as the Archives, but these were some of the rarest relics on Earth and in the nine realms, all trusted in the hands of a blind, barely moving old lady.

She moved so slowly that felt each individual hair growing on my head. Eventually she found the scroll she was looking for. It was wrapped in a leather case that looked as if it hadn’t been opened in years. She blew the dust off in my direction, I coughed and spluttered as the dust invaded my lungs. She opened it and pulled out a yellowed scroll.

“’Ere it is.” She said holding it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this cliff hanger.


	17. Insults Lead to Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets some answers, but has more questions. It all gets to his head and he ends up in a brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried not to make this chapter too long. Loki is feeling conflicted about his reasons for wanting to save (y/n).   
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

She said holding it up. My eyes fell upon small bumps that covered the page. My eye twitched and tingled when I looked I went to grab it, but she whipped it away from me.   
“This be only for my eyes.” She hissed at me. Her white pupils seemed to glow with anger, I stepped away, trying not to anger her. She held it in front of her. She ran her fingers over the page. She closed her eyes as to be able to ‘see’ it better. I sat, fidgeting in anticipation.

“Love of Hate and Hate of Love. One from down, middle and above. Tri-blood to rule us all or lead us to our deathly fall. A Loss of Time and Time of Loss. A saviour, a queen, a hero.”  
I had heard this part so many times, Odin used to tell it to Thor and I when we were younger. Thor would always joke and say that he would marry this Queen and make her his Queen when he grew older. We always asked to hear the rest of the prophecy, but Odin would refuse.

“But there is one. Full of hate. To push her to a deadly fate. One to control her, one to imprison her. Destroy her.”  
My ears pricked up at this. This sounded like someone I knew. Controlling, full of hate. This sounded like him, it sounded Kane. Kane the bastard. Wait, that meant that (y/n), (y/n) was the queen. I looked at her slightly confused. But she kept reading. 

“Just as there is hate, there is also love. A love to save her, or break her. A love to defy odds.”   
I looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. I didn’t know what she was saying. Was she saying that, I was going to save her? Was she saying that Kane was going to take her? The Oracle looked at me and folded up the paper. I had more questions that I had answers, what did she mean? She started walking back up the stairs at the old lady pace. I followed her with my eyes wide open. But my heart felt closed. I needed some time to think about what had happened. I followed her up the stairs, I walked into the lounge room. She was about to show me to the door. When I had to speak up.

“So what does this mean? What do you mean a love that conquers the odds? What do you mean someone full of hate?” I asked, I needed answers. The Oracle looked at me like she was confused. Like she had given me all the answers. But before I could ask more questions she was forcing me down the hallway. Practically shoving me out the door. She hesitantly opened the wire door and pushed me out of the house. She closed the door without a words and left me outside.

“Wait, please!” I yelled as she pushed me out the door. She turned and looked, at me with sympathetic eyes. I had never seen her show any type of emotion except cold and sass.   
She swallowed and in that moment. Rain was pouring down, I ran a hand through my hair, it was something I did when I was under I high amount of stress. Rain was splattering down on my head. She sighed and furrowed her silvery eyebrows.

“You know the answers to these questions. You need to save (y/n). You know what’s right.” She said, her voice reminded me of an autumn breeze. It felt weathered, and aged. Wise, like it had seen a lot of life. I knew that the Oracle had seen many a thing but the way she said those words, felt like new. I nodded. In my heard, deep down I knew what had to be done. I walked off into the rain, gripping my bag. The mud making sloshing sounds as I walked. My boots sinking into the ground. I walked to a small tavern. I knew that the Oracle wasn’t the only celestial type being around here, so I decided to lay my head low.

I had remembered how Odin told me of the demons that patrolled Earth. I remembered how the story went.

Three brothers, born from the primal feelings. Love, Hate and Creation. Gabriel, Lucifer and Wilhelm. Gabriel the Angel brother was chosen to rule the land of love, Heaven. Lucifer the demon brother chosen to rule the lands of hate, Hell and Wilhelm the mortal brother chosen to rule the lands of creation, Earth. The three brothers all lusted for power and went into war. Wilhelm the mortal king, not having the celestial powers was killed. In their mourning for their brother Lucifer and Gabriel made a peace treaty, they would not fight, only take the resources they needed from the realm. For Gabriel it was the good wishes that the mortals sent him, and for Lucifer, it was the fear that his demons produced.

That was why there were demons that roamed the Earth. To enact fear into the hearts of men. Every man who felt afraid gave Lucifer his strength. Earth was like a farm for power. I had always been irked at this, using the mortals for a power source. Something about it just felt wrong. ‘Says the man who tried to take over the Earth’ said a small voice in my head.  
I just didn’t know where Kane wanted to fit into the prophecy. What did he want from (y/n)? Oh, (y/n). I thought about her smile, her laugh. Those were the only things willing me on. The thought of her being safe, kept my eyes open. But there was something tugging at the back of my mind. Something else. Like there was another reason.

I just didn’t know where Kane wanted to fit into the prophecy. What did he want from (y/n)? Oh, (y/n). I thought about her smile, her laugh. A sob almost formed in my throat, by the Norns I loved her too much. I yelled out, screaming bending down with my hands in the mud. I didn't care if people looked, I threw my head into my hands and yelled again, I wanted to hit something. I missed her, tears formed and fell down my face. I stormed over to a near by-bar, Odin had always said that it was a place for ruffians and drunkards. There was a sign hanging above the door.  
'Bucks Barn' I scowled, this sounded good enough.  
I kicked the door open there were hundreds of conversations going on at once but they all seemed to cease as I walked in, there were dozens of heavy looking men sitting at the bar and around it. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They stood up, like they were trying to be bigger than me. I walked in, the stench of alcohol filled my nose and almost made me cough. There were a few young looking men about, with jugs of alcohol that looked like they would get them drunk in an instant. I walked right up to the bar and sat down. The bartender served me a drink that smelled of rotting meat and ale, I decided it would be wise if I didn't drink it. I could tell that the men were wondering about me. Probably making snide remarks. They wanted a fight. But lucky for them.  
So did I.

One of the largest men came up and sat next to me. He had sausages for fingers and smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. My lungs burned just smelling him. He had a long scraggly looking beard and beady black eyes. He seemed to laugh at one of the jokes his friends had made, the laugh sounded like he was coughing his lungs out and I smiled and started chuckling madly when he turned to me.

"Hey! Faggot." He said looking at me obviously expecting an answer. 

"Hey faggot, I was talking to you." He said, he hit me on the arm threatening me, at that point I broke. I grabbed his collar and punched him straight in the nose, I felt his bones crack under my fist as it connected, the punch knocked him out cold. The men looked shocked for a moment before they advanced on me. One man tried to hit me in the face but I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on my knee his face made a sickening crunch as it came in contact. Two down, fifteen to go. The man behind me tried to advance on me but I kicked his chair over, sending him tumbling back. The man behind him managed to escape being knocked over and stood up to face me. I grabbed a nearby glass and threw it at his head with such force that it knocked him out stone cold. Wave after wave the barbarians just kept coming at me. Trying to get a hit in, and failing badly. 

Bruise after bruise I left on their body, bone after bone I broke. By the end of it I was left standing there, bloody fists and sore knuckles from punching. The bar was a mess, broken bottles scattered around, chairs and tables broken, dozens of drunk men knocked out cold on the ground. I looked around, admiring my handy work. The bartender looked at me warily as I sat down again. I picked up the glass he had given me and drowned it in one go the hot liquid burned my throat but I needed some form of alcohol . I slammed it on the table causing him to jump slightly. He was a skimpy looking fellow, no older than seventeen probably. I leaned down and picked up one of the ruffians wallets. He was out cold, so I assumed he wouldn’t mind. I fished out a note, not caring how much it was. I put it on the table and simply walked away, leaving the young man astonished. 

By that time it had stopped raining, I walked out of the bar, my breathing finally calming down. The ground was still slightly damp from the rain and still made squishing noises as my heavy boots fell. I knew where I had to go next. Somehow I needed to break into Hell, get (y/n) back and get back to Asgard without dying in the process. I couldn’t leave (y/n) in that place for too long. Now that I had more of an idea about what Kane wanted with her.

That’s when I thought of Sigyn. I thought of the guilt, when that bastard took her. The pain I felt when I watched as I could do nothing. Nothing to help her when he tortured her. ‘Was this why I had saved (y/n) that day?’ Because I felt the guilt of not being able to save Sigyn? No. I loved (y/n), more than anything. But the seeds of doubt were already sown. I tried to see past it, but it stuck out like an bilshnipe in a library. Pushing past all other thoughts and punching me in the face continuously. Reminding me.  
So I set off, one destination in my mind.  
The entrance to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cue the sassy walk)


	18. Muffled Voices and Scarred Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hears Kane and Vlad talking about something, could it be her?  
> Also reader sees something that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!  
> Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been trying, but there's a lot going on lately.  
> Anyway, I'll try and update more frequently!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Third Person*  
You woke this time not to the feeling of being buried under dozens of blankets but to the feeling of being spooned. You moved a little and a muscular arm snaked around your waist holding you close. You smiled into the hug wanting him to pull you closer, him. Him.  
Kane pulled you so close to your chest that you almost couldn’t breathe. Kane then gently turned you onto your side so that you were facing him. You didn’t want to open your eyes, you just wanted to stay there, relaxed in his embrace. You could feel his brown eyes on you, studying your face. He stroked your face, moving the lose strands out of your eyes. It tickled your eyes and you smiled wider. You heard Kane chuckle slightly.  
“Pet, how long are you going to pretend to be asleep for?” He asked playfully. Stroking his thumb over your cheek. You wriggled over to your back and sighed deeply into the pillow, wanting to sink away.  
“Just a little longer…” You said, your voice drifting off into silence. The weightless feeling of being on the soft bed. Kane wrapped his arm around your waist and ‘snuggled’ his head into your shoulder. You almost laughed at the thought of Kane ‘snuggling’. You lay there for a few moments longer, and you drifted off into a dreamlike sleep. When you woke up you were on your stomach, there was a tingling feeling on your back. It felt like a bug flying around on your back. You heard two voices, one sounded remotely like Kane’s and the other sounded a little like Vladimir’s. They sounded like they were having a bit of a spiff. But Kane was too tired to move. He kept tracing his fingers on your back in swirling patterns. His fingers were sending tingling sensations of joy through your body. You moved slightly the fingers stopped stroking your back for a second, the voices became hushed and quiet. At that your ears pricked up. You began listening.  
“…Kane listen to me, you can’t keep her here…it’s dangerous.” Vlad said his muffled voice sounding concerned.  
“I can do what I want brother, besides danger does not concern me.” Kane replied, ‘wait, were they talking about me?’ you thought. You had to will your eyes not to open. You tried to listen harder tuning in onto their hushed voices.  
“If someone finds out what she is, the gods forbid father…He will take her from you.” Vlad said again, his voice picking up on the urgency. Kane’s fingers dug into your back a little harder than your expected and you winced slightly but kept quiet.  
“What are you suggesting brother? That I can’t keep her? Is this your jealousy speaking?” Kane asked, his voice was sounding strained and annoyed. Like he was sick of talking about this. He rubbed his temple with his hand trying to soothe the pain of his annoyance.   
“Let us just say that you’re not the only one who seeks the power she holds.” Vlad said standing up taller, like he was challenging his younger sibling. Kane’s eyes flicked up to his older brother daring him to try something. The man with blue eyes sighed; “Kane, have you any idea of the power that runs through her veins. There are those who would wage war on all of Hell just to get their hands on her.” Vlad said, looking at your skin. There was lust and desire swirling in his eyes. Kane scowled at his brother. ‘What were they talking about? What did they mean power in your veins?’ You were just an ordinary girl from (hometown), there is no way that you were the person they were talking about. But that’s when you remembered. That day, when you had saved Loki, the darkness flowing through you.   
Was that what they meant?  
“You’re going to wake her.” Kane said pushing a finger to his lips and shushing Vlad, he was practically growling at his older sibling. Vlad sighed and walked away, he was about to slam the door in anger when he saw your peaceful calming face, his heart almost melted. He saw your soft smile. So instead of murdering his younger brother he just gently closed the door and stormed away. You felt Kane lie down on the bed. The silky black robe you were wearing was slightly slipping off. Kane sat back up and rubbed his eyes in tire. Surprisingly you felt Kane gently pull it back over your shoulder. He kissed your cheek gently and whispered in your ear;  
“You do know that it’s rude to eavesdrop.” He whispered in your ear, it sent shivers down your spine but you were too tired to move. “Pet, don’t ignore me.” He said biting your neck, you squirmed and opened your eyes. Kane smirked as you looked in his eyes, his chocolaty pupils penetrating your own (e/c) ones. You put your hand on his neck offering some sort of physical contact. He smiled at this and started to slide off you slowly. He walked over to a grand looking cupboard on the other side of the room. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a loose looking shirt and some black leather pants. He started to remove his shirt revealing his stone hard chest and abdomen. His abs were something to drool over. You shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable looking at him.   
Upon pulling out clothes for himself he also pulled out a beautiful black dress. It was a soft and loose fabric that had a sweetheart neckline. The sides of the dress were cut out leaving room to show skin but not too much at the same time. It was magnificent. The dress looked like it would reach the floor on you but you didn’t care all that much. You just wanted to try it on. But when he turned around to have his back facing you, you were faced with something confronting.   
There were white lines on his back. They practically covered his skin. It looked like it still hurt, like a ghostly echo of the knife that was used to cut it. You could see the pain that it caused him just by looking at the scars. Each individual one telling a story of grief and treachery. Slashes of ripped flesh scattered around the bare skin. You winced as you looked at them. You had your own scars but those were something different, they were deeper looking than the ones on your wrists and collar bones. They were deliberate and slow, only wanting to cause pain. Looking like they had been caused by some sort of whip.  
You knew that type of pain. He turned around looking at you, his smile faded. As he saw the sadness in your eyes. He reached over his shoulder as if to reach for his scars. The milky white lines stretching slightly as he gripped his skin. Kane’s fingers pressed heavily into his back turning the tips white. It was hard to look at, it stirred swirls of something in your stomach. Kane tried to smile but it was pained. He walked closer to you but his steps were hesitant, it looked like he was more drifting than walking.  
“Floggings.” He said softly, it was almost like he was scoffing. “They bled me to the bone. A punishment.” He almost looked disgusted, like he was haunted at the very thought of the punishment. He gently laid the dress down on the bed and sat next to you, his weight pushing the bed down. “Try it on.” He said his head flicking towards the dress, but he wasn’t looking at you. You nodded and grabbed the dress. You slipped off the silk robe, it fell off your shoulders slowly, your eyes flicked to Kane who was watching intently. He clasped his hands together and pressed two fingers to his lips. You could feel his eyes on you in anticipation. You slipped slowly into the dress. It fit you perfectly, showing off your perfect curves, it seemed to float just above your skin instead of resting on it like it should have. He smiled and you turned around spinning on light feet. You smiled widely eyes crinkling. You wrapped your fingers around the sides of the dress, pulling at them like you were curtsying. Kane chuckled and stood up, he reached for your hand. You hesitated slightly but took his hand. It felt strong and comforting in yours. Kane pulled your body close into a tight hug, your body melting into Kane’s as every muscle lost its tension to the tight embrace. His touch made the room seem warmer, cozier. You smiled into his chest.  
“Music.” He whispered, as he said this music seemed to flow through the room. A sweet melody sprung into your ears. It was soft and peaceful, unlike anything you thought Kane was. Kane. He was complicated. At times he was rough and cold, and other times like now he was gentle and warm. As the melody played on Kane started to sway, making you sway with him. In that moment everything seemed calm.  
Until there was another urgent knock at the door. At first Kane ignored it. But as the knocking got louder and louder. He sighed loudly. Kane walked over to the door, feet padding on the ground. He opened it and was met with an official looking man in what seemed to be a suit of armor. The man did not look impressed when he saw Kane leaning against the doorway.  
“You’re late.” The man said, the unimpressed frown on his face growing wider. Kane groaned loudly and put a hand on his forehead. It slid off his face and fell lazily to the side of him.  
“Can’t you see I’m a little busy?” Kane said referring to you. You shifted uncomfortably under the man’s gaze. The way his eyes lingered on you for a little too long. Kane seemed to notice this too as he looked back at you, then at the man. “But I’m sure I can take the time.” Kane said, redirecting the man’s attention onto him. The man’s eyes flickered suspiciously back to Kane.  
“Excellent.” The man said behind gritted teeth.   
Kane nodded with a weak mock of a smile on his face and closed the door, but before the door clicked into place the man put his hand in between. Kane looked at him intensely. But opened the door, the man stepped inside and you became more and more uncomfortable, you swallowed in fear as he came closer. The man placed his hands behind his back and stood several feet away from you. You could feel his eyes on you even though he was trying to focus on what Kane was doing. He began to pull out several pieces of heavy looking armor. He dumped it all on the floor and the man rolled his eyes. Kane then sat on the floor and started pulling the pieces of armor on, shoulder pads, chest plates, until it pieced together full body armor. The only parts of him that were exposed were his neck and hands. The rest was covered in black metal. Some of the metal was scratched up and beaten. Like it had seen many a battle and fight.  
Kane got up, smirking. The man just glared a mean glare at him. The man then looked to you, his eyes grazed over you from the floor to your face, then the man smirked. Kane’s smirk disappeared as he looked just about ready to punch the man in the shiny armor right in the face, but he didn’t. He just reached out a hand to you. You took Kane’s hand, your own slightly trembling. Kane squeezed it as if to tell you that it was okay. Your breathing was shaking as was nearly everything else. But as your hand connected with Kane’s all the worries in the world seemed to just magically slip away. Like the contact was erasing all of the bad energy. You smiled and followed Kane in a stiff walk as you went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	19. Loving and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is starting to become immersed in this new world, but at the cost of forgetting her own one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm doing that now. Sorry about the wait, I'll have more time soon!   
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

The walk through the halls of what you guessed was a castle. The lavish hallways donned with expensive looking tapestries, paintings and furniture. The paintings were of a family, one man you guessed it was Lucifer, and two younger sons. Kane and Vladimir, they were dressed in royal looking clothing but their faces were sad, like they had lost something. Kane pulled you along like he didn’t want you to linger for too long. There were stones covering the wall, the floors were polished gold. The man in the shiny armor had heavy footsteps, like he was stomping on the ground, frustrated. You then walked out a large door, you were outside. The sun felt harsh on your skin, you had been couped up inside for days. The bright light almost hurt your eyes. You squinted trying to look around when you did it looked like you were in some sort of training ground. There were dozens of people, some in full body armor and others not. There were rows of sharp looking weapons. Axes, blades, hammers, swords, daggers, spears even some tridents. Every type of weapon you could imagine, it was there. There were soldiers wielding them with such grace and valor. It was so beautiful and just amazing, the sheer skill of them.  
You walked until you reached a large arena looking area. There was a stage in the center and rows upon rows of seats stretching from the stage. It reminded you slightly of the Colosseum, the grandeur of it all taking your breath away. Kane walked you over to one of the benches his hand on the small of your back. He sat you down and you looked at him warily, as if asking him what he was doing. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was stopped when he heard someone say his name. It was Vladimir, he was in full body armor apart from his arms. Again with no sleeves. There were milky white scars on his arms similar to the ones on Kane’s back. But the one’s on Kane’s back were harsher. They were full of anger, they seemed to be selfish, the way they disfigured him. The way they had claimed his back.   
“Late again brother! It seems you are indulging a little too much lately.” Vlad snickered referring to you, he laughed an almost evil sounding laugh. Kane rolled his eyes forming a scowl. He marched over to his brother standing only feet away from him, saying you could cut the tension with a knife would be a poor understatement. You could drag your finger through the tension, it filled the air so much so that it was almost hard to breathe it in. You knew that they were going to fight, perhaps it was a sparring session. You looked around, trying to see if there were any weapons around, but there were none it was only the brothers, the man in the shiny armor and you. You swallowed heavily and turned around focusing your attention back onto the three men. The three men were now standing in a circle, they seemed almost frozen. The man in the silver armor walked away several feet and put his hands gently behind his back. He watched as the two brothers walked away from each other standing at the edge of the stage, they migrated away from each other like two positive magnets. Kane was standing just in front of you, his back facing you. You felt increasingly uncomfortable, the empty seats, the man in the shiny armor and the anticipation of the upcoming fight. Your breathing became almost crazy. You heartbeat was firing all over the place. ‘What was wrong with you? Why were you so worried?’ Kane turned slightly, like he was trying to hear if you were saying something. He turned all the way and looked you right in the eyes, he smiled slightly and winked. Like he was telling you it was alright. Telling you to trust him, but the small gesture didn’t help your nerves. The man in the shiny armor shouted something in the language you had heard at the meeting. Then the air changed.  
There was something dark, it seeped into the air like ink ran through water. Infecting your lungs, it wasn’t as strong as the day Loki had saved you but it still filled your bones with something filthy and dark. That’s when they changed, the three men before you, they changed from men into something else. The man in the shiny armor changed first, his arms grew bigger. His neck grew wider, green and brown looking scales appeared on his skin until he was covered in the leathery circles. His eyes changed from a blue hue to large yellow orbs that seemed to shine, a thine black line was centered in each one, resembling that of a cat’s eye. His face started to elongate jaw and nose growing longer until they formed a snout. He turned into one of those things. The things that flew around outside in the city, his armor stretched to fit his body he moved slightly revealing the tail that grew and flicked around. Your eyes were widened to a point where they almost fell out of your head. That’s when the brothers started to change, only their change was different. Vladimir started to grow bigger, his skin started to form large patches of fur, growing thick and brown. Large wolf like ears grew from his head until he was almost a full wolf, he was only bigger and far scarier, covered in black armor he got down on his ha- no paws and growled at his brother who was also starting to change.  
Kane’s skin started to disappear being consumed by fur, his fur was substantially darker in color that Vlad’s and held a much thicker coat. His once ebony pupils were now a lustrous dark red, reflecting that of blood. He seemed to have grown in size, his nails growing to become that of almost claws. He grew large fangs that you only saw when he howled at his brother who was also a wolf. Kane’s hands were replaced by large paws, almost twice the size of your own hands.   
You had known that Kane wasn’t human from the first time you saw him. But seeing him for what he truly was, started to hit home completely. You weren’t on Earth, you were somewhere else. Kane’s father was Lucifer, Kane could turn into a large furry killing machine, nearly everyone in the palace had eyes for you and by God you missed Loki. You threw your head into your hands not wanting to look, but it was also to conceal the sob that had formed in your throat. ‘Where were you? Why had you not thought about this before?’ Then you remembered, the way Kane’s hands felt on your skin, perhaps which was how he controlled you. Wait, he was controlling you now? Was that your explanation for these feelings you had towards him? You didn’t know what to do. You were so conflicted. You loved Loki, you knew you did. But there was something about Kane. You just wanted to break down and cry, you felt empty like there was a never ending nothingness inside you. But you couldn’t focus on your feelings when the two brothers looked like they were about to rip each other’s throats out. One of the brothers growled loudly you didn’t catch which one it was but it scared you out of your doubts and refocused your mind on the two wolves. They were circling each other, heads low almost to the ground, as if they were agile cats, ready to pounce on each other at any given moment. Which is when one of them spoke.  
“Brother, why don’t you stop circling me and actually try and hurt me for once?” You could tell it was Vlad speaking, from the arrogance in his tone. Kane just growled loudly at his arrogant brother, the growling turned into words. The man in the shiny armor yelled at the brothers to make some sort of move. His tail whipping around as he spoke.  
“Why don’t you do the same? Brother.” The way he said the word ‘brother’ indicated that he wanted to just about kill him at this stage, but he was holding back. Vlad howled and barked madly back at his brother. He then attacked him full force. Vlad practically leaping onto his younger brother. Claws out, Kane didn’t move instead letting Vlad pounce on him Kane was on his back underneath his older brother. Kane then rolled his brother slowly off him so that he was on top, he lifted one of his paws up and slashed Vlad across the face. Vlad growled and pushed Kane off with his hind legs. Kane was sent almost flying backward, but before he could hit the ground he shifted from wolf form into human form, in almost an instant. He landed in one swift graceful movement. He looked up at his brother who was still a wolf and pounced back at him, shifting into wolf form once more as he did. Both the brothers were up on their hind legs scratching and clawing at each other, Vlad landed a scratch on Kane’s face. Kane made a small sound like a whimper but turned it into an extreme growl.   
The two kept fighting in an almost hypnotic way so much so that it blocked out the yelling of the other man. You were stuck just watching in a trance like state, not able to take your eyes off of the pair. The way Kane fought, it was truly beautiful. Something about it…made you want him, you hated yourself for it but the burning desire growing between your legs took over most of your emotions. So much to the fact that your heart was racing each time he landed a hit. Vlad saw you as you were watching Kane intently.  
“Kane, your whore is distracting.” Vlad said, growling at his younger brother. Anger seemed to flare into Kane’s eyes at this, he looked just about ready to kill Vlad. Instead of a growl Kane ran at his brother and shifted into human form punching his brother square in the face. You saw that the scratch that Vlad gave Kane was there on his human skin, three large looking scratches covered his face, extending to his cheek.  
There was the sound of a sickening crunch under the impact of Kane’s fist, fur connecting with skin. Vlad shifted out of form and into his human form, he nursed his broken nose blood dripping from it. Pain stretched over his face. The lizard man looked extremely unimpressed, which you found unfair. You watched on as Kane kept continuously punching his brother in the face. Drawing him closer by his collar each time letting the fist connect. You expected Kane to stop after the first few punches but he didn’t he just kept pulling Vlad in and letting his fist connect with his face. Eventually it seemed the fight was knocked out of him and Vlad slumped to the floor.   
But Kane didn’t stop there he kept attacking his brother, hit after hit the strikes came. His brother could do nothing but remain on his knees. Blood had been spilt across the floor. The lizard man just stood there with his arms crossed in a disapproving father type way. You took several steps not realising that you were standing at this point. Each and every one of Kane’s strikes grew stronger and faster by the minute, his breathing heavier and hands twitching, nothing reflected in his eyes but pure aggression. Like a hate fire lighting up his fists, giving him more strength. You just kept watching as Kane struck his brother again and again, it almost made you sick to your stomach. Watching the blood being spilt the thick scarlet liquid attacking your senses, the metallic stench of blood filling your nose.   
But some part of you felt it was wrong. Seeing Vlad so helpless, you had been there before. Been abused, been neglected and been hurt. There was nothing you could do back then, nobody who cared enough to help you. The sudden flush of memories caused you to feel light headed, it was all too much. The smell of blood, the sight of Kane relentlessly pounding his fist into his brother’s face and the rush of memories. It got to your head, your eyes closed and you felt a sudden impact as your head collided with the ground.   
*Kane’s POV*  
My knuckles collided with his face over and over again. My anger had reached boiling point, Vlad had always been arrogant however this time it was different. This time he had offended her, not me. My hand almost began to hurt as it kept punching him, it almost cut me to the bone but I kept punching the rage, just getting to my head. That’s when I heard the smack, it sounded like something falling. I stopped punching my arrogant brother and dropped him, he landed back on his knees. I turned and saw (y/n), I was almost totally shocked, (y/n) had lost all of the color in her cheeks, her (e/c) fixated on my brothers bloodied body, she looked just about ready to collapse at any given moment. I instantly ran over to her leaving Julian and my poor excuse for a brother behind, my heavy footsteps pounding on the hollow ground. I lifted her up gently and pulled her into my arms.  
“Pet, it’s alright.” I said, slowly stroking her cheek.

*Your POV*  
You regained consciousness around halfway back to Kane’s quarters. He had carried you through the many halls. Earning dirty glances from passing noblemen and women, their snide remarks hidden under their lowly breaths. Kane ignored them and kept walking, carrying your gentle frame. He kept carrying you even after woke up. You tightly closed your eyes and grabbed Kane’s shirt tightly. Just needing support. You may have been in a strange, scary land, you may have been taken away from Loki, but Kane was the only person you had. It seemed you were in two minds.   
No, that wasn’t true! You had Loki, Loki had protected you, Loki had loved you, and you him.   
But Loki wasn’t here. Loki wasn’t carrying you back to his room after you passed out.   
Loki had left you! He had abandoned you! You practically scowled at the thought. You were only a little away from Kane’s room when your eye lids grew heavier, your head feeling groggier than before. Every thought and unsaid word seemed to drain the energy away instantaneously. After all that had happened to you, you just wanted to die in a hole.   
Kane opened the door and placed you on his bed. The soft blankets looking extremely inviting, it had been made, by hand servants or maids you assumed. You relaxed almost immediately, the feeling of being in his bed just loosened the muscled in your body. Releasing the tension. You kept your eyes closed but felt the bed move down as Kane moved closer to you. You opened your eyes slightly, your vision adjusting. Kane looked you in the eyes his brown pools infecting your own. But behind those eyes was something else. That basic need, you knew all too well. The dreamy state you were in seemed to fade away. Kane had swirls of emotion in his eyes, lust, desire a burning sensation racked his bones. You swallowed as he came nearer to you, leaning over you penetrating the small space between you.  
His veins nearly exploding with the acidic angry insatiable demand for soft flesh. Pouring into him. Picking his heart rate up, dilating his pupils. His teeth clenched like a bear trap, unwilling to move. The sudden switch between caring and desiring almost shocked you, you were still a virgin so this was slightly terrifying. The tingling sensation you felt through your body as he stared at you with hungry eyes. His brown irises boring into yours. Until you were on your back, the soft bed poking into your spine. His hands on either side of your head. He didn’t say anything, his lips parted but he just looked at you, it was like he was screwing you without even blinking.  
He was almost making sure not to touch you. You wanted to reach for him, but it was like he was staring you down, daring you to touch him. You swallowed, warm saliva slipping down your throat. Just at then he smashed his rough lips against your face, you were slightly surprised at first when he kissed you but you were met with a familiar burning passion. The heat between you driving steadily.   
“Tell me, what were you thinking when you saw me fight?” Kane asked, that bastard smile playing on his lips. He added more pressure onto your aching womanhood and a small gasp escaped your lips. “So that’s what you were thinking…” He said his full bastard smile broke out, patronizing you. You sighed into a smile. He pushed his fingers into your hair and pulled slightly your mouth opening. He kissed you passionately this time you started to kiss back, you sat up slightly needing more contact. Kane started kissing your neck again, using your sweet spot as a weakness. You arched your back, looking at the wall, you bit your lip so hard the pain swelled intensely. 

His hands began to roam your body, you squirmed ticklishly as he did so, he reached down to the valley of your waist. His hands then moved back up to brush against your breasts through your shirt making you blush slightly. He then pushed himself off you, smirking. “I believe we are wearing far too many clothes, would you mind assisting?” He gestured to his black armor while offering you a hand. You hesitated slightly before taking his hand but took it eventually. He pulled you up so you were sitting up, his face just inches away from your own. He was still smirking you looked away shyly. ‘Why were you so nervous?’ You had done this before with him many…many….many times. But those were dreams. This was real, something about it just gave you nervous butterflies. The fact that you were still innocent, had some part in it.   
“Don’t worry (Y/N), I won’t bite…not now anyway.” You slowly started unclasping the leather straps to his heavy black armor. Your hands slightly shaking violently as you unhooked each one. ‘Oh, god. What were you doing? Did you really want to do this? Did you really want to lose your innocents to Kane? Part of you had hoped it would be Loki. But it looked like Kane wanted it, and there was no stopping him. There was a part of you who wanted it badly. When he touched you.  
When you finally finished your tedious job you pulled his shirt off revealing his smooth pale chest. You then looked down to the last remaining clothing he had on, you were not ready for that, not yet. You looked up at him when you spoke; “C-can we take this s-slow, please? I’ve…never been with anyone before.” You said swallowing, you didn’t look at him from the embarrassment. His thumb brushed a tear threatening to fall down your cheek, making you lose your train of thought. Nearly all doubt seemed to slip away, melting into abyss.  
“Anything for my lady…” He said, growling. But those words didn’t seem to help you. In fact, they seemed to scare you even more. The way the words rolled off his tongue, like he was lying to you. Your heart rate increased slightly. “Until then….” He added, pushing you back until you felt the solidness of the bed behind you. Your hands rose to his chest to push him away slightly. Pure hesitation taking over you. But he caught your wrists and used them to pull you closer. One of his hands held your waist while the other tangled itself in your hair, grabbing a fistful of it. He pulled your head to the side, exposing the pale column of your neck to his darkening eyes before his lips descended and he began to devour your soft skin. You gasped at the contact, and felt your hands go to his strong shoulders out of instinct. The hand that had been on your waist moved to grab your dress literally ripping it off. Leaving you just in the lacy bra and underwear, the black pieces of lingerie barely covering you. His hand then traveled up to your almost bear back and unhooked the clasp. He pulled it out from between the two of you and you felt your bare chest against his. Kane then tried to pull away but you held him close not ready for his gaze upon your chest. You were completely embarrassed and on the verge of tears.   
“Look at me,” he said and when you did so he managed to pull away from him but your arms immediately went to cover your chest. He looked at you lust filling his eyes, there seemed to be no gentleness at all. You swallowed, but the burning desire in your body enabled you to keep going. You pulled away, Kane keeping his eyes on yours the whole time. “There, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” He leaned down and placed his mouth on yours. You kissed him back, your worry seemed to almost explode into nothingness and you found yourself getting lost in the kiss. You ran your tongue against his bottom lip, you earned a growl from him, low in his throat. He kissed your neck as he had done many times before and you allowed him easier access by shifting your neck to the side. Panic arose when you realized he was moving his mouth down from your neck, to your chest. But before you could protest he grasped a nipple in his mouth and started sucking it while fiddling his hand around the other. He swirled his tongue around your nipple over and over, causing you to feel things you never felt before. Making your heart beat so fast you could hear it. It was almost too much. The pleasure he was providing with his mouth distracted you so much that you didn’t even notice that he was reaching for your underwear. “Do you want me to restrain your hands? My patience can only go so far…” He wrapped his fingers around the small stitches that covered you from him. He then slipped his fingers under your under wear and brushed over your center. You jolted, flustered and let out a gasp before you were able to contain it from the small contact. He quickly pressed his lips to yours, making you shudder even more as his hand began to toy with you. You were completely inexperienced with the pleasure he was giving you and knew that this was probably why he chuckled mid-kiss, he knew you were innocent, he knew he was taking that from you. His touch became more and more and you could barely focus enough to keep returning his hard passionate kisses. Kane then pulled away his lips hovering over yours as he quietly demanded; “Look at me.”  
You opened your eyes, having no idea of how long they’d been closed for in the first place, and lost your breath at the blazing desire in his brown eyes. It was blatantly harrowing all the while his fingers worked and soon you felt yourself careening, lightheartedly spiraling off into oblivion, and then….  
He withdrew from you, and you unhappily whined with frustration. He smiled at your confused and disgruntled face before purring. “Just a moment pet. I hadn’t planned on taking you there yet.” You hadn’t planned on letting him go that far, but there was just something in you that just needed him. You let him touch you, not only did you let him, you didn’t want him to stop. But your innocence just prevented you from asking him to give it to you. He seemed to observe your inner conflict. “Don’t think about him, just focus on me.” Your eyes widened when he said this, ‘he meant Loki?’ did that mean? How did he….how did he know? You looked at him unsure. How far were you willing to go? You were desperate for the fulfilment of those pleasures he had given you.   
“What do you want? Tell me what you really need.” He asked, growling at you. He taunted sliding his hand down to rest on your thigh.” You looked at him slightly confused.   
“Tell me to make you come.”   
“Make me come.” You said, almost inaudibly for it seemed to you too vulgar to say.  
“What was that pet?” His hand slowly crept up to your thigh.  
“Please Kane.” You whimpered.  
“More than that.” At this point, his hand now rested on your intimate area.  
Finally understanding his game, what he wanted from you, you screamed. “Make me come Kane! Please I beg you!”  
He seemed pleased at that for the weight of his body was gone and he was moving down the bed to settle between your legs. You should have wanted to flinch away, to run and hide somewhere safer, but even when he hooked his fingers in the top of your underwear, you couldn’t find the desire to escape in you, just the desire to release. He tugged them off you, and presumably let them fall to the floor. Then you felt his hands on your thighs, pushing them gently towards his tongue as he trailed a line up each one and you tensed automatically feeling the sense of panic and bashfulness resurface. It was the sheer intimacy of the position that startled you, you couldn’t envision feeling anymore exposed.  
“Now, now,” He purred, his voice vibrating through your thigh as he rested his cheek there for a moment. “Don’t get shy on me pet, I’ve not begun.” You were so flustered, this is what you wanted isn’t it?  
“Relax pet,” He commanded roughly, and you closed your eyes and did your best. You focused on his little kisses on your thigh, the softness of his hands as he caressed the same skin, and you felt the discomfort fade completely in the wake of his touch. Then his tongue left his mouth and stole a taste of you, and you fell apart.   
There was no containing the moan that broke from your mouth. He was vicious, merciless with his mouth and tongue from the very beginning. Your arms gripped the bed sheets, but you couldn’t help but thrash and bite a whole through your tongue to stop the screams that wanted to explode.   
You had no idea how long it went on or how long it took for your senses to regain.  
But when your eyes eventually opened you felt your mind unscramble, you realized he hadn’t stopped his actions but merely slowed them down. You were opening your mouth to say something, but then you felt slim fingers join his mouth and your words became a shocked moan as it all started again. You could do nothing but lay there and try to keep breathing as you reached your second peak unbelievably quickly, almost as if the first one hadn’t ended at all just paused on the way to the second.  
All sense of fear or anxiety had forsaken you as you lay there, breathing shallowly barely aware of the world around you as time ticked by unfathomably. Distantly, after a while you felt lips on your neck, and you started to come back to life when those lips found your mouth. You blushed at the taste as Kane kissed you. When you finally opened your eyes you looked up at Kane’s very self-satisfied face.


	20. Blurred Vision Leads to Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets what she wants, but is what she wants, what she really wants? While trying to find out she sees something, something dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Another one! The plot is thickening even more now, it's more Like a good porridge thickness now, so don't worry. BTW Loki will come back and reader will come through soon enough!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

He promptly pulled you tight in his embrace against his bare chest, crashing his lips to your own. You were fully aware of the consequences of this decision but his enticing nature reeled you to him and you couldn't escape it even if you wanted to. There was something that drew you to him, something dark. To him you came like a magnet. He brought out the lust in you with his seductive purrs and growls.

He guided your blanket downwards and captivated you, laundering his attention down to the place where your neck and shoulder met. Then without any warning Kane bit you. 

"Ow! Why did you do that?" You gasped, shocked, immediately shooting your hand up to your neck. 

"Because you are mine now pet." He growled, picking you up wrapping your legs around his waist forcing you to feel his arousal taunting you against your bare skin. Grinning at your reaction to the change of position he locked his lips to yours. Kane didn't release until you once again felt the familiar, soft silk sheets beneath you. 

He was on top of you as he always was and you were beginning to realize how much he needed the control. You doubted he would ever give you the chance. He positioned himself at your entrance and anticipation and fear of what was to come began to surface. 

"Relax pet."  He instructed as he rested his forehead against yours. "The more you tense the more it will hurt." 

"Hurt?" But he commended before evaluating and you felt exactly what he meant. Your hands clutched at his shoulders as he slowly pushed inside you. As much as you wanted to relax as instructed, you tensed in shock of how painful it really was. Kane, however, didn't stop until he completely filled you making the intensity agonizing and causing a whimper to escape your lips. 

It was hardly the worst pain you had ever felt, but the intimacy of it made it all the more terrible. You were very much open and vulnerable to the man. Your express intentions had been to avoid this but instead you asked for this. You had asked him to do this to you. But then, was this not what he had intended all along?

He starting making small movements, as your body was adjusting, stretching to accommodate him. As he moved, the pain began to lesson and, even more remarkable, a strange pleasure was taking its place.

Slowly, almost in disbelief, you shook your head. In response he slowly withdrew from you, only to slam his way back in earning a gasp from you and began repeating the motion, setting his rhythm. 

At first, you focused on holding on and trying to grasp this strange, foreign feeling of being so utterly full but only for a moment as he would pull back from you. There was less pain the more he went, and soon the sensation you felt as he moved within you, was a slick heat and a growing desire. A moan finally escaped unchecked as the prince took you, causing him to groan bringing one of his hands underneath you angling you differently. This time you cried out at the sheer pleasure wrought by the change and scratched your nails down his back.

The pain was still slightly there but, oh, the pleasure he made you feel was so much more. Then it all became all too much when you looked up to see his dilated blue eyes burning into your own and you shuddered. But it wasn't just his eyes that made you shudder. Kane was unguarded, feral, and painstakingly beautiful in his lack of restraint or care, staring down at you through a small curtain of his dishevelled brownish black hair. He breathed through his open mouth and heightened every last sensation that was coursing though you with just the strength of his gaze. All you could do was stare and try not to drown under the waves of pleasure that you were riding.

Never in a million years did you believe you would cave to this so easily. Astonishment flooded through you at how much he could persuade you with such little effort. Not long ago he said you would give yourself to him and you were in sheer disbelief. Yet here you were with the prince thrusting himself in and out of you over, and over. 

"You are mine pet." He growled as you felt your eyes widen at the words. "No matter who you're with or what you want, this part of you will always belong to me alone, do you understand?" 

You just stared at him without responding utterly taken aback. If this is what your future held, you couldn't say you were particularly upset by it. He growled again, "You are mine. Say it." 

"I'm y-yours Kane...." he grinned at your inability to talk before reaching down to brush his thumb against you. The touch sent you spiraling closer and closer to your climax with each thrust, and soon you were clutching his shoulders as if your life depended on it and murmuring his name without meaning to. When you finally came around him, he once again sank his teeth into your skin where your neck met your shoulders and you could have sworn you heard him murmur "mine." a few times. The pain was just enough to draw out and accent the sweet torture that flooded through your body.

Your muscles had not even begun to relax after your own climax when the prince was moaning against your skin. His movements became jerky, uncoordinated, and after several more hard thrusts he climaxed abandoning his motions and dropped his head to your shoulder, breathing hard against your skin. 

It seemed to be awhile before you finally could overcome your stupor and focus on reality again. When you had however, you found yourself staring through heavy-lidded eyes at the Prince's room ceiling as he lay over you, still inside of you, breathing contentedly against your neck. You were now his pet, officially. You began to think on what this would mean. You knew you would probably look back one day and cry with anger and frustration at your current actions. But as you lay there joined with Kane you never felt safer than you did in his bed. Even though you were a long way from ever truly knowing or understanding this man. And, most surprisingly, you regretted nothing. But some part of you, deep down, seemed to be crying out. Crying out, yelling at you, not in anger, but in sadness.

Eventually Kane rolled to his side and evoked a deep inhale to spring in your chest when he finally removed himself from you. He just lay beside you, by now the sun had disappeared behind the night, filling the room with only moonlight. The beams reflecting on the silky sheets. But even the sheer beauty of the moon was not enough to distract you from the heavy feeling in your chest.

Weighing you down, not even the pleasure that you had felt only a short while before could lift you out of the hole you were in. Tears started to well in your eyes and you rolled onto your side. Looking out one of the windows while the tears fell, you tried to hide them from Kane, not wanting him to know how you were feeling.

Not only had he taken your innocence, but he took you away from your home, away from your friends and family, away from…..him. That man you had met, with the raven coloured hair, the green-blue eyes and the pale skin. You racked your brain trying to remember what he was to you. A friend? A love? Who was he? A sob almost formed in your throat as you tried to file through your memories, searching for him. The sob was released quietly as you realized, you had forgotten his name!

You drifted off into sleep, only thinking of _him_.

Darkness, that was all that surrounded you, it was strange…the feeling of being weightless, mixed with a heavy feeling in your stomach, guilt mixed with the sinking feeling of forgotten-ess. Like something was missing. A vital organ, the only one that could keep you alive. You sniffed as you were pulled up floating in the air, you let the darkness flow over you, you let it consume you. You opened your eyes as you felt your bare feet touch the solid ground. Your knees collapsed from under you as you were brought to the floor. You looked up and saw, you saw _things_. Things flying around, the sky was darkened, red like blood. People were running, screaming their faces racked with fear. Things were on fire, cars buildings, and people. Savage beasts roamed the skies lifting people up and killing them. They were the things you had seen that day from the window in Kane’s room. Their lizardy eyes locked on the screaming people below. You started to run, bare feet padding on the ground, down the street you went, but you were stopped by a flash of something bright. It almost blinded you, the white light. It left a painful ringing in your ears as you ran.

Cars speeding past you, people trying to escape. You were on your knees, trying to block your ears, it seemed like no one else heard it except for the beasts in the sky, several of them fell, some even near you. But it wasn’t long until they got up, roaring at the _beings_ that had caused the noise.

They looked more like people, only with wings. Their white wings dragging heavily behind them, they were covered head to toe in white armour, the ‘Angels’ carried swords that looked as if they were made of pure silver. They descended from the sky, some running into the beasts that had remained there. You looked up and watched as two of them fought. Blood like tar spilled onto the ground as the Angel killed the beast, the demons that were on the ground roared in a raging fury and advanced on the Angels. You started to scream but they didn’t stop. You ran trying to find cover as the Angel flew right above you attacking the demon.

It was chaos. Pure chaos, death and ruin littered the streets like rubbish. Overtaking the road. Then one of the Angels spoke. His voice sounding firm and sure. “Lucifer! The tri-blood is not to be harmed!” He yelled at the demon he was fighting. The beast he was fighting was substantially larger than the others, his black scales reflecting leadership and authority. ‘Wait was that Lucifer? Kane’s father?’ You asked yourself. ‘Who was he referring to? The tri-blood?’ But your question was answered, as a young girl stepped out from behind a building. As she walked the battle raged on, her face was covered by a hood, she walked with such authority. It was strange to you, like she didn’t belong there, like she was out of place. Just as she was about to walk past you she turned, her hood in the direction of you, but not all the way. Like she was side glancing you. Like when a blind person doesn’t look at you, just past you. But she walked on, and as the girl walked on there was something dark behind it. That’s when her hands glowed a white, a black tar like material formed around her hands radiating the darkness. It squirmed around her hands, weaving in and out of her fingers like snakes. But before you could see any further.

You felt your eyes open and you were once again surrounded by Kane’s embrace, the tears had dried on your face. His strong arms wrapping you up in a hug. You lay there with your eyes wide open at what you had just seen. What _had_ you just seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI WILL COME BACK! DON'T WORRY!


	21. No More Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki get's into Hell. We learn a little bit more about Sigyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back again! So this chapter had two endings but I settled on one finally.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Loki’s POV*

I stepped through the door. Not expecting anything in particular. I had been told of this place. The place where lost souls go searching or to waste away amongst the seven deadly sins. Behind the door was a vast looking room, filled with lavish looking objects. I had been warned not to come here, unless I was after certain death. The objects scattered around the room looked out of place, for such a place such as this. I was met with cold hard stares by the people already there, through my hood I saw them glare at me, not wanting to welcome strangers.

My heavy boots echoed on the polished marble floor. I knew that the expensive looking room was all a charade for what the place really was. I walked until I met another door, it was heavy the handle pure gold, but I pulled it open easily. I stepped through the second doorway and was met this time with the stench of alcohol. The dim lights hurt my eyes as I tried to adjust to the darkness. I could barely make out the shapes that were the tables and cages that had several barely clothed women dancing around on them.

Blaring music filled my ears, the heavy base making my insides vibrate slightly. I received more glares but kept walking. There were several large tables, many sharp looking business men littered around the room. But the rest were just hooligans, travelling sell-swords, thieves and murderers. There were several topless dancing girls doing their best to entertain the men hoping to line their pockets with the hundred dollar bills they aimlessly threw around.

One of them eyed me her piercing blue eyes full of lust and desire, her tight shirt barely covering her. But I didn’t stop to chat. I knew where I was going. I walked up to the bar and sat down. I sincerely hoped that this bar trip would not end up like the last. I wasn’t in the mood. I gave chilling words to the bartender demanding to know what I came there to know. I told him to point me in the direction of the guard to hell, or I would split his skull in two. He gave me a slightly terrified look but nodded and pointed in the direction of a burly looking man. I thanked him and walked.

He looked about seven feet tall, he had rough stubble around his face. A large jaw, he smelled of spices and pumpkins. This was him. A dead giveaway is the smell, demons always smell like spices, no matter where they are. He had beady black eyes like pin pricks. He looked like he would weigh about three hundred pounds in muscle, he _looked_ like he could beat me into a pulp. But we both knew that, that was definitely not the case.

“Loki, what a pleasure,” he said, puffing a cloud of smoke into my face. He grinned a large grin, yellow teeth sticking out behind his mouth. The Barbie like woman on his lap giggled a laugh that almost made me throw up. But despite her and the cloud of smoke that was so rudely thrown in my face I grinned and sat down. Sinking into the overly comfortable chair. It was chairs like these that would keep men on their asses for a lifetime. I pulled my hood off revealing my face. The woman’s eyes widened as her eyes drifted over my face. She smirked widely and started rolling her hips on Cerebos.

“It always is.” I said, grinning. Cerebos pinched the woman’s ass and told her to ‘bounce’. She giggled an ear splitting giggle and swung her hips as she walked off. Keeping her eyes right on me the entire time, she licked her lips seductively. But I just ignored her, focusing on my mission. Cerebos witnessed this and leaned forward eyeing me suspiciously.

 “So, what do you want? As you know, I’m a very busy man. Lots of things to do,” he said, tapping his cigarette on the table. While reaching for another one in his pocket. And lighting it.

“I need entrance into Hell, as a favour.” I said, he looked up at me with a look that read ‘really?’ but then it broke into a smile.

“You know I can’t do that.” He said, tucking the lighter into his back pocket. “You ain’t your dad’s son anymore. No more favours.” He added, referring to Odin. He had let me down to Hell before, but that was before Odin… _disowned_ me. I inhaled a large breath, trying to contain my anger. If I killed Cerebos there was no way I could get into Hell.

“Name your price.” I said, if he wasn’t going to help me, I could just bribe him. I folded my arms in annoyance when he didn’t answer. He just puffed out another plume of smoke into my face. Filling my lungs with the burnt tar.

“No price, because you’re not getting in.” He said, firmly, my anger started boiling. “The last time I let you in Lucy boy gave me a lovely beating.” He added, lifting up his shirt revealing the large scar that lay underneath, they were words. ‘Next time, traitor’. I felt a sinking feeling inside, Lucifer was known for punishments like this. He would shame you. Like he did to Kane.

Kane that bastard. He had taken (Y/N), held her captive. Just like he had done to Sigyn. I thought back to the first time I had gone to hell seeking Kane out.

I was only a teenage boy then, madly in love, so much so that I was willing to go to hell and back just to find Sigyn.  She was poisoned by Kane’s tricks, his lies. I remembered how I begged her to come away with me. How she refused, saying she ‘loved’ Kane and that she wanted to be with him. But then I kissed her, I remembered how tender her lips felt on mine. She remembered me, her soft tears embedding themselves into my shirt. I remembered how angry Kane was. When he found out she had ran away with me. He searched every realm, for her. I stayed with her, until one night when he found us. He took her, tortured her, binded and gagged her. I yelled at him to stop but he just didn’t. He tortured her until, until. Until her cerulean blue eyes were cold and unfeeling. Until her heart stopped beating it’s steady rhythm.

“Next time, referring to the next time I let someone in, let alone you he would skin me alive. So you see ice-boy, I can’t let you in.” Waking me out of my thoughts, my anger boiled at his ignorant words, a leapt up my dagger going to his throat almost piercing his disgusting skin.

But just as I leapt up, so did all of the men in the club. They pointed large looking guns at my head, daring me to hurt their boss.

“You do know that bullets will do nothing to me, but I doubt this knife will do nothing to you.” I whispered in Cerebos’ ear. He swallowed a loud swallow as the tension built, I added pressure on his skin with the knife, it was a hair away from piercing his skin. I could feel Cerebos trembling under my grasp. He raised his hand signalling for his men to stand down. I nodded as they placed their guns on the ground. “You will let me into Hell, because I can assure you that If you do not, I will do a lot worse than _skin you alive_.” I spat the words out poison dripping from them. When he said nothing I moved the knife to his leg where I pushed it in, he let out a scream as it went in between his knee cap. I felt the bones come apart and looked at him expecting an answer.

 “O-okay,” he let out, just.

I removed the knife from his leg and smiled. He grabbed a cloth and pressed it right onto his wound, blood was spilling everywhere. Leaking out of his knee. I folded my arms once more and sighed. Watching as he pathetically yelled out at his minions to help him. But I stood my ground.

“So it’s settled then.” It was more of a statement than a question, but I wanted to make sure he knew I meant business (if he hadn’t already discovered the fact). I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder, his skin shuddered underneath my firm grip. “Shall we go .Then?” I slapped his face lightly.

He stood up and hobbled over to the bar. Going behind the table, he pulled out a large looking bottle. The bottle was a dark grey in colour. There were words inscribed into the label, it was in Slyavichne, the demon language. It read ‘The gateway’. The entrance to hell was a bottle of alcohol. Who would have thought?

He opened it and sniffed it, his face contorting as the smell slipped into his nose. He held it out for me to sniff but I refused, he chuckled and threw it against the wall. As soon as he did this a hole in the wall opened up, black and purple clouds swelled around creating a portal, many of the other people in the club started to look around sensing the power. There was a winding wind flowing through the club. Cerebos looked at me and rolled his eyes he nodded with his head for me to move. But before I could go any further he grabbed my arm.

“Is she really worth it?” He asked me, his words embedding themselves into my mind, sowing the seeds of doubt. ‘How did he know?’ “Why else would you want to go through hell? If not for a whore.” He said, smirking. I looked him dead in the eyes, needing to kill him right then and there.

“She is _not_ a whore.” I said, walking into the portal. As soon as I did I felt this overwhelming feeling of _dread_. I found myself in the streets of hell, creatures of every shape and size rushed passed me. The hot weather and bustling market stalls were enough to overwhelm your senses in a matter of seconds. The yelling, shouting and fighting. This was hell. Smells of heavy spices and dense air filled my nostrils. I lifted my hood up over my face, not wanting anyone to see who I was. The palace was only a few kilometres away from where I was. I was able to see the gleaming centre piece of hell. The palace rose so high in the blue that it looked like it could touch the stars. It’s golden columns, row after row stretching in a protective barrier. The large gates open to none but noblemen and women. That’s where he was holding her, in that place. Keeping her locked up, cruelly. Like a caged bird. My fist closed in anger. I clenched my jaw not wanting to yell out at the looming castle.

I knew I couldn’t just waltz into the castle and kill everyone. But I knew that something had to be done. And I knew just who I needed. Gabriel, Gabriel had been exiled to hell after he challenged Michael, the leader of the angels. The whole realm knew the story, after he had challenged Michael, Michael sent him down to the deepest darkest depths of hell. Wanting him never to resurface again. He was the only one who hated Kane enough in this place to possibly want to break into the palace. I had to find (Y/N), Gabriel was the only way I could get to her. He was the only one crazy enough to take on hell itself.

I thought of (Y/N) her eyes, smile. I wondered how she was, being held against her will. I wondered if Kane had taken her. My eyes hardened with anger as I thought of it. Her screams, while he used her, over and over and over again. Tears began to swell in my eyes but I forced them back. I would save her, not matter the cost.

I searched the streets, scowering around. For the one place he might be. But I never found him, I looked until the sky grew dark, moonlight overtaking sunlight. The streets quietened and everything felt calm. I was walking down a lonely street, dim street lamps lit the way as I walked.

*Third Person*

The pub was bustling with men, Gabriel was sitting at the farthest table he could away from all of them. Trying to go unnoticed to the drunkards, so far he had been successful. Silently sipping his mead, with his heavy leather hood hiding his face. But after a while the chair he was sitting on became uncomfortable. The wood poking into his back, into the two small stumps where his white feathery wings once were. He touched them with one hand, almost hoping that they would be there. Wishing that they hadn’t been burned off. He remembered the day Michael burned them off, and for what? He had lost his _best_ fighter, just because Gabriel disagreed about certain _matters_.

He still remembered that day, the day when he saw Michael. When he saw Michael do what he did. Gabriel had tried to stop him, but Michael just kept going, not wanting to stop. He remembered the screaming, Gabriel remembered yelling at Michael, Michael was meant to be the leader of the Angels. The gracious leader, the almighty. How could he do something so _evil._

Gabriel shuddered at the very thought. He remembered how he confronted Michael, it wasn’t the fact that Gabriel had found out. It was the fact that he had embarrassed Michael in front of his court. The fact that he had rained on Michael’s perfect parade, he had stomped on his perfect reputation.

So he cast Gabriel out, burned his wings off with hot pokers and shamed him. And just for fun, put a price on his head. Just so that his life in hell could be even more hellish. He was so lost in the memories that he hardly noticed when the two large men came up behind him. One put a burly hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, it almost startled him out of his heavy thoughts. But he just sighed and placed his drink on the table. The mead splashing about a bit as he did, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He then exhaled deeply. Turning around he smiled at the man who’s hand was on his shoulder. The man picked Gabriel up by his collar and carried him outside. Gabriel’s vision was blurred and legs shaky, he had, had one too many cups of beer that night. He fell face first into the mud, the thick brow paste covering his face. He got up slowly and wiped the paste out of his eyes and laughed. His usually white teeth stained a light brown. His brown hair that stretched down to his shoulders smothered in mud. He laughed gingerly. One of the men came up to him and kicked him right in the face, spilling a large amount of blood. He spat the blood out, but not before some of it slipped down his throat making him choke. He tried to get up but his knees were collapsing out from under him. Moonlight shone down on the blood that had spilled.

“Gabriel! How are you? It has been too long!” The man that kicked Gabriel in the face exclaimed happily. Gabriel smiled and stood up, his hands on his knees trying to steady himself. The other man grabbed his shoulder and socked him right in the stomach. Pushing Gabriel down into the mud. The man that had spoken put his hand in Gabriel’s hair and yanked him up by it, he reached at his hair trying to loosen the grip the man had on it. By now he had countless broken ribs and bones, but he didn’t care, he was almost too intoxicated to notice. The man punching him in the face, breaking his nose. He punched again and again, hitting him relentlessly. Then one final punch, before he dropped him.

“Where was I? Oh, yes, been too long since you descended me.” The man smiled a crooked smile.

“Oh, yes you’re not too mad about that still are you? Abyzou?” Gabriel laughed, smirking. He stood up his feet pressing into the mud. But his balance was unsteady as he swayed lightly from side to side.  Abyzou just looked at him sternly.

“No, of course not. What gave you that idea?” He said kicking him in the back of the knee. Gabriel was now on his knees in front of Abyzou. “I’m furious!” He tried to punch him in the face again. But Gabriel dodged it, grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Blood dripped a little from Abyzou’s nose and he touched it lightly with one finger. He looked up at Gabriel and walked right up to him. Grabbing him by the collar he brought out a large knife. He went to press it into Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel felt the point of the knife digging into his side, ready to pierce his flesh. “Look at me, look at me!” Abyzou yelled Gabriel moved his lazy eyes towards Abyzou’s face. And laughed.

“Fine, then. Do it.” Gabriel said, there was a flash of something in his eyes. Like a distant sadness. But before he was about to kill Gabriel the man behind Abyzou started choking. He grabbed his throat trying to let the air in. He dropped to the floor in a heap. Abyzou had his eyes fixated on the man, Gabriel took this as an opportunity. He head butted the man right in the head. Abyzou took several steps back. Meanwhile Gabriel rubbed his head stumbling backwards.

Suddenly a large knife came right through Abyzou, the silver blade shining in the moonlight, almost like it was a moonbeam. The knife twisted and pulled out crunching his bones together, killing him almost instantly. Abyzou disintegrated into a large pile of ash. Behind the ash was a hooded figure. The figure put the sword away and pulled his hood back slowly.

“Who are you?” Gabriel slurred out, while hobbling around. Trying to see strait.

“I am Loki, of Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's Loki thinking? What's the story with Sigyn? Let's find out.


	22. Stolen Goods Are Hard To Come By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still deciding what she wants, but is it too late for what you want? It's time for what you need.  
> A lesson.

“And just why would that mean anything to me?” Gabriel said slurring on each of his words, almost tripping over them and the ground. Loki just looked on with unimpressed eyes. “Why did you sa-save me? I had everything under control!” Gabriel was yelling now, flicking his long brown hair out of his face.

“I need your help.” Loki said, Gabriel may have been drunk, beaten up and broken but he was the only hope for (Y/N). Gabriel threw his hand up shooing the raven haired man away. Muttering inaudible words. Loki’s anger boiled.

“My apologies, I thought there was an Angel around here. My mistake,” Loki said through gritted teeth, he had gone there for Gabriel’s help, but instead he was met with a drunken, broken man with absolutely no hope. He couldn’t fight, he could barely stand. Loki scoffed. He turned to walk away. He would find someone else to help, not that there was anyone else, but there had to be _someone,_ anyone who would hate hell enough to break into the castle and possible kill one of the princes. Right? He heard heavy squishes coming after him.

“Wait! Why do you need my help?” Gabriel barely slipped out. The words catching in his throat. He wiped his mouth with his arm where there was mud still stuck on his skin. Loki looked on, hope filling his eyes.

*Time Skip*

Loki explained why he needed Gabriel’s help. Gabriel had asked questions, countless amounts of questions it was almost non-stop. But Loki answered each one carefully. He had to rub his temples every now and then but managed to remain calm. It took him a long time to convince Gabriel to help him. But eventually Gabriel agreed.

And so it was set. The two of them would storm the gates of hell together. A Frost Giant and an Angel, taking on the sheer force of the underworld. All in a bout to save (Y/N).

They would be ready at dawn.

So as the night dragged on, each hour seemingly going by in a lifetime. The streets dead, and lights out. They prepared. And you slept. Wrapped up in Kane’s arms.

When you woke up, (which may I add was _not_ by someone furiously knocking on the door) it was to Kane, giving you that overly self-satisfied look of his. You smiled a small smile but even that was pained. You were so conflicted, part of you enjoyed Kane screwing you, ravishing you, pleasuring you. And the other part, felt like a part of you was missing. Like you had lost something, apart from your virginity that was. Like Kane had stripped you of your innocence, you felt almost hollow, like there was nothing inside you, no emotion, not thoughts other than desire and want. You stared into Kane’s eyes, trying to find something other than lust, but it just wasn’t there. Your mind was being clouded by the lust, by Kane’s touch.

He pulled you along as you walked through the halls of the castle. You didn’t say a word, fearful that he wouldn’t like to hear what you had to say. You hardly noticed the stares and disgusted expressions you received. Your eyes pinned to the floor ahead of you. Kane was wearing his usual leathers, but you didn’t care all that much what he was wearing. The weight of sadness just held you down. You were wearing the short black robe, you wanted to yank it down to try and cover yourself. You were feeling self-conscious with the robe riding up your legs, coming with every step. You focused on ignoring what you were wearing and tried to focus on something else.

 

 You were heading into a lavish looking garden, greenery scattered around, beautiful rose bushes popping with colour ravishing your eyes. There was nothing you could say. The sinking feeling in your stomach just held you down. You tried to focus on the garden around you, your (E/C) eyes scanning over the greenery.

In the centre of the garden there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads. Over the bridge stretched a dark wooden bridge held up by four gold posts, enabling you to look down to the golden fish that lay hovering under the water. There scales reflecting off the sunlight, as they swam in circles around the roots and flowers. Some of them even swam _out_ of the water, leaping into the air and swimming as if air was as thick as water. You marvelled at the sight as one of them flew right above your head, dripping tiny droplets on your forehead. You tried to lose yourself in the moment but it just felt wrong, something just felt _wrong._

It was all backwards. This was all backwards. It was all wrong.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by Kane grabbing your hand. Your eyes opened wider, you hadn’t realised that they were starting to close. You turned to face Kane, a smile pulling at your lips. Your eyes starting to crinkle. The doubt seemed to fall away as he touched you, burning up like dry paper. You reached for his other hand, he grabbed your hand and ran his thumb across the back of your hand, sending chills down and through your body.

Your eyes glazed over and spirit held fast. The impact he had on you, an unchanging force. He had this control over you, like he was manipulating you. But something about you, liked it. Something in you wanted him to control you. The aching need. Every time he touched you your thoughts and doubts seemed unreasonable.

Kane smiled and pulled you closer until your chests were pulled tightly together, he slid his hands down further until they were resting on your ass. Your lips were shallowly resting on his neck, as he tightened the grip on your lower back you opened your mouth more until you were smiling onto his neck. You noticed that the three red lines on his face from the day before, his knuckles were also healed. New and perfect skin grafted over the bloody wounds from before. You guessed it was part of being a werewolf, of whatever he was. For a moment everything seemed perfect, the place was almost as good as the company. You seemed to melt away, leaving you only as a shadow.

For a brief while you stood there, it all seemed perfect. In that moment nothing was wrong, in that moment you didn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of your lips on Kane’s neck. You forgot all about your family, friends, home and…that man, whose name you had forgotten. They all seemed to be forgotten, you had flashes of them every now and then, like dreams, but just like dreams, they faded, leaving you as soon as your skin connected with Kane’s.

He chuckled at your reactions.

“Based on your earlier reactions, I suspect before me you’ve had _very_ little experience with intimacy,” He pulled away and bit your neck, causing you to moan lightly. You stretched your hands over behind his neck pulling the two of you even closer than before. He pressed his lips against yours, seducing all of your senses. He pulled away slightly and you let out a short breath your mouth tingling from the sensations he was giving you. You shared the kiss for longer than you expected.

“Kane!” You heard a voice say, it was Lucifer’s. “Come, we take lunch in the west wing.” Lucifer ordered, he was standing on the other side of the garden. It echoed slightly as he spoke. He sounded strained, almost as if he was sick. Several small coughs followed and Kane looked over in concern. He took your hand and pulled you along, almost as if he had forgotten about you, only wanting to focus on his father. Kane dragged you along hastily through the halls of the castle until you reached a large looking room. A long dining table almost filled it. It was cast from dark looking ebony, with the same swirling patterns that were engraved on the doors around the palace. You were sat next to Kane, Lucifer sat at the head of the table with the pretty woman you had seen before. You could tell that he nor she liked you, there weren’t many in the palace who did apart from Kane. There unapproving stares and side glances made sure of that. You could tell by the vibes they were giving you that they almost detested you. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat (which this time was not Kane’s lap), trying to hide from their stares. It began to rain outside, you heard the pitter patter on the roof, although it was more like a thundering typhoon rather than a simple pitter patter. Thunder struck, only heightening the levels of which you were uncomfortable. Each time the thunder struck a silent shudder snuck down your spine. You waited in silence apart from the few words tossed in between Lucifer and Kane.

After a few minutes of waiting the man in the shiny armour from the day before, who’s name was later revealed to be Asmodeus joined you, sitting across from you. You racked your brain trying desperately to remember where you had heard that name before. It lay resting on the tip of your tongue. It was only then that you were able to see the man. He had strong defined cheekbones sticking out, his jaw strong and square, his eyes were a dim blue, so much so that they were almost grey. They seemed to pierce into your soul, exposing you, wanting. You. He had a bat of light brown freckles spread across the bridge of his nose and a dimple on his chin when he smiled. His dark blonde hair slightly spiking upwards. He was undeniably handsome, with his very nature reflecting that of, lust and desire. It seemed to swirl around in waving patters in his eyes.

You wanted to stay loyal to Kane, but you couldn’t deny the insatiable feeling that buried itself deep within you. Asmodeus seemed to notice this too as you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was watching you. Vlad joined late again sitting opposite Kane, this time his lateness was not excused by Lucifer but he deemed himself too tired to yell. Instead he shared a few hard stares, glances and scowls at his older son throughout the meal. The food you ate, more like the food you inhaled danced on your palate. It tasted _wonderful_ like spices and meat. The raw intensity of the taste seemed to loosen your muscles, relaxing you completely. You didn’t speak a word throughout the meal, just silently sipping the liquid that was in your cup, which you sincerely hoped wasn’t alcohol. The last time you had it, didn’t exactly end well. Kane eventually rested his hand on your thigh sliding it up closer to your woman hood every now and then. Making you shudder, making your hands shake slightly.

Asmodeus continued to stare at you, with a knowing smirk on his face. Kane didn’t seem to notice, instead just talked to his father. By then you had realised some of the situation, the pretty woman was not Kane and Vladimir’s mother, pretty obvious. You had guessed that Lucifer was sick and he was still deciding who was going to inherit the throne. The rivalry between the siblings was obvious. It reminded you of…something. Something you had heard, in a story perhaps, about two brothers fighting for power. You were busy trying to rack your brain to remember what happened that you almost didn’t realise the meal had finished. Kane pulled you up and out of the chair you were sitting in.

He stopped pulling you and walked beside you, you were heading back to his room when he pulled you to the side of one of the corridors. He moved in front of you, pressing you against the wall. You figured he was leaning in to kiss you, so you reached up to touch his face. But before you were able to touch him he caught your wrists and pressed a finger to your lips. He waved his hand slightly and black looking liquid floated around his hands. You felt a wave of something pass through you 

 

You looked at him slightly confused but remained quiet. He pressed his body closer to yours until the space between your bodies disappeared. You stayed there for a moment, until you heard footsteps coming down the hallway. You peered over slightly behind Kane’s shoulder and saw Asmodeus walking by. He didn’t seem to notice the two of you standing there. He turned and went behind the door. Kane let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. You looked up at him and his face turned from one of concern to a slight smile on his face. He waved his hand again the black light once more radiating from it and you felt the light feeling in your head go away.

You walked through the familiar halls, the sun was beginning to set by now, light shone through the arches that acted as windows. You had no idea how high up you were, the bustling city seemed to never stop. It reminded you of a scene you might see from India, the market stalls, the people running around. The only odd thing was the creatures flying around, you guessed they were some sort of soldiers, or guards. Asmodeus was one of them, he taught the brothers. But Kane nor Vladimir were lizards, they were wolves. You figured it was something to do with them being in the royal family. You were shaken out of your thoughts when Kane whispered your name.

“ _Pet,_ ” You turned your head to look at him. “Would you like to go out there?” Your eyes widened. ‘Was he serious?’ You nodded your head slowly, unsure if he was funning you or not. He chuckled slightly and kissed your forehead. While taking your hand. “Let me just arrange some things,” Your fingers intertwined with his, his hand felt strong in yours, like he wasn’t going to let you go.

You approached the door to Kane’s room, barely a thought running through your head. You were just…happy. Something about being with Kane made you happy. Every time he touched you it was bliss. He pulled on the handle revealing his made room. A maid was in the room tending to the pillows on the bed. She looked up with a blank expression on her face, she walked over to the prince standing a respectful distance apart. She curtly asked if there was anything he needed, he dismissed her quickly and she walked out the door. But not before eying you suspiciously on the way out.

Kane went over to the large cupboard and opened it, the heavy doors creaking slightly he started sifting through the clothes that were in there. He pulled out two hoods, both were black but each one had a different pattern sown into the collar. One had a silver swirling pattern, it seemed as if it depicted ships sailing in the night. There were jewels sown into the collar, white crystals and diamonds. Like the stars. The cloak itself was made out of a velvety material, he handed it to you and it felt soft in your hands. You pulled it over your shoulders. He wrapped the other cloak around himself, instead of silver it had gold patterns and ruby gems.

 

 

 

 

 

You were wondering how you were going to get down, something about the idea of stairs didn’t seem too appealing when you saw just how high you really were. You were about to ask when you entered a large hall. It was full of people, noblemen and women, servants and maids. Tapestries covered the walls, lavish looking furniture, there were people running around everywhere, racing busily. You guessed it was the main hall, in the main hall there were three large platforms, made of pure gold. All in the shape of a circle. There were people walking on and off of the circles. Some people were appearing and others disappearing.

“What-“ But before you could finish your question Kane answered it for you.

“Portals, they take you down to the city, we have them everywhere.” He said, assisting you onto the middle platform. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder pulling you closer.

“Cadent!” He said firmly, as soon as he said the words, something happened to you. It was almost instantaneous, the words echoing in your head. A feeling of weightlessness overtook you and you began to fall, through the air, quickly, you could feel blood rushing to your head as you did so. But no sooner than Kane said the words your feet touched the ground safely. It was a strange feeling having your feet so firmly on the ground, at first you felt dizzy and unbalanced. You almost stumbled over, you would have if Kane hadn’t wrapped his strong arms around your delicate frame. He held you up and pulled you to him, after a moment the feeling of dizziness went away and you felt better. You nodded at Kane and the two of you began walking.

You walked through the market stalls, your eyes glazing over as you marvelled at the sights and smells that the market stall had to offer. You knew now why Hell was full of temptation, all around you people were yelling the deals and discounts they had ‘just for you’. The noise was insatiable. You walked into one store that was full of small iron knick knacks, the type you would see on some old lady’s porch. You wanted to go in but Kane insisted on taking you to other more expensive shops. You begrudgingly agreed, but not without internally sighing and rolling your eyes.

He took you to large jewellery shops and bought just about _whatever_ you looked at. Nobody had ever spoiled you quite this much. Your heart fluttered every time he smiled at you. Nearly every shop keeper tried to give Kane a discount but he insisted on paying the full price. They gave him grateful smiles and cheerful bows. There was one necklace in particular, a silver chain with a blue sapphire attached. It sparkled like a tigers eye. You tried to keep your eyes off it, but even when leaving the store you couldn’t seem to shake the way the jewel held your eye.

Just after you had left the store, you couldn’t help the feeling that you were being watched. Like someone was following you. But you just had to try and ignore it. You opened your mouth to ask Kane something when he grabbed your shoulder. He looked you in the eye.

“You can go to that store you were looking at, if that is what you wish,” He smiled, stiffly but it was still a smile.

You remembered the way there, sifting through the crowds. Countless people bumping into you, almost bowling you over. Without Kane you were a shadow, just like everyone else, worse you didn’t know anyone there. You didn’t know how to speak whatever language they spoke, by now you assumed it was Latin, but that didn’t do much to comfort you. You walked into the shop, there was a young looking woman standing, attending to some of the items.

Her dark brown hair was put in a braid, she had dark grey tattoos on her littering her dark skin. She looked at you with kind brown eyes. She held up a nice looking trinket to you, you grabbed it with two delicate fingers. It was a small cat, made of iron, it looked like familiar. Like something you knew. The silvery metal reflecting off the light. You smiled and handed it back to her, but she flinched away. She pushed your hand back, telling you to keep it. You smiled and tucked it into one of the pockets in your hood.

“It’s for you, your majesty.” She said, your eyes flashed with something. You almost laughed at the thought, she called you ‘your majesty’, and you weren’t a member of a royal family. Were you? You were Kane’s….Kane’s. What were you to Kane? His pet? His toy? His…girlfriend?

Were you okay with that? Is that what you wanted? You knew for sure that _part_ of you wanted it, part of you wanted him. And the other part? The other part was still holding on to those old memories, part of you was still, still, there.

You were shaken out of your thoughts by someone grabbing you by your hair. You were thrown to the ground in one swift motion by an immense force, and your mind wiped out from a single blow of your head colliding with the ground.

 


	23. What Am I To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes through something that could tare her apart, but not before breaking her down into nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-This chapter has a graphic scene of rape in it. Please, if you are not comfortable with it don't read on. But this chapter needs to be put in for reasons, the reason being, this is the way that reader and Kane become closer. If you don't want to read on I'm sorry.  
> Anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy...?  
> Xx  
> Angel

You didn’t know how long you were out for. The pounding in your head overtook anything else. There was a stench of dead things, corpses it seemed to infect your nose. Causing you to almost gag. You tried to hold in the gag but your nose just stung and your throat burned. You opened your eyes slowly but you still couldn’t see, there was something blocking your eyes. There was also a _gag_ tied around your mouth, causing you to hold in your screams. You whipped your head around when you heard someone enter the room you were in. You had realised that you were now tied to a chair. You tried to shift around in the chair. You heard someone drag another chair over to you. The scraping sound radiating through the room. Your heart rate was picking up, it was so loud you could almost hear it in your ears.

You could feel the other persons eyes on you, watching you. You started to get an increasingly uneasy feeling. Tears started to fall from your eyes, staining the material covering them. You heard a light chuckle coming from across you. You had heard that laugh before, somewhere. Sometime. But just then you were too terrified to think. A million thoughts rushing through your head at a time.

‘Where were you? Who was that? Why? What’s going to happen? Where’s Kane?’

You felt someone touch you ever so slightly and you flinched away fiercely, but not before they wrapped their fingers around your blind fold, so that when you did flinch away it came off.

“Mmmm,” Your eyes widened when you saw Asmodeus. His blue-grey eyes attacking your (e/c) ones. He licked his lips slowly. You wanted to speak, but all that came out was muffled moans. Asmodeus made a sound that sounded like a slight groan. He smirked, “ _Darling_ , don’t tease me.” He groaned out. You choked a slight sob, he could see the tears in your eyes.

He shook his head and wagged his finger back and forth. Like the condescending prick he was. You turned away, hoping to shrink away as far as you could. But he seemed to read your mind and grabbed your jaw with one hand pulling your face closer to his. He inhaled deeply, _sniffing_ you. He actually _sniffed_ you. You tried to move your lips around, to adjust the fabric on your lips.

Asmodeus stuck his tongue out and waved it at you. Oh, god. You felt physically _sick_ , your hands began to go numb from the fear, they were tied behind you, so you were practically helpless. At the mercy of this madman. You took the little time you had to look around. There was a small window, there was little light shining through. You could barely see through the window, there was a layer of dust an inch thick. Nobody would see you, the door was about a foot thick and sound proof. Nobody would hear you. You had no idea where you were, you didn’t, and Kane didn’t. Nobody would find you. It was all over. Asmodeus was probably going to kill you.

“What’s wrong (y/n)?” He sang, sickeningly. Pulling your face closer. He wrenched the gag from your mouth, it burned your face as he ripped it off. He trailed the warm wet fabric along the skin of your chest. Which was now feeling _very_ exposed. You were too terrified to scream, even if you did you almost knew that nobody would come to your aid, you couldn’t run either, considering you were tied to a chair. You wanted to smack his hands away, but you knew you couldn’t. You were absolutely helpless.

You were shaking like a leaf, there was nothing you could do.  He pressed onto you until the chair was sliding, its back resting against the wall. Asmodeus was leaning over you, his member obviously erect, so much so that it was almost screaming at you. “You reek of Kane.” He growled darkly. You tried to shrink back, but of course that didn’t work. “But I know how to fix that…” he finished quickly as he pulled you out of the chair. The ropes burned your wrists as they broke causing more tears to swell, you let out a tiny scream. You could feel a layer of skin come off, he pulled you towards the ground.

You struggled against his firm hold, but nothing you did seemed to work. All too soon he had you on the ground, he stripped you of the clothing you had on. You tried to cover yourself with something, _anything;_ your hands, your legs, the very concrete of the ground itself. However, every single attempt you made was in vain because Asmodeus was ten times stronger than you and managed to rip it all away, leaving you totally and utterly _exposed._

He then pinned you against the bed and used all of his weight to hold you there. You could feel him opening his shirt, his chest was smooth and muscly. His abbs like rocks, his arms large and defined. Any woman would have melted at the very sight of him, his blue eyes. His light blonde hair, muscles. But something about him made you repel.

Probably his personality. You thought.

But there was something else, like you were allergic to anyone else but Kane.

That’s when you remembered where you had heard that name before, Asmodeus, the demon of… _Lust._ He then opened his pants before he pulled the latter lower on his legs and finally slipped his overly large member out. Your muscles tensed and you prepared yourself for the worst. He forced your legs open.

He smiled a wicked smile and pressed his lips onto your woman hood. It should have felt good. You should have enjoyed it. But it just felt wrong, his skilled tongue dancing around, causing the tension to rise. You let out a muffled moan but it turned into a loud sob. At that he became annoyed and bit you, your hand went to your mouth to cover the next sob.

“A fast learner…” He moaned, sending waves of pleasure through you. You wanted to push him off, to shove him off. But you didn’t have the strength, the pleasure he was giving you was holding you back. But before he let you come he stopped and entered you quickly to make sure you wouldn’t fight back. The huge pressure from his member made you feel sick, you had barely enough time to adjust to him before he began to slowly rock into you, making the sick feeling grow.

His weight on your body made it hard to breathe, and the small whimpers coming from you didn’t make it any easier. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, just wanting the entire experience to end. You tried to imagine yourself somewhere else, but over and over again you were brought back to the disgust of reality. So instead you tried to focus on something else, you tried to focus on Kane. You tried to focus on the first time he took you, his hands roaming your body hungrily his member stretching your inner walls…but it wasn’t enough. Asmodeus’ size kept dragging your mind from the memory.

He chuckled darkly thinking you were whimpering in pleasure, then out of nowhere he flipped you so you were on your stomach, he pulled your hips up so you were on all fours, he then pulled your hips far enough so his member was inside you fully, the new angle caused you to grit your teeth. He gripped your hair and pulled on it, more tears sprung in your eyes. He entered you again, this time with much more force.

You closed your eyes once more but the sounds coming from him were everywhere, the moaning, groaning his panting. Surely his moaning became louder and louder, you knew what was coming, and you did _not_ want it.

But he kept pounding into you, his smirking face staring at the back of your head. His movements became more jagged and unsteady. Until you could feel his hot sticky seed explode. Filling you completely. You wanted to gag, but you couldn’t deny, he got his name for a reason. You didn’t want to let out the moan that was building in your throat.

Instead you rolled your head back, and bit your tongue. You came, just after he did. You almost got lost in it, so much that you couldn’t help but let out a small moan. He laughed, he _actually_ laughed. You were left a panting mess, he smirked loudly. And flipped you onto your back.

“Oh, you didn’t think I was done. Did you?” He asked sickeningly. You almost threw up.

He pulled you up by your hair, you then made the mistake of opening your mouth in pain. He pushed his member down your throat. Until you almost gagged. He moaned loudly, you couldn’t help but swallow by accident. He moaned your name, and tightened his firm grip on your hair. He pushed in and out of your throat, causing a searing pain to rise. Until he came down your throat. The hot sticky liquid going down your throat.

You wanted to spit it out but the grip he had on your hair was far too tight, so you were forced to swallow. It tasted horrible but you had no choice, you swallowed and it slipped down your wind pipe going into your stomach. He pulled out of your mouth and put you back on all fours. This time he didn’t enter you, he slapped you. A searing pain covered your ass, a red hand mark was left where he hit you. You just wanted to break down, there was nothing you could do. He hit you again but not before entering you, but it wasn’t in the usual place. The sensation of him forcing himself into your backside was nothing more than excruciatingly painful. His member was lightly lubricated from being in your woman hood, but that hardly helped. You could feel yourself stretching and tearing, as more of his length entered you.

“Please, take it out!”  you screamed, trying to tear your hips away from his, but all it did was intensify the pain. Asmodeus chuckled and half groaned as you moved along his length.

“Why would I? You’re so _tight.”_ He rocked forward, causing you to scream again. The more thrusts he made towards your entrance, the more pain you felt. It slowly took over your entire body until you were wracked with uncontrollable convulsions as your mind tried to tear your body away from the thing causing you pain.

Slowly, as Asmodeus continued his aggressive thrusts, your pain turned into complete numbness.

 

You felt his presence within you, not the movements… That didn’t mean the tears or screams stopped, in fact your mind was on auto pilot, making the screams louder. It did little good however. You could feel the speed in which his hops slapped against your arse quicken for a short while until they slowed and stopped completely. As he slowed, a burning feeling began radiating from your backside, and in the distance you could hear his loud groan; but you were too out of it to know if he climaxed. He pulled out and you felt warm liquid slowly trickle down your legs. It didn’t feel the same as cum, and from the metallic smell you guessed it was blood, but it could have been a disgusting mixture of the two.

Relief seemed to wash over you as you felt Asmodeus slightly pull away from you. Hesitantly you looked over your shoulder, you wanted to run away. You wanted to be strong but he just took away your energy, your will. He had raped you, against your will. You had only _just_ let Kane take your virginity, now here you were having your brains fucked out by the demon of lust.

Hesitantly you looked over your shoulder. He either hadn’t finished, of he was hard once again. Suddenly he snatched your arm and lifted you up, he pinned you against the nearest wall.

“You thought I was finished with you?” Asmodeus chuckled darkly as his hungry eyes wandered over you.

“Please…” You muttered, his eyes darkened.

“I will have you until you _crave_ me.”  Whilst speaking Asmodeus reached for your neck. He lifted your legs around his waist before entering you harshly, a low groan leaving his lips as he did so. He gripped your hair tightly and ripped you down with it, increasing the pressure of his thrusts. Tears fell more and more, you grit your teeth and tried to forget, you wished this wasn’t happening, that someone, anyone would come save you.

A cross between a moan and a sob came out of your throat. Asmodeus’ hand found your other hip and his nails sunk into your bruised skin. His member reached new depths within you and your inner walls shuddered and collapsed tighter around him. His teeth dug into your neck, drawing blood from your battered body until he finally pulled out, but it was short-lived, because he just rammed back into you.

“Say my name.” Asmodeus growled. He pulled your hair back, opening your mouth. “ _Say. It.”_ He gripped your throat, stopping the air from flowing through. You closed your eyes, not wanting to be there, needing to be anywhere rather than there. “Open your eyes and say. My. Name.” He tightened his grip on your throat causing you to choke and splutter.

“ _Asmodeus_.” You muttered quietly, your eyes spat poison at him. He pulled your face closer.

“ _What was that?”_ He spat.

“Asmodeus.” You let it drag out, to let him think you were moaning, he seemed satisfied at this. He pulled out of you, you came again and you hated it. You cursed your body for it’s stupid reactions. Asmodeus pushed you over, your head and back collided with the ground, your head smacking down after it. You heard him laugh, a sickening sound ringing throughout your mind.

Asmodeus took you again after that, and again, and again. Until you couldn’t feel anything in your nether regions, but the sickening numbness. His groans filled the room. You doubted that anyone would ever find you. You couldn’t think of a way that Kane would find you. Asmodeus’ moans were blocking your mind.

 _Finally,_ after what seemed like years of torture he pulled out fully. You winced, waiting for him to shove his way back into your suffering body. But instead he put his clothes back on. But before leaving he walked over to you and whispered in your ear.

“ _Nobody will ever find you here, I will fuck you until you beg me for more.”_

You felt hollow. To have someone use you like that. You had barely been able to let Kane take you as it was. Now, after having someone take you in such a way, the tiny speck of self-worth you had left had disappeared. You knew what you were, you were a whore. Nothing more, you weren’t Kane’s girlfriend. You were _exactly_ what he called you, his pet. You recounted his words in your head; ‘ _Nobody will ever find you here, I will fuck you until you beg me for more.’_ You wanted to block the words out, keep them away. But you couldn’t stop thinking about it.

As time passed on, you sat there, back pressed tightly against the wall, so tight in fact that you imagined yourself disappearing into the wall. Leaking into the shadows, melting away. But it just didn’t happen.

You closed your eyes. Trying to force the reality of the situation away.

But it just wouldn’t leave you.

Nobody will ever find you here....Nobody will ever...find....you....

Here.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> It will get better.  
> Loki is coming.


	24. Three Nevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is losing touch, slowly. Like a drifting sensation, slowly. But the cruel stench of reality will pull her back, soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!  
> OMG, I have been away for sooooooo long! I'm sorry I have been away for so long I just got lost in the story. I have a bunch of chapters that I haven't actually posted yet. I've just been trying to imagine where the story is heading. I have done it, i figured it out. I know where the story is heading. It's going to be a slow burn, but it's getting there.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Kane’s POV*

She had been missing for 24 hours. I had ordered every guard in the city to find her. Searching up and down, through each street, every house. I tried retracing my steps, I looked in the store she had been so interested in. I threatened the girl at the counter but she swore she didn’t know or see anything. After a few hard stares I believed her, but not before destroying most of the things in her shop in a bat of blind rage.

My panic and anger was about to explode, she could be dead. She could be in a ditch, someone could be hurting her, killing her or _touching_ her.  I had asked Asmodeus to send every sentry he had, I had warned him that if they didn’t find her, I would cut off the tails of every soldier and use them as mantle pieces.

He assured me that he would find her, whatever the cost. His ceruian blue eyes, telling me to stay calm, as he flashed his pearly white teeth at me in a confident manner. But something about it, felt different. There was something behind the eyes, lies.

So I decided to follow, I stayed in shadow walking through the streets. Following him, staying behind him walking in the darkness. I followed him through the normal streets, the market stalls, I wore my hood down low over my face so nobody would recognise me. We walked until we were met with darker streets, less people and an insatiable terrifying feeling. I held fast, following sharply behind. I assumed it would be normal, but the fact he was walking alone, just irked me.

The way he ducked behind a heavy looking metal door. I heard it bolt from the inside, the heavy locks clicking and twisting. I didn’t want to believe it, but the sinking feeling in my stomach didn’t help my doubts. It was the way he looked at her earlier. Asmodeus thought I hadn’t noticed, but I did, his lustful eyes. Staring at her in a way that was reserved for my eyes only.

His eyes were full of lust and desire. He had always been a womaniser. I had just hoped to spare her, spare her of _him_.

*Third person*

You must have passed out, because when you opened your eyes again you were once more tied to a chair, Asmodeus had also re-clothed you. You didn’t like the feeling of knowing he had touched you while you were out. You just hoped he hadn’t done anything to you. But you had also found you were bound and gagged. The gagged stuffed so tightly into your mouth that you felt some of the threads going down your throat and choking you.

 You tried to look around but your eyes were covered from the blindfold. You tried to scream but all that came out were muffled cries and whimpers. Tears flowed out of your eyes, staining the cloth. You heard the door open, and you wanted to scream. A hopeless feeling of sadness and fear washed over you. You felt tight in your chest, like someone was tightening a knot in it. You wanted to sob your eyes out. Nobody would ever find you, Kane would never find you. You longed for Kane’s touch, his skin against yours. So many thoughts were running through your head at once, but most of them revolved around three distinct things.

One, you were _never_ going to get out of there alive.

Two, Kane was _never_ going to find you.

Three, you were _never_ going to go back to your family.

Your family, you tried to remember what they looked like, your mother at most. Your mother, Did she look like you? Did she have (h/c) hair? (e/c) eyes? Did her voice sound the same as yours? Were you anything like her? The truth is, you didn’t know. You couldn’t remember. You couldn’t see it anymore, but you could feel it. Something was missing, like when you walk in a room, and you can feel someone there with you. But you look around and somehow there’s no one there, the room is empty and you are left alone. Alone and confused.

You were so lost in your own depressing thoughts that you only realised someone else was in the room when you heard someone grab a chair and pull it over to you. The scraping sound infecting your ears, causing your heartrate to rise. You choked a sob, not wanting to know what Amodeus had in store for you next.

“I told you I would be back.” You sobbed louder, you tried to put your head down, you didn’t want him to look at you. He wrapped his fingers around the cloth and pulled it out, making you choke and sputter. He dropped the rag on the floor beside him.

“When Kane sent out the orders to look for you, I was,” He paused as if he were searching for the right word. He pulled you up and out of the chair, the roped burned your already pained wrists. The skin was red and blistered by now and you half screamed half cried out.

 “Surprised. He’s never….” Again he paused, he smashed your back onto the ground, you swore you felt a few things break. The impact of the ground on your back caused a ringing of pain to course through your head. You winced, tears started streaming down. You could feel the blindfold becoming soaked in your salty drops of pain.

“Cared so much about a _pet_ before. But don’t get me wrong, I can see why….” You tried to sit up despite every fibre in your body telling you no. He planted himself on top of you, roughly pinning you to the ground. You tried to push him off, but he shoved your hands away, eventually they became too weak and you had to stop. He started to rub his hands all over you, sending shivers down your spine. But they weren’t shivers of pleasure, they were shivers of terror. You wanted to kick him off, shove him off, do _anything._ But you were just too weak, to helpless.

 “I promised myself I wouldn’t take you again…but seeing you so helpless….I might not be able to resist.” You let a cry out, but it sounded more like a muffled moan. He bit your neck, drawing blood, you cried out. The tears had stopped dead in their tracks, you were too afraid to cry.

“Don’t worry, I will return you to Kane. He seems ready to tare Hell apart if he doesn’t find you.” He chuckled sickly, “and when I do… _pet_ ” He said mockingly, he played with a piece of your hair.

“He will _never_ know.” He said sickeningly. You almost gagged at his words, he pulled the piece of hair he was playing with. You wanted to scream, but your fear was just holding you back. You winced, as you felt a tear fall. This all seemed like one big mock, Kane had taken you first. Made you his pet. You were…okay with that. In fact some part of you, liked it. But being taken by Asmodeus took away the last small piece of self-worth you had left. It made you the whore you hoped you weren’t.                                                                                                                                                                                          

“Really?” You heard another voice come from behind Asmodeus. You couldn’t see, but by the sound of the voice, you could feel Asmodeus freeze up in fear. The tension suddenly grew tenfold. Then it clicked in your head, Kane!

 


	25. Plans in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Gabriel start to put their plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I am starting to post all of the chapters I've pre-written. I'm happy with most of them. Some of them still need to be edited but this one is good. The next one is coming soon!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Third Person*

The two men had walked through the rain, they were looking for a very particular place. They looked for it’s signs, they were hidden everywhere. They spent the whole day trying to develop a plan, they had finally decided.

The symbols were hidden in plain sight, most of the time, only most people couldn’t see them. You had to know where to look. They looked for the symbol through the backstreets of Hell, while fighting off the glares they got from passers-by. Demons have a distinct smell, they can smell a non-demon from a mile away. So an Angel and a Frost Giant wouldn’t go unnoticed by many. They fought off the mean glares and snide remarks with their own collection of scowls and side-glances.

Neither Loki nor Gabriel said a word when they approached the door. The rain was beating down heavily, springing off everything it touched. They knew where they had to go. Who they had to see.

Marianne. Marianne was a sorceress, a very special kind. One whose expertise surrounded the mind, memories, thought’s and bonds. Loki knew after (Y/N) saved him, he knew she had split her soul for him. She had given him her mind, her heart and part of her soul. Through that he knew he could save her. He had to tap into her mind, the only way he could do that was through Marianne.

Marianne could put him under, he would be able to get into (Y/N)’s mind. Loki guessed that Kane had his hold on her, he infected her like a poison. He clouded her mind, the more time he wasted the less likely it was that he could save her.

That’s what he did…that’s what he did to Sigyn. He infected her, plagued her with his touch. Loki had tried to save her, but he was too late. Sigyn was in too deep, Kane had total and utter _control_ over her. He remembered her lifeless eyes, staring up at him. It was too late for Sigyn, but it wasn’t too late for (Y/N). Loki could still get to her, he could still save her, there was still time.

Once in her mind Loki would have to work quickly, who knew how long he would be able to have the hold on her. Once in her mind Loki didn’t know what he would say, _anything_ to clear her mind. Anything to get her back.

Kane was so wrapped up he barely noticed Marianne’s brown eyes staring back at him. He and Gabriel walked into the room. There were metal ornaments scattered around, as well as a wall of herbs. Pot plants and vines seemed to take over the room, leaving very little space for the hidden pieces of furniture. She guided them over to a table, the legs of the table were wrapped in vines, tangled almost attacking the metal. And directed Loki down, he hesitated but lay down. His wet clothes made the metal table wet and uncomfortable but he had to do this. She started shuffling around, Gabriel looked nervous, he shifted in his chair, eyes darting around. Marianne could tell he was nervous and told him politely to calm down, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to focus.

Marianne came behind the table and put her hands on either side of his head. Her fingers sent tingling waves through his skin. It seemed like there were sending slight waves of electricity, through him. He felt himself slipping slightly.

“How long will this last?” Loki asked her but his words seemed slurred and slow, she looked slightly bored as she gathered some herbs. She didn’t answer, just set fire to one of the herbs she had gathered. She waved it over Loki’s face and he fell under almost instantly. His mind becoming numb, until all he saw was black. Marianne put her delicate hands on the side of his head. Her eyes flashed a silver colour as their minds became one.

Black, that’s all they could see. The room was spinning, so much it was like they weren’t in a room at all. But Loki could just make out the walls, he felt Marianne next to him. Her presence invading the room. Loki looked around trying to see something, anything. But he didn’t see anything. He heard somebody cry out. It was (Y/N), she was lying on the floor, blindfolded and scared. Her (H/C) hair was strewn in messy pieces. Her wrists were burned and red. He had bruises littering her skin. Loki felt a stab of guilt run through him. Marianne gasped as she saw (Y/N)’s frail body. Dirt was embedded into her once (S/C) skin.

Loki winced, a sob formed in his throat. He covered his mouth, tears sprouted in his eyes. He had to turn away for a second.

“Really?” He heard someone say, but this someone wasn’t anyone. This was Kane. His familiar cold and unfeeling dark eyes. His pale corpse like skin. Loki almost gagged when he saw him. The raven haired prince couldn’t hide his resentment for the brown haired prince. But Loki wasn’t there to resent Kane, he was there to wake (Y/N) up. To free her from Kane’s curse.

He looked over to her and knelt down. He felt Marianne move behind him. Loki gently placed three fingers on her face. Her skin felt cold as ice. He focused and spoke to her in gentle words.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) please, you need to wake up. I’m here to take you home but you must listen to me. You need to wake up, you need to remember who you are. Who I am, I love you. You’re my strength, remember? Please I need you….” Loki sniffed and wiped a stray tear that fell from his eye. He turned sharply as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Marianne’s hand. “Come on (Y/N)! Come on! You need to wake up!” Loki began violently shaking her, her body feeling limp and cold in his strong hands. “I’m your prince! And I demand you to wake up!”

Marianne began to try and pry Loki away from the unconscious girl. But (Y/N) remained unresponsive, like she was under a heavy sedative. Kane noticed the violent shaking and elegantly swished over. He placed one hand on hers, Loki stopped shaking her. Instead, redirecting his attention onto Kane. Kane was hovering over her, he looked onto her face. With something that resembled, concern. Loki’s rage ensnared into a flaming hate fire, he wanted to punch Kane in the nose right then and there. But he couldn’t, in the soul bond he was only able to touch (Y/N) and Marianne.

“Loki…we must go, this can’t last much longer.” Marianne whispered quietly, she removed her hand from his shoulder urging him to leave. Loki reached down and planted a kiss on (Y/N)’s forehead as a promise of his return.

 

*Your POV*

Although you couldn’t see him you knew his voice. Asmodeus got off you almost immediately, but he stood several feet away from you and Kane. You reached up slowly and pried the blindfold away from your face. Your hands were clammy and weak, they shook as you took the fabric away. Your eyes were barely open, everything was a blur. The room was spinning, the walls seemed to concave on themselves.

Your mind blacked out.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) please, you….wake up. I’m here…home but….listen to me. You need to wake up, you need…remember who you…. I am, love you. You’re my strength, remember? Please I need….” You could hear someone’s voice calling out to you. It sounded strange and unfamiliar, but some part of you _recognised_ it. Although you weren’t awake, you could still here it. Like it wasn’t in reality, but in your mind instead. You tried to focus on it. But it was like listening to something in a dream, it didn’t sound complete.

“Your prince…” You tried to hear more but the voice trailed off, leaving you in silence. Your mind tried to search through the rubble of your memories but there was nothing, nothing to be found, your mind was empty. You muttered something under your breath, it sounded like a name. Someone you knew or had known once.

“Loki….” But the name seemed to drift away as soon as you said it, the last remaining memory of the name. Sunk away, like a stone sinks into a river, disappearing. Under the blackened water. Until you can’t see it any longer.

 

*Loki’s POV*

Just as I felt myself fade, I heard something, it might have been my imagination, or maybe just my hope tricking me. But she said something, I would have sworn that she said something. It sounded like my name, or rather a shadow of it. Like someone had gone to say it, but changed their mind, so that the only remanence of the shadow of what it could have been. My name.

“Loki,” but before I was able to react, my mind was pulled out. It seemed to drift back to reality. I was drawn out of the dream by Marianne saying my name softly. I sat up slowly, there were small drops of crimson on my shirt and lips. I figured my nose had been bleeding. I looked around my finger wiped the small drips of blood coming leaking slowly out of my nose. That’s when I remembered Leapt off the table, not thinking twice about it. I knocked several items of furniture as I went through the small house. I moved to leave, not bothering to think about Gabriel. He handed her a sack full of drachma, she paused looking at it, confused. I moved quickly down the hallway, there was still hope for (Y/N), still something I could do. But I had to act quickly, her mind was almost fully taken. With that, her power.

But before I could bust out of the door, Marianne grabbed my shoulder. She pulled me back inside. I tried to resist but she held a fast grip. Gabriel moved behind her, his brown eyes looking uneasy.

“Wait, before you do anything. I should warn you. There was something dark…” Marianne paused, like she was readying herself. “It wasn’t Kane, it was something else…” Loki sighed inwardly. He knew this, why was she telling him something he already knew?

“I know you know the prophecy, it was in your mind. It’s true, I can sense it. You are right to think there is more to this than revenge for Sigyn.” Loki’s eyes flashed with something, guilt, concern and a steady uneasiness.

“Kane wants her power, I know not for what reason, but he will do _anything_ to get it,” Loki balled his hand into a fist, his anger boiled as his mind flashed back to the image of (Y/N). Her hollowed out eyes blackened with sadness. Her battered and bruised body, slumped on the floor. And Kane, his unimpressed face. Loki punched the doorway, he felt the skin of his knuckle break but he didn’t care. Marianne flinched slightly, and Gabriel stepped forward. He put a strong hand on Loki’s shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Loki turned and nodded at Marianne. It wasn’t much of a thankyou but it was the only thing he could manage at that moment.

Marianne nodded politely in return, her ebony eyes shining in the moonlight. I walked out the door, Gabriel following sharply behind me. Our heavy boots ringing throughout the night air. We had made an abandoned house on the outskirts of town our base of operations. The creaking floorboards and the broken windows kept strangers from wandering too close. The plan was simple, Lucifer and his officials would leave the palace for three days campaigning throughout the city, spreading his reign and power. Making sure his ‘loyal’ subjects remained loyal.

That’s when they would strike. Loki guessed that Kane would keep (Y/N) in his room, that’s where Loki would go, meanwhile Gabriel would hold off any unwanted company. The plan was simple, and should have been easy.

 _Should_ have been easy.


	26. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane saves reader, but is she really safe?   
> Your mind is becoming darker and darker as Kane takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!  
> This is the last of the pre-written chapters. I have no more that I've written so far. So I'm working on the latest one.  
> Your mind is becoming darker and darker as Kane takes over. He is, now your only hope is Loki.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Loki wiped the sweat off his brow, his hands were slightly shaking as he whipped around the corner and stabbed the soldier, the sword slipping in easily, making a horrible squelching sound as he ripped it out. He ran a hand through his hair and checked for Gabriel who was at that moment kicking over one of the dead soldiers while drawing his curved blade out. Loki ran up to him, his armour clunking on the way. They kept battling their way through the halls, skilfully dodging attacks and swords coming from the countless. They had snuck into the castle, hoping to stay unnoticed. But they had ran into trouble after a stray guard spotted them trying to sneak through the hallway. Gabriel had managed to knock him out with the hilt of his sword, but not before attracting more attention than wanted.

They had battled their way through the halls, spilling blood quietly, trying not to draw _any more_ attention. The only problem they hadn’t considered was actually _finding_ Kane’s room. After going on their quiet killing spree they had found a maid. Loki held his sword against her throat, threatening to spill her crimson liquid. He pressed the blade into her neck, spilling several drops on the floor. But her tear filled maroon brown eyes just glared back at him.

Gabriel stepped over to Loki, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki made a sound that resembled that of a slight growl. But he backed off, taking several steps backwards while wiping off his blood coated sword. On a nearby tapestry. The maid glared at Loki, but Gabriel stepped in closer to her.

He pulled out a soft looking piece of fabric from his pocket and gently wiped the blood from the small cut. The young made flinched over slightly, her overly light blonde hair flicking out of the way. But he stayed calm, and simply flashed a smile at her. Loki’s eyes almost made a sound as he rolled them.

“Tell us where Kane’s room is, please.” Gabriel whispered, the maid’s blue eyes flicked up to him and instantly glazed over. She muttered the words to him. But not before deeply scowling at Loki. Gabriel moved off her and she scampered away. The brown haired man slapped Loki on the shoulder with an almost smug look on his face. The raven haired prince just stared on ahead, slightly dazed and confused.

Loki followed Gabriel through the halls, looking out for soldiers, but it seemed they had moved on to the lower levels to secure the prisoners. Loki felt something of a shudder slip down his spine. He had heard about the prisons in Hell. The torture. The hounds. The hounds were terrible beasts, it was said they were deformed prisoners who through torture quickly turned to madness and hysteria. They grew long talons and sharp teeth, yellowed and stained with blood.

He had heard rumours that they would keep the hounds on leashes, just long enough. So that the hounds harrowing stinking breath coated your skin. It was a form of torture, the hounds never stopped. They just kept going. Snarling and snapping their teeth at you, until you couldn’t take it anymore. It would drive the strongest men insane.

He tried to block those images out of his mind.

After a few minutes of walking they approached a door, it looked heavy and was made out of thick wood. Swirling patterns of silver covered the outside of the door. Gabriel put his ear up against the door. He listened for a few moments then reached for the handle. He opened the door Loki drew his sword, holding it with his elbow up high so the hilt of the sword was resting on his cheek. But Gabriel just waved at him to put it down. Loki begrudgingly did so. Gabriel walked into the room and immediately started snooping around.

He looked in some of the drawers and found boundless amounts of scrolls. The yellowed paper spilling out of the wooden drawers. Gabriel kept sifting through the scrolls. Loki poked around some of the cupboards. Looking for any signs that would indicate where they went. He almost forgot that Gabriel was there, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel handed him a scroll. The words on the scroll were slightly washed out, like it had been submerged in water.

But the words were easy enough to make out.

‘A soul bond can be used to do a grand multitude of things, ranging in a wide category. Healing, Marriage, A Share of Power, A Soul Leash and A Mind Meld.’

Loki’s eyes fell upon three words. Share of Power. The words struck him, that’s what Kane was doing. He needed part of (Y/N)’s soul to be able to have her power. And to do that, she needed to agree. A soul bond needs both parties to agree, otherwise it won’t work. Kane was seducing (Y/N).

That’s when Loki’s eyes drifted over to the bed. A sinking feeling struck him deeply. He didn’t want to believe it, but some part of him knew. He just knew. He knew what Kane would have done. He tried to swallow his hate for Kane and focus on what he was reading.

‘A share of power is one of the most dangerous proceedings. It may only be attempted by those who have a particularly special soul bond. If not, it may be hazardous to either party. However particular danger is directed at the party giving the power. As in many cases it results in death.’

Loki swallowed, as he slowly realised the enormous _entirety_ of the situation. From what he gathered, this could change everything. (Y/N) was not human, he had learned from the Oracle that she was of tri-blood. The one from the prophecy, the power that flowed through her veins was unstoppable. Enough to unite the three kingdoms, Heaven, Hell and Middle-earth.

Or enough to destroy them. With that kind of power Kane could destroy the upper kingdom and claim earth as his own.

Loki swallowed at the thought. Loki didn’t care too much for Earth, it wasn’t his world. (Y/N) was his world. The only thing he really cared for. He was an idiot not to realise that the only way to protect her was to be _there_ for her. To be with her, as soon as he had left Kane had taken her.

He had left her. And she had been taken. He hated himself for it. He couldn’t help but feel a bout of guilt reside in his stomach develop every time he thought about it.

That’s when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Loki’s eyes flashed towards Gabriel in a concerned haste. Gabriel nodded towards the side of the door. Gabriel stood to the side of the door. Loki stood opposite him, his sword raised ready to kill any soul who walked through the door. The footsteps stopped and the door swung open frigidly.

But no one entered.

Gabriel’s eyes whispered over to Loki. Loki looked back at him slightly confused. But kept his sword raised high. The tension kept building higher and higher until something was rolled in the door. It was a dark black ball but it seemed brighter from reflecting the light in all directions. Loki didn’t seem to know what it was, but Gabriel knew. He yelled at Loki to get down while dropping to the floor himself. But the raven haired prince didn’t act in time.

Just at that moment a flash of light sprung itself into the room, blinding Loki for about three seconds. It left and extremely loud ringing in his ears. So much so that he dropped to his knees covering his ears. He yelled something but the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing his own scream. The room was spinning loudly in a confusing manner.

It was all too much. And Loki’s mind went blank as he slumped slowly to the floor.

 

*Third Person*  
Kane scowled at Asmodeus and leaned down to you. You slightly flinched away scared by the sudden contact. But as soon as you registered that it was Kane you melted. The tears started flowing again, like a slow tap just falling. Kane helped you stand up, he pulled the blindfold off you. You looked at him with red puffy eyes. You slammed your head into his shoulder pulling him closer to you. He wrapped one arm around you. But kept the other one by his side.

His eyes remained on Asmodeus. Cold and calculating. You realised that Kane wasn’t focusing on you but rather on the disgusting man over in the corner. He was a coward. Cowardly trying to shrink away into the corner. Kane whispered for you to move several steps away from him, you reluctantly staggered away. Kane moved so quickly that you didn’t even hear Asmodeus’ back smash against the wall.

Your eyes drifted up to the scene. Kane was holding Asmodeus by the throat in a strong grip. Strong enough to crush his windpipe. Asmodeus was trying to fight him, constantly trying to scratch his hands. Trying to rip off the tight grip he had, but Kane was so insanely strong that he didn’t move. Kane just stared right into Asmodeus’ eyes, watching as the life drained from the blue orbs. The blonde’s usually pale face was turning a light shade of red.

Kane removed his hands just in time. Asmodeus gasped for air, he coughed heavily. So much so that it almost sounded as if he was spewing his own lungs out. But before he was able to regain his breath. Kane kicked him in the ribcage. Breaking several of his ribs and knocking the wind out of him. Asmodeus was on his back again. This time Kane let him regain his breath. As soon as he did so Asmodeus started laughing hysterically. Kane’s face turned to one of pure _fury._

Kane stomped on Asmodeus’ face breaking his nose. Blood splattered on the floor, the crimson liquid staining the hard concrete floor. Asmodeus yelled out in pain and stopped laughing. His eyes then rolled back in his head until he was staring at you. His sea blue orbs holding yours in place. You quickly looked away, a sick feeling in your stomach.

Kane pulled Asmodeus up by his collar, throwing him onto the other side of the room. He landed in a heap, but not before getting up and dusting himself off. Kane growled, this is why Asmodeus was his trainer. Because of his ability to take hits.

Kane shifted into aspect, his skin covered in fur. His usually ebony brown eyes turned a harsh gold. Large white teeth sprouted from his strong jaw. He pounced on Asmodeus, pinning him to the ground. He bit him right on the neck. It seemed like he had bitten him on the artery because a fountain of blood spurted out. Going all over Kane’s face, staining is fur.

Asmodeus refused to make a sound, but his thrashing didn’t stop for a second. However he was not able to shove Kane off. The scene, it reminded you of something. Something familiar, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Asmodeus’ thrashings, the helpless feeling you had. As his weak limbs flailed about trying desperately to survive.

You yelled out, something. But it was inaudible. You didn’t know what you were saying but the words just kept spilling out. Kane didn’t listen however, he just kept killing. He only withdrew from Asmodeus’ blood soaked neck when you collapsed. Your legs just gave out, you hadn’t even realised you had fallen until you saw Kane’s blood soaked human face hovering over you. He lifted you up gently, carrying you in his arms. He took you out of the room and your eyes drifted shut. But not before grazing over Asmodeus’ cold lifeless body. His once blue eyes were now black and seemed hollow. You gulped at the sight and buried your head into Kane’s chest, wanting to hide from the sight.

The only thing you could feel at that moment was the feeling of Kane’s strong arms wrapped around you. With only one solid word running through your head, mixed with all of the other thoughts.

‘Safe.’


	27. If Tar's Comin' Out of Your Eyes..Somethings Gotta Be Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tar leaks out of the readers eyes and she finds out more about her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been busily writing away, I have a few more chapters written (2 to be exact) but I'm still editing them so they wont be published for a few days.   
> I know this has been a slow build, but I feel like we are now in the real 'meaty' part of the story where things are really starting to expand and tie into each other. For me this is a really exciting time because I feel like the child I raised is finally learning how to ride a bike. However in saying that, through all the excitement I might lose sight in what I should actually be writing and perhaps even the direction I want the story to go in.  
> BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN UN-REGULAR POSTING!  
> Just wanted to make that clear.  
> Anyway!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

When you woke up it felt…weird. There was no other way to describe it. The feeling, you felt almost hollow. Like there was nothing inside. No thoughts in your head, it was like you were constantly imagining a white piece of paper. You tried to see beyond that but there was nothing to see. Your mind was empty, _you_ were empty. You took the time to notice your surroundings, looking around you saw that you were once again in Kane’s room but it felt different. Everything just felt strange. You sat up, noticing that Kane was nowhere to be found. You pulled the blanket off you, your arms stiff and sore. You swung your legs off the side of the bed pressing your feet onto the wooden floor. You raised your arms slowly stretching out your back, as you did so you felt something crack and you let out a loud sob. You fell onto your knees, and grabbed your back it felt like your spine was going to concave. You hobbled over to a nearby mirror, you took the time to look at yourself. You noticed that your hair was a mess, strands strewn all over the place. You ran a hand through your (H/C) hair trying to neaten it up. Your skin had specks and patches of dirt embedded into it, so much so that you were barely able to see your own natural skin color. You also noticed that you weren’t wearing the black dress anymore. You were wearing dark brown leather pants, and a white loose fitted shirt. One that looked as if it would fit Kane more than it would fit you.

But the biggest change of all would probably have to be your _eyes_.  

Your once (E/C) orbs were now an amber red, the colour reminded you of blood. But not the innocent thin blood that one might see in a nose bleed. But the thick gross blood you see from a stab wound, clotted and half dried. Your pupils themselves were blacker than before, and they were dilated AF. So black you could see your reflection in them. It was almost breath-taking you had never seen a shade so black before, darker than night or pitch black.

There were small red lines shooting out from your pupils like snakes trying desperately to crawl away. You put a finger on your lower lash line and pulled. As you did a thick black liquid started to slowly drip out of your eye. It was surprisingly cold and ran down your cheek. Your head went from empty to confused.

‘What the hell?’

You touched the thick liquid, it felt like ink in your hands. You rubbed it in between your fingers. It turned from runny to sticky and stuck to your fingers. You tried to flick it off, some of it splattered onto the floor. It made a cringe worthy smacking sound. You took your hands off your eye and the liquid stopped. You rubbed your face on your shoulder trying to wipe your face off.

You wondered where Kane was, but as you did so you only remembered back to Asmodeus. You shuddered at the thought of his skin on your own. You wrapped your arms around yourself in a semi comforting manner. Trying to block it from your mind. You walked over to the bed and sat back down.

You ran your hand along the silken sheets smiling at the memories of you and Kane……

You scoffed at the thoughts. But the scoff turned into you biting your bottom lip as dirty slightly disgusting thoughts filled your head. You lay back down on the bed, rubbing your arms on the bed. No thoughts were in your head apart from…well. Those thoughts. You chuckled lowly.

You were wrapped up in your thoughts when a fly flew over your head. You opened your eyes, trying to search for the annoying creature. You sat up, frozen just looking around. When you heard it buzz behind you, you whipped your head around quickly. You felt your head jolt as your neck cracked. Your hand quickly sprung to your neck, the searing pain refusing to go away. You heard the fly buzz again and you almost instinctively raised your hand and flicked your wrist. As you did so you felt something…strange, happen.

It felt like the blood in your hand had rushed to your fingertips. You whipped your head around again, cautious not to crack your neck. With what you saw your mouth dropped open.

Your hand was surrounded in a black looking…light? It looked like ink, swirling in and out of your fingers. Running up your wrist and shooting out of your fingertips in a quite violent manner. A knot formed in your stomach as you brought your hand closer to your face. Closely examining what the hell that stuff was. It looked almost exactly like what had come out of your eye. Only this stuff was _alive_ like it had a mind of it’s own. You tried flicking the stuff off but as you did so the liquid just grew in a furious manner and shot out in rage. It reached a nearby lamp, the lamp was knocked over but it wasn’t just _knocked over_ it was burned, like acid had been poured all over it. Your hand went to your mouth to silence a non-existent gasp. But the gasp just shot out as a muffled squeak. Your hands began to shake slightly, matching the equally shaly breaths barely escaping your lungs.

At least the fly was dead, right?

‘Is this what Kane and Vlad were talking about that day?’ You thought. It was the loudest thought by far out of the constant screams you were getting. You tried flicking your wrist again, but nothing happened. You closely examined your fingers and the flesh beneath your skin. But everything seemed normal. This just frustrated you slightly and you tried bashing your hand against the bedhead.

But that didn’t work.

It just _really_ hurt.

You let out a small cry and slumped back down onto the bed, but not without examining your hand again. That’s when you heard the door open. It swung open revealing Kane, he was dressed in his armour again. The black panels covered in a crimson liquid. He looked over to you with a ragged look on his face. Small beads of sweat slowly dripped down his forehead, he wiped his brow and smiled wickedly. Like he had accomplished something truly great. But behind the smile was something _evil_ like the thing he had accomplished.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to you. You sat up and smiled a dangerous smile. You took several steps towards him, you were surprisingly confident. You were different. You didn’t know _why_ you were being so confident. After all you had just found black liquid shooting out of your hands in a destructive manner. And yet now it was like none of that happened. You had practically forgotten all of it, now you just wanted Kane.

You ran your hands over his chest. Finding the clasps and unbuckling them, your hands weren’t shaking this time. They were steady. He seemed surprised, but it was a good surprise he helped you with some of the larger clasps, you pulled off his large chest plate. He smiled that bastard smile of his and slid off your shirt slowly. The thin fabric slipped down your arms. Kane then pushed you back onto the bed, you felt the soft bed poking at the bruises on your back. You winced slightly as he pressed you down.

He climbed atop you putting his hands on either side of your head. He harshly pressed his lips to yours in a domineering way. Attacking your lips with his own rough ones. He slowly slid his hands up your shirt, until his hands were on your ribs. Your skin was tingling all over in the places where his hands slightly grazed your skin.

You giggled slightly and he chuckled lowly. A slight smirk growing on his face, he bit his lip before attacking the long column of your neck. You started restlessly squirming about he moved one hand from beside your head, he gripped your hip tightly, you winced a small bit, knowing that there would be bruises there later. But you didn’t care for the most part. He started sucking on the sweet spot of your neck. You made a small sound almost a moan but not quite. Kane removed his lips from your neck, you let your out a deep breath you hadn’t realised you were holding.

He held his face inches away from yours, he opened his mouth as if to say something but before any words came out there was an abrupt knock at the door. Kane let out a frustrated sigh and you looked over to the door. He begrudgingly slid off you while muttering something under his breath.

He stepped over, heels clicking on the wooden floor. He reached for the metal handle, his hand grabbing the clasp quite clammily. But before he was able to pull the door open it swung open on its own quite quickly, almost hitting Kane in the face. He jumped back in surprise but his surprised was quickly replaced by annoyance. You couldn’t quite see who it was standing in the doorway, you were only able to see their hands, and they seemed to be animating something quite urgent.

You sat up and walked over to Kane, your bare feet padding on the wooden floor. You stood cautiously behind him, not wanting to be fully seen by the person in the doorway. That’s when you realized it was the older prince. His blonde hair looked messy and ragged, his face was slightly red, and you assumed it was a result of him running.

He spoke in rushed sentences, words flipping by like a blur. Kane seemed to only understand half of it, his nods signifying he caught at least some of what his flustered brother was saying. You yourself had absolutely no _idea_ what he was saying. Probably because he was speaking in his own language, the words rolling off his tongue skilfully. Your brain almost hurt he was speaking so quickly. Kane didn’t seem to be listening all that intently until Vlad said one word.

It was a name, a name. A seemingly innocent thing, right? It is just a word after all. But such a word can roll of someone’s tongue in many ways. A way to make you swoon over the owner of that name, your heart starts to race as you imagine the face of the person. Or a way to make you scowl a deep scowl and wish for the fiery pits of hell to consume the owner of that name until they burn into a pile of pathetic sickening ashes.

See what I’m getting at?

And at the way Kane balled his fists tightly into boulders with which he hoped to smash through stone walls with. And the way his face contorted from one of slight annoyance into one that represented pure _rage._ You assumed he was not _swooning._

He thanked his brother and walked away leaving the door open. He walked over to the nearby desk. It was covered in different books and scrolls, papers and a book. He in a bat of swift anger pushed everything off the desk. The papers and books were strewn around the room. But that wasn’t enough he kicked the ebony desk over, it didn’t slide onto the floor like you expected. It flew with tremendous speed smashing into the wall, starting you. You jumped back in surprise. Your eyes widened. Kane ran a hand through his hair and yelled something. He beckoned you closer, you didn’t hesitate. Not for one second. Kane might have been terrifying in that moment, but your feet just seemed to move by themselves. Bringing you closer and closer to the younger prince. Until you were right by his side. He ran a thumb across your cheek, you couldn’t help but smile. Your eyes crinkling slightly as you did so. You could tell Kane was trying to be gentle, but you could also feel the raging fury nesting itself under his skin.

You tried to focus on his eyes but you couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling growing in your stomach. Kane wasn’t or didn’t give the impression that he was the most _stable_ person. He took your delicate and slightly trembling hand in his strong one. His long fingers encasing your slender ones. Vlad’s eyes locked on your intertwined hands. Something hit his chest in that moment, he felt a knot in his chest. But forcefully loosened it as he led you and Kane down the halls.

As you were walking Kane’s clothes were covered in his black blood stained armor once more. The uneasy feeling settled itself back into your stomach. You swallowed deeply. Not exactly wanting to know what was to come. You nestled yourself closer to Kane, in a search for safety. But it seemed as if he wasn’t focusing on you right now. Only preparing himself for what was to come.


	28. The Real Prison is in Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki meet again but things just aren't the same, there's just something missing...you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> I seem to be writing a lot these days, like I'll write two or three chapters then have to go back, edit them through and then publish. That's probably because the story is nearly at it's climax and I'm pretty excited about where it's heading.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Your bare feet stung slightly as they slid against the marble floors. The floor being marble, you assumed the small pain you were feeling was due to the cold reflective tiles. But as you stepped along, trailing behind the infuriated prince of hell. That it was not a cold skin that you felt, but quite the opposite. Your feet were burning. At that, your whole body was burning.

You felt small beads of sweat form on your forehead. You reached a slow hand up to wipe the drops away but against the sticky skin on your forehead you head hand felt clammy and weak. Your hand dropped down your face as you approached a heavy looking wooden door. You stood several feet away while Vlad reached into his back pocket, he pulled out a ring of rusty looking keys. He fiddled with them, slowly filing them in and out of his hands. You could tell that Kane was becoming impatient, when he let out a long loud sigh.

Vlad seemed to notice this as he moved faster, until he finally found the right key. The key itself was rusty, with blood red splotches dotted around the metal. He held it tightly in his hand, like it was stopping it from shaking. He pushed it slowly into the lock.

A slow sinking feeling started to nestle itself into your stomach. The grogginess in your head mixed with the terribly ominous feeling in your stomach stopped you from being able to decide whether you wanted to throw up or pass out. You just tried to not think about it, blocking the want to vomit with your will to keep standing. Vlad pushed the door open slowly, it looked like even _he_ was straining to open the door, as he finally got the door open Kane pushed passed him and disappeared down a steep flight of stairs.

Vlad held the door open for you and gestured for you follow. This time you hesitated, you lifted one of your feet off the ground, but even that felt hard. You reached a hand out and steadied yourself on the nearest wall. Darkness seemed to swirl around you as you disappeared down the dark and ominous staircase.

You had to feel around the stair case to ‘see’ where you were going. You eventually came to a wide hallway, dimly lit by about a dozen lanterns. The orange glow they lit off was just enough for you to make out the large glass panels, there were about six on each side of the corridor. Inside there were dark rooms, you passed the first to and managed to spy inside. Kane nor Vlad seemed to notice as they walked passed you, turning a corner and leaving your line of sight. You were barely able to see inside the cell, the stone walls looked damp. For the first time the palace didn’t look lavish nor clean, it looked dirty and terrifying. You leaned in closer to the cell, trying to see inside, you had to squint your eyes but you could just make out what’s inside the cell.

There was a small looking bed, covered in thin looking sheets. In the corner there was a small block, with a medium sized wall. You imagined that was the toilet. You shuddered at the thought of being inside those cells. Then suddenly out of nowhere two large hands appeared on the glass, you shrieked and jumped back, managing to fall _ever so gracefully_ onto your ass.

You were met with a slightly hideous face. You had expected to see a persons face but what you were met with, was nothing of the sort.

There were two large horns sticking out of the sides of its head. They looked like they were made out of stone, the rough edges appeared as if they would slice through your thin skin. The thing snarled at you, it was slightly muffled because of the glass. But it still sent shivers down your spine. There were rigid yellow teeth sticking out of the blackened gums, they seemed to be almost rotten. You could almost _smell_ its breath through the glass. The thing had a snout like a lizard and had two large nostrils at the end of it. It opened it's mouth and let out a terrifying shriek, it hurt your ears it was so loud. But you could not look away. It stuck a large tongue out, it was black, and had black looking saliva dripping from the tip.

You slid backwards on your hands trying desperately to get away from the monstrous sight. But you ended up with your back pressed tightly up against another cell window. You heard a large yell come from inside the cell behind you. You shot up and tried to scamper away, while running into a strong chest. You looked up slowly and saw Kane’s slightly unimpressed face.

You expected him to smirk or at least something like that, but you looked up to a stone cold colourless face. Staring almost harshly back at you. You wondered why he was being so cold. It seemed like this situation just turned him into someone else, someone cold and unfeeling.

“Come along…” He said quietly, it only seemed like part of his voice was there. It sounded like someone else talking, only it was coming out of his mouth.

He turned and walked down the hall, you followed him, quietly.

You were led down another flight of stairs, these were darker, eerier. It was so quiet, yet the dark walls seemed to be screaming out at you. Beckoning you sickly. Your skin was still burning, but with the cold air pressing tightly against it, you felt yourself becoming numb. The floor felt rough compared to the usually smooth surfaces under your feet.

You felt dirt stick to your feet, and cringed at the feeling of it getting in between your toes. But you almost forgot about the feeling when your eyes had grazed over the room you were now in. This was a dark place, a dismal place. This was the type of place where hopes and dreams came to shrivel up cough out blood and die.

This was the real Hell, the one that Kane had tried to shelter you from. The hell you had heard of in the stories. In the warnings and the books. The hell you had heard of. These weren’t the pretty streets you had seen, nor was it the glamorous market stalls with lavish items and expensive clothing. This was the dirty, hellish and murderous place. You swallowed, your eyes shifting around. Thoughts began to shoot through your head, it began spinning as you looked around the room more.

There were hooks everywhere, large spires that looked like they could hold large heavy amounts of meat. They were covered in large amounts of blood. The walls were splattered with the crimson liquid and you almost gasped. There were metal tables, with leather straps attached. Blood stained those too. There were large knives littered around the place.

The metallic smell of blood leaked into your nose, you could feel bile rising in your throat. You covered your mouth in a desperate attempt to ‘hold it in’. Vlad and Kane were on the other side of the large room, there was a large hole in the wall. It was another cell. Only instead of a glass wall there were metal bars. It was dark inside and from the distance you were, you could barely see into it. But there appeared to be a figure inside the cage.

You walked over to Kane, huddling near him. You felt slightly pathetic, but this was a terrifying experience. You stood behind Kane but stood just exposed enough to see inside the cell. Vlad excused himself and headed back up the stairs. Part of you tugged at your feet to follow him, but you just stayed put. Unable to move.

That’s when you _really_  took a good look in. There was a tall looking man inside the small cage, he sat leaning against the far wall. He looked quite beat up, his raven hair sprawled out onto his ivory forehead. He had a black eye and what looked like a shattered cheekbone. Harsh looking purple blotches littered his hands and neck. He had piercing green eyes from what you could see but the once sharp blades of color were now a blunt old sword, a shadow of what you imagined they used to be.

You should have been able to dismiss it immediately. But you couldn’t help it, there was something different about this man. The dirt embedded into his skin seemed to tell a different story to the others. It seemed to grasp your mind and shake it about, leaving you in a dazed state. You bit the inside of your gum, trying to force the feeling back down. To bottle your emotions back up, like you had done many times before. Like you had done… like you had done… you tried to think of a time when you had done that. Bottled up your emotions, you knew that it was something you did. But you couldn’t think of a time when you actually did it.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Kane’s voice. He said something but you weren’t exactly paying attention.

“It’s been a long time…” You managed to make out the bitterness in his voice. It was practically dripping with a poison hate fire that burned your ears when you heard it.

The man looked up and smiled a bloody smile, his once pearly whites stained a light pink, thin scarlet lines of blood nestled themselves in between each individual tooth. He raised a hand and mocked a small wave at Kane. You moved quickly further behind your black haired prince, trying to hide from the mans gaze. But you didn’t move in time and it seemed he had seen you.

For a moment his eyes lit up in an almost fiery rage. He sat up quickly, almost too quickly because he got only about three feet before stumbling over. But before he went down his eyes connected with yours. It felt like a lightning bolt hit you as his eyes connected with your own. Instead of a heavy feeling in your stomach you felt a pang in your heart. It was so much to take that you almost coughed.

Instead of coughing you fell forward closer to the bars. All of a sudden Kane switched from his cold mask to his usually soft personality. He bent down and pulled you up, he snaked an arm around your waist, pulling you close. All the while watching the man in the cage very intently. As if to see what his reaction would be.

The man in the cage chuckled slightly, the laugh sent shivers down your spine. Goosebumps rose on your skin. He slid back so he was leaning against the wall once more. He smacked his head back onto the wall, as if he was trying to put himself to sleep.

“So I see you have her under your…influence.” The man in the cage said, his words sounded strained and slurred. But they still rolled off his tongue in a silky kind of way. The voice just produced more shivers, ‘god! Why am I thinking this way?!?’ you slapped yourself silly for thinking like this.

“And I see you haven’t learned from last time…” Kane shot back at him quickly.

The man in the cage scoffed and stood up, his legs looked shaky but he stood strongly. Part of you wanted to help him, to stand by him but you didn’t move. He walked up over to the bars, Kane shifted back slightly. As if he was afraid.

“(Y/N),” The green eyed man said, your breath almost hitched in your throat, causing you to almost choke on it. The way he said your name, it was so…familiar. You just couldn’t put your finger on it. It was so _frustrating_ it made your blood boil. Here you were, looking into the eyes of a stranger, yet something about him wasn’t strange at all. It was familiar. You turned away from him, not wanting to stay under his hollowing gaze.


	29. Perfection is a Relative Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confronted by something that will bring up some things, could this bring her back from the brink? Also Kane gets what he wants, and he's absolutely LOVING it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!  
> I have been trying to post this chapter for soooo long. Each time though the chapter just deleted! But nowwwwwww.  
> It's all good now! Here's the chapter, I hope you like it, cause I have been trying and trying to post it for ages.  
> Loki and the reader are FINALLY reunited! FINALLY!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

 “(Y/N), Look at me.” The green eyed man said, you wanted to ask him how he knew your name but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. His words just struck you, so much that you _had_ to look at him. Your mouth opened slightly with the shock. Kane looked to you then the green eyed man, then to you again and again. He witnessed the exchange and seemed to overflow with rage from it.

Frustrated he pulled you back by your shoulder. You almost stumbled backwards, if Kane hadn’t caught you, you would have fallen on your face. He grabbed you by your neck and pressed his lips harshly on your own. He kissed you fiercely, it was far fiercer than any kiss you had shared before. He moved his lips down to your neck and sucked on your sweet spot as he had done countless times before.

Only this time it was different. You looked into his eyes, but they weren’t looking at you, they were focused on the green eyed man. You leaned your head back and looked at him. His green eyes seemed washed over with a sadness, that of which could not be hidden. You moaned as Kane bit you, it was gentle but it was still a bite. You couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as you saw a small tear slip down the prisoner’s cheek. The green eyed man closed his eyes and breathed in and out heavily.

Kane finally pulled away from you, you could tell that the column of your neck was going to be littered in hickeys and bruises from that. But you just tried to not to think about it. Kane rested his hands on your hips, he slowly slid them up and down. Sending shivers of pleasure down your body.

“Stop it, you sick bastard!” The raven haired man yelled out. His voice sounded even more strained, you imagined what it would sound like normally. Probably silky smooth and velvety, usually you thought it would make someone melt. But it just gave you a pang of guilt. You felt your breath hitch in your throat fully this time. Kane slid his hands slowly up your shirt and ran his fingers along your ribs. He leaned down to kiss you but you hesitated, and turned your head slightly. You looked at the green eyed man, and saw the sadness in his eyes. That sadness made you want to break down and cry. It looked like his whole world had been broken down into nothingness. The way he looked at you, it was almost as if he cared for you. Kane’s lips grazed over the skin just next to your lips.

Suddenly the grip his hands had on your hips tightened tenfold, he looked around slightly confused as to why you didn’t kiss him back. Until his eyes fell on the exchange between you and the green eyed man. He was suddenly angered by your denial of his kiss. Kane’s jaw tightened as he stared holes into the green eyed man’s head. A push of blind rage suddenly washed over him and he pushed you aside. You fell sharply onto the floor, your head would have smacked on the floor if it wasn’t for your hands shooting out to brace. You moved to sit up but Kane signaled for you to stay down. You obeyed quickly, scared and confused at his sudden rage.

“Enough games.” He spat out, you couldn’t exactly tell whether he was talking to you or the prisoner.

Kane started whispering something in his language. He gently swirled his hand around in a circling pattern. The metal bars of the cell started to bend and slither, resembling large metal snakes. They slithered their ways over to the man in the cell, wrapping around his ankles and wrists, securing him to the wall. They tightened and the man winced. As his eyes opened he looked over to you, worried eyes.

Another pang of _something_ hit your chest, only you couldn’t identify what it was. It was something familiar, or rather something you _wished_ was familiar. You wanted to recognize the feeling, but your head wasn’t exactly cooperating with your heart at that moment. Your heart rate picked up and a flood of panic washed over you.

You wanted to move to him, to help him. Sure he was in a cell, and had probably done bad things to deserve to be there. But part of you, just couldn’t help it. You _wanted_ to move, but you were too terrified by Kane’s hard stare.

Why had he become so cold all of a sudden? It seemed like he had just flipped a switch. Turned from caring to hateful in a matter of measly seconds. Turned from his warm gentle self to cold and unfeeling. You couldn’t lie, it hurt you. You felt as if he didn’t care.

Nobody cared.

You tried desperately to block the thoughts out of your head, you focused on what Kane was doing. He had walked into the cage through the hole that the metal snakes left. He was staring down the man. Holding his hand against his throat, watching the life drain from his eyes. You swallowed looking at the sight. Strangulation was one of the most personal ways of murder. You have to watch the soul of your victim flicker and fall away. Your own hand went to your neck, you swallowed. You shuddered at the sight.

You couldn’t watch as Kane took the life out of the man. Even if you didn’t know him. He seemed to know you…maybe _he_ cared? You had to help him. You had to help someone, the only person it seemed. That cared for you.

You stood up and staggered over to Kane and the man, your footsteps were silent but Kane seemed to sense you there.

He turned his head slightly as if to listen to what you were going to say. But you didn’t say anything. You just put your hand on his shoulder. The contact seemed to soften him slightly and he loosened his grip on the man’s throat. Just enough it seemed to let the man catch his breath slightly.

“Kane, please. Stop.” You whispered, the words seemed to soften him even more as he fully let go of the man’s neck. The green eyed prisoner took in what seemed to be his last full breath. His chest heaving heavily as he wheezed slowly in and out. You watched as his hands went to his throat, as if to check that it was still there. Realizing it was you saw a small piece of relief wash over him, and you.

“You’re lucky Loki, next time nothing will be able to save you, not even her,” He took you slowly by the waist and guided you out of the cage. You let out a long breath you hadn't realized you were holding, but the uneasy feeling still wormed its way into your stomach.

That’s when it hit you, like a ton of bricks.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki……!?!

You had heard that name before! You had heard that name before! You recognized it! You actually recognized it!

You almost burst into tears just at the sheer realization that you had remembered _something_. A hand whipped over your mouth to hide the sob that almost erupted out of your throat. You felt like someone had just turned on a light in what seemed like a never ending pit of darkness.

Kane looked at you, like he was assessing you. Looking for any detail that could indicate, something. Like a watch maker looking at a bunch of cogs and wheels he had strung together. Checking to see if anything, anything at all was wrong. If anything was abnormal. Any complications. That’s when he looked into your _scarlet red_  eyes.

Your eyes.

He saw the red hue. Something that seemed like shock filled his eyes, he pulled sown your cheek gently. He saw the veins creeping into your pupils, the scarlet red irises. Invading his own chocolate brown ones. Something that resembled a sick smile covered his face. His lips stretched up, revealing his pearl white teeth. He chuckled a low chuckle. And bit his bottom lip. As his breathing picked up.

“You. Are. Perfect.” He said to you, holding your cheeks in both hands. He said that followed by a very dangerous sounding laugh. You didn’t like the sound of that laugh, it meant dangerous things. It meant he was thinking something bad, something evil.

He forcefully kissed you, and for the first time. You resisted him. For the first time you didn’t want him. You didn’t want his rough lips against yours. You tried to pull away but he forced his tongue into your mouth, you made a sound that resembled a ‘get off’. He pulled away, begrudgingly. But pulled you tightly to his side. Like it was the last time he was ever going to hold you.

He kissed your head. And held an arm around you. For the first time you could remember, you felt uncomfortable in Kane’s presence. You didn’t want to be around him. He walked you over to Loki, like he was showing you off to him. He gripped Loki’s jaw and pulled his face nearer to your own. Looking into your eyes Loki’s mouth opened, so it was slightly agape.

“Isn’t she? The perfect creation? The perfect being, the prophecy said she would be perfect. But to what extent? I couldn’t even imagine.” He turned to Loki, with a smug type smile on his face. Like he had beaten him, in an ultimate game of killing. Of perfection.


	30. It's Called Selective Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn as reader snaps. But the hatred that ebbs and flows between Loki and Kane just runs too deep, and it seems neither are aware of what reader is feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! (Another pre-written one at that) I have been writing these a lot lately, I have about five other chapters written. I'm just about to publish them, so here you go!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“You thought, you could have her all to yourself but you were wrong.” Kane said in a sing-songy voice. You wondered what Kane meant by that. Did Loki…have you? Were you once his? You didn’t remember anything. It was  _SO FRUSTRATING_ having a life, that everyone around you seemed to remember, but you, you just didn’t. You couldn’t. You wanted to bang your head against the wall, smack your head with your hand. Scream at something, yell at someone until you remembered.

That’s when you finally cracked.

Really in relative terms, it was about time. You lasted far longer than anyone should have. You were surrounded by people who knew you, but you didn’t even know yourself. You were lost in a new world. Held captive by a strange man. Being scrutinized by people who didn’t even know you. But you didn’t even know yourself. Who you were, heck from time to time you even forgot your own name. But you didn’t crack, you took it as it came. Tried to blend in, tried to move on, to not think about your life before.

You had been raped, kidnapped, beaten, threatened and almost killed.

But now, you had enough.

You screamed, but you couldn’t really hear yourself. You just had to let it out, something out. The two men heard to, Kane turned around and looked at you taking his hands off you, Loki looked at you, concern in his green eyes. You didn’t know what you said, or how loud it was. But it was loud enough.

The black liquid swirled around your hands again. Intertwining through your fingers and around them. Kane’s eyes found your hand, another smile fit itself onto his face. It was such a weird reaction, here you were, power flowing through your dangerous veins. Just about ready to kill both of them, and he was _smiling?_ You were at breaking point, about to let out whatever powerful fury was nestled under your skin, coiling up like a viper and he was _smiling_?

“(Y/N)…” Loki said slowly, like he was trying to calm you down. Like he was comforting you. He was comforting you, it seemed almost ridiculous that he would comfort you at this moment. Seemed crazy. He was not in the position to be comforting you, he was being beaten and restrained and held captive. And he was _comforting you_. How could he care that much? How could he want to be there for you that much?

“Shut up!” Kane spat at Loki, he punched him square in the jaw. The tension rose higher in the room. A bead of sweat dripped down your neck, it was cold. Different to normal sweat. It was sweat signifying terror. The type of sweat you imagine soldiers would let out, as they hear their orders. As the whistles blow and the guns fire. The sweat that speaks of gun powder and blood. Loki seemed to stiffen at that.

“(Y/N), listen to me, you must listen to me. Kane, he’s controlling you. He’s just using you. He wants your-“ Loki couldn’t finish his sentence before Kane punched him in the stomach. Loki coughed heavily and wheezed loudly. Kane waved his hand and released Loki, beckoning the metal snakes to come back. They wound their way off the Loki’s wrists and ankles. He dropped to his knees, holding his stomach in his hands. He coughed loudly, blood spurting out of his mouth as he did so.

“I said SHUT UP! You. Know. Nothing! I have been there for her! I have been the one protecting her! Caring for her! Where were you when Asmodeus touched her?!? When he hurt her?!?" Loki's face was full of shock, he had never seen Kane so distraught before. And what did he mean 'Asmodeus had _touched her_?' But before he could inquire about it Kane continued. "I am the one who..." Kane paused again, his breathing was ragged and unsteady as he searched for the right words. But he seemed to lose what he was going to say and instead pointed an accusing finger at Loki.

"Have you told her, about Sigyn?” He asked slowly, Loki looked up, his hair flicking slightly as he did so. His eyes were full of something, it looked almost like nostalgia. Like someone had said something accidentally reminding him of something he had done. You furrowed your brows, ‘what was Kane talking about?!?'

“Oh, so you haven’t then. Well, let’s hear it then.” Kane said, expecting Loki to start talking. But he just looked at Kane, with a deadpan expression. You knew that face, that face meant he didn’t want to go there. Kane didn’t want to have it though.

“Why don’t _you_ tell her? Why don’t you tell her why she’s really here? Not just to warm your bed, for you.” Loki spat back at Kane, Kane seemed to retract from the comment like ice from fire. He began hitting Loki, kicking him in the face, stomach. Anywhere he could, to land a hurtful attack. At first the assault was calculated perfectly, Kane knew exactly where he was hitting with exactly how much force. But by the end of it, his attacks were uncoordinated, uncontrolled beatings.

Loki was on his back by then, Kane was kicking him in the ribs, you swore you heard some crack. Your breath hitched in your throat. You couldn’t watch this, this was worse than the day with Vlad. This had far more _hate_ behind it. A sob began to rise and you let it out, fully. Tears began to stream down your face.

You were so conflicted. It seemed like there was a constant battle inside your mind and heart. Part of you was still loyal to Kane, but another part of you just nagged at you to do something. Kane pulled Loki up by his collar and slammed him back down onto the concrete floor. He yelled at him, but you couldn’t make out the words. He waved his hand again, whispering something. A large silver blade was revealed. It shone brightly the reflection was your face. You saw your own, bright red eyes. They were red and puffy. You couldn’t tell whether that was from the ‘power’ you had or the tears sprouting in your eyes.

You saw your tear stained cheeks. You had, had it up to here with all this shit.

You went up to Kane and pulled him away. Only he seemed to occupied with smashing Loki’s face in that he hit you. The pain, shocked you immediately sending shock waves through your body. The pain seared for a couple seconds. Your jaw rocked and you swore you felt it come loose. The punch sent you into the ground, it was quick and clean. Your head smashed into the hard concrete floors. You tried to keep your eyes open, but your vision was rocky. The small cell was spinning around, in a blurred kind of way.

Loki sat up and looked over to you. Shocked filled his face. Slowly he drifted his eyes over to Kane. It was like someone hit him over the head. He shot up and footy tackled Kane right over. Pinning him to the ground and punching him in the face over and over again. Until his fists were bloody and his knuckles almost broken. The animosity of each punch was clear, the anger burning underneath Loki’s skin burned blue and red marks onto Kane’s face.

Kane’s nose was bloodied and broken, but he didn’t make a sound.

Loki was on his knees, he got off Kane and wiped his mouth to get the blood off his hands. He moved to check on you but was knocked clean off his feet by an incredible force. Vlad had burst into the room and upon seeing the sight, like an angered cobra he struck with such fury that he knocked the raven haired man to the ground. Kane stood up slowly and gently pressed, on his black eye. He winced slightly, there were small cuts scattered around on his face. He tore some of his cape and pressed it onto his eye.

You took your hand to your head, and pressed slightly. Shots of pain flew through your head slightly but you removed your fingers before any real pain began. Nearly every inch of your skin was covered in dirt, the once white shirt you were wearing had scattered dots of blood on the front. The crimson liquid had dried by now, you picked at it slightly. You looked over to Vlad and Loki, Vlad was holding Loki firmly by the back of his neck. Kane spat out a bit of blood, it splattered on the floor, it was mixed with a bit of saliva. Loki started chuckling, ‘what is it with guys and _chuckling_?’

“Controlling her?!? Controlling her?!? Look at you, all bloodied and broken, still trying to talk your way out of death.” Kane said pointing an accusing finger at the green eyed prisoner. “Trying to talk her out of this…” Kane paused for a moment. The way Asmodeus did when he was trying to think of the right word. “ _Control,_ I have on her.”

Loki dropped his head as if his neck was far too tired to keep his head up. He smiled, blood coated teeth showing as he did. He left his mouth slightly agape as his smile faded, but in doing that a bit of blood coated saliva started to drip from your mouth. You thought you would have done something at the sight, but not now, right then you were just too utterly shocked that Kane had hit you to do anything at all. This seemed to only anger Kane, however he stayed calm and composed on the outside.

Kane just turned to you, as if expecting you to do something. But you just stood there, staring ahead. You just stared ahead no thoughts seemed to cross your mind at that moment, except he hit you. The thought of his skin connecting with yours in such a violent way, it awakened something in you. Something dark.

You had hoped that Kane cared for you. You were alone and had no one else, he was the only one that seemed to care for you. He looked after you, in some strange ways you thought he might even…love you? But that one moment, in those few seconds. It was like he had broken every promise he never made.

 _'He never made you any promises, he never told you he cared for you or that he loved you. Because he doesn't, nobody does.'_  You heard a harsh voice in your head whisper those harrowing words to you. The kinds that made your heart bleed the blues as tear stained cheeks remembered, this was true, nobody cared, not even you.

But you thought, you just thought. Maybe. Maybe he could?

_'Well you were wrong, you were very, very wrong.'_

 


	31. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane has a surprise in store for the reader, as her powers begin to take over. Is she losing who she is...or was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I've got dozens of pre written chapters so I thought may as well post them all consecutively.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

He reached a hand out to you, but you flinched away. You saw as his anger flared and he pulled your hand to pull you closer. You felt for the first time uncomfortable in his hold, you wanted to shake him off, but you were afraid about how he would react. Your heart was in a mess, part of you just wanted to break down and cry and the other part wanted to scream and kick away from him. But you decided you were too tired and confused to make a decision.

So you stayed put, uncomfortable as you were. You just stayed there. Kane looked down on Loki, like he was the scum of the earth. But instead of enacting his rage on Loki. He just simply turned around, and left. Taking you with him.

The walk back to Kane’s room was silent. So silent, that you had to be wary of your footing. You were scared that even the slightest sound would set Kane off. This _amnesia_ you had, it wasn’t the romantic type you see in the movies. Where the girl forgets her boyfriend’s name and face and he nurses her back to health, where everything else turns out alright. And it’s all sunshine and lollipops, well this wasn’t it.

No, this was different. This was the type of amnesia where you forgot everything you ever knew, you forgot your mothers face. If it weren’t for Kane saying it from time to time you would probably even forget your own name. Even that seemed foreign to you. A name, a word. That held everything that meant you. But it hardly meant anything to you anymore.

That’s when you thought of Loki. You thought of what he had said to you, how Kane was controlling you. By now you guessed he was going to say that Kane was going to steal take power. You had also guessed that it was the black stuff that shot out of your hands. Kane seemed to have his own powers, why would he want yours?

What was so god damn special about you?

You were sick of being special, you didn’t want to be special anymore. You wanted to be normal, you didn’t want to live like this. Your mind was so empty, it was like someone had just pulled you out, pulled everything that ever made you yourself out. And now you were empty, you were gone. You were someone else now, or rather, you were _something_ else.

The only noise you heard was Kane opening the door. Your mind didn’t even process it when Kane picked you up and threw you onto the bed. It was as if your mind was on auto pilot. Just going through the motions, doing everything you would normally. You lay back submissively, letting him straddle you. You felt his large hardon pressing into your woman hood.

‘How could he want sex right now?’ You thought, he leaned down and pushed a few stray hairs out of your face. After what just happened you were so confused, you had so many questions to ask. But the one question that poked around in your head, demanding answers. Running through memories, trying to find an answer to. Was ‘who is Sigyn?’

He seemed to sense your confusion because he got off you and just lay peacefully beside you. His chest heaving up and down as he let out heavy laboured breaths. You lay there in the silence for a few moments, you quietly expected him to say something. You needed him to say something, if he didn’t you felt you would be kept in the dark forever.

“I-“ It was like he went to say something but changed his mind. You turned your head slightly to face him, hopeful that he would say something to calm your mind.

“Are you hungry?” He said, the question seemed to come out of nowhere. It was true you hadn’t eaten in days. In fact you had kind of forgotten to be hungry. But _really_? The question seemed to shock you. You were about to ask him if he were serious, but were afraid about how he would react to it.

You nodded slowly. He nodded in response and sat up. Taking your hand in his, you only felt slightly less uncomfortable than before. He led you through the halls that you had seen so many times. Each click of Kane’s heels seemed offensive to the silence. The bright colours along the hallways seemed cruel to such a dark situation.

As you walked the familiar sent of cooking meat leaked its way into your nose. The rich aroma of cooking dishes beckoned you closer. You couldn’t help but feel delightful sensations as your mouth watered and your jaw almost shook in anticipation.

Kane walked up to one of the servants that were hovering around in the main hall. He pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. The servant looked slightly wary, like Kane had just asked him to do something dangerous. But he nodded eventually, scurrying away to run whatever errand Kane set for him.

“Come along” Kane said, this time it was nicer. The way he said it, it was as if he was excited for what would happen next. Why would he be excited? He was just getting you some food…right? He started pulling you away from the scent. You were slightly confused as to why he would pull you away from the scent but you passed it off as nothing. He pulled you along through the darker halls of the palace. The ones that lead to the prisons, that uneasy feeling started to rise up again.

You felt your face heat up, almost to the point where sweat started to drip down your face. You felt a tightness in your chest which made it an everlasting struggle to breathe. You raised one hand while staring intently at it. You saw, _things_ red things that looked like they were crawling around underneath your skin. It almost looked like lava seeping through your veins. Like your blood was glowing. You tried touching the skin but as your finger connected with your palm the red liquid seemed to ‘swim’ away. Much like a school of fish would swim away from an angry shark.

You were so focused on the strange liquid that you almost dropped behind Kane. Losing him. You had to run several paces to catch up to him, he didn’t seem to notice your absence. Much like he didn’t seem to notice your attendance lately. You wondered why he was acting so strangely, why did he hate Loki so much? This was one of the many questions flying around your head at that moment. Your mind just felt so busy, no thoughts were clear. It was like everything you felt or thought was just a shadow of what once was.

You walked in a silence that annoyed you. It wasn’t a fearful silence like before, nor was it a peaceful silence. It was an annoying silence. Annoying because neither one of you knew what to say, or perhaps just didn’t want to say anything at all. Yet both of you needed to hear certain words of comfort or perhaps solace. So as it was, the silence was annoying.

You were about to break the irksome spell you were in by saying something, but you were stuck for words when your eyes were captured by an unholy sight. In the brilliance of the daylight, the thick scarlet liquid pumped out into a pool of a darker type of blood. The hot sticky substance gushed out between two rocks as if the beating of someone’s heart was quickly pumping it out. You watched, letting your eyes focus on one particular drop of the amber water, you witnessed it fall into the blood below, re-joining the mass and becoming a large wave. The wave stretched out into ripples, splashing slightly over the edge of the bank. Turning the dark brown soil a fantastic red hue.

You turned to Kane slowly who seemed fixated on your face, waiting to see your reaction to the blood. But you just stared at him, slightly unaware of what he wanted. You breathed in, trying not to forget to breath. But as you let in a breath through your nose the metallic stench of blood filled your throat. You closed your eyes as your mind fought with your body in an epic battle. Your body wanted to move closer to the blood and your mind told you not to.

Finally you spoke. “Is that blood?” You asked, your voice was mainly covered in fear and mass amounts of hysteria, but you couldn’t help but notice a slight twinge of excitement escape your lips as you said the word ‘ _blood’._

Kane nodded and moved closer to you, so close in fact that you could feel him breathing on one of your ears.

“Don’t you want to move a little closer?” You swallowed, your eyes once again turned to the bloody waterfall. You couldn’t help but nod slowly as you stepped forward. Kane stayed behind you just watching you, observing your every move as you edged ever so closer to the crimson red.

You were now standing right on the banks of the water, so close in fact that when a large ripple came through and burst it’s way through the banks it soaked the soil you were standing on. You felt the blood seep it’s way under the ground burrowing itself into the dirt. As some of it touched your skin it sent shockwaves through you. You couldn’t help but lean down and touch it. You picked up some of the soaked soil and smushed it around in your hand, your felt the hot red liquid seep out and in between your fingers.

You drew your fingers to your nose and sniffed, the metallic stench of the blood sent you into an almost mind clouding overdrive. Your mouth started to water at the smell. You could practically _feel_ your pupils dilate as the smell travelled down your throat. You hardly noticed Kane moving behind you, you also hardly felt his hand on your shoulder. A sickening drop of saliva dripped down your chin.

“Don’t you feel it?” Kane said, you could hardly focus on the words but you heard it clear enough. “The need,” He said after you didn’t answer him. “It’ll make you _stronger_ …”

You felt your head move up and down in a small nod, however your eyes stayed perpetually fixed on the hot sticky liquid entangled between your fingers. Your mouth tingled, almost so much so that it hurt. You moved your hand closer to your lips until only millimetres of space separated you from tasting the sweet warm substance. You felt Kane push you slightly, just enough so that your fingers grazed over your tingling lips.

As soon as your lips connected with the sweet flesh of your fingers you almost let out a gasp. You felt an array of intense emotions hit you. You pulled your hand away from your lips, afraid of what the blood did to you. You heard a quiet splashing noise come from behind you, you weren’t phased by it, in fact you probably wouldn’t have noticed the sound was there at all unless you turned around and saw what was making it.

Kane pulled out a flask and was filling it with the blood from the waterfall. Kane then turned to you and held the flask out. You didn’t hesitate, you grabbed it firmly and practically ripped the thing out of his hands a little too quickly. He looked surprised and slightly bemused, he closed his mouth into a tight line and watched you closely as you brought the flask closer to your lips.

In a matter of moments you had pressed the flask to your lips and started drowning the liquid. It was hot and thick as it slowly slimed its way down your aching throat. You held the blood there for a moment before swallowing, you just wanted to savour the salty metallic taste.

In those moments the blood was gone. You handed the flask back to Kane. He looked at you slightly shocked for a moment, before cracking a large sickly sweet smile. You swallowed again, partly because you were afraid of what that smile meant, and partly because there were still a few drops of blood creeping down your throat.

He grasped the flask and placed it in his jacket pocket. Just as quickly as he had looked away, you did something absolutely crazy.


	32. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a utterly stupid decision which means Kane has to save her. We learn a little bit about Sigyn in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! Sorry this one is quite short, I didn't exactly know where to cut it off, but I hope I made the right decision. If your wondering when Loki and Reader will be reunited again, well it's actually pretty soon. I'm almost at that point. The only thing that needs to be done is; Loki has to break Kane's influence.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You didn’t know exactly what took your mind over to do something as stupid as this, but faster than you could imagine you were submersed in the blood waterfall. You felt the blood flow its way around you as you ebbed a path into it. You didn’t exactly want to open your eyes, afraid that you wouldn’t be able to see.

You swam down, not exactly knowing why or what you were doing. You just needed to be submerged in the hot red liquid. You heard the red liquid sing songs in your ears, beckoning you deeper into its fiery depths. You tried to open your mouth and swallow as much blood as you could. Your body was _craving_ it. It was almost too much for you to handle, the sensations reaping through your body. Like this insatiable hunger you never knew existed was finally being fulfilled.

You were swallowing so much blood that you began choking, you felt the blood start to clog up your throat. Causing you to cough and splutter. Releasing the only burst of air you had left. A wave of fearful fire went over your body as you realised you were running out of air. You lungs started to burn, you felt them ache a knot in your chest started to form as you flailed about. Blood went up your nose as you instinctively tried to take in a breath, but it was only the scarlet muck that was piled into your lungs instead of air. It burned like blue fire as the red liquid scorched your throat.

Trying desperately to rise to the surface, but you had no more air in your lungs. Meaning your body would sink to the bottom in a matter of moments. Slowly you felt your body weightlessly start to sink, you could only _just_ feel your back lightly touch the bottom of the lake.

You were about to black out when you felt your eyes drift open, you saw nothing but red. The liquid stung your eyes greatly as you looked around slowly. You saw a large black object approach you. You blacked out, but not before you felt two strong arms encompass you in a tight embrace.

Your body jerked and flinched uncontrollably, as you felt a large pressure on your chest. You gasped loudly, spluttering and coughing like you were coughing your own lungs out. You could still feel the hot sticky blood in your throat, stopping the air from reaching your lungs. But as you gripped your neck tightly, let out long shaky breaths you realised that your windpipe was free from blood and that the air was reaching your lungs perfectly.

You saw Kane’s worried face looking down at you. He was covered in red, the blood stained his skin a heavy looking red. You wondered if that’s how you looked as well. He had his hands on your chest, like he had been performing CPR. It was only when he removed his hands that you felt the unmistakeable feeling of pain. It was in your chest, you had heard that sometimes ribs are broken when CPR is performed. You slowly tried to sit up but were pushed back down by the large amount of pain you felt. That’s when you thought back to Loki, when Kane was kicking him. You had sworn you had heard his ribs break, now you knew how he felt. Just as you had thought of Loki, Kane put a strong hand on your chest and started muttering things under his breath. Just as he did you felt this overwhelming searing pain. You could smell, the harrowing aroma of burning flesh. It almost made you choke. But as the pain stopped in your chest you found yourself able sit up. The slow realisation washed over you, he had healed you.

Kane had dived in after you as soon as he saw that you were gone. He knew that if you were under there for long enough you would drown, typical humans so fragile. He had carried you out of the waterfall, your fragile body smothered in sticky, clotted blood. Your once (s/c) skin was now a crimson red. It had sunk into your clothes and under your nails. It gushed out of your hair as he lifted you up staining your once (h/c) hair a bright red. He was amused by your reaction to the blood, he knew that your power was getting stronger by the day. He also knew that as your power grew so would her blood lust. But as you didn’t wake up, his amusement quickly fell away. He shook you, to try and wake you, but you just lay there lifelessly. Your eyes refusing to open. He had only performed CPR once before, and it didn’t work.

He had done it to Sigyn, but she hadn’t woken up. She had lay there, her blonde hair strewn across her face. He remembered how Loki had stood there, just staring. Not able to do anything, the weak fool. He remembered how he and Loki had fought. How she had watched on, begging them to stop. Kane wondered, maybe if they had stopped that day.

She would still be alive.

But the memory didn’t stop him from trying, he pressed down on your chest, he felt it move down. In fact the memory motivated him even more so. He pressed down again, harder this time, he heard several small cracks. He assumed those were her ribs, but that didn’t stop him. He kept pressing, then after a while he moved to give her two breaths but before he could reach her lips. Her body jerked wildly, head almost butted his own. He had seen you struggle to get up, as you winced in pain he realised the broken ribs. He healed you, you had tried to get up again, but your legs collapsed from underneath you.

He had carried you back to his room even after you woke up. You felt surprisingly weak in his arms. He was this strong, tough figure. You had seen what he had done to Loki, to Vlad. Yet he was so gentle with you. He was kind and caring, soft and beautiful.

He was yours.

The blood helped you see that, the blood seeped into your eyes and showed you the truth, Kane was yours and you were his. Nothing would ever get in the way of that.

You pulled yourself tighter around Kane, like a python you squeezed him tightly. Like you could never let him go. Like he was your lifeline. You shifted your position, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Your chest pressed tightly his, so tight, you could feel his beating heart through your own chest.


	33. I Feel Broke Inside Cause, It's You I Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; this chapter contains a lemon. If you don't like lemons then you don't have to read it.   
> Reader is basically just feeling guilty and confused about Loki. She doesn't know why but she cant stop thinking about him. She tries to focus on Kane but Loki is just there in the back of her mind. She feels guilty that she isn't with him and doesn't know why.   
> That's the basis if you don't want to read the lemon.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre-written chapters, so I'll be back to my normal writing routine, (one every one or two days, (hopefully))  
> Oh a fourth wall break inside a fourth wall break? Sounds familiar......  
> Heh. Heh. Heh.

You pulled yourself tighter around Kane, like a python you squeezed him tightly. Like you could never let him go. Like he was your lifeline. You shifted your position, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Your chest pressed tightly his, so tight, you could feel his beating heart through your own chest.

You smiled into the nape of his neck as you felt his arms wrap around your waist, hugging you tighter than before. You almost got lost in the embrace, you only phased back into reality when Kane opened the door to his room. He walked over and put you gently on the bed. He hovered over you but was about to move away when you stopped him. You pulled down on his collar and pressed your lips to his. His lips brushed against yours, not innocently. Like a tease, fiery and hot. Your senses begin to be seduced by him, and all his greatness. You were lost in the kiss. He pushed you back onto the bed, you feel it, it’s soft material poking into your spine.

“Now, where were we…” He purred in a low tone. You let out a needy sounding whine as he slid his long fingers down then up your thigh again.

He practically ripped your shirt off, you heard what sounded like clothes falling to the floor. Which was when you realised that you were almost completely naked apart from the lacy black panties. You blushed heavily even though he had seen you naked before, it was still a pretty new experience. You tried to cover yourself with the blanket. Hoping to hide the pieces of exposed flesh from his quiet gaze. You even his your head from him, not exactly wanting to see what his reaction would be.

But you just couldn’t help yourself, you peered over the blanket and your eyes fell on Kane. You then realised that he was completely naked. You felt yourself blushing heavily, ‘why were you being like this all of a sudden?!? Why were you being so shy?’

He just leaned down and pulled the blanket back, revealing his spectacularly beautiful body. You blushed again, heat rising in your cheeks. By now they were beyond the light attractive pink colour. But were now a socially awkward red. Marking out your own intimate incompetence. You felt like someone had just written ‘embarrassment’ on your cheeks in a large red marker.

You licked your lips in slight anticipation, you swore you could still feel the blood on your lips. He chuckled a low chuckle _‘again with the chuckling’_ you thought. But you just couldn’t resist… You leaned in closer to him. Silently willing yourself not to look down. You swallowed as his rough lips almost touched yours. Your skin was burning all over with desire, he hummed a low hum, it almost sent you into a blind overdrive. You needed more contact, more friction. You lifted an arm up and touched his neck ever so slightly. But he caught your wrist as soon as your skin connected with his.

Your eyes widened as his grip on your wrist tightened, he pushed you down onto the bed. You could feel him pressing the bed down next to you. Until he moved so he was on top of you. Your breath hitched in your throat slightly as you felt him press his long thick manhood against your aching womanhood. You let out what sounded like a needy whine as he teased your wet folds.

“Such a greedy girl…,” He said in a low husky tone. His words sent a shockwave of anticipation and wanting through your body. “What do you want?” He asked in that same low tone.

You just whimpered and put a shaky hand on his shoulder. He was annoyed at your silent response and pressed two fingers into your slick folds for harshly. You whined louder as his hand connected with you and tried to slur out some words.

“You…Kane… fuck I want you…” He chuckled and leaned in closer so his lips were pressed against yours. You kissed him roughly, he kissed you back intensely. He gripped one of your breasts in his hands and kneaded it, firmly. You moaned, as he used his hands. The way he touched you, it was just _perfect_. He then moved onto your neck, sucking and biting on your sweet spot, all the while continuing with his hands. You knew he was going to leave more marks on your neck, but you didn’t care all that much. The pleasure he was giving you was just too much.

“Tell me what you really want…” The question gave you a knot in your chest. You didn’t exactly want to say what you wanted. Even though you wanted it… You wanted it so badly. God you wanted him. But the things you wanted seemed too vulgar to say.

Your mouth opened like you were going to say something, but no words came out. He gripped your neck and pressed down. Almost enough to cut off your breathing, you took in slow weak breaths.

“You…” You let out weakly, he seemed to realise that you couldn’t exactly speak properly as he loosened the grip on your neck. “Make me come, f-fuck me, please Kane…” You spat it out finally after moments of arguing with yourself whether or not you would say it. He slid his hand down your thigh, squeezing your delicate flesh. You moaned a needy sounding moan, he had fucked you once before but for some reason it felt like a completely different experience.

He ran his thumb over your plump over your plump bottom lip. Your cheeks were rosy and your chest was red, you were so aroused right now it was beyond help. Kane lifted you up and threw you so you were bent over the bed you used your hands to steady yourself. He pressed himself up against you. You gasped and gripped the bedsheets. You shut your eyes tightly and gripped the bed so tightly your knuckled turned white. You bit your bottom lip heavily, you winced as it hurt.

“Patience, I’ll give you what you want.”

You arched your back as Kane ground into you roughly, you supressed a moan and Kane chuckled slightly upon realising this. But he refused to enter you. You struggled underneath him but his build kept you in place. He grabbed a handful of your hair in his strong hand and pulled it back a bit, your head came with. He swiped a bit of hair behind your ear as he continued to grind into you.

“I didn’t like the way you flinched away from me earlier, I am going to punish you…” He purred into your ear, you should have wanted to recoil at the statement, but something about it made you want him, god you wanted it badly. The burning sensation tingling in between your legs. He spun you around so you were facing him, his hard cock rubbing against your already soaking pussy. You licked your lips in anticipation, wanting him this badly almost hurt. Kane’s breathing was erratic, his eyes glazed with lust and want.  

He pushed you back on the bed. He moved closer to you until he was almost nestled between your legs. He pushed your thighs further apart, his hands were lightly touching the insides of your thighs. You grit your teeth slightly afraid of what he was going to do. You felt almost totally and utterly exposed with him just looking down at you. You tried to take your mind off him by looking up at the ceiling, but as soon as he started placing tiny butterfly kisses on the inside of your thigs, working his way down…. You couldn’t rip your eyes away.

But before he could reach your woman hood he stopped. You stopped twitching, even though you hadn’t realised you were in the first place. You wanted to whine in frustration but kept it in, not wanting him to know how much you needed him.

He lifted you up again and bent you over the bed once more. You didn’t exactly want to know what your punishment was, you just wanted him to fuck you already. Pain seared from your ass as you felt his hand connect with it. Bastard, he had made you want him, only to do this to you?

The burning sensation went away after a few moments, only to be replaced with another hard smack. He rubbed his hands soothingly on your left ass cheek. It was still searing painfully but his warm hands eased the pain slightly.

He rubbed his dick on your drooling pussy.

“Mngh fuck, daddy…” Your body quivered as you came almost instantly. Your body shook and you bit your lip, as you came fully. You couldn’t believe you just came, he hadn’t even done anything.

“Coming already pet? I haven’t even started…” He pulled your head back by your hair again and planted a hungry kiss on your lips. Your pink muscles wrestled, for a while before you could hardly take it anymore. He drew back and looked at you, his eyes were hungry and lustful.  They turned dark for about a second it seemed as he heard what you said. But he was pulled out of his dark thoughts but your voice.

“Please, Kane just fuck me!” You begged, you tried to push your body onto his thick member but he flinched away from you. You looked at him confused. But he cracked an evil smile, that’s when you realised. He had said you flinched away from him, and he was going to punish you…

This was your punishment, he would make you wait and every time you pushed him, you would wait longer. You almost growled, realising what he was doing to you.

Kane chuckled, “What did you call me?” He said, you looked at him slightly confused. But then it washed over you and you remembered the name you had called him. ‘Daddy’, you had called him daddy. You didn’t know why but it just slipped out. You just opened and closed your mouth, as if slow unsure words were coming out. But there were no sounds.

“What _did you call me_?” He pressed himself onto you harder, you moaned and tried to slur the name you had called him out. Kane seemed to make out what you were saying, but he wanted more from you. He snapped his hand back onto your ass, it stung like hell but it motivated you to speak.

“Daddy!” He chuckled again, it was lower this time and filled with heated desire. It was the type of laugh that set your body on fire. You felt your woman hood ache with want. You wanted him so badly it hurt.

“Yes, that was it.” He positioned his cock at your quivering entrance. “Daddy, hmm, I like that.” Tentatively and slowly Kane slid into you, your legs shook and your mouth gaped open as you felt him stretch your inner walls. He was doing it painstakingly slowly, he reached around to your neck and slammed into you. You moaned and cried out harder than before. You gripped the bedsheets in your firm grasp as he pulled out slowly, and slammed in quickly again. He kept doing this until you were biting your lip from the pleasure. He started pounding into you relentlessly, your mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ every time you orgasmed around his manhood. He slid his hands on your back and hips as he continued to fuck you. You felt yourself burn with pleasure an inescapable one. You were both close, you assumed Kane wanted to finish with you screaming because he quickened his pace, but also slammed into you harder. You felt your eyes roll back in your head, you didn’t want to believe it but you felt a large drop of saliva drip down your chin. You lifted one hand off the bed, it was shaking, you were shaking. You wiped the saliva of your chin but before you could shake it off Kane grabbed your hand and licked it off.

That sent you over the edge. You screamed. You both came. You lay down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. Kane covered you with the blanket and lay next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

You didn’t exactly know what to feel, god, you hated yourself for feeling this way. This had happened last time, he had fucked you. You had enjoyed it _thoroughly._ But afterwards, the insatiable feeling of guilt nestled itself into your stomach. Last time you had just assumed it was because you lost your virginity. But it was happening again. Why?

Why could something you enjoyed so much, someone you enjoyed so much, make you feel like crap afterwards? You just closed your eyes and tried to swallow your guilt. Trying to enjoy the feeling of being in Kane’s arms.

Trying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera when I came up with the name.  
> Weird, right?


	34. Mental Scars and Emotional Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confronted, by a horrible sight that makes her want to throw up and someone being whipped until death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader is on the cusp of breaking, I mean like having a major break down. I think this is really what she needs to realize THAT SHE LOVES LOKI NOT KANE. It has taken her long enough.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Waking up was slow, painful, inside and out. The pain wasn’t one you could exactly identify. It just hit you like a wave. As soon as you opened your eyes, but before you could fully open your mind. It was all so slow, first you felt the numbing sensation in your fingers. Then as it reached your back, it made you twitch erratically. You felt Kane shift behind you, but you weren’t exactly focusing on him. You felt tears sprout in your eyes as the numbness spread around your body.

The only part of you that wasn’t completely and utterly frozen numb was your chest. But the numbness was only replaced with a knotting pain. That seemed to stab you over and over. Relentlessly hurting you. You moved to get out of the bed, peeling the blanket off you. Your feet felt cold and dead on the frozen floors. You walked over to your dismembered shirt, but decided not to wear it. You ransacked the closet and found some more clothes that would fit you. You didn’t even process the fact that Kane had female clothes in his closet. There was nothing in your head, like an echoing nothingness. You opened the door, looking back at Kane. In your dazed state, you walked out of the room. Leaving the sleeping prince. You didn’t know why you were going, you just needed to. You ended up wandering around the halls of the palace. People would give you looks that would usually offend you and make you feel like shit. But at the moment, their opinions on you meant nothing.

Before you could get anywhere, you decided to turn back to Kane’s room. You walked back down the halls, winding and searching for your way back. You reached to open the door but it opened just before your hand could connect with the handle the door violently swung open. You were met with Kane’s exasperated face. He looked like he had just woken up, his clothes were hardly on properly and his hair was a mess. Usually you would think it was cute, but you just felt nothing. His face was agitated and concerned, but when he saw your deadpan face. He immediately softened.

“Where were you?” Although his expression had softened you could hear the annoyed undertone in his voice. You didn’t answer, you refused to look at him, just looking past him. “(Y/N), look at me,” he said, the annoyed undertone shining through now.

Ever so slowly your eyes drifted up to his. They connected, but you felt nothing. No guilt, no empathy, nothing. There was just nothing. You had a shining inability to feel. He pulled you into a hug, but you just didn’t feel anything. You felt his strong arms encompass you, but where there was once fireworks and butterflies. There were now cobwebs and old chests full of forgotten feelings and buried secrets. You couldn’t even cry at that moment, you felt so empty.

“Where were you going?” He asked after a few lifeless moments. The only answer you gave was a shrug of your shoulders. “Well, it’s probably for the best that you got up. There's something I want to see.” He said, putting his head on top of yours. You didn’t want to admit it but you just wanted to get out of the embrace. You pulled away to give him a hint. He looked at the clothes you were wearing and smiled. His mouth was happy, but his eyes told a different story, sung a sadder song. Like there was something buried deep down. You didn't at all care for what he had in store for you, as long as it didn't end up with you passing out. That seemed to be a frequent these days.

“Just give me a moment, I’ll be right back,” He left you, just standing in the hallway. But it wasn’t long until he returned looking noticeably sharp. He was holding your cloak in his hands, the one he had given you. You waited for him to hand it to you but he just placed a gentle hand on the small f your back began to walk. You walked for a bit, passing the usual halls as you had done. But it felt different, like you were in a dream. You were doing things as you normally would only something was off. The walls seemed blurry and unreal.

You hardly even noticed as you went outside, it was only when the sun hit your skin that you realised you were outside. It was also in that moment when you realised it _burned._ It burned like hell (no pun intended). As soon as Kane saw you flinch away from the bright light. He quickly stood in front of you blocking out all of the light. He threw the cloak over you, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. He gently slid them onto your hands. You looked at him meekly but he gave you a reassuring smile and pulled you along.

“You’ll get used to the sun soon enough….” Kane said quietly as you walked through the gardens. A few of the flying fish from before flew over your head, they made sounds like they were singing. But you hardly noticed them this time, it was as if you were walking through a dream. You recognized everything, but at the same time. You just didn't. You walked some more, and although you were wearing the cloak you still tried to avoid the small beams of sunlight that seemed to shine through the trees aiming themselves at you. Ready to burn your skin at any moment.

You began to think. What had happened so far? You had been taken from your home by Kane. Raped by Asmodeus. Had your memories erased. Been abused. Black liquid had shot out of your hands creating a large black like fire that could destroy things. You had met a man who might love you but was being held in prison by the man who had taken you here in the first place. Finally, you had almost drowned in blood while trying to consume as much as you could. And now you were seriously allergic to sunlight.

You were pulled out of your thoughts, by the sight of someone chained to a large pole in the centre of the lavish garden. He had his head down so you couldn’t see exactly who it was, but he looked pretty beat up. He had angry purple bruises littered all over his muscly chest and stomach. He was slightly slumped over, the only thing keeping him up was the chain attached to his wrists. His legs were looking quite weak, they couldn’t hold him up. You could barely see his eyes through a dishevelled curtain of dark hair. He was pretty much shirtless, because his once dark brown shirt was ripped and strewn all over his frail looking body. As your eyes kept looking at him, fear struck you inside and out. You practically froze in place.

‘Was that…? No it wasn’t…was it?’

A million thoughts rushed through your head at once, your eyes widened as Kane led you to some chairs. You hardly noticed that Lucifer and that pretty woman had arrived. Kane guided you to the seat next to Lucifer and then sat himself next to you. ‘What was this?’ questions like that littered your brain, invading every tiny space in your head. But the biggest one of all was ‘Is that Loki?’

Lucifer seemed to sense this, as he leaned in close to you and whispered;

“It’s not him, just if you’re wondering….” He said straitening himself up. Kane seemed to glare at his father as he leaned over you and said;

“She wasn’t, were you pet.” It sounded more like a statement than a question, but you shook your head compliantly none the less. Lucifer just raised his eyebrows and made a face that read; ‘if you say so…’ But Kane just rolled his eyes and ignored his father’s comments. Usually you would have to supress a laugh at the strange exchange, but not today. Not at that moment. You were too confused, in fact you were sick of it. You were sick of being confused, sick of being kept in the dark, nobody telling you what was going on, you had, had it up to here with that.

But right now you were too distracted to be angry enough to act upon it. You just stared ahead at the man with his hands chained. He lifted his head up slightly as Lucifer began to speak.

“Gabriel former Archangel, of Heaven, you have been found guilty of murdering members of the royal court as well as dozens upon dozens of palace guards.” Lucifer said, his usually bored voice was spiced up with something. You couldn’t tell whether it was anger or amusement.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself.” Lucifer was back to his bored tone, he sounded like a father who had reprimanded his child over and over for doing the same thing over and over again. Gabriel just tilted his head up slightly and spat. Your heart dropped for him, as you thought about what he had just done. You were afraid that he might have just worsened his punishment. But Lucifer just kept his already bored expression in place. You could practically feel Kane smirking, his amused expression turning yours from one of concern to bewilderment. What were they going to do to him? Just as you thought this a man walked up the stairs and on to the stage, you didn’t see his face. Only his sandy blonde hair.

He turned Gabriel around, the angels legs slightly concaved underneath him, causing him to hang from the chains. You saw a thin line of blood drip down his arm coming from his wrist. You imagined that the chains would be rusty, you winced as you imagined what it would feel like. But as you watched the thin crimson line expand and begin to drip from his shoulder onto the wooden stage you swore you could smell the metallic taste. It filled your nose and almost made your nose burn with anticipation. You started shifting and squirming subtly in your seat, not wanting to let Kane know what the blood was doing to you. Not wanting to admit to yourself that it was affecting you so greatly. The blonde man flicked his hand and a large black whip appeared. Your eyes widened, at the sight of it. It almost looked like the weapon that caused… Kane’s scars.

You couldn’t help it, you turned your head slightly looking at him. Almost wanting to see his reaction to it. He caught your gaze and raised an eyebrow at you, as if to ask you what you were thinking. But after a few moments he seemed to realize. He didn’t say anything, only averted his eyes from yours. You swallowed awkwardly, realizing just how much you didn’t know. You were almost completely in the dark, which you were sick of. You wished someone would just tell you what the hell was going on.

You imagined that knowing what was going on would be like someone turning a light on in a dark room you had been kept in. You had seen the shadows and silhouettes of things in the room, beds cupboards, chests and drawers. But you had never actually _seen_ them only ever known they were there. Then when someone flicked the light on it would take some time for you to adjust. Maybe it would even hurt, when you looked around and saw things for how they really are. But as you focused on the sheer detail of the things, your eyes would adjust and everything would be okay.

Well that’s how you imagined it anyway.

Crack, you were brought out of your thoughts by a loud crack. You saw the whip raised in mid-air, you weren’t fully prepared for what happened next. The whip cracked down on Gabriel’s back, you saw his pale skin begin to turn an angry red. But he didn’t flinch, he just stayed in his half bent position. But you noticed that his hands were balled into fists. More blood dripped from his wrists, the metallic smell entered your nose causing you to shift again. Only this time Kane noticed. He smirked at you and placed a hand on your thigh. As if telling you not to do anything stupid. You flinched slightly as you heard another sickening loud crack. Your eyes flicked over to Gabriel, you saw that his hands were no longer fists. The blonde man kept striking the whip down, the sheer weight of it causing Gabriel to jerk slightly, but he made no sound. You bit the inside of your lip as you saw Gabriel’s back split open violently. The blonde man cracked the whip down continuously, it was like the first whip was only a warm up because sure enough the whip came down over and over, and over, and over again. Each time another section of Gabriel’s skin split open, revealing a new piece of muscle. The blonde man turned around and looked at Lucifer. You couldn’t drag your eyes away from Gabriel’s almost destroyed back. It reminded you of Kane’s scars. Had his back looked like that? How long did it take him to heal?

But the questions stopped in a halt when you saw who the blonde man was.

As-mo-de-us.


	35. The Whipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader questions Kane in more ways than she has before, as the cogs of her mind turn so do the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!!!  
> Got nothing else to say but;  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

‘What the hell is he doing here?’ You saw his neck had heavy looking scars all over it, like it had been burned. Your eyes widened, not in disgust, not in fear. But in pure shock. Why was he still _breathing?_ Why didn’t Kane kill him? You thought he had killed him. You thought a lot of things. Kane seemed unfazed by his presence. But you were almost mad at him, why had Kane let him live? Why? You turned your head to look at Kane fully. You gave him a questioning gaze. He looked at you with a concerned face, then looked back to Asmodeus. Then to you again. He gave you a sympathetic look.

“I had to keep him alive, but I would have loved to hang his corpse up to dry.” He whispered to you, trying to offer you comfort. But that didn’t take away from the fact that, that ogre of a man was still alive and breathing. Lucifer just looked at Asmodeus slightly bored. Asmodeus nodded and looked at you for a split second. It wasn’t much but it was enough to give you a stab of fear through you. The fear was quickly replaced by a chilling numbness, radiating through you. You just felt nothing. You were frozen from fear but that was about it.

You thought about the way he had touched you. His poison hands infecting your skin. You felt sick to your stomach thinking about it. The words he had said. ‘Nobody will ever find you here.’ But he had been wrong, Kane had found you and he had beaten Asmodeus into a pulp. Only he didn’t kill him. He was still alive. You shuddered at the thought. You almost gagged/cried at the memories of him…

You felt nothing nor did you think anything when Asmodeus continued to relentlessly whip Gabriel over and over in the back. It was bloody and red. There was almost a whole section of skin hanging off, one more whip and you imagined it would just drop off. You almost gagged at the thought, the sight was something that would make horror movies look bleak. You watched until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“How long does this go on for?” You asked, the question wasn’t really directed at anyone. But Kane answered. You just wanted to leave, it was the fact that Asmodeus was the one inflicting the pain that sent you over the edge. You almost couldn’t take it anymore. You knew that if you looked at him any longer you would probably try and kill him.

You imagined having your hands around his neck, like Kane had done, just choking the life out of him. One painful second at a time. Looking into his eyes as the life in him just drained away. You were drawn out of your homicidal thoughts by Kane’s answer.

“Until he’s dead usually.” Kane whispered back, you didn’t understand why they wanted to whisper. Was it so they could hear every smack the whip made, every scream Gabriel let out? Kane sounded bored. “It depends on the crime, sometimes they’re flogged to death, other times they’re just executed.” He said it in a ‘matter of fact’ kind of way.

Like it was the most normal thing in the world, to watch someone be flogged to death. You were actually surprised at the fact that Kane would want to watch this. If you were him the memories would just be too painful for you to bear.

This was bad enough.

“Kane can we please leave?” You had never actually asked him for something before, so you thought this would be a reasonable thing to ask. Kane looked at you, both eyebrows raised. He leaned in next to you.

“Don’t you like it?” He asked you, he actually looked concerned at the fact you didn’t enjoy watching Asmodeus, the man who raped you whip the shit out of an Angel.

You shook your head as an answer, your face one that pleaded with him. Kane didn’t seem please but you suspected he felt generous because he nodded.

“You can go if you want but I need to watch.” Kane said, sitting back in his chair. You almost gagged at his words, why did he need to watch? You nodded again and got up to leave. You walked slowly at first, but after you heard a sickly scream come from Gabriel followed by a thud you just had to run.

The image of the large piece of skin that was hanging by only a few sinewy strands coming off and dropping onto the stage flew through your head. Tears began to stream down your face. You just ran back into the castle, trying not to think about what you had just seen. Your footsteps echoed down the halls as you ran. ‘Don’t look back, don’t look back’ that’s all you were thinking at that moment. You tried wiping the tears away but they kept streaming down your face, staining your cheeks with pain.

You didn’t want to think about anything at that moment, anything but the feeling of the ground sending shock waves through your ankles and radiating to your chest. You tried to wipe the tears away, but you only ended up smearing the salty drops all over your face. You could feel your cheeks turning a bright red, not from embarrassment but from your exasperated breathing. You just leaned against the wall and slumped down. Letting your body fall with the weight of your sadness. In truth, you didn’t know exactly why you were this upset.

Sitting down you were so numb, you hardly felt the floor underneath you. You closed your eyes shut tightly. Not wanting to see where you were, as if, you thought if you closed your eyes tightly enough and hoped to be consumed by darkness. But it wasn’t enough, the horrible images of the last few weeks jumped into your mind. You shivered through the thoughts, and hoped that they would leave soon enough.

So you got up from your sulking position on the ground and walked off, hoping to clear the never ending highway of thoughts darting around in your seemingly never quiet road of your mind. You hugged yourself, as if desperately trying to find any kind of comfort you could. You didn’t know why but you tried to imagine that it was someone else hugging you. You thought about it for a second, about…Loki.

You didn’t know why, or how he popped into your head. But he did, at that moment, you saw his green eyes staring back at yours.


	36. Speaking With No Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Loki's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're just checking in with Loki right now.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Loki’s POV*

Loki’s whole body burned. However it wasn’t the pain from Vlad’s relentless kicks, punches and beatings. It was from anger. He was angry with himself more than anything. How had he been so foolish? He had left (Y/N)! It was his fault they were in this mess! Why had he left that day. He scorned himself for leaving you, why? Why had he left when you needed him. Was it because he didn’t want to face what you were becoming? Or was it because of Sigyn? Had his guilt driven him away? He couldn’t bear to see you the way you were.

He was violently pulled out of his thoughts by Vlad punching him square in the jaw. It hurt, a lot. But it was hardly enough to cause real pain. He wasn’t half as bad as Kane, fortunately. Vlad shook his hand as if saying ‘I hit you so hard just then’. But Loki just gave him a weak mock of a smile and nodded. He didn’t really care how much Vlad hit him, or hurt him. It was nothing compared to the civil war breaking out inside of him. He couldn’t decide if he was angry, or sad. It was a large mix.

It was hopeless, it was all so hopeless. He was here, you were there. He had just had the shit beat out of him by a prince of Hell, while you were probably having your brains fucked out by another. He almost broke down at that thought. You, the kind, quiet, smart human, becoming Kane’s…pet his plaything. He grit his teeth, and squeezed his fists. Attempting to hold in his anger.

“When we’re done with your angel friend, you’ll be next.” Vlad said threateningly, but Loki hardly flinched at his words. He knew what was coming. Vlad seemed annoyed at his deadpan reaction. He turned to leave, but paused just before he could. A strong wave of anger seemed to sweep over him as he moved forward in a flash until his face was inches away from Loki’s. It was as if he had reached the breaking point of his patience.

“And she’ll be there, you know? To watch you bleed to death, to watch your rotten sorry corpse fade out into nothing as your blood drips off the stage.” Loki felt his jaw tighten even more, to the point that his eye was almost twitching. “And do you know what the worst part is?” Vlad asked him, his blue eyes shining violently.

“She won’t even care. She’ll feel nothing, not then, not as they scrape your decaying flesh off the floor.” Loki felt his breathing pick up, he had to admit Vlad had a way with words. The blonde prince chuckled a low dangerous chuckle.

“And then, at the last moment, she’ll realise. She’ll remember, and she’ll be so wrapped up in her guilt and grief that she’ll go running back to Kane.” This time Loki had, had enough, he used all of his remaining strength to head butt Vlad. He felt the sheer force of the blow knock Vlad back. Vlad stumbled back several steps but was able to gain his balance before falling. Vlad gave Loki the most poisonous look he could muster but surprisingly he didn’t act upon it.

“You’ll get what you deserve.” He said before closing the door, surrounding Loki in darkness once more. Loki wrestled against the chains that restrained him to the once relatively comfortable now painstakingly hurtful. He threw his head back, not because he was frustrated but just form the sheer tire of holding his head up. He closed his eyes, not wanting to but replaying the prince’s words in his head.

‘She won’t care.’

Loki didn’t want to believe it but he didn’t even know if you cared anymore. Your once (e/c) eyes now red and lifeless, (Y/N)’s once (s/c) skin was clouded with dirt. His anger quickly turned to sadness as he thought about how your scarlet red eyes had looked at him. Like he was a stranger, another face in the crowd. It made a sadness rise from his gut to his throat. Did Kane care for you the way he did? Did he treat you well? He was at this point now, it was like he was giving up. So he just stuck to hoping Kane treated you well. Maybe he wouldn’t kill you. Maybe he would keep you. He could keep you safe, safer than Loki could keep you.

Loki hung his head down in a deep state of sorrow. Thinking about how there was absolutely nothing he could do, how it was absolutely hopeless now. He thought about you, his precious (Y/N). If only you were there, and he could hold you in his arms, tell you everything was going to be okay. But he couldn’t do that, he could not do anything. It was a lost cause.

 _‘Are you just going to stop?’_ He heard a voice speak to him, he looked around looking for the source but then realised it was in his own head. It sounded strangely like (Y/N)’s.

‘Yes’. Loki replied bluntly.

_‘Really? You’re going to give up on her?’_

‘She doesn’t need me anymore,’ Loki didn’t want to believe it, but that’s what every arrow was pointing to.

_‘So you are giving up.’_

‘That’s what ‘stopping’ is’. Loki said, obviously.

_‘No, not necessarily. Stopping means you started in the first place. You never started, so technically…’_

‘What do you mean? I have fought for her ever since I left Asgard,’ this voice in his head was starting to annoy him.

 _‘Have you? Really?’_ The voice asked him, it was hinting at something.

‘What are you suggesti-‘ but he thought about for a moment. Had he fought for her? He had done everything to fight for her but what was the voice saying, he didn’t fight for her? Maybe the voice was right in some weird way but how could it be? Loki racked his brain until it hurt, coming each and every individual thought until he possible found the one that could answer his question. How could it be right?

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, just falling on top of him. It was like someone had smacked him in the face. There was his answer staring him in the face.

Sigyn.

Sigyn was the reason he was fighting for (Y/N). The voice in his head was right, Loki wasn’t fighting for (Y/N) he was fighting for Sigyn. He was fighting because he wanted revenge, he wanted to avenge her. He blamed Kane for her death that was why. That was the only reason. He had gone into this feeling angry and his only real intentions had been to kill Kane. But now he realised it, he had to save (Y/N) because he loved her, not because some small part of him still loves Sigyn and always will.

God, part of him wished Sigyn would just disappear and the other part hated himself for thinking that. It was just the guilt he felt when he heard her name, when she appeared in his dreams, when he saw her face randomly appear in crowds. It was almost unfair the way she haunted him. Forever her memory would follow him around, she would say his name in a room. He would look for her, and then remember that she was gone and that there was nothing he could do about it.

 


	37. At the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is met with a crossroads, what will he do? Will he save (Y/N)? Or let her go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!!!  
> Sorry I haven't been posting recently, had a lot on my plate!  
> Anyway...  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Just as there was nothing he could do about (Y/N). He thought about the last time he saw her, although he had hardly seen her breathing. It was hardly a flash, she entered his peripheral vision for about half a second before disappearing.

It was when he and Kane were fighting, Loki had thrown Kane through the wall. For a split second he saw her, her blonde hair long and strait. Just hanging gracefully on her shoulders. Her face worried and terrified, tears stained her once rosy red cheeks. Sprouting from her blue eyes. But almost as soon as he saw her Loki’s eyes were ripped away by the feeling of Kane round house kicking him in the side, for that split second he wasn’t focused. It knocked the wind out of him but angered him more. They continued fighting, neither of them hardly noticed when she collapsed.

It was only a few minutes of fighting later when Loki held Kane on the ground that he saw her fragile frame sprawled out on the ground. He had almost immediately gotten off of Kane, leaving him several feet away. Kane looked at Loki slightly confused but upon seeing Sigyn’s unconscious state it was like a switch went off in his head. From cold and sadistic to caring and kind. Kane had tried to shake her gently prodding her to wake up. Loki death stared Kane the whole time but thought it was best that he didn’t interfere.

If anyone could save her, it was Kane.

So Loki took a step back. When Sigyn didn’t respond panic set into both Kane and Loki. Neither knew what to do. Loki was about to step in and do something but something stopped him. He felt a pang of something hit him harshly, and he practically collapsed. He was down on one knee. Tears in his eyes just looking at Sigyn.

He couldn’t do anything, but worst of all he couldn’t look away. But when Kane frantically started pressing into her chest, he almost did it so hard that her utterly lifeless body started jerking. But there was nothing. No response.

He desperately tried to revive her, but nothing seemed to work. Kane started scream-crying, Loki had never seen him in such a state ever before. It was like he had stopped being or acting tough. He let his actual emotions show for once. Loki ran a hand through his hair nervously. Kane balled his hands up in tight fists. He turned to Loki and Loki noticed he had tears in his eyes.

“You win, she’s all yours.” Kane said, Loki could tell he was trying to be serious and cold. But behind the words there was a layer of grief and sadness. Loki just stayed there, he couldn’t remember how long he had stayed there. Just looking at her. At one stage he had walked over to her and looked at her, her lifeless eyes just staring harrowingly back at him.

From that day he had thought about what happened, perhaps her heart just gave out? Perhaps she just gave in? Maybe she couldn’t live with having to decide between the princes. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sigyn was gone. Dead.

That was the last time he had seen her.

 _‘So you finally get it then?’_ The voice reappeared.

‘……’ Loki didn’t answer.

 _‘What are you going to do about it?’_ The voice was quieter this time as if it was trying to hide it’s excitement. He was imagining (Y/N) smiling face looking back at him with that look she sometimes had. The look of anticipation mixed in with excitement. He had seen that look the day he returned, when he had given her the necklace. He remembered how it looked around the pale column of your neck. He missed you, more than he missed not being in pain. It was just so constant, the pain. It was there all the time, he longed for a time when he didn't feel pain, when he felt safe. He wanted that, but the only way he would get that was being from being with you.

In truth Loki wanted to do something, but it really did seem hopeless. It seemed that nothing he did seemed to work and that no matter how hard he tried, it was just all for nothing. Loki felt as if he was at a crossroads in his life, there were two pathways.

One pathway, the ideal pathway was lit happily with golden beams of sunlight that shone through soft trees. Crispy auburn leaves blew around in cascading patters, forming a kind of synchronised dance. Blown around by the soft wind, the trees swayed slightly, they seemed to whisper secrets to the travellers passing by. Stories told by generations before it, passed down through time. The kind of story that warms your heart, when you think about your favourite part, you can’t help but smile. It seems automatic, the corners of your lips just turn up and you feel your eyes crinkle. Everything about this path seems easy and unscathing. Even the ground itself hums a low happy tune, the terrain looks easy enough to tread on. The kind of ground you can either sink your feet into, to stamp as you run.

The other pathway, the darker one. At first you can hardly make out the beastly shapes that the blackened trees portray, nor the darkened path with jagged edges ready to plunge you into the earth’s core. However, as your eyes adjust, they lay waste to the scene before, nothing can stop you looking away. Not even the tempting light of the other path, you sware you can see something move but are too afraid to know if you imagined it or not. You swallow as you think you hear someone whisper your name, the very _thought_ sends an array of shivers down your spine as well as terrifying thoughts into your mind. You look deeply, seeing the drees sticking their vile hands out at you, scratching for your clothes in an attempt to slow you on your journey. Or perhaps, even stop you.

At first the decision seems easy right? Of course you would go for the lighter path, the easier path. The one where you face less danger, less risk.

But then, what if I told you, the love of your life was down the darker path? Lost, scared and alone. They need you, to save them from the endless pit that is the darker path but as you look deeper and deeper into the path, you can’t be sure. Is it really their voice you hear? Whispering your name through the wind? Or is it simply the hope you feel?

This is what Loki felt. Right at that moment, he tilted his head forward, like it was weighing him down. Like his thoughts had become too heavy to bare. For the first time in his entire life, he considered just giving up. Just letting go, letting go of everything and just drifting for once. But the thought of the loneliness he had felt while drifting through space was too much again. His mind flicked over the moments when Thanos had found him, turned him into something, a monster.

A killer.

He could do nothing then, just as he could do nothing now. It was hopeless. He thought about Asgard, about…home. Home wasn’t something he had thought about in a long time. Sure he had been in Asgard, in the prison cell but that wasn’t home. For him, home was listening to one of Frigga’s stories, as she told him of magic, prophecies and….Love. He remembered how he repelled from the idea of ever trusting someone, caring for someone. He almost laughed at his younger self. For him, home was…

His mind snapped to a scene when he was young, the warriors three had backed him into a corner. They were calling him names, he could remember the sheer nastiness in their tone. He remembered, not the words that they had said, but the fact that when he begged them to stop, tried to run, to fight. They just laughed, and scraped him off their boots like some kind of squashed bug. He thought they would never stop, as the salty tears covered his face but they did. He remembered the looks on their faces when Thor had come back, they expected him to join in. To support them but he simply knocked them to their asses and kneeled down in front of him. He remembered the way he had clung to his brother.

He wanted to say that his actions were pitiful and weak but part of him almost wanted to…smile at the memory. Not because it ended, but because it happened because Thor had stood up for him when nobody else would.

For the first time, in a long time.

The raven haired prince, actually _cried._

He hardly felt the tears slip down his cheeks, one after the other in a dripping formation. The only thing he could feel at that moment, was an overwhelming sadness. It overtook him, like a storm. Just taking over his senses, allowing him to only feel one thing at that moment… although he didn’t want to admit it. Every fibre in his body that refused him to feel remorse fought against the tiny spark but the spark fought back. Turning into a flicker, which evolved into a flame, then out of nowhere came the blinding blaze of wildfire, surging through his body.

Starting from his chest, it numbed him to all other emotions.

Save for guilt.

It was the first time he had felt guilty since this all started, since he turned down to the path of darkness. The first time he was filled with half formed regrets, his head swam around in the painful memories. Almost to the point of death.

He thought about how things could have been different if he had just come home. If he had just come home, if he had just taken time to think. To process. Things would have been better. Nothing would have turned out like this.

 _‘But you would never have met her…’_ The small voice reappeared in his head again.

‘Probably for the best…’ Loki thought back abruptly.

‘ _And what exactly do you mean by that…?’_ The voice sounded annoyed and strained.

‘She wouldn’t be here now, if it weren’t for me.’ Loki stated, he was growing tired of this voice’s turmoil. Not because it was annoying, but because it was right and he knew it.

‘ _No, you’re right, she wouldn’t, because if it weren’t for you, she would be dead.’_ The voice rebutted, it was right. Loki had saved you that day, he had done that. The image of you dead flashed across his mind, he tried to shove it away but it grew and he imagined you dying in multiple horrible ways. He swallowed.

‘ _You know I’m right.’_

Loki had nothing to say or add after that, he simply closed his eyes and sighed. Right now he would usually be pacing the confines of his cell, trying to think of something. He would run a hand through his hair in a nervous kind of way. But tied to the chair, he couldn’t move, so he just stuck to scrunching his eyes tightly and trying not to think about your mutilated corpse lying sprawled on the ground.

 


	38. Love Runs Cheaper than Petrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes to a realization, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies!!!  
> Finally reader has opened their eyes to reality!!!  
> (took you long enough)  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

There was a dead lifeless expression etched onto your face. It was one of those faces that would make someone say that saying about wind changing. But you didn’t exactly care. You felt nothing. Nothing but pain and confusion.

You walked down one particularly long hall. You realised this was the hall that led to the meeting room you and Kane had been in. But you just walked past. The door was open slightly and you saw the long table, you half expected there to be dozens of men there arguing about something completely pointless. But there were none. So you moved on, trying to erase the image of Gabriel’s bloodied broken skinned back. Walking through the once familiar halls, but their stone walls now seemed cold and unfamiliar.

Wondering around aimlessly.

You passed the door that led down to the prisons. You almost collapsed when you saw it. You only thought of Loki, his face flashing across your mind. You thought about what he had said all of it. It shouldn’t have meant anything, but for some reason it just did. It stuck out to you, like that one item in a store. You’ll walk past it, but something about it, just beckons you. You end up buying it even if you don’t need it nor really want it.

You thought about the way he had looked at you. With so much sadness, so much pain. You felt the way he did at that moment. But he had looked at you with something else, something other than pain and sorrow. There was something in his eyes, like a faint reflection. You had never seen Kane look at you the way Loki looked at you, like he admired you. Cared for you, loved you?

He loved you. That is the only explanation. The way he looked at you, the way he could care for you and only you. The way he had warned you. His concern for you. He had to love you. You thought about his love for you. It was real, right? Genuine, true. It had to be, the way his beautiful green eyes looked at you.

You couldn’t help yourself, you moved closer to the door. You could feel it softly beckoning you. Calling to you, you reached for the handle and grasped it clammily but firmly in your hand.

Just as you were about to open the door you were stopped with the suddenness of it opening on its own. You took a step back so you were pressed up against the wall. You were just hidden behind the open door, it was almost touching your face. You were almost too afraid to breathe at that point. You closed your eyes, hoping that it would prevent you from saying anything. But as you heard someone stepping through the door with heavy boots your eyes opened slowly.

They widened as you saw Vlad, he didn’t notice you and walked past. You thought everything was normal until you saw a large chain, he was pulling along a large chain that was attached to something. As the chain slackened you swore you heard footsteps coming up the stairs. You saw the faintest silhouette of a tall person. As they came closer. Your eyes adjusted, after the person stepped closer.

Your eyes tore up each and every individual detail of his face. His eyes, to his jaw to his chin. To his hair and nose. You just couldn’t look away, he didn’t see you there. He just bowed his head and kept walking. Not noticing you standing there, stuck like a dear in the headlights. You saw him through the crack where the hinges of the doors were attached. As he walked past you moved slightly, silently willing yourself not to bump into the door. You just watched him. His hands were chained. Like Gabriel’s were. Your heart sunk as you thought of Loki in Gabriel’s place, being whipped until his back was bloody and his bones were showing . You couldn’t help it. Just as he was about to leave your line of sight, you muttered his name.

“Loki…” You said it, it was quiet, but not quite enough. He heard you and stopped _dead in his tracks_. Part of you was hyperventilating on the inside from sheer joy and the other part of you scorned yourself for not staying quiet. You didn’t mean to, it was almost like an automatic reflex, you saw him and just had to say his name. You saw the chain jerk slightly from his sudden stop. He looked back, you looked at him through the crack where the hinges were again. His eyes didn’t connect with yours immediately, his green orbs wandered around for a moment before meeting your own ones.

You swore you heart stopped. You felt a large stab of something, the type of stab you felt when overwhelmed with sheer joy. His mouth fell open slightly upon seeing you. Did he know it was you? Or did he just see an eye through a crack? Did he just hear another voice? You saw his green eyes slightly glaze over as he realised it was you, whom he was looking at. You swore you felt your heart stop in that moment. His eyes softened more that you had seen before. You tried to convince yourself it was nothing but you swore he mouthed something;

‘I love you,’

For the second time in one minute, your heart stopped again. You felt your breath hitch in your throat. You didn’t exactly know what to feel, overjoyed? Scared? Numb? Sad? He was about to be tortured, maybe until he was dead and he was telling you he loved you. Tears sprouted in your eyes, you felt them slip down your cheek. You saw he had a few in his own eyes, he looked almost sorry. You wanted to say something to him, you were so close to doing just that. You opened your mouth to reply but Loki was taken away before he could ‘see’ your words.

‘I love you too,’

The words seemed to fall out of your mouth, they gushed out like water bursting from a dam. There was no stopping it once it had begun. One small drop became a tremendous wave that crashed. Although there was no sound, you heard the words in your head.

And you meant them.

You watched as Vlad pulled the saddened Loki along by the large chain. The image of Loki being whipped to death crossed your mind for a moment, you tried to push it away not wanting to think about it. But it kept tugging at the back of your mind, setting in an ambiguous feeling of hopelessness. The feeling you might feel if someone you cared about died, and there’s nothing you can do.

You wanted to scream, and you would have, if it wasn’t for your hand whipping over your mouth in an almost instantaneous movement. It almost hurt as you heard the slap. You just hoped that Vlad didn’t hear it.

You thought about it until you couldn’t stand anymore. You leant against a wall and slumped down. Letting your body fall like it was weightless and you cried. You cried, more than you have ever cried before. Letting the tears fall, the salty drops of pain fell. Only they fell, more painfully and tasted saltier. You could feel your eyes becoming red and puffy. Your face changing from deadpan to griefstricken.

You cried, and cried until you felt you couldn’t anymore. All the while your heart aching. You felt lost and hopeless. When you had no more tears to cry, you just screamed. You didn’t care if anyone heard you, you just needed to. You didn’t care if what you saying wasn’t recognisable, you just needed to scream. You felt undeniably empty, like there was nothing but sadness and loneliness left. It felt like you were dying on the inside. Like death had just felt sorry for you and decided to let you die.

Oh you wished for that. You wished that this would all of this would just end. The secrets, lies, the violence and the lack of… well, anything real.

You needed to destroy something, to hit a wall until your fists bled heavily. The skin of your knuckled tearing off slowly with each punch but you just couldn’t because you had nothing left.

You tried to wipe the tears away but you just ended up smearing your tears all over your red face. You sat there as your heart bled the blues, your head swam around in half formed regrets. It was like your heart was showing you the sounds and sights of horror. There was no other way to describe what you were feeling, apart from being shot repeatedly in the chest.

The love was gone but you were still there. You were still there, not fully. It was like a Mac truck ran you down – emotionally. Knocking the only part of you that let you feel out. As you fall to the ground and the truck goes over you, you feel nothing, for the first time. There is nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing but the heavy feeling of utter hopelessness. What could you do? Nothing. You couldn’t save him, you were weak. He was strong, he was the strong one.

Just as that thought crossed your mind, you thought of something. It was like someone had struck a match in a dark room, it was small and slightly dying but it was there. The faint thought turned into a memory, your first one. The feeling of being in his arms. His hand on the back of your head, buried in your hair. You felt, just for a moment, the tingling sensation brought from his lips on your neck. You felt a flutter in your chest, radiating from your heart.

There was nothing you could do but let the feeling grow, it took over your body, seeping into your blood like ink into water. Turning your blue sadness into a bright shining beacon of happiness. You shot up unable to think of anything else, but Loki. You had to stop this from happening, you shot up from your position on the ground and ran. You ran faster than you thought you could, the walls of the palace skimmed past like blurry words as someone flicked through pages of a well written book.

As you ran it seemed one thought ran through your head repeatedly. It never seemed to cease.

_‘Loki, get Loki!’_

You took in short shallow breathes as you ran, you didn’t even want your breaths to slow you down. Afraid that if you took even a second to breathe, that it would be too late. You just had to run, you just had to run. People looked at you strangely as you ran past, court members and rich aristocrats but you didn’t care, and you couldn’t care. You wouldn’t care. Not when you were in Loki’s arms.

You imagined yourself wrapped in his arms, the feeling of his arms around your waist. Nuzzling yourself into his neck. You smiled at the thought, but your smile faded quickly as you realised your situation and that first you had to get Loki.


	39. The Things We do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader steps between Kane and Loki in one of the most intense moments yet, but will she be able to save the man she loves?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so that's three chapters today!!! Hope you're proud of me!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You didn’t exactly have a plan now that you thought about it, all you had to do was find Loki. You ran to the gardens, you swore that your feet would leave footprints, you were pounding the ground so hard. You felt your whole body jerk with each step.

Your eyes fell upon the sight of…of Loki being chained to the large pole. Gabriel wasn’t there anymore, but the stage was drenched in thick red blood. You could hardly watch as they strung him up by his wrists. He didn’t even flinch as the harsh rusted metal of the cuffs dug into his skin. He just stared forward blankly, like there was nothing left in him. You took several steps forward, you didn’t know how many, but they were enough for Kane to see you.

“(Y/N), you’re just in time! Come and see!” Kane, shouted enthusiastically. You almost winced at the thought, how could he be so insensitive to what was going on?!? You almost wanted to hit him.

Loki looked up and his eyes fell on you, worry immediately shocked his eyes as he saw you. He looked from you to Kane. As if to ask Kane why you were watching this but Kane simply smiled a bastard smile and placed his hand on the small of your back. You didn’t look at him, you only flinched away heavily. Both men seemed to be shocked at your reaction only Kane’s shock turned into anger as he saw your (e/c) eyes were glued to the raven haired prince. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down onto his lap. You looked around and saw that Lucifer had left by now, it was just you, Loki, Vlad and Kane. Kane’s grip on your wrist was unfathomably tight, so tight in fact that it almost made more tears sprout in you. He only smiled widely at your reactions, squeezing tighter. Which caused you too close your eyes tightly. He released your wrists and placed his hand on the back of your neck.

Forcing your eyes to open;

“You will watch this.” Kane said, only his voice sounded different. He stood up and gestured for Vlad to come over. The older brother hesitated slightly, but followed the sadistic younger brother’s commands. Kane released you and threw you into Vlad’s arms, Vlad felt gentle compared to Kane’s harsh grip.

Kane walked at a killingly slow pace up the stairs of the stage, watching you intently the whole time. You struggled against Vlad’s hold but he was much stronger than you, causing you to fail. Kane picked up the whip that Asmodeus had used to tear Gabriel’s back up.

Kane cracked the whip loudly, the weight shifting from his hand to the edge of the whip, but it missed Loki by a hair. You gasped loudly, and winced. You didn’t know whether you wanted to keep your eyes open or squeeze them shut again. You kept them open, afraid that Kane would hurt Loki if you didn’t.

Kane cracked the whip again and a loud bang rang out through the air, catching you off guard. You jumped in Vlad’s arms but he prevented you from going anywhere. Kane moved closer to Loki and flipped him around, so his back was facing you.

“Kane, don’t make her watch this, please…just don’t.” You heard Loki say, ‘how could he be worried about you right now?!?’ Your heart leapt at his words, in gratitude and fear. Kane just turned to you and smiled widely again. You almost gagged at the smile.

He raised his arm and pulled it down in one fluid motion, you didn’t even see the whip connect with Loki’s skin before it was red and split. You screamed loudly, you didn’t know exactly what you said, but it was enough to make Kane stop for about a half of a second. He looked at you, with what seemed to be a blazing fury in his eyes. And whipped Loki again, another part of the raven haired prince’s back was split open angrily. You saw Loki’s legs slightly give way underneath him, but he was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. You screamed again, louder this time. But your screams became inaudible as the whip cascaded down, down, down again onto the back of the pale prince.

You felt numb, you only hoped Loki did too. Or maybe that the pain would knock him out soon, but Loki stayed awake. Kane was hitting him so hard you saw him rotate his arm a couple times in its socket as if trying to get the life back into it.

“I invite you into my bed!” Kane said, followed by a heavy whip you flinched as you realised what he was saying was directed at you. “I treat you as more than a pet!” Followed by another bone cracking whip. “I fought for you when he didn’t,” The he in that sentence was strained, you guessed Kane was referring to Loki. This was also followed by another consecutive whip.

“AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!? BY FALLING FOR HIM!?!” Kane used two hands for the next whip, this time Loki let out something that sounded like a pained groan. You sobbed loudly, not wanting to see him in this much pain. Blood dripped from Loki’s mouth, mixed with saliva, it fell onto the stage. Kane leaned down to Loki and started whispering something to him, you couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it obviously angered Loki as he head butted Kane right in the face. Vlad loosened his grip on you slightly.

It wasn’t much, but it was all you needed.

You kicked free of his grasp and quicker than a flash ran up the stairs. Kane had swung his arm back for another whip when you stepped in front of it. Almost immediately, he stopped. Dropping the whip to the floor. You stood between him and Loki. You didn’t know exactly what you had planned, but it was the clearest thought in your head. All you had to do, was stand between him and Loki. Loki was now on his knees, facing you and Kane. He didn’t have enough strength to look up at you. But you mustered all the strength you could and looked Kane right in the eye. You stared at him, hoping he would just back off. You didn’t have an angry look in your eyes, no, quite the contrary. You had a desperate sadness in your eyes. Tears swelled but you refused them, hoping to look strong. Kane parted his lips slightly, but nothing but silence cape out of his mouth.

You swore you could see something that resembled disappointment, mixed with sadness in his eyes. You didn’t lie to yourself, it made you feel guilty. Knowing you had hurt Kane, knowing you had caused him pain. But you just had to stop him, had to stop him from hurting the man…the man you love.

You watched Kane’s bewildered and sad expression change to anger as you didn’t move from your spot.

“(Y/N), darling, move.” Kane said slowly to you, it was like a warning. As if, if you didn’t move, you would die.

“Listen to him (Y/N)…” You heard Loki mutter quietly, you didn’t want to move. Usually you were an obedient person, but not now. You couldn’t be. You turned to Loki, forgetting Kane was behind you. You cupped his face gently. Just touching his skin sent shivers down your spine, it put butterflies into your heart easily.

“I can’t, I can’t let him hurt you…” You whispered to him. You didn’t see, but Kane’s eye brows raised slightly as if he was surprised. It was the kind of expression you would have, watching two people become reunited. If you were a normal person. But as soon as you turned around, Kane’s expression hardened to stone.

“Fine.” Kane said abruptly, he shot a hand out and you felt an overwhelming force pull you to him. You tried to stop yourself from moving, but the force was just too strong. You felt yourself slide along the floor. Until you were in Kane’s arms once more. You did. Not. Want. To. Be. There. At. All.

You struggled against his hold but he held you fast. Kane cracked the whip heavily once more and it turned into a sword after being surrounded by a white flash of light. Kane threw the sword around in his hand, as if to test the balance. He chuckled, the laugh almost made you throw up. Kane pressed the sword on Loki’s bare shoulder causing him to move back until his exposed back was on the hard wood. Loki swore and winced as he felt his open wounds come into contact with the large pole. You wanted to stop Kane, to save Loki, but you were just too weak. Just too weak,

“Stop! Kane! Please!” You yelled at him, but his smile only widened as he pressed down more. It seemed Loki couldn’t take the pain on his back anymore because he stepped forward so his back was off the wood. Only this caused the large sword to impale his right shoulder. Loki let out a sound but that was it. Kane just stood there, slightly shocked at Loki’s reaction. Kane would be lying if he didn’t say he was impressed.

But instead of letting Loki have this Kane kicked him back onto the pole, causing him to groan again. He slid down, only causing more pain, Kane attached Loki to the pole through the sword in his shoulder. You screamed and kicked against Kane, trying to stop him from hurting Loki any further. You accidently hit Kane in the face, (well not exactly accidently).

He was surprised at first but he just threw you to the ground. You landed with a thud and your back ached. You looked up to Loki, who had another large drop of saliva mixed with blood dripping down his chin. You wanted to move to help him, but you were so afraid. Your fear just froze you cruelly in place.

“Enough games!” Kane yanked the sword roughly out of Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s head dropped down. Kane kneeled in front of him and pulled his head up, forcing Loki’s gaze upon him.

“I want my face to be the last thing you see, not hers.” Kane said, coldly. Fear flew through you, as you realised Kane was about to kill Loki. Kane pulled his sword back, ready to stab the raven haired prince. But before he did, Loki muttered something. You didn’t quite catch what he said and pricked your ears up, trying to listen. You sat up, wary not to make a sound.

“What?” Kane said harshly. Loki opened his eyes wider and lifted his chin higher so he was looking Kane in the eye by himself. It looked like it took effort, but he did it. And he said;

“Heimdall, open the bifrost.”


	40. The Rainbow Brige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes through the rainbow bridge, leading her to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you guys! I have recently written two other fics both are oneshots and are a part of the Silent Company series. If you like this fic please check those out too! Their all fluff!!!  
> Anyway, enough self promotion.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

 

Almost instantly your ears were invaded by a howling wind. It was like an opening to a horror movie, you heard nothing but the hurricane whirlwind. Your hands flew to your ears in seconds, in a desperate attempt to stop the noise. You heard a loud sound, almost like a bell ringing. It rang once, but the wind carried it around furiously, it reverberated around causing the pain in your head to escalate. You looked up as the sound seemed to be coming from the sky, but upon doing so you whipped your head back down. Your eyes stung slightly from the blinding light above you. The wind was throwing your hair around in a messy storm of its own. It took a second for your eyes to adjust, but when they did, the sight of it just took your breath away.

You had only seen things like it on TV, the Southern Lights. You always remembered how you just couldn’t describe their sheer beauty. Were they like waves dancing in the evening night? Or ribbons, being twisted, turned and flicked by the gypsy of the sky? No matter what type of metaphor you used, none were able to capture the true beauty of the Southern Lights. Looking up you saw they were creating a huge funnel like shape, you almost got lost in the sight. So lost, that you only just heard Loki yell at you;

“(Y/N)!” He need say no more, you leapt up and practically crashed yourself against him, not wanting to hurt him you took some of the pressure off him. But he seemed to hug you tighter, pressing you into his chest as if never letting you go. You saw Kane’s shocked and angry expression. You felt like flinching as he stepped forward quickly, trying to enter the circle of light you and Loki were now encompassed in.

He reached forward, trying to pry you away from Loki, his hand was only centimetres away from your face. You expected contact from his hand, for his fingertips to touch your flushed skin. However, before he could reach you, a large wave of light cascaded down onto his hand. He immediately flinched away, retracting his hand as if it burned. You could only just see his silhouette from the outside. But before your eyes were able to adjust you were sucked upwards.

It all happened so quickly from then, you could feel yourself hurdling towards the sky at almost a million miles per hour. Things just rushed past you, flying so quickly they formed a blur. Nothing was clear, yet everything seemed to be so close. It was as if you were looking through a lens, it was the same world, only things didn’t seem as clear. Or they just seemed different, unreal. You clung tightly to Loki, not wanting to let go. Not exactly because you were scared, but because of the steady comfort you felt being in his embrace.

It was almost exactly the way you imagined, despite the feeling of being utterly weightless. His embrace just brought you back to earth. For the first time in a long time you felt completely and utterly relaxed. You felt every individual muscle in your body relax, lose it’s tension and lull itself into a peaceful sleep. You felt numb, but in a good way. You couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at the corner of your lips. But as soon as the corners of your mouth pricked up in a genuine smile you felt yourself slowly sink down onto the ground and the feeling of free falling stopped.

After that, time seemed to speed up. You looked up to see Loki’s sleepy expression, he had said something but you couldn’t hear him. His words were sluggish and slow, you had asked for him to repeat what he said when he slumped the floor, his head smacking against the ground harshly. Your eyes widened and you could practically feel your pupils dilate. You jumped down and shook him gently, trying to wake him up without hurting him. But he was unresponsive. You remember screaming, you didn’t remember if it was you screaming though. You only remember the sound. You remember hearing heavy footsteps pounding the ground. Three men in armour ran in, one of them skid down quickly to Loki, he pressed a finger to his pulse and said something to the other men although you couldn’t exactly register what he had said. His voice sounded soft but authoritive at the same time.

He had slightly dark blonde hair and kind looking eyes. He beckoned for another man to come over, this man was not much taller than the first. He had spiky black hair and dark armour. The two men pulled Loki up, urgently not exactly taking into account how painful it might be for him. They jogged away from you, for a moment you stood there frozen, not exactly knowing what to do. But the thought of Loki’s dead lifeless body sent a jolt of reasoning through you.

You rushed to follow, you had to half run half stumble to keep up with their quick pace. You saw Loki’s feet dragging behind him. You hoped for nothing but his life, that he would live and that you wouldn’t lose him, not now. Only one word repeated in your mind, over and over again;

‘Please’

As you ran, you should have noticed the beautiful scene around you. The sky was littered with bright diamonds as stars, like pin pricks in a velvet sky. The path you were running on was _made_ of the Southern Lights. Which is when you realised that it wasn’t a path at all, but it was a bridge. The bridge seemed to be made out of a foggy glass. Shards of colourful light reflected in small panels, creating a rainbow effect.

But you didn’t, you noticed none of that. Instead focusing on the back of Loki’s head. Following it through the winding streets. You followed until you came to a large archway. Underneath the golden archway were three horses. Each of the men mounted a horse, the man with black hair putting Loki on the back. They glimpsed at you for a moment as if trying to decide whether to take you or not.

 The blonde man nodded and beckoned you over and you quickly ran over to his horse, you almost tripped on the way but he reached a hand down and pulled you up onto his horse in one fluid motion. You sat on the back of the horse, trying to hold on without invading the man’s personal space. Which proved harder than it sounded.

You watched Loki intently as his body jolted around slightly with each gallop the horse completed. You saw the faint silhouette of golden buildings rush past you. Although it was hard to make them out at night, each building was different from the last. You noticed that as you went on, the buildings became larger, more lavish and expensive looking.

The horses came to a halt as you entered another large archway. There were statues of men in armour scattered around the walls. The white walls reflected the moon’s light, no the light of the _moons._ You looked up, it was the first time you had taken into account your surroundings. You noticed there were three moons. Each one reflecting a different kind of light. Your eyes traced the light of the first moon, you noticed that it feel upon the most amazing structure you had seen.

You guessed it was a castle, because honestly ‘what else could it be?’

It seemed to be made of gold. The gold was shaped into dozens upon dozens of large columns, stretching up almost higher than you could see. It was formed in a kind of pyramid shape, only of someone had made the pyramid out of gold columns, then cut it in half. The sheer enormity of the place seemed to take your breath away. You could have stared at it forever if it weren’t for the voices of the three men picking up;

 “To the healing room!” The other man shouted, he had red frizzy hair and was surprisingly shorter than the other men. The two men had gotten off their horses and were now carrying Loki away once more. You turned to the other man who was unsaddling his horse.

“W-where are they taking him?” You asked, your voice was quiet, you didn’t really know what else to say. His blue eyes flicked up to yours.

“Somewhere he can be healed,” The guard said in a matter of fact kind of way. He had a soft British accent to the way he spoke. But that didn’t help your worry.

“Can I see him?” You asked, watching them disappear around a corner.

“I’m Fandral by the way.” He said, skilfully deflecting your question. You balled your fists slightly, not wanting to become annoyed.

“Can I see him?” You asked again, this time there was annoyance in your voice, instead of hope and desperation.

“Now you say your name…” Fandral said again, ignoring your question. You stepped closer to him, trying to hold in your anger.

“Can. I. See. Him. Please.” This time it wasn’t a question, your voice practically shook with anger. Fandral looked at you, one eyebrow cocked. The man seemed to reek of arrogance but you didn’t care what he smelled like. He sighed, like a sore loser would.

“Down the hall, fourth door on the right.” He whispered. He slapped you on the back, it seemed to knock the air out of you slightly and walked off, putting his saddle away. You rolled your eyes and ran down the hall trying to find Loki.


	41. Self Reflection is Good for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a moment of 'reflection' to herself. Mainly replaying everything in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! (bites the dust)  
> Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx   
> Angel

You counted door number one, your pace quickened. Then two, you felt your heart beat faster. Three, you slowed down slightly not wanting to miss the door.

Four, you stopped. The door was open slightly, you saw almost dozens of nurses tending to Loki. They had sat him up and were bandaging up his back. He was still unconscious, as his head lulled to the side. You hesitated for a second but pushed on. You creaked the door open slightly and stepped through. You stood awkwardly at the back of the room expecting someone if not anyone to acknowledge your existence. 

But nobody seemed to notice your presence, which you were quietly grateful for. They just busily worked. You didn’t really know what to feel. Should you feel relieved? Scared? Grateful? Only a mix of those emotions came to mind. You were just frozen in fear watching as the nurses quickly tended to Loki. The head nurse barked orders at her younger assistants, they followed them hastily. You silently wished they wouldn’t rush and make a mistake. You but your lip until there was no skin left, so you went on to biting your nail.

 By the time they were done you saw that they had bandaged his shoulder and back and that you had absolutely no nails left. The nurses left quickly as if they were afraid, they filed themselves out the door one by one. The head nurse being the last one to run out the door, looked at you for a moment. Then her eyes drifted to Loki and back to you, she gave you a knowing look but just closed the door.

You stood there for a few moments, just trying to take in exactly what just happened. Once your mind failed to process the few events that had just taken place. Hesitantly you shuffled towards Loki, who was still knocked out.

You couldn’t decide if you wanted him awake or not. Part of you wanted to talk to him, to ask him questions, for him to tell you exactly what was going on. And the other part, was still scared of hearing the truth, was it going to be something you liked? Was it something unexpected? Or predictable?

You didn’t know. Or maybe you did. You just had to get over it. So you sat beside Loki, you watched his chest rise and fall slowly. His breathing was peaceful and didn’t look too pained, you were grateful for that. He had his hand next to him, you wanted to reach for it but at the same time you were afraid he would wake up. You smiled as your eyes traced over his peaceful looking face, you felt your heart flutter constantly. You leaned forward pressing your fingers to your lips, trying to prevent a stupid looking smile from covering your face.

But that didn’t stop you, it was like a smile was forever stained on your face. It wasn’t going to move for all eternity. For once, you felt as if you belonged. Right here, right now, with him. You let the sound of silence take over your ears for once, it was peaceful, and it was _wonderful_. You wanted to get up and dance a little, to giggle and squeal from happiness. But you didn’t want to leave Loki’s side, so you danced internally. Smiles littered your face, they faded every now and then, but returned again and again. You wanted to laugh, not because you found the situation funny. But because you felt you actually could. You didn’t feel on edge for once, you weren’t afraid or confused. You were just…happy.

Happy, that was the word. The word for the feeling in your stomach you get when you eat (favourite meal/food), or listen to (favourite song) or hang out with (your best friend).

“(best friends name),” you muttered, under your breath. The word seemed to drift out of your mouth, but when it did, it felt so easy. Like a word you had said so many times you couldn’t count anymore. It struck a match within you.

‘Wait, I remembered something!’ You thought, a wide smile cracked over your face, it spread like wild fire. You went to tell Loki excitedly, but then remembered he was asleep. Your eyes took in his peaceful expression and smiled. Knowing that he was getting some needed sleep. You shuddered at the thought of what Kane might have done to Loki, not wanting to think about it you just shook the thought from your mind.

You didn’t notice, but your hand had found his and your fingers had wrapped themselves around his strong but also limp hand. You sat back in the chair, allowing yourself for once, just to relax. You breathed in long slow breathes. It was all bliss, but some part of you was still worried. You knew Loki would be okay, but there was always that tiny piece of doubt in your mind.

Loki made a small sound, you looked over at him in worry but hope. However his eyes did not open, they remained lightly shut. You smiled softly and leaned in, you wanted to kiss his forehead. But at the same time, you were slightly nervous. It was the feeling you get, when you see your crush in the hallway, its only for a short second but you smile none the less. As you walk past them you silently wish your feet are cooperating and that you don't fall flat on your face.

‘Oh screw it.’ You thought as you pressed your lips to his forehead. The sweet sensation of your lips on you sent sparks flying through you. It gave you that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you’re surrounded by true happiness. In that moment, everything fell away. Time slowed down, and things just got better. It was like all of the questions, regrets and worries just evaporated.

You were so lost in that moment that you almost jumped as you heard the door swing open ferociously.


	42. The Demon, the Dear and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Loki's parents very briefly, hearts are mended as Loki and Reader have a very much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you!!! I've been over-writing again!!! So I'm just constantly posting chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“You needn’t worry, I’m sure the boy is fine.” You heard a gruff voice whisper, your eyes widened as you heard two people enter the room.

“I needn’t worry? The boy is my-“Another voice stopped before finishing. The other voice was soft and soothing. Like a mother’s smile. You turned slightly, and wide eyed looked at the two people who just entered. Which happened to be…Loki’s parents.

“Do you not bow before your king and queen?” Odin said, referring to your ‘non bowing stance’ and your shocked expression. Frigga scoffed at her husband and stepped forward looking at the sleeping prince.

“King? Queen?” You said slightly confused, your eyes widened even more as you realised that the man with the eye patch and the seemingly bad attitude was Loki’s father. Odin scoffed at you, but it sounded more like a growl than a scoff. You were worried he was going to wake Loki.

Loki made a small sound and shifted in his spot. You were immediately by his side, you squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. Odin and Frigga both looked at you suspiciously as you tended to Loki. You squeezed a wet cloth that maids had left and placed it on Loki’s forehead. He made a small sound of contentment and relaxed. His face slipping back into his peaceful state once more.

“So…you’re (Y/N).” Frigga said, a light smirk on her face. You opened your mouth slightly and squinted your eyes in surprise.

“He told you about me?” You said, turning to Loki and smiling quietly. Happy that he told his mother about you.

“I’m his mother, there isn’t much I don’t know.” Said the blonde haired woman, moving to sit in the seat on the other side of the bed. She was wearing a large flowing dress that seemed to complement her fair complexion. She had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to shine with wisdom. Her blonde hair was braided into and amazing formation that rested elegantly on her head. She was the meaning of grace;

She gripped his other hand in a comforting manner. You noticed that Odin didn’t say anything after that, just stood in the background quite awkwardly. It stayed that way for a few minutes before a hurrying maid came by telling Odin he needed to be in the court room.

He seemed to jump at the chance of escape and left in a hurry. Frigga just rolled her blue eyes at this. You observed the exchange with much interest and was about to ask Frigga about it when another thought crossed your mind.

Sigyn.

You had heard Kane mention it, and had wanted to ask him about it but you figured that was no longer an option. If Frigga knew almost everything about Loki, she would know about Sigyn right? After minutes of arguing with yourself you finally had the courage to pipe up;

“Um, sorry to bother you, but do you know who Sigyn is?” Frigga didn’t look at you straight away, she continued to stare lovingly at her son but it seemed the memory of Sigyn just invaded her mind and she couldn’t bare it. She got up and turned to leave. You wanted to stop her, you needed answers.

“Wait, please!” You asked after her, she paused before leaving.

“I think it is best you ask him about it.” Frigga said quietly before closing the door and leaving.

You considered running after her, but you heard Loki groan softly and decided to stay. You went to sit by his side again. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you started death staring the floor.

“(Y/N)… Is that you?” He asked softly, you saw his eyes were slightly open. It snapped you right out of your trance. And you practically whipped your head around, cracking your neck in the process. You winced but focused on Loki, he was trying to sit up. You propped a pillow up for him so he could do so. A wide smile cracked over your face and you swore that you could feel tears of joy in your eyes. You draped yourself over him, while trying not to hurt him. He placed his hand on the back of your head as you cried into the crook of his neck.

You didn’t know exactly what to say, you were just so overwhelmed with the whole experience. It had all happened so quickly. You felt your mind was in overload non-stop. There were no breaks in your life and in that moment it all spilled out in five exasperated and muffled words;

“I love you so much.” You whispered into his neck. He gently pushed you off and looked into your eyes as if to see if there was sincerity there. Upon looking into your (e/c) eyes Loki just smiled and pulled you close.  The two of you stayed like that for a few long moments. Just staying in each other’s warm embrace. There was nothing to be said, not yet anyway.

“You must have a lot of questions.” Loki said, he sounded afraid, like he still wasn’t sure if this was really you. You snuggled closer to Loki’s chest, the beating of his heart was slowly putting you to sleep.

“They can wait…” You said softly. You just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being close to him.

“No, they can’t.” Loki said, you sat up slowly and looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with small tears. But he was refusing them to fall. “You need to know.” He said, he cleared his throat ready to speak. He had waited for this moment just as much as you had, waited for the chance to tell you how much he loved you and everything that had happened. But he was afraid, afraid that things wouldn’t be the same.

Slowly he breathed in and out, he told you everything. From the beginning. The demon, the dear and the devil. He told you everything, how he had been held in his cell, how he went to Odin and the Oracle. How he met Gabriel and broke into the castle. Like water from a dam the words just flowed out. He told you what he was feeling, nobody had ever been so open with you before.

At the end of it you had sat back in your chair as you stared into the ground. You didn’t really know what to say, you were at a loss. You noticed however that he didn’t mention Sigyn at all.  You took it in, one piece of information at a time. You expected at least something to come back, perhaps a stray memory to return, but there was nothing. Like usual there was nothing.

By the time he had finished, Loki was almost out of breath.

“Who’s Sigyn?” You blurted out, randomly. You wanted him to rest, but at the same time you could hardly take it anymore. You needed to know. Loki’s eyes flicked up to yours, but there was no shock in them. Only sadness.

He sighed lightly at his own nostalgia.

“I knew this was coming.” He said, he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous way. He breathed in, preparing himself for what was to come. And he began.

“I loved her, Sigyn. She was the first. We were so in love, everything seemed perfect. Like it was going to last forever. But I knew it wouldn’t last, there were rumours going around that the Tri-Blood was alive and living in Asgard. Kane, being the power hungry bastard he is sought out to capture every young woman in Asgard, including Sigyn.” Loki swallowed, his voice was breaking slightly from the memories.

“He took her, like he took you. For months he kept the girls, locked up in the prisons of hell. Trying to find the Tri-Blood. He did things to them (Y/N), horrible things. Sigyn saw this an-“ He was hardly able to breathe through the pain. You reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“She told him she was the Tri-Blood and promised to stay with him, if he let the other girls go. He let them go but kept Sigyn. He kept her for so long, so confined. She lost her mind to him. She was under his control.” Loki cleared his throat, choking on his tears. You shifted in your seat uncomfortably.

“She thought she loved him, so much so that when I came to get her. She had forgotten me.” Your breath hitched in your throat upon hearing this. It sounded all too familiar.

“She called for him when I tried to take her home, he came, and we fought. Her heart just couldn’t take it, she just…” Loki stopped talking and looked away. He had stopped crying by now, his sadness turning to anger.

“When she died, I swore there would be no one else, no one else to make me feel the way she made me feel. And then you came along,” Now you were crying, and you were desperately trying to wipe the tears away. ‘How could someone have this much love for you?’ It just made you smile, wider than you thought possible.

“I know I should have told you from the beginning, but I’ve never told anyone before.” He saw your blank expression. There were so many mixed emotions swirling there under the surface.

“She was the first, but (Y/N) I want you to be the last.” He said, he had a serious expression on his face. An expression that read ‘I’m never letting you go’ and you didn’t want him to.

“I love you so mu-“ Loki was interrupted by you placing your lips in his, it wasn’t a gentle kiss but one that offered a slight desperation. You both tasted slightly salty from the tears but neither of you cared all that much. You were just happy to be there, with him. You smiled into the kiss as you shared every thought in your head with him, how much you loved him, how much you missed him and how you were never going to leave him again. The two of you kept kissing for what seemed to be hours on end. Just sharing every emotion through the exchange, every unsaid word.

Eventually the two of you had to stop for air. You smiled, resting your forehead against his. It was getting late and your eyes were slowly becoming heavier and heavier by the second. You crawled under the blanket of the bed, it was small but you didn’t exactly care as it meant being close to Loki.

And for the first time in a long time, you drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	43. The Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to settle down, but how long is it before things are shaken up again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, gosh reader and Loki just can't get a break!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Days passed and soon enough Loki was up and going. At first you were only allowed to visit him in his cell. Much to Loki’s protest, it meant you couldn’t touch him. It killed you, seeing him like this. Stuck behind a glass panel, like he was some kind of dangerous animal.

Odin had first given you a servant’s room but Frigga protested against him. He finally agreed to let you stay in Loki’s old room. It was strange you had to admit, to be staying in a room where you know he had spent most of his time. When you weren’t visiting him, you were either wondering the halls of the castle. Reading some of his books, well trying to (most of it was in Norse). You had only just taken up Norse and you were still a little rusty. You _loved_ the freedom you had. You didn’t have to live in fear anymore, nor did you have to answer to anyone.

You practically lived outside of Loki’s cell. You were on a first name basis with the guards in the prison, Wilhelm and Alix. They were nice enough to you and even let you stay for longer than the other visitors. Wilhelm and Alix were brothers, Wilhelm being the eldest. They were twins, but he always bagged about being the eldest. Constantly letting Alix know who was in charge.

You didn’t often think about Kane, he never really crossed your mind. It was only when you woke up in a cold sweat, screaming wrapped in the sheets so tightly you couldn’t breathe, when you thought of him. You would cry and scream and kick. Trying to avoid the memories. Him touching you now seemed like a plague in your mind but worse were the dreams of Asmodeus, those were the really bad ones. Those were the worse ones, they would shake you and leave you frozen in place. You wouldn’t be able to move.

You would run down to Loki’s cell in the middle of the night

Alix and Wilhelm would pretend not to notice you, as you snuck by them. You would tap on the glass to Loki’s cell. Sometimes he would only give you an exasperated groan in response but as he heard you choke out his name along with a sob, he would force himself out of bed to talk to him. He would listen as you blubbered on about your nightmare. You could tell he was still half asleep but he listened. You told him about how Asmodeus took you, how you felt. It was strange, to be able to tell someone everything. You be able to trust them. He would always tell you how much he loved you, how much he wanted to pull you into his arms. You would cry some more, but by the end of it you would feel okay.

Things were finally starting to settle down but the fact that Loki had to be kept in a cell still annoyed you. So, every day you went to Odin. Every day you went to the Allfather with the same request; Loki’s freedom and each and every time you were denied. Odin would give you the same bored expression each time and answer your three page essay with a simple; no.

That’s where you were now in fact, kneeling before Odin requesting Loki’s freedom. Frigga gave you encouraging smiles, but even she doubted Odin would budge, the man was known for being cringingly stubborn. The members of his court, noblemen and women sneered and snickered at you each time you walked up to the throne. You were surprised at their reactions, considering you were asking for the freedom of one of their princes.

But you didn’t at all care for what they thought, you just looked at Odin, hope filled eyes as you stared into his lifeless blue eye. He simply denied you, and waved you off as he had done countless times. You sighed and were about to talk back to him when the doors to the court room.

A man on a horse in shiny black armour, similar to the one…Kane had worn strode in gallantly. He was holding a large looking scroll, he unrolled it and side glanced everyone in the room including you and Odin while reading;

“Hell, here by challenges Asgard to battle between their greatest warriors. Winner takes all. Accept or perish.” That was all the man said, before his horse reared up and he disappeared in a flash. Hundreds of hushed whispers filled the room with an undeniable tension. The man’s words seemed to shake every person in the room.

But there was only one thought going through your head at that moment.

Kane.

You shot up in an instant, and ran through the halls on your way to Loki’s cell. You skid around a corner, almost knocking into a few hand maids and guards on the way. When you made it to the cells you saw that not Alix nor Wilhelm were at their posts. Instead there were two burly looking men blocking your path. You tried to move past them but they didn’t budge.

“Please let me pass.” You said slightly annoyed, you crossed your arms in annoyance, this was urgent and they were in your way.

“Visiting hours are over.” One of the guards muttered while snickering at you. They looked at each other as you didn’t move from your spot.

“Oh let her pass, you ignorant fools,” You heard Loki say from inside his cell, his voice was slightly muffled but they still understood what he was saying, hesitantly they moved aside.

You ran up to Loki’s cell, he was sitting lying on his bed throwing a goblet in the air and catching it again. You wondered how he did that without dropping it on his face but that didn’t matter.

“Hello darling.” He said, your heart fluttered slightly every time he called you that. Focus! You heard that voice in your head say.

“There’s something I need to tell you…” You said, you paused however, not exactly sure about how you were supposed to put this.

“Hell-has-challenged-Asgard-to-a-battle-or-whatever-that-means,-I’m-worried-it-might-be-Kane-trying-to-get-back-at-me-for-leaving-him.” You blurted out. Loki looked confused for a second before his mind registered what you had just said.

“Darling, he can’t get to us as long as we’re here. Asgard is safe.” Loki wanted to be able to tell you this with more conviction in his voice, but in truth, he wasn’t sure anywhere would be safe for you.

“I know, but it’s winner take all, I mean, what if we lose?” You asked him, you looked so nervous. Loki wished he could just pull you into a warm embrace but he couldn’t, the glass prison prevented him from doing so. Much to his distain.

“Asgard has the finest warriors in the nine realms, we won’t lose.” Loki said, he was standing so close to the glass, you could see his hot breath fogging it up. His voice was warm and soothing, enough for you to relax slightly.

You put your hand up against the glass, and smiled a small smile. Loki did the same, he smiled. The corners of his mouth picking up. He pressed his hand against the glass, you wished that the glass would just disappear and that your hand could intertwine with his. You wanted to touch him, to hold him and kiss him but you just couldn’t.

“I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.” You whispered, Loki’s eyes were still sad, but his smile grew wider. He dropped his hand and paced his room.

“I think it’s best, you stay away from me for a few days.” Loki, muttered under his breath. He wasn’t facing you so you didn’t exactly know what he meant by it. Your lips parted slightly and you squinted your eyes in surprise.

“W-why?” You asked, you didn’t want to be away from Loki. You wanted to be near him, close to him. Loki turned around and looked at you with worried and sympathetic eyes.

“If this is Kane’s doing, I want you to be safe I need you…to be safe.” He gave you a serious look, but you it didn’t help your nerves. You shuddered at the thought of Kane. His brown eyes, boring into your red irises. Your jaw tightened like a bear trap, almost until you could feel your teeth loosen. You knew Loki wanted you to be safe, but at the same time, you didn’t want to leave him.

“Promise me, you’ll stay away.” Loki told you. He looked at you with desperate eyes, he looked for some kind of sign of agreement.

“I’m going to get you out of here, that’s what I promise.” You nodded to yourself and walked away. Loki banged his hand against the glass in annoyance. You were still stubborn as hell but he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips when you walked away.


	44. Memories in Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is slowly adjusting to life in Asgard, happy that she is away from Kane's deadly clutches but with Hell challenging the Kingdom of the Skies surely there is more trouble to come.   
> Also, is there a way for reader to get her memories back?...  
> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!!!  
> I think we are soon coming to the end of this fic :( but it is going to have a good and happy ending, so don't worry. I don't want to spoil anything!!!  
> Hope enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You wanted to trust yourself, you wanted to feel safe but Hell challenging Asgard did change a few things. It scared you, why would they? Was this Kane? Questions like these flew around in your head, one at a time taking over your mind. In truth, you didn’t know what to do. You were lost. You tried to listen to Loki, but you had to know you was behind all of this.

You readied yourself at the Queen's large ebony door, you composed yourself for a moment before deciding to knock. Your knuckles wrapped against the door, two polite times. Just enough to notify the Queen that you were there, but not enough to sound intrusive. You bit your lip from the nerves as a young handmaiden opened the door. You stepped in quickly, but not too quickly.

Since your arrival to Asgard, Frigga was the only person you have really been able to talk to. She was wise, kind, caring and just over all motherly. Perhaps she reminded you of your own mother, whom you still didn’t remember the name of. It was like that part of your life was gone now. All that mattered was what was going on there, now. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of a book snapping shut.

You looked over and saw Frigga, she offered you a warm smile and gestured for you to sit down. You sat at a table near the window. A light breeze was blowing into the large room, causing the curtains to flow inwardly slightly. One brushed against your leg, but you hardly noticed. You were still thinking about this challenge.

“Something troubling you?” She asked, she rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward. It was as if she was ready to hear a secret.

“It’s just this, challenge…” You said, thinking back to when the stranger on the horse. You remembered how your heart jumped upon the words ‘winner takes all’. Why would Lucifer want anything from Asgard? Hell seemed pretty well equipped. “I’m afraid…”

“That we’ll lose?” Frigga asked, sipping her tea slowly, all the while looking at you.

“No, no,” You said, while shaking your head. “It’s the ‘why’, why would they challenge us?” You asked.

The Queen sighed and put her tea on the table.

“It is quite normal for kingdoms to challenge other kingdoms. Perhaps, it’s just good sport that they’re looking for.” Frigga said, the words seemed to calm you down slightly, you felt the winding not in your stomach loosen slightly. You allowed yourself to sit back in your chair more, relaxing a small bit. However the seeds of doubt were still sown in your head, and your mind was telling you that you had every reason to suspect the worst.

“Or, we could have acquired something they want…” The way Frigga said that, sent fearful shivers down your spine. You felt your mouth go dry and your jaw tighten. You started nervously biting your lip again. Another gust of wind sent more shivers down your spine. She looked at you slightly wary, it seemed everyone looked at you that way here. You just hoped she would be an exception. A beam of sunlight shone through the window.

You turned slightly. Over time you had gotten used to the sunlight, it had stopped burning you. Now it almost felt normal. It still irritated your red irises, but apart from that you could tolerate the feeling of the sun on your skin. However, this didn’t stop you from turning slightly as the small beam drifted slowly towards your face.

Frigga noticed this and gestured for the maid to close the curtains she did so hurriedly. Making sure to keep as far away from you as possible. You felt a stab of pain upon noticing this, ‘was she afraid of you?’ Frigga noticed this also.

“Do not take her fear to heart, Saga is simply wary of new comers.” Frigga smiled and took another slow sip from her tea. “Oh, how rude of me not to offer, would you like some tea?” The Queen asked giving you another motherly smile. You nodded.

“Please.” You smiled as you wrapped your fingers on the table. Saga the maid poured the tea, you noticed her hand shaking the entire time. As she moved closer to you, you swore you could smell her fear. You could practically hear her pulse, it was ragged and quick. Like a rabbit’s pulse would be, jumpy. She paused in front of you and the Queen. Her brown eyes darting around raggedly between you and the Queen, as if she had forgotten who had asked for the tea. Frigga looked at her sympathetically. You watched in awe as the cup began to shake wildly, almost to the point where the tea would spill.

“Saga?” Frigga, said kindly. She stood up as if to comfort the girl. Saga seemed to snap out of her state and placed the cup down in front of you. But not before spilling half of it on your dress and chest. Your eyes widened as you felt the hot tea burn on your skin. It didn’t hurt too much, it was more of a shock. It was as if you felt each pore of your skin fill with the boiling water. You felt your skin redden. Shards of pain shot through your chest. You stood up, trying to let the tea run down to more than one spot, so the pain would be less concentrated.

Frigga looked at you, then Saga it seemed she was in shock as well. Saga leapt back as you stood up. She put her hands out as if to shield her face, like you were going to attack her out of rage.

“Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry!” She shouted, tears were flowing down the young girls face, sprouting from her brown pools. Your surprise turned to shock as the young girl cowered away from you. You turned and ran out the door, you could hear her hurried footsteps pounding against the ground as she ran for her life.

By the time her footsteps disappeared you were left in a state of slight shock. Frigga adjusted her dress and walked over to you. She picked up a serviette and handed it to you. You thanked her and started dabbing the tea off your chest.

“It seemed she was wary of me,” You said, as you continued to dab the hot tea off your chest. It still burned slightly and you had to be wary not to press so hard. You were thankful that the tea had been sitting there for a while. Frigga stepped forward, she put a hand to her chin and looked you as if she was assessing you. She shook her head and made a disapproving sound.

“Come with me, we’ll get you cleaned up,” She said, ignoring your earlier comment. She put her hand on the small of your back and motioned you out the door.

You walked by the Queen to a separate dressing room. You tried to wrap your head around why Saga had reacted the way she did. You hadn’t ever killed anyone that you could recall, you would never hurt a fly!

Oh wait.

That was one time!

You were dragged out of your thoughts by the feeling of someone unlacing your dress. You wondered how long you had zoned out for. It seemed not long because the person was still unlacing the bodice and hadn’t gotten to the corset yet. You had to get used to the overly elaborate dresses that Argard had to offer. They were tight, hardly left any room to move in and only came in colours. Usually you would have chosen something darker, like black.

Only they didn’t have black, it was a colour only worn at funerals. So you had to go with a non-monochrome colour. You chose red, it was the colour of blood, not to mention it matched your eyes.

You found them impractical and missed wearing pants but you were told that the only people in the realm who wore pants were the men and…Sif? You had heard a lot about her, she sounded tough. The goddess of war and all, you found it quite cool actually.

You stood there, in the middle of a large dressing room, trying to stay still while about a dozen maids tended to you. You noticed that their hands were shaking also, they looked at you with quick glances, turning their heads to quickly look away. It didn’t annoy you, it just hurt. You didn’t know why they were afraid of you, why they were treating you differently. You might not even care if you just knew why. When the maids were done Frigga asked you to walk with her, you expected that she wanted to tell you something. But as you walked in silence through the glimmering halls of the palace. You soon realised that it was you who had to do the talking.

“You have more than one reason to consult me.” Frigga said as you walked by the library. She turned into it and you quickly followed her. You looked at her questionably. “You could have just as easily gone to Odin about the challenge, but you came to me. You only told me about your fears of the challenge because I asked if something was troubling you.” She skimmed her hands along the spines of slightly dusty looking books stacked high on the ebony shelves.

“There still is.” You said while looking at some scrolls and papers strewn across a far desk. Frigga turned and looked at you. She nodded for you to tell her and continued walking.

“Will Odin ever just get over it?” You asked, she stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at you, questioning you. “Whatever Loki did, I mean hasn’t he been punished enough?” Frigga let out something that resembled a light chuckle.

“I’m afraid my husband is not the most forgiving person… and he isn’t one to change his mind easily…” She said, delicately removing a book and turning it around in her hand. She read the blurb and started smiling. She waved her hand and a golden basket appeared, you smiled at the trick and watched as she placed the leather bound book into the basket. Frigga walked a few more steps before furrowing her brows and stopped.

“You don’t remember what he did?” She asked you, tilting her head slightly to the side. You shook your head. In truth, you really didn’t. You couldn’t remember hardly anything about Loki, or your home or anything else really. You didn’t like to think about what you couldn’t remember. The only solid and real seeming thing in your life was Loki.

“I don’t remember much of anything.” Frigga looked surprised at your comment, she placed another book into the basket and turned to you.

“Would you like to?” Now it was your turn to be surprised. You assumed that eventually the memories would just come back naturally. You expected to see things in your dreams, or maybe when you closed your eyes. But nothing came back, you still hoped that it would.

“If someone caused you to forget…” She paused, not knowing the extent of your amnesia.

“Everything, basically.” She nodded.

“Everything, we have spells that can bring the memories back.”

Her words struck you, ‘bring the memories back’. Bringing the memories back. Is that what you wanted? Did you want to remember what happened before? Would you only get the memories? Or the feelings that came with them as well? You didn’t know.

You knew, you had to try no matter what the result, you had to try.

To remember.

 


	45. D-R-E-A-D spells Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things start to go up for reader, they also start crumbling beneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!!!  
> I think we're nearing the end soon! I'm estimating that this fic will have probably 55- chapters!  
> SUPER LONGGGG  
> Anyway it'll be alright in the end!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“You do?” You asked, wanting to make sure that you hadn’t just hallucinated. Frigga hummed for an answer and passed you the basket. You wrapped an arm around the handle and carried it. It was surprisingly heavy and took more effort to hold than you thought it would. You wondered how she could carry it so gracefully.

“I’ll have someone come to your room to explain further, but for now…” She stopped as she came across one particular book. She smiled and handed it to you, instead of placing it into the basket. “This book should help.” You smiled and thanked her. The two of you began to walk towards the exit, you couldn’t shake the feeling you were being watched…

As Frigga began to walk back to her room, you stopped looking at the basket of books in your arms.

“Your majesty! The books!” You called after her, she turned slowly and smiled at you.

“They’re for Loki.” She said, you smiled quietly to yourself as she walked away. You turned and headed for the cells. You had a slight spring in your step, one that wasn’t there before. You had just been told good news! You would get your memories back! You were excited to tell Loki about it. You sped up your walking as you felt a smile crawl onto your face. You passed people, they sneered at you, but you ignored them. You almost dropped half of the books on your way you could hardly contain your excitement. Visiting hours were closed, however you knew that Alix and Wilhelm would let you pass, like they always did.

You approached the prison cells smiling stupidly and saw that Alix and Wilhelm were both there, you stood in front of them, like you normally would. You expected them to let you in strait away, like they normally would.

But they didn’t, they just stood there. Their brown eyes refusing to meet with your own red ones. You looked at them, puzzled as they just stood there in silence. They were gripping their swords tightly, white knuckles not going to move any time soon. You furrowed your brows at them, they seemed to be terrified. Your smile faded quickly. You were going to ask them what was wrong, when a thought crossed your mind;

'They couldn’t be scared of me as well! Could they?'

That’s when you heard voices, one was Loki’s…and the other, you couldn’t tell. Why was Loki talking to someone? You tried to look over to Loki’s cell, you saw him, he had his fist against the glass. His arm raised above his head. He looked agitated, almost angry. You couldn’t see the other person from that angle, you tried to look past Alix and Wilhelm, but they stood in front of the door way, only allowing you to see a glimpse of the person. It was a man, he was tall-ish. He had brown hair from what you could see, slightly pale skin but you couldn’t see his face. He was standing in front of Loki’s cell, he seemed to be speaking. You couldn’t exactly hear what he was saying.

It sounded like he was wearing a mask, you could hear his voice but not what he was saying. The talking stopped, as it did, the air seemed to grow cold. You felt several trills of fear go through you. You didn’t know why, but something about this man just seemed to scare you. That’s when he started to turn around. He spun on his heels, he started walking towards the doorway you were standing at. As he moved closer to you, time itself seemed to slow down.

You felt your heart stop, when you realized who the man was. His familiar dark eyes, pierced your scarlet ones. Those orbs made your blood feel cold, your eyes widened as he kept walking. His thick black boots echoing along the hall. The prisoners jeered at him as he walked by, like they respected him.

You felt an inability to breathe for what seemed to be hours. Every moment sped past your eyes, every memory you shared with him. Just flashed passed your eyes, you didn’t know whether you would freeze or run. You were too busy trying to stop yourself from passing out. A mix of emotions hit you as your eyes took in the details of his face. Anger, shock, resentment, fear.

But above all of those, was the all too familiar feeling of dread.

He was moments from seeing you, you wanted to hide, or run. You pressed yourself against the wall on the right of the doorway, hoping to sink into it. Hoping to disappear and fade away. Never to be seen again. You held your breath, hoping he would turn left. You watched the ground, afraid that if you looked up, your eyes would be met with his. You stood, knee deep in silence. Unable to blink, or even breathe.

The moments never seemed to end, or maybe they did, perhaps they just led into each other. You silently thanked whoever was listening that he turned left.  You could only see the back of his head, but even that was enough to cause the emotions to jerk about. Just as you thought it was safe to breathe, he stopped. He just stopped.

For the second time, so did your heart.

In that moment, dread owned you. Pushing against you like an invisible forklift, forcing you to press your back into the wall. In that moment, dread gripped your lungs, locked them up tightly nothing was getting in or out. Dread set into your face like rigor mortis, causing a painting of fear and dread itself to become your facial expression.

 You didn’t know what to do, you felt shots of fear run through you. Like adrenaline. You saw his cape swish slightly with the impact of his abrupt stopping. He paused and smiled to himself a devilish smile. The type of smile a murderer might pull after thinking about their victim’s bloody corpse, mutilated and destroyed.

“Hello (Y/N)”.

Said Kane.


	46. No He Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reader is met with the one that haunts her, is there anything that can be done, to end the pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really important time for reader, I guess you can say, right now she's confronting her demons.   
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

In frozen fear you waited for him to turn around and look at you, but he did not. You waited for his brown eyes to infect your scarlet pupils, but they did not. He just continued walking, until he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. It wasn’t as if as soon as he disappeared you could breathe. No, in fact you stood there for a thousand years, just trying to contemplate what on earth just happened. Your brain just busily trying to fathom, to wrap its head around to analyse and classify what the hell just happened.

But you couldn’t, you just dropped to your knees. Some of the books fell out of the basket and you moved to pick them up. You were just in a state of total shock, unable to think nor feel. Your brain ran on autopilot as you stacked the books back into the woven basket. You carried them until you stood in front of the two guards, dressed in their golden armor.

This time, they let you pass. Without hesitation you stepped passed the cells, unfazed by the jeers and yells of the prisoners. Your mind was now on auto pilot. You hardly felt the steps you were taking, nor the breaths you were breathing.

You stepped in front of Loki’s cell and feeling unable to speak at that moment, tapped on the glass. Three stiff knocks, he turned around slowly and walked over to you. He had a stiff smile on his face, it looked forced. However it faded upon him seeing your utterly blank expression, staring into the hollowness of the white wall.

He said your name, but it hardly registered in your mind. It was as if it wasn’t real, as if none of it was real. What was the point? It was all just pointless. Going to Asgard just to have Kane follow you there. You wanted to yell and scream, but at the same time, you felt that you couldn’t. The dread was still causing you to be silent. Causing the words you wanted to say to be stuck in your throat, clogged up.

So there was just silence. Between you and Loki, no words shared. You stayed in the uncomfortable silence for far too long. Longer than you should, because by the end of it, you had so many words you needed to say, so many screams to let out. That you could do nothing but cry.

How? How could a few simple moments, perhaps even only one moment. Change your mood so easily? How could it all come crashing down in a matter of seconds? You could do nothing but cry, you took in breathless sobs. You rested your head against the glass and sobbed, it wasn’t loud, nor was it dramatic. It was quiet, you hardly made any sound as the tears rolled down your cheeks. In truth, you were sick of crying. You were sick of the taste of your tears. It was as if you were a bottle of soft drink, someone had just shaken you too hard. Only your eyes were the cap.

Loki could do nothing but watch as you cried, he wanted to say something to you. Something to ease the pain, but as he thought about it there was nothing to be said. Nothing could ease your pain, you just needed to cry. So he let you but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hold you. He wanted to, he wanted to hold you in an embrace that meant he would never let go.

He himself could hardly imagine the pain and sorrow you must have felt in that moment. For all of the horrid memories, to just roll back to you, to flatten you, to crush you.

He put a hand to the glass, trying to offer you some form of recognition. You wiped your tears away, they didn’t stop flowing but it enabled you to see his hand on the glass. It was blurry and everything seemed to be spinning but you raised your hand to meet his. Your hand was wet and it stained the glass, but you didn’t exactly care. You slightly clawed at the glass, as if you were trying to break through.

After all the moisture in your body was gone, you just sat there. You wanted to bring you knees closer to your chest, but the corset you were wearing prevented you from doing so. After a brief adjustment period and time to get your voice back.

“Why…?” That’s all you could muster at the moment. A simple word, but it reflected so much.

Loki swallowed and dropped his hand into his lap. He was leaning against the glass as well. Frigga had the electricity in the cell disabled, meaning Loki could touch the glass without having 100 volts coursing through his body.

“He is staying here, due to the challenge,” Loki said, his voice soft but there was still a thick layer of resentment and hatred.

“Odin is allowing that?!” You whispered, you throat was course and dry causing you to almost cough, but you held it back. Loki sighed and rubbed his fingertips together.

“It is custom, he must.” Loki’s voice was stiffer than before. You turned so your back was against the glass, not because you wanted to block Loki out, but because you felt like you were going to collapse if you didn’t lean on something. Loki did the same, you sat there in the silence for a moment.

“I came here to tell you… that there was a way to get my memories back.” You said, your voice drifting off slightly. Loki’s ears pricked up upon hearing this, he turned around so he was looking at your back. You shifted slightly, sensing his eyes on you.

“And then…I saw him here…” You felt a single tear roll down your face, it became stuck on your chin and you moved to wipe it away. Loki’s face changed from hopeful to an expression you couldn’t quite name. It was a mix of sympathy, regret and ‘I really want to hug you right now’. His green eyes soft and understanding. Something you hadn’t seen a lot of, from anyone.

“And they did, they came back…all of them.” You said, referring to the times you spent with Kane, as his pet, his toy. The thought of it made you want to scrunch your eyes into nothing and ball your fists until your fingers broke.

You thought about the control he had on you, how he clouded your mind to the point where you actually thought he cared for you. However, he didn’t. You thought not about the times when he was cold and uncaring, but the times when he was kind and gentle. You thought about how it was all fake, all an act. To get you to give up your power.

You didn’t even want your power! You probably would have given it to him if he just asked! But he wanted to get back at Loki, so he took you. Stole you away from your home, from Loki and from yourself. Made you forget everything that made you who you were. Used you, manipulated you…

“(Y/N), you should rest.” You heard Loki’s voice but didn’t exactly register what he said. You sat there for a few more moments just trying to process everything. You nodded steadily, you stood up and walked over to a panel in the glass. You pressed on it, it made a soft beeping sound as you put in a command for it to open. A slot in the glass opened and you passed the books through one by one. One by one they fell into another basket on the inside of the glass. Loki watched you with sympathetic and caring eyes. You were about to walk away when you paused.

“What did he say to you?” You asked him gingerly, wanting to know why Kane had made the effort to scare Alix and Wilhelm into letting him pass. Loki hesitated upon answering as if he was trying to figure out the best way to tell you.

“He said we were going to lose, no matter what, he would win.” Loki swallowed from the uncomfortable feeling rising in his throat. You nodded and continued walking, one thought repeating in your head over and over again.

‘No he won’t’


	47. The Goddess of War and Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sif and has the strangest conversation in your life, Sif gives you some answers but also leads you to some more questions.  
> Like why is everyone so afraid of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You walked back to your chamber with nothing but anger and determination flowing through your body. You didn’t know what you were going to do, but you knew that something had to be done. No matter what. You gripped the book Frigga had given you to help with your memories in your hand with a death like grip. You reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open. To your surprise there was a dark hared woman standing on the far side of the room looking at some of the books on the shelves.

She turned around upon hearing you enter the room, she had dark brown eyes that reflected in an almost black way. Her lips were pulled into a tight thin line upon seeing you, you were slightly taken aback by the look. It was as if she hated you, and you hadn’t even said anything yet.

“Umm…” You said, you didn’t actually know why she was in your room. She was wearing silver armour and…pants. ‘Was this Sif?’ that question popped into your head. She just eyed you suspiciously and sat on your bed. She folded her arms over her chest in a kind of patronising way. Something about her just made you feel slightly on edge.

“I” You went to speak, but she interrupted you, it was as if she was waiting for you to say something. Just so she could interrupt you, which you found undeniably rude.

“Frigga sent me here on account of your...amnesia,” She said, her tone was stiff, she just sounded stubborn. You didn’t know why she was being so standoffish towards you, but you guessed it was better than her fearing you like everyone else did. She didn’t introduce herself, as if she expected you to know who you were.

“Yes I-“ You went to say something else, but she interrupted you again. You repressed the urge to sigh in agitation, instead just stood there, waiting to hear what she had to say.

“When I lost my memories, it didn’t take long for them to come back, however due to your…” She squinted her eyes, as if she was trying to think of the right word, you remembered how Asmodeus had done that. It made you want to throw up. “Mortality, I imagine it will take you far longer…” She said, sounding bored. The way she said mortality, like she thought the word itself was weak.

“Well actually” She opened her mouth to interrupt you again but you continued speaking before she could. _She_ actually looked offended, but you just kept speaking.

“I don’t think I’m mortal, I mean I’m a Tri-Blood or whatever that means…”

Sif looked you over, like she couldn’t actually believe that you were a Tri-Blood, she actually laughed. Like you were lying to her, or making a joke. You stood there awkwardly not exactly knowing what to do.

“ _Anyway_ , the process is harmless. It should only take a few months…” She said, dismissing your earlier comment, her voice drifting off. 

“A few months?” You asked, you had assumed it would only take a few hours, minutes even. You furrowed your brows. Of course you would wait, it just surprised you that it would take that long.

“Yes, is there a _problem_?” She asked, her voice was stiff and she sounded agitated, like she was trying to hold in her anger. You shook your head slowly. You were about to ask her if there was a problem with her but she just got up and left. She hurried out the door, as if, if she were to stay, she would have killed you. Slamming the door on her way out.

That was probably the shortest and the worst conversation you’ve ever had in in your life (that you could remember). It was weird, talking to someone who obviously didn’t like you. It was as if you could smell her hate for you, a sickening odor that filled your nose. You wondered why she didn’t like you very much. It just left you in a kind of weird surprised state. You nodded to yourself;

"Nice to meet you to," You said to yourself.

You flopped onto the bed with a sigh and closed your eyes, just wanting to sink away. The silky sheets folding slightly underneath you. You just breathed, in and out, slowly.

You didn’t want to think about Kane, or whatever he had planned. You just wished he would leave you alone for once maybe. Just let you have your peace. So instead you thought about Loki, you thought about how much you wanted to hold him, breathe the same air as him.           That’s what you wanted, that’s what you wished for but you knew that no amount of wishing would make that happen. You noticed that the sun was beginning to set and you wondered just how long you lay there for.

You decided by the end of your ‘thinking session’ that you had to know more about this challenge that Kane or Lucifer had set.

You got up, and headed towards the training grounds. Who better to ask about a battle than a warrior?

On your first few days you didn’t exactly know anyone except Fandral, Frigga asked him to give you a tour of the palace. He told you where you were allowed to go, what things were for. He gave you a history lesson on basically every tapestry, painting and artwork in the palace. You noticed how much pride he had in his realm. Patriotism. Usually it would make you gag, but the way he talked about the ancient battles and powers of the gods peaked your interest.

He was basically the only person you knew and liked apart from Loki and Frigga. Surely Fandral would know about the challenge. You wondered if they wanted him to fight in it. You knew that you were nearing the training grounds when you heard the sound of swords meeting, steel on steel. You heard arrows meeting targets and the clattering of weapons. It was pretty similar to the training ground in Hell, only there was no gladiator stage.

You looked around for Fandral but you couldn’t see him anywhere you looked in all his usual training spots but he was nowhere to be found. You were about to give up when you felt two strong hands on your shoulders. You jumped and let out something that resembled a tiny shriek, some of the warriors turned and looked at you. A few laughed and some were just surprised. You felt a heat rise in your cheeks as embarrassment took over you. You turned to the culprit and saw Fandral.

He had a childish sheepish look on his face, he took a bite of an apple that seemed to appear out of nowhere. You supressed the need to hit him.

“Looking for me?” He asked, a smirk plastered on his face. You knew he didn’t mean anything to it, he was simply ‘jesting’ with you as he called it. You rolled your eyes;

“I felt I would die unless I was in your presence…” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. He brought a hand to his chest.

“I didn’t know you felt this way…” He said seriously faking his surprise, but you heard the small scoff/chuckle after it.

“Oh shush,” You said, ending the joke.

“What do you need?” He asked taking another bite of his apple and throwing it away. He wiped his hands on his tunic and sat down on a nearby bench. He gestured for you to sit down next to him. You sat down and adjusted the puffy dress you were wearing.

“I miss wearing pants…” You muttered under your breath, Fandral just laughed and leaned back against the bench. You tried to press the dress down more, but it just seemed to puff up more, frustrated you hit the dress and huffed from annoyance.

“I’m not sure any of mine would fit… but you could ask Sif.” Fandral, you scoffed, laughed and rolled your eyes all at the same time.

 “Oh, so you’ve met the iron maiden then…” Fandral gathered this from your response of the scoff/laugh/roll of eyes manoeuvre you pulled.

“I don’t think Sif would lend me air if I needed it.” You said, thinking back to the most awkward conversation of your life. You leaned back against the bench tyring to relax in the corset. Fandral laughed again.

“Oh don’t worry about her, she’s just-“ You stopped him before he could continue, as Sif had done to you.

“Wary of new comers?” You said, remembering to when Saga had freaked out from just being in your presence. How Frigga had told you she was just wary of new comers. Fandral smiled and nodded.

“Yes, that’s it.” You nodded knowingly. “So if you don’t need pants, then what do you actually need?” He asked. You sighed;

“I need to know about this challenge Hell has set,” You said, scratching the back of your neck.

“What about it?” The blonde warrior asked. You turned to him and answered.

“Everything.”


	48. Masterpiece of the Watchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane tries to break reader, has he succeeded? Are you really broken now? Will you ever be fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! So sorry it's taken so long, I'm a little shit I know...  
> Sorry bout that.  
> Any wayyyyyy  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

You rushed through the halls of the palace, tears streaming, and heart beating.

You felt absolutely hollow. Like sadness was a pic axe, just incessantly chipping away. Taking, piece by piece everything that made you. Your sadness, you didn’t know how to describe it better;

Were you a shell, encapsulating an ocean of a thousand tears, waves of salty pain crashing violently through you?

Or were you a broken picture frame, scattered pieces of glass wedged in between your mind, soul and body?

Why? That’s the only word that repeated in your head as you ran. You knew the dress would slow you down, and that you were probably ruining it but you didn’t care. You didn’t care at all! A mix of sadness, anger and hopelessness nestled its way into your gut. Infested your blood and rested there, just taunting you. Coaxing you out of your safety net, only to throw you into a deeper, darker pit than before.

You tried to wipe your tears while running, but only managed to smear them all over your face. You probably looked like shit, but you could care less about what you looked like. Eventually you needed to stop running, you slowed your pace before coming to a complete stop. You rested against a wall in a lonely hallway. You felt you would collapse without the stability of the wall. You wished you could just throw your sadness away, like a ball after catching it just throw it, kick it just get it away.

But you couldn’t.

*Earlier*

You picked at your nails nervously, walking. Almost to the point of pain, the skin next to your nails peeled and red. When your pain had reached beyond tolerable you stopped and started biting your lip nervously.

You headed towards Loki’s cell, you would talk, probably cry to. Then you would go to Odin, like you did hundreds of times and beg for Loki’s freedom. He would refuse and you would storm back to your room angrily.

But as you rounded the corner you felt;

A hand grip your wrist tightly.

A presence behind you.

And a hand whip over your mouth to cover any sort of scream.

You let out muffled yelps underneath the person’s strong grip, the feeling of undeniable dread filled you. The same dread you had felt when you had seen Kane. You tried to struggle against them, but they were just too strong, or you were just too weak. It was probably the latter, you thought. The person shoved you into an unlocked room, they came in after you and closed the door. The familiar sound of a locking door filled your ears and you grit your teeth realising your chances of escape were very slim.

You turned around to face your attacker, but there was nobody there. You flinched as you heard a sound behind you, your hand bashing against the table.

“Still flinching I see…”

Your eyes widened as they drifted up to the owner of the voice. He chuckled and dropped his sword on the table. Your eyes stayed glued to the sword as you wondered why he was allowed to be armed. The red irises of your eyes staying glued to the hilt of the sword, anywhere but his eyes. You just couldn’t bring yourself to look.

Kane sat at the table, across from you. He gestured for you to sit down with a simple wave, but you didn’t move. Instead just froze in fear. That feeling of dread washed over you once more, only instead of leaving you, it simply stained you. Like a scar from an injury, always as a reminder of what was and what could still be. Always there just waiting to bring-

“Sit.” Kane said, pulling you out of your thoughts. His tone was harsh and uncaring, like that day in the prisons. So different to Loki’s kind and silky voice.

For the first time, your eyes connected with his and to your utter surprise you felt absolutely nothing. Just nothing, no emotion, no thoughts. Just your red orbs, looking into his. You swallowed, but sat down slowly. You sat your hands in your lap, not knowing where else to put them. You could feel yourself, almost on the verge of shaking. Like when it’s cold, but not cold enough to shiver. Your mouth went dry as he continued to penetrate your mind through your eyes.

“You’re probably wondering why…You’re here,” Kane said taking out an apple, he rested it on the table in front of you. You looked at it suspiciously.

“Please,” he gestured for you to take the apple. You hesitated but he insisted that it wasn’t poisoned. You grit your teeth and reached for the apple. Your fingers wrapping around the red skin of the apple. You just dragged it towards you, until it was just near the edge of the table. Kane just sat back, his brown eyes cold and expecting. He folded his arms.

“Eat it.” He said, abruptly. You almost gagged, you couldn’t believe he was ordering you around like this. You wanted to leave, but Kane’s harsh gaze just kept you frozen in place.

So hesitantly and slowly you reached for the apple but before you could touch it, Kane grabbed it and took a chunk out of it. It made a sickening crunch as he bit into it. Your heart felt as if it was beating a million miles an hour, never stopping and almost to the point where you thought it would give out.

‘What the hell?’ was the only thought radiating around in your head.

He slightly slammed the apple back down onto the table. As he chewed he raised an eyebrow at you. He gestured for you to take it again but you just looked at him. Unable to move, confused and scared were your emotions right now.

“Kane I-“

“No! No talking!” Kane threw the table to the side causing your heart rate to spike. He took away the only thing separating you and this monster. You wanted to move but you just couldn’t, you couldn’t bring your muscles to move. Kane was standing, up his breathing ragged. You wondered if you screamed, would anyone hear you? Probably not, nobody would come for you. You felt almost as helpless as when Asmodeus-

“Did I say you could talk?!” Kane was practically yelling now, you were slightly grateful that he had cut your train of thought off. Before it wandered into a dark place. However, you still looked at him with a terrified expression. Unaware of what he wanted you just shook your head quickly, without a word. Kane nodded and sat back down in his chair.

“You’ll speak when you’re spoken to,” Kane said in a self-righteous tone.

“Oka-“ You weren’t able to finish because almost as soon as you opened your mouth to speak Kane grabbed you by the neck and threw you to the ground. His tight grip on your neck causing the sound to cease almost immediately. All that came out now were muffled coughs, chokes and splutters. Your hands immediately went to Kane’s in an attempted to loosen the hold he had on you. He just looked in your eyes, as if he was watching the life drain out of your eyes. You felt a lightness in your head, like you were beginning to fade. Like when you stand up too quickly, you feel a numbness in your hands and feet. Only the numbness was all over you, consuming you. Like a broken pocket watch, he pulled you apart. All your cogs and wheels. Everything that made you up, and re-arranged them, changed them, he created something else.

You had only ever _seen_ Kane strangle people, you had never been on the receiving end. You had heard that strangulation was one of the most personal ways to kill someone, because you have to watch the person’s life die away and eventually flicker out.

He finally loosened his grip on your neck, right when you were at the point of blacking out. Enabling you to catch your breath, just enough to let out a loud cough and gripped your neck like Loki had done, to check if it was still there.

When your breathing finally went back to normal, you could still feel the pain and shortness of breath in your lungs. It was almost as if Kane still had his hands wrapped around your neck…

“I didn’t come here to kill you,” He said, slumping back down into his chair. He had something more than just cold hate in his eyes now, it was something like _actual_ emotion. You opened your mouth as if to ask him why he was really here then, but the thought of strangulation stopped you.

“No, what was that? Really what were you going to say?” He asked you, amusement in his eyes. Kane had a sick smile plastered on his face. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, and instead opted for staying silent. He laughed.

He _actually laughed_ at you and your fear.

He reached down and picked the apple up, dusting it off slightly. He rolled it over to you, you wondered why he would dust it off if he was just going to roll it on the floor. Kane nodded his head slightly as if to say, ‘pick it up’. Your mind was now running on auto pilot. You reached down and picked it up.

“Eat. It.” He said. As you brought the apple closer to your lips. A sudden wave of realisation washed over you as you realised what he was doing. He was breaking you, breaking your will. Tearing you down and replacing you with a hollow shell of who you once were. He had been doing that the moment you stepped through that portal. The moment you had left your home and everything you had ever loved. The moment he kissed you, the real you was gone. He had made you something you weren’t and now, just to top it off. He would take everything you had.

You, were his masterpiece, you had changed so much. Into someone you knew you weren’t, weak, blind and hopeless. This wasn’t you, this was Kane’s version of you. You were his creation, his monster and as the sweet taste of the apple sent tingles into your mouth. You realised.

It had worked.

You dropped the apple. Not on purpose, it was just the thoughts in your head were so much, that you felt your hand go numb. You couldn’t sustain your grip on the fruit. It dropped to the floor and rolled underneath the chair. You cried, it wasn’t hysterical just small tears. Rolling down your cheeks.

Kane just watched you, a deadpan expression sketched on his face. Unmoving like stone, unreceptive and un-emotional. There was nothing there. You had hit the lowest of the lows right now. Bending to his very will. There was nothing you could do, there was never anything you could do.

“Why?” You finally choked out, through the tears. You knew you probably shouldn’t have spoken, but you just had to. You just had to know. Why?

Kane laughed his sickening laugh again, it rang out through the room. You could practically hear it bouncing off the walls.

“Why what?” Kane asked folding his arms and crossing his legs. It was a defensive position, you were just glad he wasn’t strangling you.

“Why would Lucifer challenge Asgard?” You asked, you didn’t exactly expect a straight answer from him, you just hoped maybe he would give you this. Yet another laugh rang out, you were _glad he found this amusing_.

“He didn’t,” Kane said as you climbed onto the chair. You were surprised he was letting you talk, but you used this to your advantage to ask him questions.

“I thought only a King can pose a challenge,” You said, thinking back to what Fandral had said to you.

“I am King!” Kane said, he reminded you of a toddler, having a tantrum. Only if the toddler was able to kill you with his bare hands. You gave him a confused look.

“Lucifer is dead and Vlad is war chief, meaning I am King,” Kane said, explaining the situation. Fear shot through you, Kane was king? Your mouth went dry again and you swallowed. It felt like sandpaper attacking your vocal chords.

“So why?” You asked, barely able to let out a sound. Kane let out a scoff at your question. “Why would you attack Asgard?”

Kane stood up abruptly at your question, his chair coming out from underneath him as he did so. His sudden movements scared you a little. You swore you could feel his hands around your neck again. Something in you, you had no idea what, caused you to stand up. Your legs shook underneath you and you questioned their ability to hold you up but they did.

“Why Kane?” You said, you had more strength in your voice now. Like the hopeless sadness had turned into a raw kind of determination, you wanted answers, and you were ready to ask the questions. Kane balled his fists and refused to look at you.

“Why do you-“ You were cut off by the feeling of Kane’s hand connecting with your face. It only hurt after you registered the fact that he hit you. The sting of the slap was almost instantaneous to the feeling of being slammed back onto the ground. Kane had a strong grip on your shoulders. You tried to shove him off, you tried to throw him off. But nothing worked, it just didn’t work. He was stronger than you and knew what you were going to do before you did. He lifted you up by your shoulders and slammed you back down, causing your head to smack harshly against the marble floor. You felt the warm feeling of blood coat your scalp.

“I am going to kill Loki, when they make him fight, and trust me, they will.” He said, slamming you back down onto the ground. You swore you could feel and hear your brain bouncing around in your skull. “I’ll kill him, slowly, painfully,” He slammed you back down onto the ground. The pain in your head had turned into a sudden numbness. Kane looked as if he had just gotten an idea, “Or perhaps I won’t kill your _precious_ Loki, no I’ll just torture him. I’ll set the hounds on him, make the chains just long enough to reach him, but not touch him, and I’ll leave him like that. Until he goes mad, then” One more slam and you were unconscious. Your mind just blacked out, you were gone.

“I’ll kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long.... XD


	49. Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader recovers from the horrible experience with Kane, vengeance in her heart, mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been a little busy lately. Anyway, the story is almost over! It's been a great journey, full of exciting times, blocks and random 2:00 am inspiration. But I've done it.....  
> I should save this speech 'till when I'm done shouldn't I?  
> Anyway, in the meantime...  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

*Back to Now*

At first, after waking up. You could hardly walk, zig zagging around the halls. You could barely feel your legs at first. But as you walked you slowly started to regain feeling in your legs. Until you could just walk in a straight line. As you could feel your legs, you also started to be able to _feel,_ you felt fear, sadness but most of all _anger_.

After about an hour of aimlessly running around the halls crying, you managed to compose yourself. On the outside you were calm and ready, determined. On the inside… you were the exact same. You felt a pull in your blood, something tugging at you. Like an electric shock through your veins, waking you up, sending trills through your entire body. You were like a corpse being re-animated.

Your once slow step, was now fierce and filled with drive. Your scarlet red pupils were dilated. Every slow movement from someone else, seemed almost insulting to your own quick and hurried stride. You balled your fists thinking of the way Kane treated you. You felt a fire in your blood, tingling sensations sending adrenaline through you. Waking you up out of the stupid trance Kane put you in.

Like he owned you, like he was the ringmaster and you were his show-lion. His monster. You performed for him, learned his tricks, in the hope that he would be merciful.

Kind.

But instead, he whipped you and expected the audience to laugh. He ridiculed you, used you. You were forced into a mould you couldn’t quite fit into. The sides pushing in, cutting of your air supply, you couldn’t breathe. You had to escape.

Then he comes here? And acts like he still owns you. You felt sick at the thought, after everything you had been through, how could he? How could he treat you like nothing? How?

You almost drew blood from your palms from squeezing your fists together so tightly. You grit your teeth, like a bear trap. Solid and unmoving. Your rage flared so much so, that it almost hurt, the pounding in your head had begun but then again that may be from the way Kane slammed you into the ground over and over again.

You almost growled at the thought.

You decided to ignore your feelings for a moment, now you had to focus. You could scream and shout later, now was the time for diplomatic conversations. You approached the large golden doors that separated you from Odin, and Loki’s freedom.

You knew that Odin was in court, again, but you didn’t care. You would wait your turn, stand in line and be civil.

You pushed the doors open easily, you found that your strength had increased quite greatly. They swung open slowly, and your eyes were met with the familiar sight of the large and grand hall. Unsurprisingly, you were also met with uneasy looks from the people. Each and every one of them seemed to be thinking the same thing.

‘Danger.’

You didn’t care all that much what they thought. You just walked over to the large line- a line that seemed to be shrinking quickly, either due to your presence or Odin’s quick dismissal- and waited. You waited for that look Odin would give you. The completely life less expression, that probably meant ‘I have no time for you.’

You stood at the end of the line, waiting for each and every complaint to be heard by Odin. You wondered why he wasn’t discussing the Challenge, wouldn’t that be more important than ‘he stole my cows’? You thought to yourself, the fate of the Realm could be changed forever and here he was sitting on his golden throne, looking down on the peasants.

The sound of someone clearing their throat woke you out of your trance.

You looked up into the eyes of Odin, he just looked at you, a bored and expecting presence seemed to grace his expression. As if he already knew what you were going to say.

You slowly bent down to one knee and bowed, ignoring the pounding headache that was developing in the back of your mind. It was hard to bow in a corset, the tiny threads and pieces of wood stuck into your sides, but you didn’t really care.

“All father I-“

“No.” Odin cut you off as if he had cut your tongue itself off, aware of what you were going to say. You squinted your eyes at him, and had to hold your tongue to stop any snarky comment from escaping your lips. You just looked at the floor, you could tell that the pulse of everyone else in the room was gaining speed. Well actually… you could _hear_ it. It sounded like a furious drum solo,

Bubum, bubum, bubum.

Over and over again.

They were afraid, they were all afraid. You knew why, Fandral had told you, you had asked him after he explained the whole Challenge thing. You were considered dangerous, the things you could do, weren’t recorded anywhere in all of history. They saw you as a monster… as a Tri-blood.

The thought almost made you laugh! You couldn’t remember being this way… you wondered if you were different before this. You wondered if you were… normal. But it seemed that, that person was gone.

You were different now, you felt stronger, not just physically. You could take more, god you had taken so much already. You felt tougher, almost like stone.

You were made of stone.

You just nodded at Odin’s cut off, stood up, slowly and left. Almost as if you couldn’t stand being in his presence. You felt almost weak again, you had gone in there, guns blazing, ready for a fight. To have all of your hopes just shot to hell (no pun intended) was just back breaking.

But you couldn’t give up now, no, giving up would be giving in. Giving in to Kane and you would never do that, never again. So you thought. You thought, and thought, and thought some more. Thought about what you could do, ignoring your feelings that were so pressing. Burying them deep down, no ‘x’ marks the spot in sight. You bottled them up and threw them into the deepest, blackest ocean you could conjure up in your mind.

You tried to think of something, but your mind drew a blank.

There was nothing you could really do, you couldn’t hide, you couldn’t run and you sure as hell couldn’t fight.

Could you?

Wait, wait, wait?

What were you suggesting to yourself? That small piece of radical you had in you was activating again, the same radical that caused you to stand between Kane and Loki. The same radical that had told you to go to Odin every single day and demand Loki’s freedom. That radical was yelling at you, right now.

You couldn’t fight, could you? In truth, you didn’t exactly remember if you could or couldn’t but it didn’t matter, even if you could, Kane was just too strong. He was the epitome of Hell’s strength, without him, they never would have challenged Asgard, it was his fault he-

Wait.

You couldn’t. Could you? You couldn’t…. No, no, no the thought is ridiculous. You couldn’t do anything like that ever, that wasn’t you… Well, actually you didn’t know who you were really. You had changed into someone else but still you couldn’t do something like that. You couldn’t do that, it was impossible. But still the thought pulled at the back of your mind, egging you on in two small words. Both evidently beginning with K.

Kill Kane?


	50. A Radical Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reconnects with someone from her past, someone she forgot. As thoughts collide she develops a plan, that may be radical enough to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy doing other things... (planning world domination IS one of them, just if you were wondering)  
> So, again, the story is almost over. It's been fun, long and at some points tiring. After I'm finished, I might go over a few chapters and do some editing. It is hard writing chapter by chapter, as idea's directions and writing styles might change along the way. However, it matters not for I have almost completed my quest.   
> You may have noticed that reader is starting to take control of things, (hint, hint) she might become a bad ass. I'm pretty sure that's where this is going anyway!  
> So, hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

 

Three days passed, time seemed to be moving particularly slowly. Perhaps from the fact that you were couped up in your room. It wasn’t the fact that you were afraid of Kane, you were afraid of what you would do if you saw him. You thought a few days earlier -of killing him- you had deemed it insane and impossible. Pushed it from your mind, and so you began the dangerous and torturous journey of ‘the hunt for a new idea that does not involve killing one of the princes of hell-wait no, the _king_ of hell.’ You stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Kane had said, ‘Lucifer is dead.’

You almost felt sorry for Kane, losing his father. You wondered what your own father was like. You traced the faint white lines on your arms and wrists and wondered… you felt this undeniable feeling in your gut that something was wrong about these lines. They had been performed so carefully, they looked slow and painful. Marked on your skin as if an artist had attempted to create a Picasso.

Art…

You furrowed your brows, art…

For some reason the word just repeated over and over in your head, like someone calling their child’s name in a large crowd. An idea struck you, you raced over to a nearby cabinet and whipped the drawers open.

“Pen, pen, pen, pen, pen” you muttered under your breath, until you found it one. You found a small silver pen. It was made of pure looking silver, not a scratch on it, it was a fountain pen or something, meaning you were probably going to have to find…

Ink!

There it was, a small pot of ink, resting just next to the silver fountain pen. You picked both items up, your hands surprised by the cold feeling of the pen. You wondered if Loki had used this pen often. You rolled your eyes at the thought, of course he had, it was in his room!

You dug up some unused papers and set them down on the table. You remembered something about modem memory and how your hands should know what to do. So you picked up the ink pen, filled it with ink, and began.

 At first your hand only flinched slightly, you only managed to leave a small mark on the page. Nothing more than a dash, a line, but as you pressed your finger tips to the edge of the paper, you began to draw…more lines. Lines in all directions, spurting out from one place. Eventually, you began to cross the lines, they began to form what looked like…

A woman.

She had kind eyes, just like yours once were. She had a pretty face, a face of someone who looked like they would care. Someone warm and soft. Like a pillow at night. She had long hair, hair that seemed soft and almost breakable. Like woven gold, it cascaded down her back. Falling in waving patterns. She had crinkles on the sides of her eyes, as if she had smiled almost too much in her younger years. Small creases lined her temples and forehead as if she had worried too much too.

You felt an undeniable pull towards this woman, like you knew her.

She…she, was your…

Mother.

She was your mother, the thought hit you like a smack in the face but it was there. Your mother, you had just drawn your mother. You smiled widely, your eyes widening second by second. It was like your world became a whole lot brighter. You were actually able to see her now, this was your mother. You felt this overwhelming feeling of joy and lightness sweep over you almost knocking you off your feet. It was almost too much.

You wondered what she was like, was she kind? Smart? Were you like her? Was she proud of you? You didn’t know, you didn’t know if anyone could be proud of you in your situation. Would she be proud with what she saw? Was she worried about you? Was she looking for you? Did she even care? Was she even alive?

These thoughts just kept running through your head all at once.

Would she be proud?

Your smile faltered for a second, would she? Had you ever done anything to make her proud? You didn’t know. Your eyes fell to the floor, you didn’t know how to react to this. It had all happened so quickly, the page was covered in this woman’s figure. Your mother’s figure. Her strong looking eyes and wise hands graced your pages. This is her, you thought.

This has to be her.

What would she want?

You pursed your lips as you thought about what Kane said;

‘I’m going to kill Loki when they make him fight…’

You looked up immediately at the word fight… you furrowed your brows and thought, deeper, the thoughts, you could practically see them flashing around in your mind, forming an idea. An idea that may be radical, crazy and risky enough to work. You sat back in the chair, with your hands on the desk, almost as if to steady yourself. You white knuckle-gripped the table as the idea sparked and hazed, until it turned into a large fire, spreading quickly in your mind.

“Fight.” You said to yourself, you almost thought yourself mad for thinking it but as the time went on, you realised that it may not be as mad as you once thought. It might actually work…

This plan, it was crazy, insane, and simply foolish but it might work. With enough time, courage and precision it may just work. You sighed, realising that you wouldn’t be able to tell Loki about the plan. It was best if you kept him out of it, as long as he wasn’t involved overly, it would be okay. You didn’t want to admit it, but for the first time, you were glad he was in that cell. He wouldn’t be able to get out and do something stupid. Kane wouldn’t be able to get to him, or anyone else for that matter.

It was getting late, you yawned, feeling your muscles stretch as your jaw opened slowly. You let out a long yawn and sluggishly made your way over to the bed. You let your legs collapse and you ‘flopped’ back down to the softness. You closed your eyes, the planning, thinking and fretting had made you tired. You sighed deeply and let sleep cover you with his warm embrace.

You would start the plan tomorrow.

> Your radical plan, that may be radical enough to work.


	51. Double Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader visits Sif, they talk, they yell and reader makes a discovery that really set's the perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I wrote this over the period of like two days, I've been meaning to post this chapter and the one before it for ages, sorry for the wait.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Step One; Clothes.

You were currently working on step one of your plan, step one consisted of ‘getting some actual clothes’, you had to admit. Wearing fancy gowns and beautiful pieces was great… if you weren’t in the middle of something that resembled war. You needed some actual clothes that you could run in. So you went to the only woman you knew who had pants.

Sif.

Although it was obvious the brown haired god didn’t exactly like you, who else did you have to turn to? You couldn’t exactly wear Fandral’s clothes… You had asked an attendant where her quarters were and you were now standing outside the door.

You had made yourself familiar with the many halls, rooms and passageways that the Palace had. You remembered how at first, Odin demanded that four guards ‘escort’ you around the palace. You almost rolled your eyes when he assured you that it was for your safety and your safety alone.

Yeah, right.

Eventually, upon seeing that you weren’t going to brutally murder anyone in the palace, Odin allowed you to roam around on your own. It was those times that you loved, no rules, just adventure. You remembered how you would walk around the halls beaming like an idiot, just in awe of everything around you. You wondered if your home was like this… Feeling slightly upset by the thought, you shook it off.

Willing yourself enough courage to knock. You raised your hand and pressed on the door. You didn’t expect the door to swing open with such ferocity as it did. The sudden gust of wind caused faint goose bumps to form on your skin. Sif greeted you with a non-expressive look. She didn’t invite you in straight away, but upon realising that you weren’t going to go away, she sluggishly opened the door.

You stepped in gingerly, not exactly knowing whether to stand or sit. Sif just folded her arms and gave you a slightly patronising smirk. You nodded at the silence.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” you said, regarding her standoffish nature in a quite forward way. You didn’t have time to check your tone, and you sure as hell didn’t have. You almost surprised yourself by your own tone, laced with such poison and sarcasm.

_Almost._

She just huffed and sat back on her bed.

You stood there, you felt yourself becoming less awkward as the seconds went on, and you felt yourself able to stand in a more comfortable position.

“If you were sorry, you would have apologised the moment we met…” Sif muttered under her breath. You squinted your scarlet eyes at her closed minded comment, her tone was almost as scary as your own. She just looked at you, pure rage infiltrating her brown eyes, she looked away from you, as if she couldn’t bear to look at you any longer.

 “Do you have a problem?” You asked her, now your own arms were folded. Her eyes flicked to you, you saw her upper lip twitch slightly from agitation. You felt your conscience telling you ‘don’t go there (y/n)’ but you couldn’t resist. You had to supress a huff from escaping your lips.

“Because let’s figure it out before it becomes a problem for both of us.” You said, ignoring the _utterly poisonous_ look she was giving you.

“How can you love him?” She asked, standing up, she pointed an accusing finger at you. The question seemed to come out of nowhere, like she had been itching to ask you and couldn’t bear to keep it in any longer. You craned your neck backwards like a cat recoiling from a hair dryer. Was this really the problem? Her comment actually hurt you. You laughed out loud at her words, it was ridiculous. “You think this to be funny?” She asked you, squinting her eyes at you like you were insane.

“Yes actually,” you said, you genuinely found it funny, that the very reason she didn’t like you was because you loved Loki. However, with a stained look of disgust planted on her face, your amusement turned to anger. “Yes, I do, but why does it matter?”

“Even after everything he’s done?” She asked you, she was treating you as if you were absolutely _insane._ You opened your mouth about to say something when she interrupted you. “Even after knowing what he is…” She drifted off as if the very thought of it caused her to lose her voice. It was as if she was trying to deter you from loving Loki.

That did it.

“Yes, that’s what love does. You love someone because of who they are, you don’t try to change them and you accept them.” This seemed to agitate Sif even more, but you prevented her from speaking, with something –that you admittedly maybe _shouldn’t_ have said-. “What would you know of love anyway?” You asked her, at the time you didn’t regret the words. You spat them out like fire.

You practically saw her anger flare.

“Do not speak to me of love as if I know nothing!” She said, pointing an accusing finger at you. She was taller than you in reality, but you could feel her shrinking. Slowly, she seemed less scary, and more, for lack of a better word… pitiful. The energy in the room became a lot darker, sadder. You could hear Sif’s heartbeat, it wasn’t fast like anyone else’s beat when they were around you. Only, it was slow and steady, as if she were upset. Or just dangerously calm.

“If you know about love, than how can you judge?!?” You asked, your voice becoming louder by the second. Sif became quiet, not saying anything to answer. You squinted your eyes, but not in the patronising or disgusted way in which she had done to you, but you were thinking.

_Then it hit you._

“You love him too?” You asked, your voice significantly quieter than it had been before. You actually didn’t want an answer from her this time. You didn’t want to know if she loved him, or maybe you just didn’t care. You just knew you would regret your cruel words if she did.

 Sif still said nothing, her eyes just flicking up to you, so slowly that you swore you could see her right eye move before her left.

Sudden realisation hit you, it wasn’t that you were dangerous, or that she didn’t like you as a person. She didn’t like the fact that Loki liked you, that he loved you. You swallowed and looked down, you couldn’t look at her any longer. You felt bad, guilt ran over you. You hadn’t realised. You couldn’t imagine what she was going through, meeting you must have destroyed her. You sighed looking up you opened your mouth to say something, anything at all to possibly mend what was going on.

“Sif I-“

“Just leave,” She said, refusing to look at you. You opened your mouth again but she shot you a dangerous look. A look that read ‘just don’t.’

“Leave.”

You sighed again, turned and left.

You walked out the door, and closed it gently as if you were afraid the loud noise would make her even more upset. You stopped upon leaving her room, and just stood there. Looking down the hall, you felt like crap. There was no other way to describe how absolutely shitty you felt. You slapped a hand to your face grabbing your temples. You looked back down the hall, at the end of it was a large window. It was arched, outside the sun still wasn’t fully in the sky. So the light shone through. You walked over to the window and sat. On the edge, the wall was thick enough for you to sit without risk of falling.

You swore up and down that the whole city was made of gold. It shone brightly, like a beacon, a lighthouse in the night. The sun shone and bounced off the golden columns in large rays. It was enough to blind you if you looked too long. However, as your eyes adjusted, you could see more than the giant beams of light. You looked down, the bustling city of Asgard laid waste to your eyes. There were people out, enjoying life, care free, worrying about simple things. Their smiling faces, as they went about their day.

One particularly small beam of light shone, it bounded through the window. You immediately flinched away from it. Landing on the floor, the cold foundation stung your skin. You almost laughed at your own reaction, you, this ‘dangerous’ being whose power could unite or destroy the entire universe. Flinched away from a tiny beam of light.

You got up, dodging the beam of light as you stood up gingerly. You looked to the steady beam of light, you could see the sun’s rays. It was like a large golden arrow. You looked from the small ray, to the large sun. It hurt your eyes, but for some reason you couldn’t look away.

You found that the last few moments seemed extremely metaphorical. The tiny sunbeam scaring the large creature. Someone was giving you a message, and even if they weren’t, you were going to take it as one.


	52. Clean Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out that the only way to get her memories back, is to inhabit the memories of someone 'who is not with us anymore', could this stand in her way?... or have benefits in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! This story is nearly ending :( I'm sad but also happy, it means that I have actually finished something in my life and not given up half way through. I don't know how to describe it, the feeling, it's like relief mixed with... sentiment... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel  
> P.s This is probably going to be about 60 chapters... I KNOW ITS LONG but its something you can read over a long time.

You were about to go back to Loki’s room, to think about what you were going to do about the lack of clothes that still burdened you. However, you were interrupted by a very cheerful servant, she had a wide smile and pretty brown eyes. She tapped your shoulder and told you that the Queen requested your presence. The girls smile seemed to lift your spirits slightly, but you still felt guilty for the things you had said to Sif.

You nodded at the girl and made your way up a flight of stairs, you could feel your calf muscles getting bigger every day from walking up the stairs. You approached the Queens door and knocked once, sensing that there was no one else in the room, no guards and you found that slightly unusual. The Queen granted you entrance and you walked in slowly, looking around, her room was the same as it always was. Warm and inviting, she seemed to grasp the season of fall or autumn just in her room.

She turned and faced you, a warm smile graced her lips and she stretched her arms out to you. As if welcoming you. She stepped over to you, ‘stepped’ as it seemed she only had to take several steps forward before she was just in front of you.

“You requested my presence?” You said, asking her why she had sent for you. Frigga clicked her fingers in remembering why she called for you.

“I wanted to speak to you about the memory transfer.” She said, walking over to a nearby bookshelf, her eyes scanned over the leather bound books. She pulled out one large book in particular. It had a rusted red leather cover, it was creased, with several deep wrinkles running over the front. Apart from that, the design of the book was really quite simple, it looked like any other book. She brought it over to you and set it on a table, she opened it up and flicked through the pages. A fair amount of dust swelled up and sprayed around the room, however it did not phase the queen.

She stopped abruptly as her eyes fell upon a particular page. The blonde woman smiled widely and beckoned you over. You walked quickly, your legs picking up and putting down swiftly. You seemed to almost float over to her. You felt your heartbeat pick up by every second.

“This is the spell,” she said, pointing to a particular paragraph written in Norse. You nodded and looked at the paragraph, you were only able to read a few words.

‘Memories, and, recipient…. Death’

You swallowed upon reading death, you hoped you had read it wrong.

“As you have forgotten the majority of your life…” Frigga paused looking through the words, she scanned across large paragraphs, she had a look on her face – it almost resembled sadness. As if she felt sorry for you. “You will need something to kick start the memories, you will be given the memories of someone who is no longer with us...” she said, her eyes returning to your own upon saying the words ‘no longer with us’

“Dead?” you asked, you hadn’t meant to sound so abrupt, but her words just surprised you. You would be receiving a dead persons memories, you furrowed your brows, trying to imagine how that would work.

Frigga just hummed in response, “No longer with us…” she said because even to her the thought of that was slightly disturbing. She walked around to the other side of the ebony table. She pulled out the chair in the most _gentle_ way you had ever seen, you had never seen anyone be so careful with absolutely everything she did.

“Your mind will be tricked into thinking the memories are your own, bringing to life your own…” she said, placing the book down. She looked at you and pressed her fingers together, she pushed them against her lips, you smiled realising that Loki had the same gesture when he was observing you. “This is what you want? Is it not?" She asked, her hazel eyes boring into yours the same way Loki’s green eyes did.

“Yes, this is,”

“And you understand the risk?” she asked, you thought back to the words you had read…’death’ you swore you felt yourself shudder slightly. However you were determined, you simply nodded in response.

“Then we shall start.” She clapped her hands together in excitement, you looked around, slightly confused.

“Now?” you asked, the Queen just nodded and gestured for you to sit, you did so, stiffly and uncomfortably in the chair. Would it hurt? How long would it take? Would you feel anything? You asked multiple questions over and over again. You felt your body tense up.

“Worry not child.” You tried to take in her words, but something about them seemed to make you more nervous, your heart rate increased despite her comforting tone. “Hands,” was all she said, you reached out your hand to her, she took one of them and muttered something under her breath. Frigga started muttering something under her breath, you could hear, words but you couldn’t quite catch what she was saying. Her hands were soft and warm, they were like small blankets, covering your cold skin.

“I’m cleansing you, any spells cast on you will disappear, bad or good.” She said as she continued to mutter. You felt a warm, soft glow encompass your hands, eventually it spread through your whole body. It cleaned every inch of your skin, sending tingles down your spine. You managed to relax during the process and took in several deep breaths. When it was done, you felt… different. Newer, like a doll just taken out of the packaging. Un-violated, pristine and just really clean.

“We will start the spell in a few days, once we have fully prepared a body for you.” Frigga said releasing your hands. Once they dropped onto the table, the smooth dark ebony felt suddenly dirty and rugged. You couldn’t help but pull your hands off of it as quickly as you could.

Your state of calm and serenity was suddenly interrupted by the thought of a cold corpse. You stiffened up, clenching your jaw, to be honest, you didn’t particularly like the thought of inhabiting a deceased person’s memories, but… as long as it worked. Still the thought crossed your mind, ‘would you get their memories?’ would you even remember their death? That thought sent your mind into a frenzy, you felt the need for air.

You thanked the Queen and excused yourself politely, you cursed yourself as you realised you should have asked for clothes. However, it was too late to turn back now, once your feet were moving there was no stopping them.

Your feet almost knew where to go, they took you around each corner swiftly, down each hall confidently. You were headed straight for the main hall… you raised your hand to the door to push it open but something stopped you. You just stopped, resting your hand on the door. Feeling the cold metal underneath your skin, it seemed to freeze you up.

You sighed.

And walked away, going to Odin again and again wouldn’t do anything. You were ready to try something else now. Something that didn’t involve failure because that was not an option.

So you decided to skip step one. Clothes didn’t exactly matter too much at the moment.

Step Two; Figure out the rest of the plan.

You hadn’t really figured out the rest of the plan, you knew your goal, prevent Loki from fighting by any means necessary. Kill Kane and free Asgard from the threat of Hell, and that was good, right?

Fandral had told you a lot about the games, history, adaptations and even songs and literature written about the most famous challenges ever made. He had also told you the rules.

  1. Warriors are only allowed to fight once.
  2. No surrender. If you do surrender, you forfeit the kingdom and the win.
  3. No negotiations. Negotiations are worthy of disqualification, neither kingdom wins.
  4. You will fight until one fighter is incapable of fighting, or dead.
  5. If it remains a tie throughout the entire game, the Kings of the opposing kingdoms will face off. If either King is incapable of fighting than another member of the royal family must fight in their place.
  6. No helping from anyone, training must be done before the challenge.
  7. You are allowed three days to prepare.



The rule about the kings facing off stuck out in your mind, you doubted Odin would surrender, but then again, perhaps he would not fight. He was a little worse for ware… You remembered back to what Kane had said, shuddering at the thought. You pushed him out of your head and focused on Loki, if Loki would fight Kane. You honestly didn’t know how that would turn out, probably, bloody and broken, if not dead. You sighed and closed your eyes, you knew you were walking but you knew your way so well by now that it didn’t matter in the slightest. You stopped and let out another deep breath. It had already been three days, tomorrow the games would begin.

This was going to be hard, you weren’t going to watch Loki fight Kane, that wasn’t going to happen.

So you had to think, harder than you had, had to think ever before. You practically forced thoughts into your head, like you were solving an impossible math equation. You forced the numbers into your head, pushing them around in random gyrating patterns, in hope that something decent may appear… when an idea that may just get Loki out of having to fight Kane came to you.

_May._


	53. Proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader said she would find a way... and a way she has found but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I'M BACK.   
> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting regularly, I have just been super busy with other things. I also had little to no inspiration and had to re-write this one chapter about 50 billion times until I was happy. Haha, funny thing about writing is; if you say that reader has an idea that could fix everything, well, you gotta figure out what that idea is. Ha. Ha.  
> Anyway, sorry again for being such an un-imaginative ass...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> xx  
> Angel

You knew that going to Odin would be a risk, you doubted he would make time to see you. He had already declined your request to see him several times. You began biting your lip in a nervous sensation, thinking hard about a way to have a talk with the All Father. Nothing came to mind, until…

You scoffed at yourself, the idea that was formulating in your head was madness. Absolute madness. Then again, you didn’t really ever have any ideas that weren’t mad. You smirked slightly, admiring your own cleverness. If this worked…

You walked, step by step. Until you approached a guard. You walked up to him and just stood there. At first, he managed to ignore you, to just look past you and focus on whatever was in front of him. However, each time his eyes left yours you would find him again. You did this for about five minutes, which was obviously the level of patience that this poor man had.

“Stop that.” He said, as you continued to act like an annoying sibling. You just moved in front of him again. You had to admit, you were slightly enjoying this…

“Why?” you asked, taunting the man, you widened your scarlet eyes at him. Daring him to answer you. The man just said nothing. “Why?” you asked again, this time you expected him to answer you, but he only stared ahead. You huffed in annoyance, stepping forward so you were toe to toe with the guard.

“Why-y?” you asked in the most annoying sounding voice you could muster. The man didn’t react, so you just ‘booped’ his nose, the way you would do to a child. That seemed to do the trick, in no time the guard-quite roughly ‘escorted’ you to the main hall.

Odin wasn’t sitting in his throne as he usually was, no instead he was up and about walking across the hall on his way there. Once Odin sat down the guard forced you in front of him. He pulled you to your knees while he kneeled, forcing you to kneel as well. He yanked you up, holding onto the skin of your back, so tightly you almost winced. He finally let go as Odin raised his hand in a bored manner and muttered enough under his breath. You felt a wave of relief as you realised your plan had worked. You couldn’t help but smirk a little when he looked at you in that sore loser way.

People were filing in slowly, it seemed you had caught him in the middle of a court meeting. Fandral and the rest of the warriors three also piled in standing to the right and left of Odin. You noticed that Frigga was not there, but that thought left you as you connected eyes with Sif. Your lung caught in your throat, you felt a mix of guilt, anger and sadness. She just quickly turned away from you and began to stare knives into the ground. You were just glad that she wasn’t staring knives into you, or stabbing you with them, for that matter.

You watched as people entered the room. When they finally quietened down, assisted by Odin’s harsh one-eyed glare, he turned his attentions back to you. He gave you an extremely unimpressed look, and started to wrap his knuckles on the arm of the throne. An obvious sign of annoyance.

“If you have come to ask for Loki’s freedom, than I suggest you leave.” Odin said, a cold tone smothering his horse voice. You wondered how a man could be so cruel, what could make his heart so cold. You tensed slightly, Odin caught you off guard. You had to think of something to say, quickly.

“And if I have not?” You asked, Odin looked at you strangely.

“Then I would be surprised, dare I say, disappointed.” He replied, coldly staring at you. Some of the other court members snickered, while the others just stayed silent. Odin just sighed; “If you have not come to talk about Loki’s denied freedom, than what say you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at you, as if he were genuinely curious.

“I have come to speak to you today…” you felt the tension rise in the room, or perhaps that was just your own tension. Heart beats were beckoning you, like the sound of a drum beckons a soldier to courage.

“About the challenge.”

“That, is not of your concern.” Odin replied simply, he was about to wave you off but you spoke up, denying him the chance.

“But it is yours, and it is Asgard’s, therefore it is mine.” You said, true- recently Asgard had become more of a home for you now. A place where you could belong. Odin raised both eye brows at you, he was genuinely surprised but his surprise quickly turned into amusement as he replied with a quite simple;

“Really?” you thought it was quite a basic response but nodded none the less. “And what do you plan to do about it?” Odin asked you, looking at his glove, as if to prove to you that he didn’t care for what you did what so ever.

“Fight.” You said, a rushed hum of whispers and objections came from the court room. As people panicked, false accusations and ‘hidden truths’ were shared throughout the court room as quietly as possible. Odin silenced the people, but one man spoke up.

“You have no right to fight amongst us! You brought this upon us, witch!” He pointed a craggy finger at you, Odin moved to silence him, but you just shot the man a glare so dangerous he sat down without a word. You turned back to Odin.

“Then let me fix it.” You said, looking at Odin. He still had a quite dull expression on his face, however you could tell he was still curious. “Let me fight.” Another wave of not so loud whispers flooded the room. Odin just smacked a large staff that appeared to come out of nowhere onto the ground, silencing everyone immediately. You flinched slightly, but remained calm.

“What do you propose?” he asked. You bit your lip, trying to think of a way you could say this without stumbling over your words.

“Let me fight, what they say is true, I am the one who has brought this upon you, Kane wants to take me back. He wants this power,” people shuffled around nervously at the word power. You were slightly surprised that no one had interrupted you yet.

“This power, you’re all afraid of, he wants it.” You said, looking back to the King. He just looked at you, a slightly blank expression etched onto his face. However, you could sense the curiosity, it was hidden behind his eyes. Just laying underneath the surface, the mask he had so tirelessly worked on was slowly slipping away.

“How does this help us?” Sif asked, speaking up, you could hear a small scoff in her voice. You turned to look at her but her face turned to stone, she didn’t look back at you. Just looked at Odin, you could tell that she was trying her hardest not to kill you right now.

“Because he won’t hurt me.”

You could practically hear the unimpressed and lifeless expressions of the members of the crowd changed into slightly shocked and horrified expressions. Sif scoffed and Fandral just nudged her, she shot him a look of betrayal but folded her arms. This idea was radical but it seemed to peak the King’s interest, as he sat forward.

“Elaborate.” He said, quite plainly as if, if he said anymore it would be a waste of time and effort.

You sighed and gathered your thoughts, in all honesty you hadn’t thought you would get this far.

“If you put me in the challenge, Kane won’t want me hurt, he’ll have to forfeit.” You said, you looked around slightly, people were muttering under their breath. You suspected it was all hateful and spiteful, but you couldn’t help but notice a few hopeful faces amongst the crowd.

“You are not allowed to fight, even if I were to go along with your idea, it’s against custom.” He said, your mind went into a frenzy. He was right, even if he agreed to your plan you weren’t a warrior. You panicked for a moment. “It is far too late to put you into the games, all of the warriors are already trained.”

“I don’t have to be in all of the fights, just one…” You said, hoping that the King would ‘catch your drift’ after a moment he seemed to understand what you were implying.

“You’re suggesting we purposely put the kingdom into a dead-lock?” he asked genuine concern and surprise written all over his face. He sat back in his chair and breathed out, trying to process what you had just suggested. You doubted that Asgard was a kingdom who would purposely lose, but you had to try. If the warriors could just continuously tie, the challenge would be forced to go into ‘dead-lock’. Sif was looking at you now, a dangerous expression on her face. She was definitely not going to lose on purpose.

“Yes.” There seemed to be an outrage amongst the crowd, people started yelling at not only you but each other. As if some agreed and others didn’t. The King didn’t stop them this time, he let them yell, and he just sat there staring into oblivion. He seemed to be contemplating whether to kill you or not. You just hoped that wasn’t the case.

Finally he silenced them by raising his large spear and letting it drop onto the ground, creating a shockwave of sound that seemed to silence the people immediately. Like a bell ringing out it pierced your ears, sending a light throbbing pain into your head. Yells became soft whispers, until eventually all of the sound died out.

“You are not a member of the royal family, so that idea too is out of the question.” Odin said quite simply. You almost huffed in annoyance at him for being so closed minded, however you were stopped by blurting out another idea that crossed your mind.

**“Then make me one.”**


	54. Well, I Guess We're Getting Married Then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader talks to Loki about their...wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter today, I thought 'hey may as well, they've waited long enough.'   
> So here ya go guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

“What!?” This time it was not Odin’s voice who yelled, but Sif’s and in all honesty, you weren’t at all surprised. You had just asked for something Sif has probably only every dreamed of. You just asked for it. She moved towards you, but Fandral stood in front of her, you silently commended his bravery but he just winked at you. Sif’s knuckles were going a pale white from balling her fists, you just hoped those fists would not go anywhere near you.

Odin didn’t even say anything, he was just in blatant shock. You imagined that the only word flowing through his head at the moment was ‘what’. He just looked at you strangely, you couldn’t quite describe the look he was giving you. Time moved on in stiff moments, each one seeming to drag by. You could practically hear every second. You tuned into the heartbeats trying to gather a sense of time, and maybe figure out what Odin was thinking. His heartbeat was steady and calm.

“That’s madness.” He said.

“It could still work.” You said back, you knew he couldn’t deny that, it could work. You were pretty confident that Kane wouldn’t kill you. Even though all evidence pointed to the contrary, you believed that he wouldn’t. He was too determined for that, he wouldn’t let you go that easily.

“The only way you could become a member of the royal family is if…” Odin stopped himself, as if his mind wandered off. He sat for another back-breaking moment and just looked at you. As if he was assessing you, the way someone would look at an apple if they were planning to buy it. Looking for any imperfections, any reasons to go against this apple. Odin sighed and sat back, you imagined that this was all very stressful for him and for a moment… you felt sorry for him. However upon remembering that he put his own son in jail, you decided against the feelings of pity that were worming their way into your stomach.

“Aye.” Was the only verbal response you received, apart from a long hard glare from Sif. The Goddess of War whipped her head back to the All Father, with a questioning gaze. “It could work,” Odin said, repeating your earlier statement.

You felt a spring of hope go off in your stomach and you let out a slow breath of relief. You hadn’t realised you were holding. You felt some of the muscles in your body relax and you were actually able to get the feeling back in your toes.

“But you would have to be sure Kane wouldn’t hurt you, and that he would forfeit.”

“He will forfeit.” You said, you tried to sound confident.

“And the wedding,” Odin said, as he said the word ‘wedding’ Sif just flinched Fandral off and walked away. Opening the doors and storming out. Odin payed little attention to her, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“The wedding would have to be today,” Said Odin.

In truth- you didn’t know how you felt about that. You knew that a wedding was meant to be special, meant to be shared between two people that love one another. Now, of course you loved Loki, but it just didn’t feel right. You weren’t marrying him because you loved him, you were marrying him because you needed to. It felt wrong, you didn’t want to take advantage of Loki like that but there was no other way.

You simply nodded. You didn’t know what else to do. The crowd had gone completely silent and you almost _wanted_ someone to call you a witch just to take your mind off of what was happening. Only, nobody decided to speak up, leaving you to bare the terrible silence.

Finally, Odin dismissed you, you hurried out the door. Ignoring the fact that everyone in the room turned their head to look at you as you left.

You sighed. The whole thing was overwhelming, not only were you going to ‘fight’ but now you were marrying Loki? And you didn’t even feel good about it! In fact you felt terrible, how on Earth were you going to tell him? ‘Oh, by the way you and I have to get married in order to save Asgard and possibly the nine realms.’ Really?! That’s the best you could come up with? Stuff you, brain.

You hardly even noticed that you had already made it to the cells when Alix gave you that classic smile of his. He let you pass and you greeted him with half a smile and a poor excuse for a ‘hello’. He just laughed at you, the laugh seemed offensive to the situation you were in but then again, he didn’t know that you had to propose to Loki in about five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

“We need to get married.”

Loki’s eyes just flicked up to meet yours. He had been deeply reading a book in which he had read over and over again. Sticking to his boredom like a God to superglue. You felt a familiar pang in your chest when he looked at you. Loki didn’t move, nor did he say anything, he just kind of looked at you. As if he were trying to determine your sanity levels in that moment.

“What?” was all Loki could manage saying, for the first time in his life, the God was actually lost for words. A simple ‘what?’ was the only thing his throat would allow him to say.

“We need to get married?...” you said, sounding less sure, you had accidentally blurted it out. You hadn’t planned to be so abrupt in telling him, but it literally just ‘slipped out’ your brain didn’t allow you to say anything else before your mouth just let out the words.

Loki didn’t close his book, he just simply turned one of the pages. Only he didn’t break eye-contact with you, he was truly shocked.

“Why?”

“We just need to get married.” You repeated the words again, you didn’t really want to tell Loki that you were going in the challenge, afraid of how he would react but then again, you saw no other way.

“That’s not a very good answer.” Loki said, turning another page in his book. You wondered why he did that, if he hadn’t read it yet.

“They won’t let me in the challenge unless we’re married.” You said, Loki stood up and closed the book. He placed his hands behind him and walked over slowly to the glass.

“So you don’t _want_ to marry me.” He asked, a slightly disappointed look on his face. His lips were brought into a thin line, but his eyes looked hurt.

“I never said I didn’t want to marry you.” That was true, you did want to marry Loki, of course you did and you wanted it to be special, not just for some stupid challenge.

“No, you’re right, you said _‘we need to be married’_ , my mistake.” Loki said turning from you, he was hurt. That was the usual reason for this cold tone he was using.

“Loki…”

“What (y/n)?” He said, whipping around quickly, there was a sharpness in his voice that honestly frightened you. You hadn’t meant for him to become upset. You honestly thought he would be happy…

‘Did you (y/n)? Did you really?’ a small voice in your head asked you.

“Loki, I do want to marry you, honestly I do and these are really shitty circumstances but I’m running out of options.”

“So that’s all I am to you then? An option?” he asked, a cold, stone mask replacing his emotional expression. You felt a pang of hurt shock through your stomach at those words.

“No! Loki,” He just looked at you with cold and lifeless eyes, his once soft and warm green pupils were now a frosty mint. Something so freezing it would burn you at the touch. “But if we don’t do this, you might have to fight Kane to the death! I can’t watch you get hurt, I would much rather marry you than risk you dying!” You said, you felt slightly annoyed that Loki underestimated your love for him, however opted to stay relatively calm.

Loki didn’t say anything to that, however you thought you saw the mask fade a little. He just sighed and put his book down on a small wooden table next to him. He sat back down on the bed and leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Loki just sighed and looked at you, you couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking, only that he wanted to say something.

“He came here.” Your eyes flicked back up to him, you hadn’t even realised that you had looked away. “Kane.” Loki saying his name just caused you to want to gag. You just had to look away from him, unable to contain the mix powerful emotions swelling within you.

“He told me things… things that you had said…” Loki said, his voice became softer and softer with each word and pause. “He told me that you said you were his.” You almost sobbed, you had forgotten about that. The day that he… the day that Kane… Loki stood back up and walked over to you, folding his arms along the way. Looking down he approached the glass, his green eyes refusing to meet yours.

“Is that true?” he asked, still not looking at you.

“What?” it was the only thing your brain enabled you to choke out. Loki, the only person you ever loved just asked you if you belonged to someone else. You almost wanted to strangle something, it made you angry and sad at the same time. How could Loki feel like this? After you had confessed your love to him more times than you could count, after you had dropped everything for him, risked everything for him and gone to his pain in the ass father every single day asking for his freedom?!

“No, of course it isn’t.” you said, a little louder than a whisper. You pressed your hand up against the glass, expecting Loki to do the same, only he didn’t. He just stood there and looked at you, as if he didn’t know what to do next. “I love you, you and only you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe because I don’t know what my life would be like without you. You are the best thing that has happened to me… all my life.”

“So you love me then?” he asked, still not looking at you, he reached his hand up but hesitated before it could reach the glass. You pressed your and onto the glass harder as if you were trying to encourage him to do the same.

“Of course I do.” You said, those words were the truth, Loki knew that. He sighed and rubbed the bride of his nose. Pressing his hand up against the glass at the same time. He finally looked at you, after what seemed to be forever. His expression now different, it was kinder, softer it was him.

“Then let’s get married.”


End file.
